Życie srebrnowłosego rodzeństwa
by Yokai2love
Summary: tekst z mojego bloga


Do przedmieść Midgar wprowadzili się dopiero niedawno. Naukowcy z Wutai odtworzyli Jenovę, a dzięki jej komórkom powtórzyli powstanie trzech istot – Kadaja, Yazoo i Loza. Dali im bardziej ludzkie uczucia i poglądy. Nadali im również wiek oraz możliwość wzrostu i rozwoju. Nie byli również nieśmiertelni. Naukowcy postarali się im wszczepić sztuczne wspomnienia. Z poprzedniego życia niewiele pamiętają. Może to i lepiej... Po miesiącu wszyscy zapomnieli, że ich stworzono. Naturalny ciąg życia w mieście dalej trwał, a oni żyli, mieli siebie i cieszyli się z normalnej egzystencji. (Łiiiiii xD}

Był ciepły letni wieczór. Yazoo siedział na bujanym drewnianym krześle na werandzie ich domu – domu jego, Kadaja, Loza i Jenovy. Bujał się i sączył przez słomkę zimną oranżadę z lodem. Patrzył na zachodzące słońce nad morzem jakieś 200 metrów od budynku, a między nimi rosły drzewa. Budynek był lekko na wzgórzu. Chłopak uwielbiał taki widok. Po pół godzinie zawołała go matka do środka. Z ociąganiem wstał i poszedł. W miłej rodzinnej atmosferze zjedli kolację, przy której oczywiście Kadaj oblał się sokiem z czarnej porzeczki ( co wyglądało jak niezła rana ), Loz zakrztusił się kawałkiem jabłka(?), a Yazoo próbując mu pomóc stłukł dwie szklanki. Jenova spokojnie im pomagała i miło śmiała się z ich niezdarności. Po kolacji zmywała naczynia. Poprosiła Loza by wyniósł szkło, a Yazoo by pomógł wypucować bluzkę razem z Kadajem. Młodszy się upierał, że Yaz poradzi sobie lepiej sam i chciał się wymigać by iść na swój ulubiony spacer. Yazoo jako dobry brat poparł go i ten mógł sobie pójść.

Najpierw poszedł w leśne ścieżki tak często przez niego przechodzone, a nie znane innym. Następnie ruszył ku wzgórzom. Stamtąd przeszedł na klify bezpośrednio nad brzegiem morza. Na horyzoncie widniała już jedynie delikatna poświata zmierzchu. Najmłodszy silverhead usiadł na ziemi wpatrzony w dal. Potem położył się oglądając miliardy migających światełek na nocnym niebie. Zastanawiał się... Myślał, czy gdzieś istnieje inne życie niż te co oni mają tu. Wsłuchiwał się w szum morza i uderzenia fal o skały, w wiatr hulający wśród drzew, we własne bicie serca. Rozumował też, jak powinno wyglądać jego życie jak życie normalnego czternastolatka. W sumie to jego życie w pewnym sensie jest normalne jak dla niego. Żyje, rozmawia i spędza czas z rodziną, może chodzić po lasach, może jeść, zajmować się rozrywką i swoimi zainteresowaniami... Zainteresowaniami, które sięgały dalej niż kogokolwiek innego z ich czwórki. Były również nieco zróżnicowane. Pasjonował go kosmos, skomplikowane maszyny, muzyka klasyczna i punk xP. Tymczasem chciałby jednak poznać życie jak te z telewizji, gier itp. Naprawdę go do tego ciągnęło. Jednakże nigdy by nie chciał smucić mamy lub ją rozczarować. Możliwe, że przyjęłaby to jako tako, że Kadajowi jest źle tak jak jest... ale mu nie było źle. Było mu bardzo dobrze, jednak czegoś mu strasznie brakuje. Czegoś do pełni szczęścia.

W pewnym momencie poczuł przeszywające zimno. Poderwał się i potarł ramiona. Zdał sobie sprawę, że już długo tak siedzi. Wstał i zaczął szybko wracać do najlepsiejszego domu. Tymczasem Yazoo kończył krochmalenie bluzki Kadaja. Był wkurzony, bo plama nie chciała zejść, a sam się w to wpakował i postanowił sam sobie z tym poradzić. Loz z nudów przeglądał po kolei kanały w TV, a ich matka ścieliła sobie łóżko do spania. Potem przeszła się po domu. Zajrzała do kuchni, salonu, pokoju Yaza i Kadaja oraz przeszła się koło łazienki. Zaniepokoiła ją długa nieobecność najmłodszego synalka. Weszła na taras i zapaliła lampę rozglądając się za nim. Poczuła zimno i powoli wycofała się do środka.

Mamo, coś się stało? – zapytał Yaz zobaczywszy jej smutne spojrzenie.

Kadaja nigdzie nie ma. Już długo jak poszedł. Zimno się robi. Już późno. Nie powinnam zakazywać mu tak długich samotnych spacerów? – zapytała syna. Pokręcił głową.

On jak zawsze. Zaraz wróci, zobaczysz. Nie martwiłbym się aż tak o niego.

W tym momencie otworzyły się frontowe drzwi. Jak najspokojniej w świecie wszedł Kadaj, podszedł do Jenovy, przywitał się miło jak zawsze. Jednak jego twarz była inna. Poszedł do pokoju. Starszy brat i matka wymienili spojrzenia.

- A nie mówiłem... Jednak powinnaś jakoś zareagować. – to rzekłszy poszedł do salonu nudzić się razem z Lozem.

Jenova westchnęła i spojrzała na schody prowadzące do pokoju braci. Pewnym krokiem poszła do pokoju. Przed drzwiami postała chwilkę słuchając czegoś. Nic nie usłyszawszy cicho zapukała. Bez odpowiedzi. Delikatnie nacisnęła klamkę i pchnęła drewnianą dechę. Ta cicho się otworzyła i kobieta weszła bezszelestnie do pokoju. Kadaj tam był... leżał na łóżku z twarzą w poduszce a jego ciało co chwila drgało. Wyraźnie płakał. Jenova bez zastanowienia podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na głowę. Zareagował od razu, podrywając się w górę. Policzki miał mokre, twarz czerwoną.

Kadaź... co się stało? Kiedy..?... synku... – przytuliła go mocno. On momentalnie uścisnął ją bardzo mocno.

Tak bardzo nie chcę... Tyle dobrego... Ty, nasza kochana...

Ciii... nic nie mów. Ja was także bardzo kocham...

W tym momencie przez uchylone drzwi zajrzał Yazoo. Zobaczył matkę i brata. Zdziwił się mocno, lecz z poszanowania wycofał się i cicho zamknął drzwi. Wrócił do Loza oglądającego w tym momencie jakiś głupi teleturniej i znając odpowiedź próbował pomóc grającemu, wykrzykując co chwila do niego obraźliwe przezwiska i podając odpowiedź. W natłoku ironii Yaz zabrał mu pilot i wytłumaczył, że tamten facet go nie słyszał i nawet nie wiedział, że go właśnie ogłada. Przełączył na jakiś bardziej normalny kanał. Leciał akurat pewien sensacyjny film co bardziej zajęło najstarszego z silverhead. Yaz, nieobecny, myślał nad obrazem, który zobaczył zaledwie kilka chwil temu. Po raz pierwszy widział Kadaja jak płakał... A może i nie płakał? Nie mógł w tej sytuacji tego dobrze ocenić.

Kobieta z matczyną dobrocią przytulała najmłodszego syna. Już nie płakał. Jednak chciał tej miłości. W pewnym momencie wydało mu się tego trochę za dużo, lecz miał poczucie, że jego piękna Kaa-san go miłuje i czuł się bezpiecznie i sensownie. Jego zamiłowanie do obczyzny zanikło, dając miejsce temu, co ma i temu, co jest dla niego i tak najważniejsze. Po dłuższej chwili matka położyła Kadaja spać. Niby ma te czternaście lat, lecz... no właśnie. Jak to można nazwać? Uwielbia miłość i dobroć swojej mamy, kierowaną dla niego. Ułożyła go, pocałowała w czoło i machając mu wyszła z pomieszczenia. Kadaj przewrócił się na drugi bok i zasnął ciągle myśląc o niej... „_Ona prowadzi nas do szczęścia, jej niekończący się dar"_

Wkrótce potem i wszedł do pokoju Yaz, zmęczony głupotą Loza przed telewizorem. Spojrzał na brata, smacznie śpiącego już na swoim łóżku. Jego kąciki ust nieznacznie się podniosły. Rozebrał się, przebrał w piżamki z różowo-fioletowymi kołami i legnął się na swoje posłanie. Niedługo po nich także Loz poczłapał do swojego własnego pokoju i zasnął głośno chrapiąc. Matka zapadła w sen ostatnia i to późną nocą.

W nocy zaskrzypiały deski podłogi. Średniego rozmiaru nóżki cichutko poczłapały do okna. Beznamiętnie otworzyły je ręce, ciągle śpiącego właściciela tychże nóg. Jednym susem wyskoczył z domu. Co było bardzo dziwne, wyskoczył z drugiego piętra domu i nic mu się nie stało. Jego świadomość nie kodowała tego co robił, lecz poruszał się całkiem trzeźwo. Wybiegł w las, z lasu na drogę. Z drogi do miasta położonego niedaleko. To co robił nie wiedział. Około czwartej nad ranem wrócił do domu. Wdrapał się do tego okna, z którego wyskoczył. Zamknął je za sobą i położył się 0spowrotem.

Rano jak zwykle Jenova zaczęła budzić swoich synów. Loza pierwszego bo ma pokój na dole, jak ona. Potem poszła na górę do Yazoo i Kadaja. Pierwszy z trzech jak każdego ranka przed śniadaniem jeszcze w piżamach- on miał je w jasnozielone i ciemnozielone koła – poszedł włączył telewizor.

Yazoo obudzony wstał prawie od razu. Kadaj przewracał się i marudził.

- Kadaj, nie marudź wstawaj! – Yaz lekko już zdenerwowany podszedł do matki, bezskutecznie próbującej obudzić najmłodszego. Szarpnął kołdrą Kadaja do góry. Jego ciało... Jenova aż zakryła usta dłonią. Ubranie syna było prawie całe poszarpane, w miejscach szarpań miał rany na skórze, co zabarwiło jego niebieską pościel miejscami na czerwono. Także jego nagie stopy były poranione i brudne. Kadaj spojrzał na matkę i brata. Pod oczami miał wielkie wory i także twarz miał zadrapaną. Matka była zszokowana. Brat zaskoczony.

- Kadaj...! Co tobie się stało? – Jenova kucnęła przy synu i dotknęła jego głowy. Otrząsnął się i wstał. Spojrzał wokoło siebie. Sam się przestraszył. W tym momencie do pokoju również wpadł Loz, miał inny wyraz twarzy i dziwny jak na niego

- mamo, Yaz... I ty młody- wskazał na Kadaja – musicie to zobaczyć. Chodźcie szybko!

Zebrali się i pospieszyli za najstarszym. Prawie wbiegł do salonu. Porwał pilot i podgłosił poranne wiadomości. „...jeszcze nie jesteśmy w stanie określić kto dokonał takich szkód. Mamy jedynie niewyraźne zdjęcie z kamery zewnętrznej banku. Jest to człowiek średniego wzrostu. Z dziwnych kształtów wokół twarzy można wywnioskować, że ma włosy długości do ramion. Na pewno jest to młody chłopak. Widać koło niego długi płaski, podwójny przedmiot. Może to być jakaś odmiana pół katany. Wszędzie na miejscu są znaki zadrapań i licznych cięć. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że z budynku nic nie zostało skradzione i nic do niego nie wniesiono. Odpowiedzi świadków są niejasne. Zachowują się oni jakby w dogłębnym wstrząsie po spojrzeniu na osobę, która to zrobiła..." wszyscy troje spojrzeli na Kadaja. Ten był tak samo wstrząśnięty jak oni. Nie mógł im powiedzieć też co się stało.. sam tego nie wiedział. Miał wzrok mówiący o tym wszystkim. Bracia tego jednak nie widzieli.

Matka zaprowadziła go do kuchni. Tam obejrzała rany. Obwiązała go bandażami, obkleiła plastrami i naoblewała jodyną. Wyglądał jak ledwa mumia. Jenova kazała mu się przebrać. Potem zjedli śniadanie już w nie tej samej atmosferze. Starsi bracia patrzyli co chwila na Kadaja inaczej... Z odrazą i dystansem. Jedynie mama go rozumiała. Wiedziała, że Kadaj normalnie by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nie on. Na pewno.

Jemu samemu się to strasznie nie podobało. Nie rozumiał czemu bracia tak na niego reagują. Czemu jest cały poraniony? I co ma oznaczać to całe zamieszanie z bankiem? Nawet nie chciał już o tym myśleć. Prawie nie tknął tostów, w ogóle się nie odzywał ( z resztą jak każdy). W końcu momentalnie powstał i wybuchnął:

- I co? To niby moja wina tamta rozpierducha? ... Czemu tak na mnie patrzycie? Jakbym był obcy! To mnie wkurza i irytuje! Skąd mam wiedzieć co się stało, skoro domu nawet na krok nie opuszczałem! Tamten film to musiała być kiepska próba montażu! Ktoś mnie tam widział z was? Nie?...

- Kadaj.. uspokój s..

-NIE! WY MI DAJCIE SPOKÓJ! SAM NIE WIEM CO SIĘ DZIEJE!

- synku, usiądź.

- Ale..!

- powiedziałam: USIĄDŹ. – Jenova zrobiła straszną minę jak na nią. To zawsze działa, a zdarza się to rzadko aby musiała robić takie rzeczy. Kadaj niechętnie usiadł. Spojrzał spode łba na matkę, potem na rodzeństwo. Jenova skinęła na Loza i Yazoo aby wyszli. Spojrzeli po sobie i równocześnie wstali. Kobieta poprawiła się naprzeciw Kadaja i spojrzała mu w oczy. Potem uśmiechnęła się do syna i sięgnęła po jego ręce, które trzymał na stole. Kiedy prawie ich dotykała, on je zabrał i schował pod stołem, odwracając wzrok.

czy ty nie możesz tego zrozumieć, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej? - zapytała zaglądając mu w oczy. On wciąż nie patrzył na nią jednak chciał odpowiedzieć.

Mamo... wiem. Wiem, że chcesz dla nas wszystkich dobrze. Ja nie jestem w stanie ci się odwdzięczyć. – zniżył głos- dlatego nie mogłem się powstrzymać.. wczoraj wieczorem. Tak bardzo chciałem iść do ciebie.. tak bardzo. Lecz nie mogłem. Nie poszedłem. Spękałem. Moje serce się do ciebie wyrywa... Czemu życie dla mnie jest takie niesprawiedliwe..? teraz to wydarzenie z nocy.. ja tego nie rozumiem!

Spokojnie... wierzę w ciebie, Kadaj. Wierzę, że ty nie mogłeś tego zrobić. W każdym bądź razie nie jako ty taki, jaki jesteś tu.

Mamo..

Ciii.. powiedz mi jeszcze gdzie byłeś wczoraj na spacerze.

„_...Wsłuchiwał się w szum morza i uderzenia fal o skały, w wiatr hulający wśród drzew, we własne bicie serca..." Z_amknął w tym momencie oczy. To co było, to jego osobista sprawa. Mamie powiedzieć? Raczej przecież nic się nie stanie.

rozmyślałem nad życiem... przeszedłem się na klif. Stamtąd jest piękny widok na morze a szczególnie przy zachodzie.

Ale chyba nie myślałeś, żeby się zabić co? – zażartowała Jenova uśmiechając się do syna. Ten ledwo drgnął wargami.

Nie mamo, taki nie jestem. – znowu odwrócił wzrok – Boję się, że może się powtórzyć to, co dziś w nocy. – Ścisnął momentalnie matczyne dłonie i spojrzał na nią. Patrzył z wielką prośbą – Matko! Proszę o pomoc! Sam sobie nie dam rady! – serce Jenovy zmiękło przy tak bezradnych oczach syna. Obeszła stół i przytuliła Kadaja.

W tym samym momencie Yazoo i Loz siedzieli w pokoju obok. Nie mogli się dogadać co o tym wszystkim sądzą. W pewnym przypływie pomysłu Loz rzekł, że mogliby przycisnąć Kadaja do muru i przeprowadzić z nim „poważną" rozmowę. Yaz nie poparł tego pomysłu. „mama już to zrobiła tyle że bez przyciskania" odpowiedział.

Ale nie płacz Loz – poklepał go po ramieniu – może kiedy indziej wpadnie ci do tego pustego łba coś rozsądniejszego.

Pójdę włączyć telewizor... – w melancholii wstał z krzesła lecz brat go zatrzymał.

Daj spokój. Idź na dwór, taka ładna pogoda, a ty ciągle przed telewizor i telewizor. Ciesz się z życia jakie mamy!... albo wiesz co, masz osiemnaście lat.. idź do miasta, załatw se prace, prawo jazdy... w sumie to motory mamy, więc nie trzeba... ale skoro normalnie żyjemy, musimy normalnie zajmować się ludzkimi rzeczami.

Loz, co było jak na niego dziwne, zastanowił się. Stwierdził, że Yaz ma rację, („ja zawsze mam rację" – jego odpowiedź) i wyszedł z domu, choć nie chciał iść do miasta... jak na razie. Yaz został sam i czekał na wyjście matki i młodszego brata.

dobrze Kadaj – rzekła wyprostowując się – ogarnij się. Jesteś już dużym chłopcem.

Kadaj przytaknął, przełknął resztkę łez i przetarł oczy całymi rękoma. Jenova pomasowała mu ramię i poklepała.

chodź. Jeszcze twoi bracia nic prawie nie wiedzą. Wiesz jacy oni są.

Wiem... jeszcze raz dziękuję, matko.

Wstali. Przeszli przez całą kuchnię i wyszli. Yaz siedział naprzeciwko. Gdy się pojawili kiwnął głową, wstał z krzesła i podszedł do rodziny.

Przemyślałem to, Kadaj. Wszystko co się stało, nie było wykonane przez ciebie w pełni świadomie.

Co masz na myśli?... - Yazoo wyciągnął rękę. Leciutko, ale to leciuteńko się uśmiechnął.

Nic do ciebie nie mam. Przepraszam, że źle o tobie myślałem, bo było to widać. Po prostu... ech! Co ja się będę. – przyciągnął młodszego do siebie. Przytulił go na krótko, co strasznie Kadaja zdziwiło.. wręcz zszokowało. Matka się uśmiechnęła. Yaz potem odsunął brata od siebie na długość ramion i poklepał po barkach prawego ramienia. – trzym się bracie. Jestem z tobą.

Kadaj kiwnął głową, mile zaskoczony takim przejawem uczuć u Yazoo, co się bardzo, bardzo... baardzo baaaardzo rzadko zdarza.

Eee.. no dziękuję Yazoo. Miło, że we mnie wierzysz...

Po chwilce Jenova rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu.

gdzie jest Loz?

Powiedziałem mu, że jako dorosły powinien coś ze sobą zrobić... wyszedł na dwór, nie wiem gdzie jest dokładnie.

Co dokładnie mu powiedziałeś?

Że ma osiemnaście lat, że powinien iść do miasta i znaleźć prace, a nie ciągle przed telewizorem siedzieć.

Na te słowa matka strzeliła się w czoło.

Yazuś! I powiedziałeś mu, żeby poszedł na miasto? – kiwnął głową. Kobieta wyleciała na dwór bardzo szybko i się rozejrzała. Prawie ją wystraszył sam Loz, siedzący na rozkładanym fotelu przed domem na słońcu. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Podeszła do najstarszego.

Czy ja zrobiłem coś złego? – zapytał Yaz młodszego brata, zaraz jak matka wyleciała na zewnątrz. Kadaj jedynie bezradnie podniósł ramiona do góry.

W ty samym czasie Jenova rozmawiała z najstarszym. Mówiła mu, że na konfrontację ze światem zewnętrznym nie są jeszcze wszyscy przygotowani. Tamten świat nie do końca może ich zrozumieć. Przytoczyła mu na przykład jego reakcje na teleturniej w telewizji. Potem mówiła o różnych rzeczach na temat tamtego życia itp. (jak odtworzyli Jenovę, na początku starali się jej przywrócić pamięć ucząc wszystkiego, co sami umieli) potem zdecydowała się, że troszkę ich poduczy wszystkich i... się zobaczy^^.

.

Zostawiła Loza na resztę jego relaksu i wróciła do domu. Zastała siedzących synów w pokoju. Jeden słuchał muzyki (Kadaj... no wiadomo czego xD patrz wyżej) a drugi leżał z zamkniętymi oczami. Powiedziała, że tak być nie może, i żeby poszli we trójkę się przejść. Mogą nawet iść na OBRZEŻA miasta, żeby się rozejrzeć. Jednak dalej nie pozwoliła. Z wielkim ociąganiem zebrali się i po wyciąganiach Loza na spacer, które trwały piętnaście minut, poszli, zostawiając matkę samą... w końcu. W sumie nie było to straszne. Jenova lubiła czasami zostać sama ze sobą, no kto tego nie lubi.

Rodzeństwo po drodze iście się przekomarzało. To o drogę, w którą mają iść, to o inne rzeczy. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Kadaj powiedział, że chciałby żyć w mieście. Po tym bracia zaczęli na niego najeżdżać i mówić mu, że jest młody, dlatego tak chciałby. Kadaj spokojnie to przyjmował, lecz następnie zaczął im tłumaczyć jak on to postrzega

przecież, nikt z nas nie pamięta co się działo w naszym życiu wcześniej. To jest naprawdę irytujące. Czasami mi się śnią różne rzeczy... Są bardzo ciekawe lecz pełne walki, broni, chorób i ... nas. Gdy się obudzę mam wrażenie, ze już kiedyś to przeżyłem. Jednak nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić... że moglibyśmy tacy być... w mieście chciałbym żyć przede wszystkim dlatego, że tam... na pewno są odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi na wszystkie moje pytania.

Wiesz co.. mi się podobne rzeczy śnią... – po chwili rzekł Yaz. – są tam postacie, z którymi walczymy... ta choroba... mówią o... – spojrzeli wszyscy troje na siebie

Komórkach Jenovy. – rzekli równocześnie. Zatrzymali się. Więcej myśli, sprzecznych i wypełniających się zaprzątało im głowy. Byli blisko prawdy o ich życiu.

no dobra, ale nie można zaraz popadać w szał – Yaz odetchnął na chwilę emocjami. Przeszedł się metr, dwa myśląc. – może to wszystko dlatego, że jesteśmy mocno przywiązani do mamy. Komórki Jenovy to możemy być my. Ci z którymi walczymy... Pamiętacie kogoś zanim się tu wprowadziliśmy? –pokręcili głowami - mniejsza z tym. Mogą to być inni, których mama znała, bądź jej źle życzą.

No a ta choroba...? – zapytał Loz.

Na razie nie mam pojęcia... zastanówmy się. Choroba...

Była wywołana jakimś strumieniem planety...- wtrącił Kadaj – odbierała chęć życia i szczęście... LifeStream...

Yazoo się zatrzymał od dotychczasowego krążenia wokół. Odwrócił się do braci.

wiem, że mama zakazała, ale...

nawet o tym nie myśl, bracie! – Loz zbliżył się do niego. On stał niewzruszony.

Mimo to musimy iść do miasta. – dokończył zadzierając lekko głowę do góry. Loz ściągnął brwi.

Kadaj nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony powinni to zrobić, a z drugiej nigdy by nie sprzeciwił się mamie. Jednak te odpowiedzi... nurtujące go od dawna pytania... po krótkim dylemacie wpadł mu do głowy kompromis jego myśli. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wszedł między sprzeczających się braci i rzekł, że żeby nie martwić mamy wróci do domu i powie, że chłopaki musieli pogadać o bardziej męskich sprawach i zostali. Lecz w tym czasie oni pójdą do tego miasta. Już myślał, ze będzie to idealny pomysł, jednak Yazoo mu zwrócił tą ideę.

nie możemy tak się spieszyć – uspokoił jego emocje – wpierw dowiemy się nieco o tym mieście. Loz – zwrócił się do niego – będzie usprawiedliwione twoje ciągłe siedzenie przed telewizorem, zrozumiałeś?

Obserwuj i wyciągaj wnioski – wyrecytował najstarszy – Hej! Przecież jestem najstarszy, czemu to nie ja tu dowodzę?

Udam, że nie słyszałem. – odwrócił się do Kadaja – masz coś innego?

Przecież nie po to mamy nasze telefony – chytry uśmieszek – Loz wynajdzie jakieś numery w telewizji, a my zaczniemy podzwaniać... albo... moment.. Yaz masz ten swój rozkładany komputer? – brat ucieszył się z przypomnienia

Ależ ja głupi! Dzięki Kad. Jeszcze nie wiem czy mamy ten.. no.. do komunikacji..

World Wide Web – wydeklamował Loz jakby to była jakaś normalna nazwa. Bracia popatrzyli na niego jak na świra (którym w pewnym sensie był)xD. – inaczej internet. Komunikacja, rozrywka, praca, towarzystwo, nowe znajomości, informacje z kraju i z całego świata, integracja ze wszystkimi wszędzie, a przede wszystkim... wiele stron na których trzeba tylko złamać hasło i ma się dostęp do najbardziej tajnych informacji.

Yazoo i Kadaj z otwartymi ustami i z rozbałuszonymi oczami patrzyli na najstarszego brata. Ten stał dumny z siebie, ze się w końcu popisał wiedzą.

no co tam? Telewizja dużo uczy.

Doooobra... no to super! Więc będę musiał zobaczyć. – otrząsnął się Yaz. - Więc jak bracia? Po trzech dniach musimy mieć dużo informacji o obiekcie...

Eeee. Yazoo?

Zaraz Kadaj... I pamiętajcie by nic nie mówić matce, bo się delikatnie mówiąc zdenerwuje...

No właśnie Yaz – wtrącił znowu – przecież mama będzie na pewno widzieć, ze coś robimy. Toć nie powiemy jej gdy się zapyta, że szukamy i zdobywamy informacje o mieście, bo się do niego wybieramy.

Chwila ciszy.

więc jej nie powiemy. Trzeba coś wymyślić.

Więc może nas oświecisz, skoro tak ci dobrze idzie planowanie.- rzekł Loz. Yazoo jak zwykle zastanowił się ze swoją stoicką postawą. Przeszedł ponownie kilka metrów trzymając się za podbródek.

Wszyscy trzej się zastanowili. Myśleli i myśleli...

nie możemy jej po prostu powiedzieć, że się czymś zajmujemy dla zabicia czasu? – zapytał po chwilce Kadaj. Zbytnie myślenie w konkretnym miejscu co jak co ale jest meczące.

Moglibyśmy... ale to nic by nie dało. – rzekł Yaz – przez trzy dni robić w kółko jedno i to samo nawet dla mnie jest dziwne...

Dobra, trudno. Jakoś trzeba przejść. Jeżeli się pytnie, to powiemy, że coś tam robimy. Przecież ona jest tolerancyjna i cierpliwa. – strzelił Loz masując skronie.

W sumie to zgadzam się z Lozem – przytaknął najmłodszy.

Yazoo zgodził się z resztą. Potem przechadzali się jeszcze po kilku lasach. Kadaj zaprowadził braci piękną dróżką nad nieuczęszczany brzeg morza. Byli zachwyceni. Z tym, że Yaz nie okazywał tego w sposób bardziej widoczny. Następnie zadowolony, że im się podoba powiódł ich swoją najbardziej ulubioną trasą, wiodącą w górę na zbocze klifu. Tam także było pięknie. Wysokie chmury cumulus ślicznie były rozlane po błękitnym niebie, słońce odbijało się od falującej tafli morza, połyskując i tańcząc po oczach. Wokoło setki krzaków, drzew i roślin delikatnie się uginało pod subtelnymi powiewami wiatru. Gdy spojrzeć w dół dostrzegło się jak fale uderzają w ścianę klifu, a lekkie wstrząsy było czuć gdy się położyło. Tak więc bracia położyli się w kształt trójkąta, głowami do środka i leżeli, ciesząc się, że mają siebie i matkę... rozmyślali także nad ich planami. Jednak leżeli w ciszy. Cisza była tętnem tej chwili.

Po jakimś czasie jak zwykle Lozowi zaczęło się nudzić.

ej, słuchajcie...

hmmm...- mruknął Kadaj nie otwierając oczu i ledwo jeszcze kojarząc.

ja chcę do domu...

yhmmm...- odmruknął Yaz także jeszcze bezświadomy.

No, ale nudzi mi się...

Eh, Loz, zawsze najlepszą zabawę zepsujesz – średniak otwarł oczy i przekręcił głowę w stronę najmłodszego. – Kadaj.. powiem ci, że to jest świetne miejsce... bardzo mi się tu podoba.

Kad przekręcił się na bok.

Od kiedy lubisz takie miejsca?

Chłopaki..! – marudniczki Loza. Ignorancja.

Odkąd się tu wprowadziliśmy odkryłem piękno przyrody... – znowu chwila ciszy. Potem Yazoo momentalnie wstał. – podnoście się. Wracajmy. Mama może się niecierpliwić. I już dziś wprowadzimy akcję „miasto" w życie.

Hurra! – Loz zaraz wstał. Kadaj wpierw westchnął, podparł się rękoma i podniósł dopiero wtedy. Wrócili o wiele szybciej niż szli. W sumie tak zawsze jest.

W domu od razu wzięli się do roboty. Oczywiście najpierw był obiad, sjesta i wtedy można było coś zacząć. Zanim Loz usiadł przy telewizorze, pomógł Yazoo rozpracować podstawy internetu. Potem było jak z górki. On zalokował się przed pudełkiem z obrazkami, a Kad z Yazoo siedzieli przy laptopie.

Ogólna wyszukiwarka i jazda xD. Pierwsze co wpisali to było Midgar. Dobrze wybrali. Wchodząc na tą stronę mieli nieograniczone informacje o mieście, do którego się wybierali. Znaleźli również filmiki o mieście oraz zdjęcia 3D. Przeszli przez blogi mieszkańców (bardziej oficjalne, żeby nie było) czytali ich wspomnienia i przeżycia związane z tym miejscem.

Dużo się dowiedzieli. Najwięcej o tym, co się wydarzyło ostatniej nocy. Oprócz tego to jeszcze, że istnieje wielka korporacja ShinRa dostarczająca prądu całemu obszarowi, aż po morze, gdziekolwiek ono się kończy. Nie wszyscy jednają się z tą korporacją. Twierdzą, że niszczy planetę, sprowadza klęski. Bracia doczytali się również, że ta choroba, o której śnili wydarzyła się naprawdę coś około rok temu. To wzbudziło ich niepokój. Jednak bali się zajrzeć dalej, choć nie chcieli tego pokazać. Po dwóch godzinach Yazoo zaczął przecierać oczy, które miał już lekko zaczerwienione. Zamknął komputer.

Jak na dziś dość? – zapytał młodszy brat. Yaz jeszcze trochę tarł oczy

Taa.. już nie mogę patrzeć. Jestem ciekaw jak tam Loz... po dwóch godzinach może coś wyczaił.

Poszli na dół. Loz, czego się nie spodziewali ale było do przewidzenia, spał na fotelu z pilotem w ręku. Przed nim grał telewizor. Yaz westchnął i podparł ręce pod boki. Kadaj podszedł do śpiącego. Wyjął mu pilot z ręki i zgasił telewizję. Odwrócił się do brata

to co robimy?- spytał tamten.

No nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chciałbym wiedzieć gdzie jest Kaa-san. – rzekł rozglądając się po domu. Starszy brat drgnął ramionami.

Ruszył najpierw do jej pokoju. Cicho zapukał. Nie miał odpowiedzi. Chciał już iść lecz drzwi samoczynnie się otworzyły. Kadaj rozejrzał się na boki.

Mamo...? – szepnął w stronę pokoju. Nie chciał jednak odpowiedzi.

Delikatnie pchnął drzwi. Wszedł do środka tak, jakby czynił jakieś przestępstwo. Jeszcze raz się obejrzał do tyłu. Potem przymknął drewniane skrzydło drzwiowe. Wsunął się do środka. Rozglądał się po pokoju matki jak w jakimś muzeum. Jej pokój był inny od ich pokojów. Było w nim czuć... jakby przesadną świeżość, dużo chemicznych płynów... jednak nic takiego nie było widać. Po drugie – ściany były prawie nagie, nie licząc tego, że były przynajmniej pomalowane na przyjemny pomarańczowo-brzoskwiniowy kolor. Szafki i szafy były zawalone jedne książkami, drugie buteleczkami i kartonikami. Łóżko, gdyby nie miękka, żółta pościel i duża poduszka, praktycznie wyglądałoby jak prycza więzienna. Pod oknem stało obszerne biurko z dużą ilością kartek, kilka buteleczek i.. ze trzy strzykawki. Pośrodku stał laptop, podobny do tego, jaki ma Yazoo. Przy nim dwa kubki, chyba po kawie, oraz mnóstwo podartych i pogniecionych śmieci. Również śmietnik obok był całkowicie wypełniony.

Kadaj podszedł niepewnie do biurka. Przeciągnął palcami po jego powierzchni. Najbardziej przykuły jego uwagę kartki papieru. „raport codzienny", „podanie o żywność", wyniki konwersacji rodzinnej"... były również rachunki, jakieś inne papiery. To wszystko było dla chłopaka nowe i.. obce. Miał wrażenie, że ogląda biurko jakiegoś urzędnika, a nie swojej mamy. Mimo że wiedział, że nie powinien, przeszedł od frontu biurko i usiadł na krześle. Przeciągnął dłonie po wolnym miejscu na blacie. Dotknął przenośnego komputera. Przez chwilę siedział cicho, by móc coś usłyszeć z zewnątrz. Cisza. Nabrał więc powietrza i otworzył notebooka. W przeciwieństwie do starszego brata, mama nie miała tapety. Natomiast prawie całe okno pulpitu było pozajmowane ikonami. Ikonami programów, notatek, kalendarza i innych, których nie dało się zidentyfikować. Tyle tego było, że najmłodszy na wyczucie kliknął pierwszą z brzegu. Była zatytułowana: „20.06". przez chwilę zastanawiał się co to może znaczyć, lecz po pierwszej linijce przeczytanej w dokumencie kapnął się, że jest to data wczorajszego dnia.

„_20.06._

_mija trzeci miesiąc odkąd wprowadziłam się z chłopcami na obrzeża Midgar. Jest pięknie. Chłopcy zadomowili się bez zbędnych formalności. Zachowują się jak na normalnych przystało. Loz jedynie ciągle ślęczy przed telewizorem, Yazoo albo z nim, albo na dworze, bądź rozmawia z Kadajem. Ach, Kadaj... najukochańszy na świecie. – w tym momencie Kadaj zarzucił wielkiego banana na twarz – jednak zaniepokoił mnie swoim długim spacerkiem. Chciałabym więcej wiedzieć na temat tego, co robi. Gdy wrócił... płakał. Chciał coś mi powiedzieć, jednak ja go uciszyłam. A chciałam go wysłuchać... źle zrobiłam nie robiąc tego. Hm. Śmieszne. Jak można odpowiadać za coś czego się nie zrobiło. Ale chyba układając go do snu zrobiłam dobrze. Nie wiem. Nigdy nie wychowywałam dzieci. – tu Kadaj ściągnął brwi. Jak to „nigdy nie wychowywała"? Mimo to czytał dalej. – chciałabym dać chłopcom tyle ciepła ile nigdy nie zaznali, jednak... mam pewne obawy... Przez ich przeszłość mogą nie zrozumieć tego co się będzie działo. Mam zamiar ich w końcu poduczyć. Muszą wiedzieć jak to jest żyć Tam. Muszą poznać inne społeczeństwo. Co z tego, że mi zakazali. Loz, Yazoo i Kadaj będą żyć jak normalni chłopcy. Nauczę ich życia w mieście."_

Strzeliło go jak piorun. Nie dość, że ten pamiętnik dał mu więcej do myślenia niż Yaz dzisiaj to jeszcze musiał wszystko to posprzątać i zamknąć, gdyż usłyszał głos matki w domu. Już go nie było przy biurku. Lecz gdy już dotykał klamki, by wyjść drzwi się otworzyły i Kadaja odrzuciło do tyłu. Upadł na tyłek trzymając się za nos.

Kadaź... nic ci się nie stało? – Kaa-san przykucnęła do niego. Podniosła jego podbródek do góry przyglądając się twarzy – przepraszam.. nie chciałam. Nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś... A tak właściwie co tu robisz? – zapytała go, pomagając wstać. Kadaj potarł jeszcze nos.

Ja.. no przed chwilą weszłem. Myślałem, że tu będziesz. Szukałem cię, mamo. – skłamał, kryjąc wzrok przed jej spojrzeniem.

Jenova się uśmiechnęła.

o co chodzi? Jestem tu. – Kadaj zastanowił się. Bo po co właściwie szukał mamy?

Nie wiem... jakoś długo się nie widzieliśmy. – niepewnie podniósł wzrok. Kobieta uśmiechała się do niego.

Chodź... – wyciągnęła ręce w jego stronę. Syn przytulił się do mamy. – jak tam nos?

Troszkę boli, ale to nic. – odpowiedział trąc go lekko. Jenova pocałowała czubeczek śliczniutkiego noska Kadaja. Zachichotał cichutko.

Wyszli z pokoju. Loz już nie spał. Raczej siedział z Yazem w pokoju, bo niegdzie ich nie było widać. Najmłodszy miał pomysł by zrobić mamie małą niespodziankę. Kazał jej zaczekać w salonie. Sam zaczął się krzątać po kuchni i zanosić coraz inne rzeczy na dwór. Przygotował stolik na cztery miejsca. Nakrył cztery miseczki. W kuchni utarł śmietanę na krem i dodał jakoś tego wszystkiego co uznał za słodkie i co jest jadalne. Ponalewał soku jabłkowego do kubków (jego był jasnoniebieski, Yaz ma ciemnofioletowy, Loz jasno-ciemnozielony, a mama żółty z trzema serduszkami). Pododawał na stół jakieś kwiatki, aby było ładniej. Gdy skończył popatrzył na dzieło i stwierdził, że artystyczna z niego dusza. Zawołał braci i mamę do stołu. Usiedli, nie wiedząc co ich czeka. Kadaj cały hepi z siebie wyszedł z domu, niosąc na tacce cztery miseczki kremu a'la Kadaj. Podał rodzince. Lozowi na sam widok ciekła ślina. Yaz zmierzwił włosy młodszemu bratu. Matka patrzyła milutko na najmłodszego ze swoich synalków.

Zjadłszy podwieczorek musieli dojść do tego kto posprząta. Kadaj wypierał się tłumacząc, ze on zrobił. Jednak Yaz miał argument, że jak on robił, on posprząta. Matka poprosiła Loza. Ten wszystko zrzucił na Yaza, bo go nagle brzuch rozbolał. Jednak Yazoo także nagle dostał nieznośnego bólu żołądka. Po kilku chwilach wszyscy mieli skurcze narządów wewnętrznych i jęczeli z bólu.

Nigdy ci tego, Kadaj nie wybaczę... – rzekł Loz beznamiętnie

czego bracie?... Toć ja też cierpię... ałoooaaaa...

chciałeś nas otruć...! po tylu latach...

dajże mi spokój.. jakbym was chciał otruć zrobiłbym to dawno czym innym.. szkoda by było takiego ciastka...

Kadaj, co ty do tego dodałeś? – zapytała Jenova, także zawładnięta bólami.

Ehh.. nie pamiętam.. jakieś rodzynki.. kolorowe wiórki... jakieś białe... ałaaa... no i śmietany wiadomo.

Tej z lodówki koło soku?

Nie... tej z szafki koło przypraw ze słoika...

Jenova zerwała głowę ze stołu. Otworzyła usta szeroko. Potem zaśmiała się lecz nie długo, gdyż ból zmógł śmiech.

Trzeba było to podpisać... – rzekła do siebie

Mamo.. co tam było? – zapytał Yazoo

kobieta podniosła głowę na Kadaja. Uśmiechnęła się.

Kadaj zrobił nam deserek z majonezu...

Na te słowa Loz wydał z siebie zdławiony odgłos. Zasłonił usta dłonią.

'yba... za'az... ugm! – poleciał do domu, tak szybko jak mógł.

- Otrucie na miejscu! – Yaz wywalił w krzaki potykając się o własne nogi.

Kadaj walnął głową w stół i pozostał w tej pozie.

eaaaaaaaeaeaeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa... – wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk. – nie trzeba było się brać za gotowanie...

nie wyszło ci źle... ... no dobra jeżeli masz trochę sił to idź posprzątać w kuch... Kadaj? Ech.. wygląda na to, że jak zwykle ja muszę wszystko zrobić.

Kadaj wyłożył się na ziemi jęcząc z bólu. Jenova jakoś to zniosła. Powoli, małymi kroczkami zaczęła chodzić z domu do stołu i sprzątała po nieudanym, choć i tak spędzonym w miłej atmosferze podwieczorku.

Po jakimś czasie, gdy żołądki wszystkich wróciły do normalnego stanu, rodzeństwo zebrało się w pokoju dwóch młodszych i rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami na temat ich planu.

no i Loz udało ci się coś wyhaczyć z telewizji? – zapytał Kadaj. Loz podrapał się w głowę próbując coś przypomnieć.

Raczej nic specjalnego. Cały czas jakieś filmy. Jak nie to reklamy proszków, modeli telefonów, sieci, „żyć pięknie w nowym domu odmalowanym farbami Colorex" same durnoty.

Za to my dowiedzieliśmy się kilku ciekawych rzeczy – zaczął Yaz

Na pewno tobie także się śniła wielka korporacja ShinRa, choroba jak Geostigma oraz sieć planety LifeStream... – kiwanie głową – to się n a p r a w d ę wydarzyło. – skończył Kadaj.

Loz zrobił wielkie oczy.

No... też się zdziwiliśmy.- zgodził się średniak - Jeszcze nie wszystko jednak odszukane. Może dziś będziesz spać u nas? Jutro raczej nie zapowiada się nic cięższego. Całą noc..

Oczywiście jak matka pójdzie spać...- wtrącił najmłodszy

No tak.. to będziemy szukać.. szukać i dowiadywać się.

A cała tajemnica nie ujdzie nam przed oczyma.. i zawładniemy wspomnieniami.. to wszystko będzie takie piękne.. – Kadaj zabłysnął oczami i zatarł ręce. Bracia spojrzeli najpierw po sobie, potem na niego jak na wariata.

Kadaj.. ty pójdziesz spać. – powiedział Yazoo po chwilce ciszy. Młodziak już otworzył usta by zaprotestować, lecz Loz się dopowiedział:

Jesteś najmłodszy. Musisz więcej spać niż my. To Yaz będzie dziś u mnie spać, ty zostaniesz tutaj. – naburmuszenie.

Łał, Loz, od kiedy ty taki poważny jesteś? – podziwiał go Yaz.

No wiesz, trzeba w końcu...

Protestuję!...

Zamknij się...

Ja nie chcę!.. Znaczy ja także chcę się więcej dowiedzieć!

Przestań się drzeć, bo matka przyjdzie! – szepnął głośniej Yazoo.

Właśnie! Chcesz by się dowiedziała?

Ale ona..! – chciał powiedzieć że matka i tak chciała im powiedzieć, jednak zamknął usta i zły na siebie i braci wymalował usta w podkówkę. Nie mógł się wydać, że grzebał w własnościach mamy. Ugryzł się w język i zamknął w sobie. „Trzeba było siedzieć cicho" – rzekł w myślach do siebie.

Ich mama właśnie skończyła sprzątać. Trochę tego było. Jednak udało się. Wyszła na dwór. Wciąż było cicho, przyjemnie i ciepło. Zaczęła myśleć o synach. Przypomniała jej się jej obietnica samej sobie. Jeszcze powinna złożyć raport. Napisać stronę pamiętnika... stwierdziła, że dużo spędza przy komputerze. Jednak pierwsze co zaraz potem pomyślała to, to.. jak zacząć rozmowę z synami? Zastanowiła się wpierw, gdzie oni mogą być. Przypomniała sobie, że mogą być w pokoju Yazoo i Kadaja. Poszła tam. Najpierw poczekała chwilkę pod drzwiami.

_... no i weź tu z takim żyj! – _usłyszała głos Loza.

_no weź Kadaj nie dąsaj się tak! _– Yaz mówił z przesadnym wyrzutem

_A będę!_

_Dzieciak..._

_Nie jestem już dzieckiem!_

_Tylko niedorozwiniętym młodziakiem, który nam jak zawsze przeszkadza._ – wyrzucił mu Loz.

_Dokładnie! I jeszcze coś powiesz to..._

_To co? Naskarżysz matce na mnie? Nie łudź się!_

_A niby dlaczego? Masz może jakieś przywileje?_

_A żebyś wiedział..._

Jenova nie cierpi jak jej synowie się kłócą. Nawet nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio to się zdarzyło. Zapukała głośno aby ją usłyszeli i poczuli gniew. xD

Bez odpowiedzi nacisnęła klamkę i weszła szeroko otwierając drzwi. Przejechała wzrokiem po synach.

wiecie, że nie lubię kłótni i nie toleruję...

mamo..!

cicho Kadaź... o co chodzi? Proszę, powiedzcie... Yazoo?

Miałem zamiar dziś spać u Loza, aby w spokoju przed spaniem omówić... pewne kwestie, dla nas ważne... Kadaj też chciał lecz mu odmówiłem... I zaczął się dąsać...

A te „pewne kwestie" nie dotyczą i jego? – z zaintrygowaniem dążyła kobieta.

Nie.. to one... no matko, chcielibyśmy porozmawiać na pewne sprawy na osobności – wciął się najstarszy – Chyba mamy prawo do prywatności?

Macie, lecz Kadaj na pewno by to zrozumiał gdyby te sprawy miały by go NIE dotyczyć. Więc lepiej powiedzcie o co chodzi, bo...

Tu mamo chodzi o to...- przerwał najmłodszy. Spojrzał na braci. Yaz prawie niewidocznie pokręcił głową. Loz zrobił zabójczą minę. Matka zauważyła obydwie rzeczy. Ściągnęła brwi. Spojrzała na synka.

No mów...- zachęciła.

Bo my chcieliśmy...- pokręcił głową i zmienił tor mówienia – pamiętasz jak nam mówiłaś, że nie jesteśmy wystarczająco przygotowani do miasta? – Jenova niepewnie pokiwała głową – no i my właśnie...

Kadaj...! – bezgłośnie poruszył ustami Loz. Spojrzał na Yazoo. Stał z miną jakby chciał rzucić się na najmłodszego z pięściami.

Zanim Kadaj dokończył Jenova już wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że tylko o to chodzi, z drugiej jednak... była nieco zła na siebie, że zamiast im wcześniej pomagać, to pozwoliła im na to aby sami dowiadywali się. Mogli się dowiedzieć ZA dużo.

już dobrze chłopcy. Wiem o co chodzi. – przerwała Kadajowi wypowiedź. – trudno mi to powiedzieć.. nie wiem może uznacie, że powinnam wam to wcześniej powiedzieć... ale dobra.. już dawno chciałam was zapoznać z miastem. Chciałam wam pomóc się przystosować...

Bracia spojrzeli po sobie. Kadaj odetchnął. Yaz ochłonął. Nie sądzili, że kiedyś im mama to powie.. no oprócz Kadaja. On już wiedział.

ale musze wprowadzić jednak pewne zmiany – rzekła trochę poważniej. Spojrzała na Yazoo – oddaj mi modem do laptopa.

Eee.. co takiego?

Ach no tak.. Jak włączasz komputer, to masz do niego przymocowane z boku takie coś małego, podłużnego. Oddaj mi to. – Yaz ściągnął brwi. Loz lekko rozwarł usta w odruchu sprzeciwu, jednak się nie odezwał. Średniak sięgnął po notebooka i odłączył małe coś. Niepewnie wręczył to matce. Ona odebrała to i schowała za pazuchę. Dla niepoznaki uśmiechnęła się do synów. Kadaj momentalnie przytulił się do niej. Lekko nią zachwiało, lecz zaraz zaśmiała się milutko i objęła syna. Loz i Yaz wymienili spojrzenia.

Jutro zacznę wstępne przygotowania do zapoznania was ze wszystkim. Wyśpijcie się chłopcy. Czeka nas trochę pracy. – spojrzała na Kadaja. Pocałowała go w czoło. Wyszczerzył ząbki. Puściła go i wyszła z pokoju całkiem szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Jakiś czas po niej wyszedł również Loz, maszerując do swojego pokoju. Yazoo miał Kadajowi trochę za złe. Ale nie wiedział do czego było to małe coś, jak na razie i nic nie mówił. Położył się spać. Kad także. Dość szybko zasnęli. Tyle ich dziś spotkało...

na razie wszystko jest dobrze, Hojo. Nie masz co się martwić ty i ta twoja banda naukowców.

„_dobrze, dobrze. Jednak pamiętaj, Jenova, każdy twój krok w stronę miasta będzie kontrolowany. Poza tym, nie upilnowałaś jednego ze swoich podopiecznych. Wiesz ile musieliśmy się starać aby usunąć zdjęcia bardziej widoczne tego najmłodszego? Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. Bardziej ich pilnuj. Zamykaj drzwi na klucz..."_

będę robiła ze swoim domem co mi się podoba. Co do Kadaja... nie mogę kontrolować chłopców, kiedy śpię, ale też nie będę ograniczała im życia.

„ _zła odpowiedź, moja kochana. Czekam na następny raport. Tym razem nagraj film. Masz odpowiedni sprzęt. Wyślij na profil ogólny. A i jeszcze jedno. To jest rozkaz."_

_- brak sygnału-_

kobieta ze zdenerwowaniem cisnęła słuchawką w aparat. Przygryzła wargi zastanawiając się nad zamaskowaniem próby zbliżenia chłopców do miasta. Myślała, że nie mogą wiecznie żyć w odizolowaniu. W końcu będą musieli zacząć łapać, że jednak jest coś nie tak. Tak jak dziś. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy dowiedziała się że jeszcze niczego nie odkryli. A może i odkryli... w każdym bądź razie wie, że już nie będą mogli korzystać z internetu. A propo...

umocowała modem od Yazoo w swoim komputerze. Zajrzała do historii... I się przestraszyła.

„_ostatnio odwiedzane strony:_

_.com_

_/images/45453_53fdg5/m+i+d+g+a+r_4532/_

_.jp/w+midgar/352f523_4235rfdcvw45_

-_.com/midgar/_432222edddfgg/info_

_.jp/last_time/past_sytuation"_

Za dużo tego było. ZA DUŻO! Nawet tyle i mogli się dowiedzieć informacji, które mogą się trwale odbić na ich psychice. To nie może być! Co teraz? Zabronić im tego? Zakazać jakiejkolwiek integracji ze światem zewnętrznym?...

nie...

przecież sama postanowiła...

ale te informacje!...

pomyślała, że jak zabrała Yazoo modem to już dostępu do neta mieć nie będą i się uspokoiła. Przetarła oczy. _„jeszcze tylko kartka z pamiętnika i idę spać"_- pomyślała. Włączyła odpowiedni program i zaczęła pisać. Zasnęła znowu późno, lecz przyzwyczaiła się do tego.

-Słuchaj, Kadaj. Powiedz mi jedną rzecz.

_-Tylko jedną._

_-Mówiłeś, że staniecie się normalni dzięki komórkom Jenovy. Co miałeś na myśl?_

_-On...Powróci. ...Sephiroth._

_-Ten koszmar?_

_-Tak słyszałem._

_-Tak słyszałeś?_

_-Przecież nie znam Sephirotha. Ja go tylko... czuję! Nie mogę tego znieść! Ja albo Sephiroth, cokolwiek powie Matka..._

_-Biedny duchu..._

_-Dla was to bez znaczenia. I tak wasze dni są policzone! Matka pokonała długą drogę, by tu przybyć i pozbyć się bandy głupków. Ale... ty wiesz, prawda? Matka przybyła, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Dlatego chcę ją uszczęśliwić. Cokolwiek rozkaże, zrobię to._

_-Koszmar powróci, prawda?_

_-BĘDZIE POWRACAŁ, AŻ WSZYSCY ZGINIECIE!_

Kadaj zerwał się w środku nocy. Znowu miał ten sen. Tym razem zastanawiał się kim jest ten Sephiroth, o którym sam mówił. „koszmar"... jak to, że go „czuje"? dotknął piersi i spojrzał w dół.Czy on może być w nim? Może to jego poprzednie wcielenie?

Westchnął i padł spowrotem na łóżko. Patrzył na ciemność na suficie. Z drugiego końca pokoju słyszał równy oddech brata. I coś jeszcze... ciche mamrotania.. jakby mówił przez sen. Bezszelestnie wyczłapał z łóżka i podszedł do starszego... nasłuchał.

oddajcie nam matkę i będzie po wszystkim... – bardzo ciche ale wyraźne słowa. – chcemy jedynie zobaczyć naszą matkę... – znowu chwila przerwy. Potem Yaz się nagle zerwał z krzykiem: nie nazywaj tak matki!

Kadaj odskoczył od jego łóżka jak oparzony. Średniak popatrzył na twarz brata w półmroku.

co chcesz? – zapytał

tobie też się śniło, co?

Yaz się zastanowił. Wiedział o co chodzi bratu. Kiwnął głową.

no mi też...

opowiadaj. – nakazał mu starszy tym samym przysuwając się bliżej.

Kadaj opowiedział mu ze szczegółami jego konwersację ze starszym panem. Jego zachwyt osobą wspominanego Sephirotha. Jego plany i groźby na przyszłość. Następnie Yaz opowiedział jemu o walce z Lozem przeciwko głupawemu facecikowi w czerwonych włosach i facecie rodem z man in black. Czarna skóra, czarny garniak, czarne okulary, łysy. Bracia kłócili się z nimi o to samo co zawsze. Szukali Matki.

głowa Jenovy... – zastanowił się najmłodszy.

I mówił to z takim.. z taką ironią... nie można było tego znieść! Tak prosto mówił i tak to szybko wyrzucił jakby nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia...

I się obudziłeś...

Yo... o kurcze! – uderzył się w czoło. Chwila ciszy – ten czerwony tak ciągle mówił! Ale to jest zaraźliwe...

Kadaj nic nie odpowiedział. Zamyślił się chwilowo.

Będzie powracał... – rzekł cicho do siebie przypominając sobie człowieka na wózku a imię _Sephiroth _nie daje mu spokoju. Znowu jakby wiedział o kogo chodzi. Ale nie zna go. Nigdy nie widział. _Ja go tylko.. czuję._

Czucie czegoś a nie widzieć jest męczące. Najmłodszy znowu pomasował swoją klatkę piersiową.

Co tam mówisz? – wyrwał go z krótkiej ucieczki brat. Kadaj spojrzał na niego.

Sam nie wiem co myśleć... to wszystko jest takie zagmatwane.

Ja mam pomysł, ażeby iść spać, dopóki jest jeszcze noc.

Młodszy przyznał mu rację i powrócił do swojego łóżka. Położył się, lecz coś mu się nagle przypomniało.

Yazoo?

Hmm?

Czy myślisz, że to wszystko mogło się już kiedyś wydarzyć? Jak sądzisz, dlaczego wprowadziliśmy się na tak dalekie obrzeża miasta? Czy to możliwe, że mama...?

Kadaj... – przerwał mu Yaz – nie wiem. Idź spać.

Zostawił go z multum pytań w głowie. Sam bardzo szybko zasnął. Kadaj z niesmakiem przewrócił się na drugi bok, pełen niedosytu. Jednak mama dotrzymuje słowa. Zajmie się ich „miastowym" wychowaniem. On to wie.

mamo... – rzekł w myślach – wierzę ci. Kocham cię. Proszę, nie okłamuj nas.

Następnego dnia Jenova postanowiła sprawiać wrażenie bardzo zadowolonej i szczęśliwej. Przechadzała się po kuchni mrucząc jakąś muzykę. Przekładała talerze, nakładała kanapki i nalała sok do szklanek.

Zwabiony stukami szkła przyszedł do kuchni Loz. Mama go nie zauważyła. Ten skorzystał z okazji. Cichutko zaszedł mamę od tyłu. Gdy nic nie miała w rękach chwycił ją od tyłu za pas i podniósł do góry z okrzykiem:

dzień dobry mamo!

Jenova została tak zaskoczona, że nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć. Po chwili, gdy otrzeźwiała śmiejąc się przywitała syna i rzekła aby ją postawił. Wpierw ją przekręcił w powietrzu przodem do siebie, a potem delikatnie opuścił na dół, niczym kruche szkło. Gdy już stała na nogach spojrzała na syna.. z dołu. Nie zwróciła aż takiej uwagi na to, że Loz jest taki wysoki, silny i dobrze zbudowany.

Uśmiechnęła się.

Loz również zarzucił banana na twarz. On także nie zwrócił uwagi na piękno mamy. Oczywiście wiedział, że jest piękna i najwspanialsza, jednak w tej chwili poznał to. Widzi przed sobą i cieszy się.

W tym momencie zszedł ze schodów Kadaj w piżamce, ocierając jedno oko. Zobaczył mamę i Loza. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Nie wiedział czemu, ale coś skręciło mu się w żołądku. Brwi zbliżyły się do siebie, a ciało ogarnęło dziwne uczucie.. jakby złość? zazdrość?

W końcu nie wiedział, jednak widział jak Loz obejmuje mamę w pasie, a ona patrzy na niego taka zadowolona.

Cofnął się o krok za schody. Potrząsnął głową. Wychylił się by spojrzeć znowu. Nie... mama nakrywała do stołu, a biorąc pod uwagę obce głosy w głębi dalszego planu, można było stwierdzić, że Loz usiadł przed telewizorem. Najmłodszy uznał, że przywidziała mu się ta scena. Odetchnął i pewnym krokiem wszedł do kuchni uśmiechając się do mamy najsłodziej jak umiał. Dostrzegła to i również się uśmiechnęła.

smaczne śniadanko? – zapytał młody podchodząc do szafki i wziąwszy tacę chciał położyć ją na stole. Mama zabrała ją od niego.

Mam nadzieje, że tak. – sama położyła kanapki – weź proszę te kubki, skoro już chcesz pomóc.

Kadaj z chęcią wykonał polecenie. Następnie wziął dzbanuszek i również go postawił na stole.

Yazoo wstał? – zapytała Jenova. Podchodząc do schodów i już miała zamiar wejść.

Miał zaraz przyjść – rzekł najmłodszy. Poszedł do Loza.

Przez to, że Yaz jeszcze nie przybył, kobieta weszła na górę. Zapukała do pokoju. Rozległo się niewyraźne mruknięcie, co przyjęła jako pozwolenie na wejście. Otworzyła drzwi i zastała średniego syna z murowaną złością na twarzy, ślęczącego nad laptopem.

śniadanie na stole – powiedziała podchodząc do syna. Znowu coś mruknął. Jedną ręką podpierał podbródek, a druga naciskał z impetem klawisze. W końcu mocno zatrzasnął klapę i cisnął urządzenie na łóżko. – coś się stało?

Nic, mamo, nic. Już idę. – odpowiedział mało przekonująco. Po chwili jednak sam z siebie rzekł: nie chce mi się World Wide Web włączyć.

Co..? ach tak.. i nie włączy. – Yaz spojrzał na matkę wyczekująco – oddałeś mi modem. To było źródło internetu. Nie włączysz teraz go. Chodź na śniadanie, synku.

Yaz już chciał zaprotestować, jednak ucichł. Wstał i poszedł za matką na dół.

Dzień dobry, Loz – przywitał go Kadaj siadając obok.

Cześć, cześć.. – odpowiedział ten, zamyślony i wpatrzony w ekran. Chwila ciszy.

Coś się dzieje? – w końcu padło pytanie od strony młodszego. Loz jedynie pokręcił głową i wyłączył pudełko. Rzucił pilota na kanapę i wstał, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Był zadowolony.

Kadaj patrzył na niego bykiem. Nawet sam sobie nie mógł wyjaśnić, dlaczego. Nie chce żywić urazy do własnego brata.. nawet za co? Za to, że tak jak on ukazuje uczucia do matki? Przecież Jenova kocha ich tak samo... nie! Przecież to o nim mówiła :"najukochańszy"! to on jest dla niej najważniejszy! To on przecież jej najlepiej szukał! On przewodniczył temu gangowi poszukującemu matki!...

Moment... przecież tego nie było! To tylko sny!

Tylko sny...

Kadaj! Chodź do stołu! – usłyszał błogi głos mamy. Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym zaśmiał się w duchu z samego siebie i wstał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Już idę, mamo!

Kolejne śniadanie. Tym razem bez konfliktów. Bez jakichś sprzeczek, czy podniesionych głosów.

Po jedzeniu chłopaki siedzieli w salonie, a Jenova poszła do swojej siedziby. Zamknęła szczelnie drzwi. Chwilę postała nad telefonem, zastanawiając się. W końcu wzięła słuchawkę i wykręciła numer.

_- tyyyyyt... tyyyyyt...tyyyyyt... Halo?_

Hojo? Tu Jenova...

_O! Witaj, moja droga! W czym mogę pomóc?_

Przestań zgrywać miłego. Mam pytanie...

_A pytaj ile chcesz. Byle nie za dużo. Mamy pewne problemy w laboratorium..._

Chodzi o ten film...

_Już nakręciłaś? Szybka jesteś!_

Nie jeszcze, Hojo, daj mi dojść do słowa. Pytam się o czym on ma być i jak długi.

_Twoja w tym głowa. To twój raport. Nie jestem centrum informacji tylko JA zbieram informacje, rozumiesz? Przestań mi głowę już zawracać, tylko bierz się do roboty!_

_~brak sygnału~_

Jenova zamknęła oczy by nie wybuchnąć złością. Odłożyła słuchawkę. Oparła się o biurko i spojrzała na kamerę. Westchnęła, wzięła ją do ręki i wyszła z pokoju. Zajrzała do salonu.

Oddaj mi pilota!

Zostawcie mnie! Nie! Ja nie chcę tego oglądać!

My nie chcemy tego co ty!

Nie!

Ta-ak!

Nie-e!

Weź daj spokój, te gwiazdy nie są ciekawe.

Dla was! Mnie to interesuje!

Oddaj pilota!

Wtem ekran w telewizorze zgasł, a bracia pozostali w pozie, żywcem wziętej z gry „twister" w tym, że Kadaj był na samym dole i bronił się zamiast bawić. Jenova odłączyła telewizor od prądu.

Czy do was nigdy nie dotrze, żebyście się nie kłócili?

Maaaaamoooooo! – krzyknął Kadaj spod braci.

Mam dla was inne zajęcie... Będziemy nagrywać film...

Mamo...-kolejny jęk Kadaja.

Zobaczycie jak będzie fajnie i każdy będzie miał w tym swój udział...

Czy ktoś bierze pod uwagę moje uczucie nieoddychalności? ZŁAŹCIE ZE MNIE!

Momentalnie starsi bracia zaczęli się zbierać. Kadaj leżał na ziemi cały obolały, ale pilota mężnie ściskał w rękach. Yaz i Loz wzięli go za ramiona i podnieśli do góry.

To co? – zagadnęła kobieta. Najmłodszy obtarł kark i plecy.

Wiesz mamo, że każdy twój pomysł jest najlepszy – rzekł Loz.

Tu mam kamerę. Tym się nagrywa. Później będziemy mogli się obejrzeć.

No ma się rozumieć! – Kadaj podszedł jak najbliżej. Był podekscytowany. Jego bracia miej. Jednak czuli, że będzie to ciekawe doświadczenie.

Chcesz, Kadaj pierwszy? – Jenova wyciągnęła urządzenie do niego. Spojrzał niepewnie. Lecz zaraz się uśmiechnął i sięgnął po to niezłe cacuszko. Wcisnął czerwony guzik z napisem „rec." Coś pyknęło i widział obraz w kamerze.

Łaaaaaaaa... – wydał z siebie podziw.

Jenova wyciągnęła ręce by nastawić obiektyw.

pamiętaj, że nagrywasz cały czas. Zamień się potem, ciebie też chcemy na filmie.

Rozumiem! ^^

Tak więc, jestem Jenova i nagrywam film z moimi chłopcami – przesunęła ręce Kadaja na Loza – to najstarszy, Loz. – Loz macha w obiektyw. Kolej na Yazoo – tu młodszy o dwa lata, Yazoo... Yazoo weź uśmiechnij się chociaż – Yaz niechętnie i niewyraźnie wykrzywia kąciki ust. – i najmłodszy stoi za obiektywem... chwilka... – bierze od Kadaja kamerę i kieruje ją na niego – to Kadaj. Więc już się znamy. Zaraz dalsza część. – włączyła opcję pauzy. Spojrzała na synów. – później nagramy resztę. Jeżeli chcemy nagrać cały dzień, nie możemy nagrywać godziny w godzinę, rozumiecie?

Tak jest! – łączna odpowiedź wszystkich naraz.

I jeszcze jedno. Trzy pory dnia, was trzech. Każdy z was dostanie kamerę na każdą porę. Wtedy nagra to co lubi, czym się zajmuje najchętniej, a pod koniec zwierzy się w obiektyw z dotychczasowego życia. Jak mu się podoba, co lubi, czego nie, jaki jest jaki chciałby być i takie różne. No nie?

Kiwanie głowami i uśmiechy. Kadaj pomyślał chwilkę.

A ty, mamo?

Ja jestem reżyserem – uśmiechnęła się by zakryć głębię. – kieruję tym przedstawieniem. Poza tym, nie starczyło by mi czasu. Każdy z was musi mieć go jak najwięcej...

A mogę jeszcze jedno pytanie?

To już będzie trzecie, ale pytaj.

Po co ten film? Takie szczegóły? Tyle informacji... – Kadaj miał wątpliwości. Jenova została zaskoczona tym obrotem sprawy, jednak miała przygotowaną odpowiedź.

To tak na świeżo. Będziemy tu mieszkać, jak myślę do końca naszego życia. Za jakieś kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt lat będziemy chcieli wrócić do tego co było, a ten sposób, jak myślę jest najlepszy, mam rację?

Przecież ty, mamo, zawsze masz rację – pochlebił jej Loz.

Dziękuję, Loz...

Najmłodszy zerknął na niego z ukosa. Pomyślał, że znowu to czuje. Tą dziwną aurę zazdrości... próbował ją zakryć spoglądając na matkę, jednak zaraz powracał ten obraz z rana. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał w okno.

Kadaj, coś się stało? – z zamyślenia wyrwała go właśnie Jenova. Ten przecząco potrząsnął głową i się uśmiechnął. Matka odwzajemniła gest. Zwróciła się do Loza – najstarszy, bierzesz kamerę pierwszy.

Loz się uśmiechnął i odebrał urządzenie, jednak pierwsze podejście jego było takie, że prawie ją upuścił, potem za mocno wcisnął jeden przycisk, a następnie prawie usunął dotychczasowy materiał. Po kilku instrukcjach Kadaja i matki doszedł w końcu do tego jak tego używać. Z lekka niepewnie oddali Lozowi na jego czas kamerę, myśląc aby nic się jej nie stało.

Dalszy kawałek poranka przemijał na lataniu Loza z kąta w kąt domu i gadaniu do obiektywu. Co raz to zaglądał braciom przez ramiona aby nagrać to, co robią. Po nieudanych próbach dokuczania rodzeństwu zaszył się w swoim pokoju i przy szczelnie zamkniętych drzwiach, zaczął troszkę opowiadać.

Nadeszła kolej Yazoo. Jemu kamerę Jenova oddała bardziej pewnie, choć zastanawiała się co on- taki skryty i małomówny-będzie nagrywał. Miała się tego dowiedzieć dopiero późnym wieczorem.

Yazoo, w przeciwieństwie do starszego brata, nie latał za każdym i nie nawijał jak głupi tylko wyszedł poza dom, by móc sam na sam podzielić się sobą.

... nie lubię dużo mówić, więc wiele mówić nie będę i tu, jednak... jak mama nakazała opowiem trochę... – mówił, idąc ścieżką leśną. Nie opowiadał do kamery. Nagrywał drogę przed sobą i mówił. Szedł powoli aby móc nagrać jak najwięcej i wrócić do domu na podwieczorek. I mówił. Co jakiś czas zapauzował aby nabrać myśli i by odsapnąć od ciągłego mówienia.

W tym samym czasie, w domu Kadaj siedział na dworze i chłonął każde promienie słońca, rozkoszując się dźwiękami JRocka i tekstem jego ulubionej piosenki

_... tomo ni kiru kono hoshi somete_

_KO-WA-RE-TE I-KU SE-KA-IIII! *_

_Girugamesh – kowarete iku sekai_

Loz znowu ślęczy przed telewizorem i przełącza poszczególne kanały w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego Matka ponownie zasiadła przy swoim zawalonym biurku i przeglądała pliki w komputerze. Już dawno wysłała raport z poprzedniego dnia, napisała swoją kartkę z pamiętnika.

Nagle poczuła drętwienie w plecach.

Metaliczny smak w ustach.

Zakryła usta dłonią i rozejrzała się szybko po pomieszczeniu. Zapomniała...

„_Gdzie te strzykawki? Gdzie one są?" _– myślała gorączkowo.

Szybko wstała od blatu. Potrąciła po drodze plik papierów, który spadł. Następnie potknęła się o wypełniony kosz na śmieci. Upadła. Ze stłumionym hukiem.

Kadaj momentalnie otworzył oczy. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w stronę domu.

„_Mama?" _– pomyślał i wstał z leżaka. Coś kazało mu natychmiast iść do domu. Wszedł tam prawie biegiem.

Jenova niezgrabnie pozbierała się z podłogi. Zakaszlała a z jej ust wydobył się jasnozielony płyn. Zaczęła na kolanach grzebać po szafkach.

Jej skóra... zaczynała robić się niebieska...

W spazmatycznym lęku, który narastał, przetrząsywała drżącymi rękami drobne papiery, pudełeczka i puste buteleczki na półkach.

Najmłodszy od progu rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Zobaczył Loza w salonie. Prawie krzyknął:

Gdzie mama?

Kobieta usłyszała głos syna. Przez to z jeszcze większym lękiem szukała jednej buteleczki.

Poczłapała dalej. W burdelu, jaki tam panował i w jej stanie nie mogła niczego znaleźć.

Chyba u siebie – odpowiedział starszy brat – a-ale co się stało?

Kadaj nie słuchał dalej. Szybko skręcił w przeciwną stronę kierując się do pokoju mamy.

W końcu. Wymacała pełną buteleczkę płynu.

Sama wyglądała okropnie.

Skóra była praktycznie cała niebieskawa, a z pleców w bólu coś jej wyrastało... na kształt czerwonego, łuskowatego skrzydła.

Teraz musiała jedynie wstrzyknąć sobie płyn.

Strzykawka... igła... oczyściła ostrze i...

Po wszystkim. Od razu, po wchłonięciu przez organizm leku wracała do poprzedniej postaci.

Matko! – w tej chwili Kadaj wpadł do jej pokoju. Zastał ją prawie leżącą na podłodze z pustą strzykawką w ręce.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego. Ciągle patrząc na niego jednym ruchem wyciągnęła igłę sobie z ciała i wstała. Chwilkę wyglądała jak opętana. Musiała dojść do siebie.

Mamo..? – powtórzył Kadaj, tym razem ciszej. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – co.. Co się stało?

A co się miało stać? – zapytała uśmiechając się tajemniczo

P.. przecież widziałem! Leżałaś na podłodze!.. I.. i po co ci ta strzykawka?... – prawie płakał. Podszedł do kobiety. Spojrzał na nią od góry do dołu ze łzami w oczach – Mamo...

Uśmiechnęła się ponownie. Tym razem z ciepłem i matczyną troską.

Jest wiele rzeczy, których jeszcze nie rozumiesz... nie rozumiecie. To nic takiego. Jestem lekko chora. Przyjmuję leki. Po to mi tyle strzykawek.

Czy cię to boli? – zapytał Kadaj. Podszedł jeszcze trochę. – czy bycie chorym boli?

Troszeczkę. Kiedy zapomnę wziąć lek zachodzą… pewne zmiany. Dziś rano byłam tak przejęta kręceniem filmu, że zapomniałam. Ale to nic, naprawdę. Nie musisz się martwić.

Kadaj z ponownymi łzami przytulił mamę do siebie. Bardzo mocno, ale czule.

Nie chcę aby coś cię bolało – wyszlochał – chcę cię uszczęśliwić... – pojawił mu się przed oczami obraz, gdy rozmawiał we śnie z mężczyzną w białym płaszczu – cokolwiek rozkażesz... powiesz, zrobię to. Ja, albo moi bracia.

Kobieta się miło zaśmiała.

Aż tak wymagająca nie jestem!... ale miło, że tak mówisz. – popatrzyła na jego twarz. Przesunęła kciukiem po jego policzku. – Mówiłam ci już. Jesteś dużym chłopcem. Nie płacz tyle.

Dla ciebie zawsze…

No już dobrze. Kochany jesteś. A teraz trzeba zacząć wypatrywać Yazoo. Niedługo twoja kolej.

Chłopak odwrócił się z uśmiechem i już miał zamiar wyjść, lecz zorientował się, że mama nie idzie. Stanął i popatrzył na nią. Zbierała z podłogi papiery, które wcześniej przypadkowo potrąciła. Prawie od razu podszedł do niej by pomóc. Kucnął przy niej.

Pomogę ci... – już sięgał po kartki, kiedy Jenova z zawrotną szybkością mocno ścisnęła mu rękę

Nie rusz!

Mamo! To boli!

Kobieta momentalnie puściła syna. Ten z grymasem bólu i strachu oraz rozczarowania na twarzy spojrzał na nią. Pocierał uściśnięty nadgarstek.

Przepraszam... – ustatkowała się. Mówiła ze smutkiem. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy. – Idź już. Czekaj na brata. Sama sobie z tym poradzę.

Najmłodszy spuścił głowę. Powoli wstał. Rzucił mamie jeszcze jedno smutne spojrzenie. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Yazoo właśnie wracał. Trzymał kamerę w ręce i szedł normalnym krokiem. W pewnej chwili usłyszał dziecięce głosy, śmiechy i bieganie. Szelesty coraz bardziej się do niego zbliżały. Zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał. Stał jak sparaliżowany. Nagle spomiędzy zarośli wybiegła śmiejąca się dziewczynka. Miała niebieską sukienkę. Oczy brązowe. Takiego samego koloru włosy splecione w warkocz zawiązany wysoko różową wstążką. Gdy zobaczyła Yazoo, zatrzymała się i ze strachem patrzyła na niego. Zwrócił się do niej przodem.

Pamięta skądś tą twarzyczkę.

Dziewczynka cofnęła się o krok.

Pamięta go... to on. I wie, że zabroniono komukolwiek się do Nich zbliżać.

Odwróciła się by uciec.

Zaczekaj! – Yaz miał nadzieję, że ona zaczeka. Wbiegła w las. Chłopak ruszył za nią. – czemu uciekasz? Poczekaj!

Biegł za nią. Nie wiedział gdzie biegnie. Chciał ją dogonić. Skubana biegła jak sarenka.

W pewnym momencie wbiegł na jakąś polankę. Była tam ta mała. Były... inne dzieci.

Domyślał się, że nie powinien tu być, jednak nie mógł się poruszyć. Widok na żywo tylu innych osób od bardzo dawna naprawdę nim wstrząsnął.

Dzieci patrzyły na niego. Te nieco starsze wyglądały, jakby miały się na niego rzucić. Te troszkę młodsze bały się.

Yazoo słyszał szemranie w grupce.

... tak to on...

myślisz, że coś nam zrobi?

... ja się troszkę boję...

Jakiś odważniejszy chłopak się znalazł. Podszedł do Yazoo. Patrzył na niego z lekkim strachem ale i z lekceważeniem.

Yaz nie wiedział co zrobić.

Wtem ten chłopak pchnął Yaza i uciekł spowrotem do grupki. Yaz upadł na ziemię. Rozzłościł się. Spojrzał na grupkę. Kilkoro innych osób klepało ów chłopaka po ramieniu.

Srebrnowłosy podniósł się. Zacisnął pięści. Nie cierpi drwienia sobie z niego.

Z grupki wystąpiło kilka innych młodziaków, chętnych na skopanie komuś tyłka. Zaczęli podchodzić do jednego z trzech braci. Ten zmarszczył czoło. Cofnął jedną nogę do tyłu, jakby w pozycji gotowości. Trochę to osłabiło pewność młodziaków, jednak nie przestali go otaczać.

Przestańcie! – wszyscy usłyszeli żeński głos z tyłu. Między dzieci weszła wysoka dziewczyna, w potapirzowanych kasztanowych włosach, zawiązanych na karku. Podeszła do grupki młodych. Widać była od nich starsza, bo z szacunkiem się oddalili od Yazoo. Zaś ona sama do niego podeszła. Była prawie równa z nim. Fenomenem były jej oczy. Jedno niebieskie, a drugie ciemnozielone.

Chłopak przyglądał się jej z równą ciekawością co ona jemu. Po chwilce milczenia odezwała się:

Jesteś z tych co mieszkają na Obrzeżach? – zapytała. Yaz pomyślał, że chodzi jej o ich dom koło Midgar. Kiwnął głową. – języka w gębie nie masz? – znowu zadała pytanie, jednak bardziej przyjacielsko. Yaz przez to spotkanie zaniemówił. Jednak gdy chciał już otworzyć usta, dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – na to pewnie odpowiesz. Ja mam na imię Yaroui, a ty?

Spojrzał na jej rękę. Potem na nią. Uśmiechnęła się przyjacielsko i słodko przechyliła głowę na bok.

Yazoo – wydukał. I mu się przypomniało aby uścisnąć jej rękę. Zrobił to impulsywnie, choć z gracją. Puścili się.

Ła... mocny uścisk.

Yaroui! Co ty robisz? – usłyszeli głos jakiegoś chłopaka z grupki. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w tamtą stronę. – nie wolno nam...!

Zamknij się! – przerwała tamtemu. Zerknęła ukradkiem na przybysza. Zauważył to i zmarszczył czoło. Zwróciła się do niego. – nie lubią nowych. – uśmiechnęła się. – pogadamy? – zapytała go, choć nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Zagarnęła go za rękę, kierując się leśną ścieżką.

Yaz z początku trochę się opierał, ale pomyślał że nic na nią nie poradzi. W ogóle... to wszystko było takie nowe... obce... A jednocześnie jakby kiedyś to przeżył, albo chociaż widział.

- ...Pewnie to dla ciebie jakaś nowość, hm? Na pewno. Wiesz, wydajesz się sympatyczny, choć niezbyt rozmowny. Przepraszam za tamto wydarzenie, pogadam z tym, który cię tak niezbyt miło przywitał... – Dziewczyna mówiła, nie dając nawet odezwać się Yazoo. Z resztą on i tak nie był w stanie ani zdążyć za jej pytaniami, ani nie mógł nic powiedzieć i tylko czasami niewyraźnie zdawkowo przytaknął. W końcu skojarzył, po co właściwie wyszedł do lasu.

Czekaj... – rzekł do niej i się zatrzymał. Spojrzała na niego. – muszę wracać do domu..

Ale dopiero przyszłe...

Muszę. – powtórzył poważnie przerywając jej. Zrobiła podkówkę.

Lubię poznawać nowych ludzi... – powiedziała ze smutaśnym smutkiem. – przyjdziesz jeszcze kiedyś?

Yaz się zastanowił.

Nie znam drogi... przybiegłem za tą małą...

Za Marlene? – zapytała Yaroui. Chłopak podniósł głowę. Przypominał sobie tę małą... ze snu... Marlene...

Tak...

To tam gdzie cię spotkała wyślemy ją aby ponownie cię tu przyprowadziła.

Mam pytanie...

Pytaj śmiało! – kolejny uśmiech. Yaz się chwilkę zawahał.

Mogę przyprowadzić braci?

Jeżeli są tacy jak ty to bardzo proszę! – prawie błagalnie to powiedziała. Mało brakowało aby podskoczyła.

A.. tak.. no może... nie wiem.. zobaczę... – było jak na niego dziwne, że tak bez gracji się zająkał.

Dziewczyna ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

To miło. Bądź jutro, tam gdzie wtedy, równo w południe, dobrze?

Kiwnął głową.

No to chyba... do jutra, Yazoo. – pomachała palcami i cofnęła się spowrotem. Posłała Yazowi ostatni dziś uśmiech i zniknęła między drzewami.

Tak. Do zobaczenia... Yaroui... – odwrócił się i miał zamiar wracać, jednak coś mu kazało się przekręcić. Spojrzał na nią. Czas się zatrzymał. Ona patrzyła przez ramię na niego, rozmarzonym wzrokiem, nieukrywaną fascynacją; wyglądała wyjątkowo, inaczej. Yaz poczuł poruszenie, gdzieś w środku. Mrugnął powoli, a jego kąciki ust bezwiednie się podniosły. Po tej chwili Yaroui wznowiła krok odwracając się plecami do chłopaka. Uznał, że było to dziwne, jednak nie mógł przemóc tego, by jeszcze troszkę na nią popatrzeć. On także zaczął pospiesznym krokiem wracać do domu.

Yaroui wróciła z uśmiechem do swoich towarzyszy. Od razu jej przyjaciele oblegli ją ze wszystkich stron. Nie mieli wesołych wyrazów twarzy. Jeden ze starszych chłopaków podszedł do niej.

Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Przecież dostaliśmy wszyscy wyraźny zakaz jakichkolwiek kontaktów z Nowonarodzonymi! A poza tym... – spojrzał na innych. Potem na nią. Zagarnął ją na bok. – widziałem sposób w jaki na niego patrzyłaś. – rzekł cicho. – nie będziesz mi się tu przymilać do jakiegoś zjełczałego szczątka materii!

Zazdrosny jesteś? – z irytacją strzeliła dziewczyna. Zadziornie się uśmiechnęła. – wiesz, Avil, że lubię dla wszystkich być miła i jak do twoich kolegów się uśmiecham to nic nie mówisz.

Bo ich to znam! Posłuchaj... – położył jej ręce na ramiona, westchnął – po prostu się o ciebie martwię...

Tak, tak, już to słyszałam.

Nie chcę abyś go znowu spotkała...

Za późno – uśmiechnęła się. Avil już chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz ta ciągnęła: przyjdzie tu jutro z braćmi.

Avil już chciał coś powiedzieć, zaprzeczyć, lecz podeszła jakaś młodsza dziewczynka do nich i zwróciła się do Yaroui:

Jak myślisz, jak by Cloud zareagował jakby się o tym dowiedział? Byłby zły na ciebie...

Cloud jest z Tifą w Nibelheim! – przerwała starsza – Poza tym i tak się N I E d o w i e d z ą – dokończyła, znacząco patrząc na resztę dzieciaków. Zrobili miny jakby mieli ją obrzucić obelgami, jednak ponure pomruki wskazywały, że się zgadzają.

Avil jeszcze przyciągnął Yaroui do siebie.

jeżeli naprawdę nic do niego nie masz, a mnie kochasz, to jutro jak przyjdzie pocałujesz mnie na wejściu – rzekł dumnie. Dziewczyna tego nie mogła. To nie w jej stylu!

Ty chyba sobie żartujesz? Wiesz że nie lubię tego robić w miejscach publicznych. Przy innych. A co dopiero specjalnie. Nie, nie zgadzam się!

Yaruś... oj Yaruś... narażasz się kochanieńka. Poczekaj, pogadamy...

Avil! Ale przecież mnie znasz!... ja nie..! – w tym momencie chłopak uderzył ją w twarz. Reszta dzieciaków wydała z siebie króciutki krzyk.

Yaroui trzymając się za policzek, ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na chłopaka. Jednak nie była przerażona. Choć chciała tak wyglądać. Nie chciała go pocałować przy Nim... w ogóle nie chciała go kiedykolwiek całować, oprócz wtedy, gdy wydawał jej się ideałem... To było kiedyś, bardzo dawno. On się zmienił.

Śmiem wywnioskować, że się zgadzasz. – ona jedynie kiwnęła głową, spuszczając wzrok. – dobra dzieciarnia! Zbieramy się stąd! Do domów.

No jesteś wreszcie!

No już myślałem, że się zgubiłeś bracie!

Tak, tak, jasne. Masz tą kamerę, Kadaj. – oddał urządzenie bratu.

Poszedł do ich pokoju. Położył się. Zamknął oczy. Chwilę pomyślał. Pomyślał o Niej... o jej niesamowitych oczach... O jej nadzwyczajnym usposobieniu... O tym, że nigdy nie spotkał innego człowieka. O tamtych innych dzieciach. O jego poprzednim życiu. Znowu o Niej...

Malutka, prawie niewidoczna łezka spłynęła po jego skroni, by momentalnie schować się w srebrzystych włosach.

Potem się uśmiechnął. . .

Uśmiechnął się... Yazoo...

Kadaj podążył wzrokiem za bratem, który zniknął na schodach. Uznał, że całkiem dziwnie się zachowywał. Ale to jego sprawa. Może sam się później dowie o co cho. Teraz zajmuje się swoją kolejką na kamerowanie.

On także wybył poza dom by w samotności móc się nagrać. On jednak nie szedł prosto przed siebie, tylko znalazł swoją polankę nad małą, cienką rzeką. Usadowił się pod rozgałęzioną wierzbą i w cieniu jej konarów zaczął nagrywać.

Sam nie wiem od czego zacząć. Mama nie sprecyzowała o czym konkretnie mamy mówić, jednak postaram się coś o sobie powiedzieć... urodziłem się czternaście lat temu...

Zajął się nagrywaniem. Nagrywał to co mówił, a mówił wszystko to co wiedział. Pomiędzy opowiadaniem o sobie mówił o jego ukochanej i najwspanialszej i najdoskonalszej mamie.

Powiedział również, że od jakiegoś czasu miewa dziwne sny. Sny o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku miesięcy w Midgar. Podzielił się z kamerą wszystkim co wiedział i co powiedzieć mógł.

Po wyjściu Kadaja z domu Jenova ponownie zawisła nad jej telefonem w pokoju. Miała zamiar znowu zadzwonić. Nie cierpi jego głosu. Ale to on przytrzymuje ją przy życiu i on ją do życia przywrócił.

Co jak co ale ta Jenova jest przecież laboratoryjnym odrodzeniem...

Podniosła słuchawkę. Rozległo się kilka sygnałów.

_Tu Hojo. Niestety nie mogę odebrać gdyż jestem zajęty, albo po prostu nie chce ni się z tobą rozmawiać. Po sygnale pozostaw wiadomość. Piiik._

Tu znowu ja. – rzekła do słuchawki. – film będzie gotowy do wysłania za jakieś dwie-trzy godziny. I mam małą prośbę... – zatrzymała się na chwilę. – potrzebuję... więcej Atysymilii... – przygryzła wargi – proszę o więcej Atysymilii. Najmłodszy prawie się dziś dowiedział... I jeszcze jedno... – chciała coś miłego powiedzieć jednak trudno jej było cokolwiek przecisnąć przez gardło. W końcu kłamiąc wydukała.: ja... tęsknię...

Momentalnie odrzuciła słuchawkę. Nie wierzyła, że to powiedziała. To był przylizus roku. Jednak... może trochę za długo nie miała integracji z innymi ludźmi. Może jak będzie milsza dla Hojo i będzie robiła wszystko, co każe, pozwoli jej wyjść na miasto... tak dawno nie widziała innych...

Choć ją kiedyś bardzo zranili... pomyślała o tym co było kiedyś. O jej porwaniu. O tym, jak zgodziła się zawładnąć światem.. potem gdy prowadzono na niej eksperymenty. Gdy zamknięto ją w komorze. Gdy z jej komórek tworzono „doskonałych żołnierzy". Gdy wiele cierpiała. Gdy tak dużo widziała a nic nie mogła zrobić. Nawet, kiedy Sephiroth przyszedł do niej i odciął jej głowę, wszystko kojarzyła i razem z nim stała się częścią LifeStream... potem stamtąd pojawili się Kadaj, Yazoo i Loz... dalsza historia to już jej Reunion... I ponowne odtworzenie.

Nawet teraz wiele cierpi. Każdego dnia. Coraz więcej. I mocniej. Oszukuje chłopców, których nigdy nie urodziła, a tak ją kochają i ona ich kocha. Codziennie strzykawki. Codziennie raporty.

Tak bardzo tęskni za podbojami coraz to nowych planet!

Tęskni za bitwami!

Tęskni za poprzednim życiem!

NIE CHCE BYĆ JUŻ CZŁOWIEKIEM!

Momentalnie zwaliła wszystkie papiery z biurka. Zaczęła płakać. Rzucała o ściany wszystkim co uznała za niepotrzebne. Wszystkie kubki, papiery, akta. Zwaliła z parapetu doniczki. Warczała przy tym jak opętana. I płakała. Kopnęła kosz z i tak rozwalonymi śmieciami. Drapała szafki. Jedną i tak prawie pustą przewróciła.

Tego hałasu nie dało się ominąć. Yazoo zeskoczył z góry jak poparzony. Ale Loz i tak był pierwszy. Gdy zastał szalejącą matkę ustał w drzwiach i nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Trochę się bał.

Za to gdy Yaz wpadł od razu podbiegł do matki. Próbował ją jakoś złapać by przestała się rzucać.

Mamo, uspokój się!

ZOSTAW MNIE!

Przestań, dlaczego to robisz?

Jenova wyszarpnęła się z jego i tak lekkiego uścisku i kopnęła Yazoo. Ten okręcił się czując sporą siłę uderzenia w brzuchu. Upadł na ziemię i w jękach wił się po podłodze. Poczuł dziwny smak w ustach...

Loz patrzył na to wszystko i nic nie robił. Był w szoku.

Kobieta w tym momencie cisnęła krzesłem o ścianę. Potem wzięła je i wyrzuciła przez zamknięte okno. Szkło się posypało po pokoju. Jenova ustała miejscu i przez chwilę patrzyła na resztki szkła, które zostało we framugach okna. Z jej oczu lały się kaskady łez.

Mamo... – Loz szepnął.

Kobieta się odwróciła do niego. Nie patrząc wyjęła z ramy kawałek szkła raniąc przy tym samą siebie jednak nie zwracała na to uwagi. Patrzyła na Loza i z tym kawałkiem zaczęła do niego podchodzić. Płakała niemo. I patrzyła jak opętana.

Krew z jej ręki zaczęła kapać na podłogę.

Krok.

Kap.

Krok

Kap

Loz już chciał uciekać jednak cały zdrętwiał. Matka już była prawie przy nim... jeszcze trzy kroki...

Syn miał już zamiar krzyknąć. Miał łzy w oczach, kiedy mama... upuściła szkło na ziemię. Ryknęła przeraźliwie żałosnym płaczem i osunęła się na Loza. Płakała jak mała dziewczynka. Loz pomyślał, że lepiej by było ją objąć. W tym momencie straciła równowagę i zeszła na kolana. Loz za nią. Wtedy ją objął. Strasznie się martwił. Prawie nie kojarzył co się stało. Jenova zarzuciła mu ręce na kark. I ciągle płakała.

Przeeee-e praaaa szaaaaaam! – zawyła przez łzy i ścisnęła syna. Krew z jej ręki zostawiała coraz większą plamę na bluzce Loza.

Mamo... już dobrze...

Yaz podparł się jedną ręką, a drugą, zaskoczony, trzymał się za usta. Kaszlnął. Spomiędzy palców wypłynęła mu szkarłatna ciecz. Brzuch go bolał niemiłosiernie. Był zaledwie ze dwa metry od matki i brata, a tego nie zauważyli.

Zszedł na kucki. Spojrzał na rękę. Usta mu drżały. Drugą ręką tym razem złapał się za bolący brzuch. Jego dłoń była cała w czerwonym płynie...

_To jest... krew..._- pomyślał, patrząc na rękę -_ Nigdy nie widziałem... Nie czułem..._- zniosło go do dołu. Zajęczał cicho na głos. Zacisnął powieki -_ To boli!_

Kadaj niczego nie świadomy wszedł do domu.

Czemu tu tak cicho...? – szepnął sam do siebie. Rozejrzał się po domu. Usłyszał ciche szlochy dochodzące... – mama?

Skierował się w tamtą stronę jak oparzony. Pierwsze co zobaczył to Loz, klęczący w otwartych drzwiach do mamy pokoju. Potem już płaczącą mamę z zakrwawioną ręką obejmującą go.

MAMA!

Podbiegł do nich przyczłapił się do Loza i mamy.

Mamo.. – sam miał łzy w oczach – Loz co się stało? L O Z!

Najstarszy chciał już otworzyć usta ale wyprzedził go ledwo dyszący Yazoo.

To może dziwnie zabrzmi... Ale mamę coś opętało...

Yaz! – Kadaj zobaczył w jakim jest stanie jego brat. Nie wiedział teraz czy zostać przy Jenovie, czy zająć się bratem. Po chwilowej kłótni doszedł do wniosku, że mama jest w dobrych rękach.

N-nic mi nie jest... prawie... – wydukał średniak

Nic? To .. przecież.. AAAAAA! Mam mętlik w głowie!... Loz! – zwrócił się do starszego – zabierz stąd mamę i opatrz jej rękę. Połóż ją gdzieś.

Tamten bezzwłocznie wykonał co mu młodszy polecił. Wziął matkę na ręce i wyniósł z pomieszczenia do swojego pokoju. Kadaj zwrócił się do Yazoo.

Pomogę ci wstać...

Przełożył ramię brata na swoje barki i wstał powoli. Yaz zajęczał. Powoli go młodszy wyprowadził stamtąd. Usadowił go na kanapie w salonie. Z twarzy Yazoo nie schodził grymas bólu. Jego zaschnięta krew wokół ust wyglądała strasznie. Kadaj poleciał po coś do wyczyszczenia jego twarzy. Jednak na to, co się działo wewnątrz brata, nie miał wpływu.

Yazoo... co się stało? – zapytał po chwili. Był okropnie zmartwiony. Żałował, że go w tamtym momencie nie było w domu.

Yaz opowiedział młodszemu co się stało, gdy wszedł z Lozem do pokoju matki. W sumie opowiadał co słyszał, bo ból przyćmił mu oczy.

Loz ułożył matkę na swoim łóżku. Wyglądała strasznie niewinnie. Nie była nieprzytomna, jednak zachowywała się jakby wszystkie siły ją opuściły. Nie jest dziwne.. po czymś takim...

Patrzyła głęboko na syna. Kucnął przy niej patrząc z troską. Chwycił ją za rękę.

Mamo... – szepnął – za chwilkę wrócę. Przyniosę bandaż...

Wstał jednak kobieta przytrzymała go za rękę. Zbliżył się do niej.

Loz... jesteś najstarszy z waszej trójki. Jutro pamiętaj, że pójdziesz ze mną do miasta...

Ale...

Żadnych „ale", kochanie. Jako najstarszy będziesz musiał się pierwszy przystosować. Przecież żyjemy, prawda? Nie chciałbyś chyba być duchem, który ma oznaczony jeden cel i dąży do niego po trupach, a potem i tak umiera, bo nie ma co robić na tym świecie?

Loz przypomniał sobie jego sny... Sny o ciągłych walkach w celu odnalezienia matki... I jego i Yazoo śmierć po dokonanym Reunion Kadaja...

Nie chciałbym, mamo.

Jenova się uśmiechnęła.

To dobrze. Idź już. Ale chyba zastaniesz mnie śpiącą... – po tych słowach zamknęła oczy i od razu zasnęła.

Loza zdziwił fakt, że mama tak szybko zasypia. Jednak po tylu wrażeniach... mógł jedynie wziąć swój koc i przykryć ją. Pomierzwił jej włosy na czole.

Tak... jestem najstarszy. Będę się wami opiekował. Obiecuję. Dobranoc mamo...

Wstał i skierował się po opatrunki. Gdy wrócił i zrobił co trzeba było już późnawo. Rozłożył stary materac na podłodze przy śpiącej mamie na jego łóżku.

Zaraz jednak przypomniał mu się Yazoo ze swoją dolegliwością. Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

Yazoo był z Kadajem na górze. Właśnie młodszy pomógł mu się wgramolić po schodach. Średniak nie wyglądał najlepiej. I tak się nie czuł. Co jakiś czas kaszlał krwią, a brzuch go ciągle bolał. Loz zapukał do ich drzwi. Wszedł choć nie wiedział czy miał pozwolenie, czy nie. Kadaj, siedzący przy łóżku starszego brata, spojrzał na niego. Najstarszy widział w jego oczach smutek i żar bezradności. Yazoo leżał na swoim łóżku na boku z podkurczonymi nogami. Trzymał się za brzuch obiema rękami. Naokoło leżały zabarwione krwią białe szmatki. Również na poduszce Yaz miał sporo plam. Jego twarz nie wyrażała bólu, lub innego uczucia. Leżał z pół otwartymi ustami, bezwiednie patrząc w powietrze. Jedynie dopełniały jego stan drobne łzy samoczynnie wypływające z oczu.

Chyba nie jest z nim najlepiej... – strzelił Loz podchodząc do Kadaja. Kucnął obok. Młodszy pokręcił głową. Sięgnął po rękę Yazoo. Tylko jej dotknął, a Yaz któryś już raz z kolei zerwał się i sięgnął po jedną ze szmatek. Znowu krew... Znowu kasłanie do upadłego... Znowu ten przeraźliwy ból...

Yaz, tylko pamiętaj, oddychaj głęboko! – Kadaj ścisnął jego rękę. Ten spojrzał na niego znad chustki. Kolejne samoczynne łzy wypłynęły mu z oczu. Zaciągnął dużo powietrza nosem. Wytarł usta, zabrał szmatkę i wypuścił wdech.

Yazoo.. gdzie cię boli? – zapytał najstarszy. Ten spojrzał na niego. Pomasował swój brzuch. Odnalazł ręką pewne miejsce i wskazał palcem. Było to idealnie na osi symetrycznej ciała pod żebrami. Coś jak żołądek, wątroba... może dolna część płuc.

Loz westchnął.

Przydałaby się mama...

Właśnie, co z nią..? – zapytał Kadaj nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Zasnęła. Opatrzyłem jej rękę. I... – ucichł na chwilę spojrzał niepewnie na braci – powiedziała, że zabierze mnie jutro na miasto...

Yazoo i Kadaj wymienili spojrzenia. Zastała chwilka napięcia.

Powiedziała, że jestem najstarszy, i że powinienem się pierwszy przystosować...

Dobrze, dobrze... nawet bardzo! – powiedział Kadaj. – tyle się staraliśmy, a tu szansa na dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej stoi przed nami otworem!

Yaz tylko kiwnął głową. Zaraz jednak przypomniała mu się dzisiejsza przygoda... I Yaroui...

Poczekajcie chwilę... – ledwo wysyczał – muszę i ja wam coś powiedzieć. – bracia natychmiast zostali zaciekawieni. – jak poszedłem dziś do lasu ten film nagrywać... spotkałem... inne dzieci... Innych ludzi. To znaczy... na początku myślałem, że mi się... przewiduje. A potem z krzaków wybiegła ta mała dziewczynka... wyglądała tak samo jak ta z naszych snów... Ta, którą przyprowadziłeś, Loz... – spojrzał na niego. Loz się chwilkę zastanowił

Marlene...? – zapytał. Yaz kiwnął głową.

Nie wiem czemu.. ale zaczęła przede mną uciekać.. to podążyłem za nią. Aż dotarłem do właśnie tej większej grupy... również było irytujące to, że się mnie bali.. ale jeden z nich podszedł do mnie i mnie pchnął na ziemię... Gdy wstałem to okrążyło mnie... więcej. Wtedy... z grupki wyszła pewna dziewczyna.. i zakazała im ruszania mnie... ma na imię Yaroui... jest bardzo miła... I całkiem niezwykła... ma długie brązowe włosy... jedno oko zielone, drugie... niebieskie... I taki... przeszy.. wający... uśmiech... – w tym momencie ponownie zabrało go kasłanie. Bracia słuchali go uważnie. Gdy się uspokoił opowiadał dalej. – zaciągnęła mnie na rozmowę... Jednak już wtedy było późnawo i wiedziałem, że powinienem wracać. Powiedziałem jej to... ona się zasmuciła... I poprosiła mnie o ponowne przyjście... ja się zapytałem czy mógłbym was... przyprowadzić... Zgodziła się... – Kadaj z Lozem uśmiechnęli się na samą myśl – jednak nie cieszcie się... przecież ja w takim stanie...

Mama na pewno coś temu zaradzi – rzekł Kadaj - ... oczywiście kiedy wszystko z nią dojdzie do normy...

Bądźmy dobrej myśli – poprawił najstarszy. Zwrócił się do średniego – i co dalej powiedziała?

Żebym był z wami jutro w południe... w tym miejscu, w którym Marlene... się na mnie natknęła. I właśnie tu się pojawia... problem ze mną...

Pójdziemy wszyscy razem, zobaczysz – najmłodszy uśmiechnął się do brata. Yaz ponownie kiwnął głową. Zamyślił się

_Mam taką nadzieję... Chciałbym ją znowu zobaczyć... Stary.. Co ja robię?_ – pomyślał.

Wiecie, już naprawdę późno.. idźcie spać. No Kadaj, do siebie! – nakazał Loz.

Moment! Od kiedy ty mną dyrygujesz? – naburmuszył się.

Kadaj, każde kłótnie ty wszczynasz pierwszy. Bądź cicho, bo się mama znowu zdenerwuje. I spać. – młody nadymał policzki i walnął się do swojego łóżka. Loz jeszcze zwrócił się do średniego: nie leż na boku. Będzie ci lepiej. – nachylił się i położył mu rękę na ramieniu – trzymaj się. Jakoś to przetrzymasz. W razie czego.. wiesz, gdzie mam pokój. – poklepał go jeszcze i wyprostował się. Wycofał się do drzwi. Już chciał wyjść, ale odwrócił się i powiedział: dobranoc. – i wyszedł.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju jak najciszej się dało jednak nie musiał. Mamy nie było. Przestraszył się.

Mama... – wyszedł na korytarz – Mamo!

_Tutaj, synku..._- usłyszał ciche wołanie. Dobiegało z pokoju Jenovy. Loz dotarł tam szybko. W pomieszczeniu paliło się światło abażurowatego żyrandola. Mama zbierała wszystkie papiery i akta z podłogi. Trochę tego było. Ale już kilka stosików widniało ładnie poukładanych. Szafkę, którą wcześniej przewróciła, również sama ustawiła w pionie. Doniczki z kwiatami pozamiatała na kupkę. Szkła z kubków również. Zostało okno, strzykawki, buteleczki i kartoniki...

Mamo... trzeba było poprosić o pomoc... – podszedł do niej.

Możesz pomóc... – rzekła, nie przerywając zajęcia – możesz iść po te krzesło za domem?

Nie musiała dwa razy mówić. Syn wypruł jak oparzony. Najgorzej było znaleźć mebel wśród gęstej trawy i wysokich krzaków. Ale dał sobie rade. Jednak rzecz nie była w najlepszym stanie.

W czasie, gdy Loz wyszedł, Jenova zbierała i segregowała papiery. Odnalazła stare podania, których nie wysłała... Było już tam podanie o więcej dawki Atysymilii... znalazła również papiery o dowodach tożsamości jej synów. Dokładna data, godzina i miejsce ich odtworzenia.

Loz; do obiektu podchodzono 9 razy 2\20

Wutai laboratorium Old ShinRa

15:36:09; 14 Paź. 2008r.

Yazoo; do obiektu podchodzono 23 razy 6\20

Wutai Laboratorium Old ShinRa

21:18:22; 21 Paź. 2008r.

Kadaj; do obiektu podchodzono (tu Jenova musiała przeczytać to kilka razy, aby do niej doszła liczba) 89 razy 19\20

Wutai laboratorium Old ShinRa

23:20:43; 31 Gru. 2008r.

Aż trudno jej było w to uwierzyć. Widać musieli dużo materiału poświęcić na najmłodszego...

Uśmiechnęła się. Schowała te dokumenty i jeszcze zanim Loz przyszedł zdążyła je wszystkie posegregować. Gdy wrócił oznajmił mamie o stanie krzesła. Ta kazała mu je spalić, bo nie nadawało się do użytku. Na początek je wyniósł na dwór. Zostawił je pod domem i wrócił. W tym czasie Jenova poukładała szczątki wszystkich jej narzędzi i pudełeczek na szafce. Wyrzuciła szkła. Jedynie zostało najwięcej z okna. W tym poprosiła o pomoc syna. Ale ostrzegła przed ostrym szkłem i nakazała ostrożność. Razem zbierali szczątki w ciszy. Delikatnie je łapiąc. Wrzucali je do przyniesionego wiaderka.

Po robocie również Loz wyniósł wiadro. Kobieta spojrzała na swój pokój. Stwierdziła, że nieźle narozrabiała... I że było to fajne, jednak... zamartwiła się o Yazoo... wypytała się o niego Loza, gdy wrócił. Ten spuścił wzrok.

Wiesz mamo.. nie najlepiej. Ciągle go.. boli. I co chwila... wypluwa krew... Wygląda strasznie...

Jenova zacisnęła powieki.

To wszystko moja wina... Co mnie napadło? – złapała się za głowę. – Śpi? – zapytała

Powiedziałem im aby spać poszli.. ale z tą dolegliwością nie wiem czy jeden jak i drugi wyśpi...

Momentalnie się wyprostowała.

Idę do niego... – rzekła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Mamo... – zatrzymał ją na chwilę. – nie wiem... Znaczy... po tamtym... no nie wiem jak będzie teraz do ciebie podchodził... Może.. się bać, albo... coś innego...

Jenova uśmiechnęła się do Loza.

Loz... on jest moim synem... – i minęła go.

W czasie, gdy Loz wyszedł i pomagał mamie Yaz miał rzadsze, ale takie same napady kaszlu. Nie mógł spać on, jak i Kadaj, którego zżerał żal od środka i okropnie się martwił o starszego brata. Średniak, jak polecił mu Loz, leżał ciągle na plecach, choć miał przemożną ochotę przewrócić się na któryś bok. Po jakimś czasie bracia usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Kadaj odpowiedział cichym głosem. Jenova weszła do pomieszczenia. Było u chłopaków zapalone ciemne światło, toteż zauważyła od razu środowisko wokół Yazoo.

Mamo! – Kadaj wstał do niej. Tylko blado się uśmiechnęła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na głowie. Podeszła do Yaza.

Spojrzał na nią. Nie chciał pokazywać jakichkolwiek uczuć. Nie pokazał. Patrzył bezemocjonalnie na matkę. Ona miała łzy w oczach. Przysiadła na brzegu jego łóżka, ciągle patrząc na jego udrękę. .. zerknęła na najmłodszego.

Możesz nas zostawić...? – zapytała łagodnym tonem. On uśmiechnął się. Posłał jeszcze jedno smutne spojrzenie na brata i wyszedł starannie zamykając drzwi.

Kobieta zwróciła się do średniego syna. On ciągle patrzył na nią tak samo.

Yazuś... – wyszeptała. Sięgnęła ręką ku jego twarzy. Dotknęła i pogładziła jego policzek. Delikatnie, drżącą dłonią. Przygryzła wargi i pociągnęła nosem. Łzy same jej się do oczu pchały.

Nagle Yaz poczuł znowu, że zaraz zakasła. Zerwał się, przestraszając matkę, i sięgnął po którąś ze szmatek. Zakrył usta. Skurcze ciała i charakterystyczne „guh" „guh" towarzyszą mu nierozłącznie dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Kobieta patrząc na to jeszcze bardziej miała do siebie żal. Winiła siebie za jego stan. Gdy się uspokoił, spojrzał na matkę z tą samą, kamienną twarzą. Ta momentalnie go objęła.

Przepraszam... tak mocno przepraszam.. przepraszam... – szeptała zawzięcie. Chłopak jak siedział, tak siedział i tylko zamknął oczy, w które napływało łez.

Mamo... – szepnął ochryple i bardzo cichutko - za co?

To przeze mnie! Ty cierpisz, ja wiem! Widzę! Przepraszam... – spojrzała na jego twarz – powiedz, czy boli? I gdzie?

Yazoo kiwnął głową i pokazał mamie to samo miejsce na brzuchu, co Lozowi. Kobieta znowu pociągnęła nosem.

Boli... – syn rzekł tak samo cicho.

Połóż się... – delikatnie pchnęła go na poduszkę. Prawie go trzymała.

Gdy już leżał, rozpięła mu koszulę. Zeszła z łóżka i klęknęła przy nim. Yaz patrzył na to, co robiła mama. Nachyliła się nad nim, a potem przytknęła policzek i ucho do jego brzucha. Również rękę położyła na niego.

Spróbuj kaszlnąć... ale tak delikatnie... – Yaz lekko napiął mięśnie. Zakasłał. – spróbuj jeszcze... – ponownie tak zrobił. – a mógłbyś jeszcze raz? – odetchnął chwilkę i znowu zakasłał delikatnie.

Kobieta chciała jeszcze poprosić, ale stwierdziła, że wykończyłoby go to do reszty. Podniosła się i spojrzała na Yazoo. Patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Uśmiechnęła się przelotem. Potem znowu zesmutniała. „_To przeze mnie_" nie schodziło jej z wewnętrznych ust.

Damy sobie z tym radę, ale niestety musisz wytrzymać do jutra.. – kiwnął głową. Jenova ponownie dotknęła jego policzka. – Jesteś silny... to po tobie widać. Muszę zadzwonić i jutro będziemy mieli leki. Postaraj się zasnąć. Pamiętaj, że zawsze tu jestem.. i twoi bracia też.

Mamo... – ponownie szepnął...

Słucham cię... – nachyliła się troszkę by go lepiej słyszeć

Kiedy chcesz... iść z Lozem...? – zapytał również bardzo cicho. Zastanowiła się.

Chyba jutro nie wyjdzie... chyba, że pod wieczór. Tak, jutro wieczorem.

Czy moglibyśmy... iść jutro... południe... las...? – już coraz bardziej nie mógł mówić. Jeszcze raz się zerwał i porwał pierwszą z brzega szmatkę. Znowu i znowu...

Jenova pomasowała mu ramię.

Oczywiście. Zawsze gdy chcecie.

Dziękuję... – delikatnie, a ledwo, ledwo się uśmiechnął.

Kobieta się także uśmiechnęła. Pięknie i promiennie. Pocałowała Yazoo w czoło. Jeszcze pogładziła kciukiem jego policzek. Rzekła „dobranoc" i wstała. Yaz wyglądał, jakby kłócił się sam ze sobą. W końcu, gdy kobieta odeszła ze dwa kroki, zawołał ją cichutko

Matko... – zatrzymała się i odwróciła. – zostań jeszcze...

Ta się uśmiechnęła i podeszła do niego. Siedziała przy nim i głaskała go po głowie, aż zasnął. Trwało to trochę. Jednak zasnął. Jenova pozbierała wszystkie brudne jego szmatki wokoło, poprawiła mu poduszkę, przykryła go lepiej i wyszła.

Kadaj poszedł na dół do Loza. Ten nie spał jeszcze. Czekał na matkę. Siedział w salonie i, co było dziwne, nie włączał telewizora. Siedział na kanapie, podpierając łokcie o kolana. Słysząc kroki poderwał się lekko, lecz gdy zobaczył, że to jego młodszy brat, usiadł spowrotem. Młodszy przysiadł koło niego.

Myślisz, że z tego wyjdzie? – zapytał go Loz.

Na pewno... mama zawsze potrafi poradzić. Skoro jutro idziecie do miasta, to może coś tam będzie, co nie? – rzekł Kadaj. Znowu zapadła cisza. Najstarszy zastanawiał się nad tym co jutro przeżyje.

Nie dość, że historia Yaza wywarła na nim duże wrażenie i jeszcze bardziej podekscytowała, to jutro zajdzie nagła zmiana w jego życiu... może i życiu ich całej trójki. Pozna całkowicie nowy świat.

To bardzo możliwe... – odrzekł Loz jakby w powietrze.

Znowu cisza. Kadaj również zastanawiał się nad jutrem. Intrygowały go te dzieci, o których mówił jego brat. Z tego, o czym śnił, mógłby wywnioskować, dlaczego te dzieci się go bały... A jak zareagują na Kadaja? Przecież wtedy kłamał im z nut... hipnotyzował i kazał pić Czarną Wodę, aby domniemanie stać się uleczonym. Chciał je wykorzystać do swoich celów... mrocznych celów...

Prawie by mu się to udało, gdyby nie...

Cloud... – wymówił to imię wyraźnie choć bardzo cichuteńko.

Loz spojrzał na niego. Chyba stwierdził, że się przesłyszał, bo odwrócił głowę. Wtem oboje się poderwali słysząc kroki na schodach. Podeszli do matki. Uśmiechnęła się blado do nich.

Co z Yazoo?

Wyjdzie z tego, prawda mamo?

Na pewno coś poradzisz!

Jak długo tak z nim będzie?

Znasz na to lek?

Jenova została zalana pytaniami. Łagodnie się znowu uśmiechnęła i odpowiedziała na nie wszystkie. Potem powiedziała Lozowi, żeby szedł już do siebie, bo ona ma jeszcze trochę spraw do załatwienia, a Kadajowi nakazała wracać do łóżka...

...tylko cicho, bo wasz brat zasnął...

oczywiście mamo, nie dam mu się obudzić... dobranoc!

Dobranoc. Śpijcie dobrze.

Loz poczłapał do siebie, Kadaj do siebie. Wchodząc do pokoju bardzo uważał, aby nie narobić hałasu. W pokoju spojrzał na brata. Spał z nienaturalną jak na niego słodką dziecinnością. Aż miło było na niego popatrzeć. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Następnie położył się na swoje łóżko i zasnął po jakimś czasie. Już sam nie wie.

Jenova ponownie zawisła nad telefonem. Zastanawiała się co wymyślić na temat dostania odpowiedniej liczby dawek Hemofiliacarpii. Leku, który powinien w tym stanie przyjmować Yaz, a który jest... można powiedzieć niewskazany do oficjalnego użytku. Jednak Jenova bardzo go potrzebowała. I potrzebuje Atysymilii. Może nawet bardziej niż leku dla Yazoo...

Pokręciła głową. Automatycznie wykręciła numer. Kilka sygnałów...

_R... Hojo, słucham?_

Tu Jenova...

_O, o, o, dobrze, że dzwonisz. Słuchaj mała, nie mogę jak mi się podoba rozdawać tak drogocennej mikstury na lewo i prawo. To jest limitowane złotko w naszym laboratorium i musimy trochę oszczędzać.._

W chol...! – już chciała przekląć, ale ustatkowała się. Przygryzła wargi i spokojnym tonem ciągnęła – Przecież ta mikstura miała być specjalnie dla mnie przygotowywana, czyż nie tak było? A poza tym, drogi Hojo, sam kazałeś mi ją przyjmować codziennie, i skoro tak mówiłeś, to chyba miałeś na myśli zażywanie jej do końca życia, czyż nie? Chyba, że miałam być tylko chwilowym eksperymentem...?

_Nie, nie! Absolutnie!.. huh... masz rację. Będziemy musieli przygotować więcej dawek, a te które mamy przetransportuję je osobiście..._

Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę o lek...

_Któryś z tych twoich dostał biegunki? – _doktorek się zaśmiał. Jenova pierwszy raz słyszała jego śmiech. Na chwilę ucichła. Potem mówiła dalej

Nie... to jest.. raczej poważniejsze...

_Dobrze, dobrze, to był żart.. mów, mów._

Średni... poślizgnął się i z impetem upadł na przewrócone krzesło. Ma zmiany w krążeniu krwi i chyba jakieś naczynia popękane. Nie znam się tak dokładnie. Ciągle narzeka na ból brzucha i co jakiś czas ma napady krwioplucia... wiesz o jaki lek mi chodzi, prawda?

_Nom.. Jenova.. to będzie jeszcze bardziej trudniejsze do załatwienia. Hemofiliacarpia jest przecież lekiem średnio zakazanym. Poza tym jest tylko wydawana na receptę specjalisty po dokładnym przebadaniu..._

Hojo... – kobietę łzy ścisnęły w gardle – błagam... – w tym momencie współrozmówcę na chwilę zatkało.

_Ty mnie.. błagasz?... Od kiedy ty masz skrupuły, Jenova? Ale wiesz... Atysymilia to twój lek, który bierzesz bo my ci każemy, a za hemofiliecarpię będziesz musiała zapłacić... A z tego co wiem ile ci daliśmy nie będzie cię na to stać, więc..._

Chwila ciszy. Kobieta nie wiedziała co ma zrobić.

pomóż mi coś wymyśleć...

_Jenova, to naprawdę nie w twoim stylu... aż tak martwisz się o twych „synów"?_

Hojo... ty nawet ich nie znasz... nie wiesz co mówisz. Ja bardzo łatwo się przywiązuję do ludzi... przecież wiesz... tak samo... – znowu miała zamiar mu nakłamać, aby zdobyć zaufanie... I lek – przywiązałam się do ciebie... tobie powinnam być wdzięczna. Przecież to ty mnie odtworzyłeś. Hm... jestem ci wdzięczna. Mogłabym rzec, że to ty jesteś ojcem Pierwszego. Już zapomniałeś jak Sephiroth mówił o tobie „ojciec"...? – usłyszała westchnięcie w słuchawce. Hojo się zastanawiał.

_Och, Jenova, Jenova... no cóż. Gdy coś wymyślę dam ci znać. Na dawki Atysymilii bądź gotowa pojutrze, w godzinach około południowych._

A, Hojo.. nie znasz może innego leku o podobnym działaniu do hemifiliicarpii?

_Hm... zawsze masz leki neutralne, do tamowania krwotoków i uśmierzania bólu narządów wewnętrznych. Krwioplucie, to również dolegliwość naturalna, więc leki normalne też istnieją. Zawsze możesz mu zrobić herbatkę ziołową, i od razu będzie inaczej. Możesz spróbować._

Kobieta się uśmiechnęła.

Dziękuje... Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie polegać.

_No dobra, tylko się już tak nie rozklejaj. Jak czegoś będziesz potrzebować. To..._

Właściwie to jest jeszcze jedna rzecz.. – przerwała – Nom...

_Co takiego?_

Szyba okienna.

_. . . na co ci..?_

to był wypadek. Jak przyjedziesz opowiem ci jak to było. Tylko mi jest potrzebna szyba... – rozejrzała się po zdemolowanym pokoju -... I farba do ścian o jakimś miłym kolorze...

_Jenova..?_

... I jakbyś mógł to dość dużą konstrukcję łóżka...

_Mogłabyś mi w końcu powiedzieć na co ci te wszystkie rzeczy?_

Chwilę pomyślała, albo dała czas na pomyślenie dla Hojo. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Są mi potrzebne. Do usłyszenia. I dzięki jeszcze raz! – ostatni raz się zaśmiała i odłożyła słuchawkę.

Przez resztę wieczoru była zadowolona. Szybciutko napisała kartkę z pamiętnika i dokończyła raport, ukrywając kilka szczegółów. Po robocie wyłączyła komputer i odeszła od biurka. Zabawne było dla niej to, że w tamtym ataku szału nie rozwaliła żadnego ze sprzętów elektronicznych, które stały na biurku. Westchnęła. Za dużo się dziś wydarzyło. Ma nadzieję, że się przynajmniej wyśpi.

Zgasiła światło i poszła do pokoju Loza, gdzie miała spać, dopóki nie wyremontuje swojego pokoju.

Weszła tam cichutko. Loz spał, głośno chrapiąc. Rozwalił się na materacu. Ręka prawa góra, ręka lewa dół, rozkrok nóg prawie 180 stopni.

Jenova cichutko zachichotała. Przeszła Loza górą i padła na jego łóżko. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej widząc na suficie fluorescencyjne gwiazdki. Najstarszy, a jedyny ma takie coś.

Zamknęła oczy. Postanowiła już nigdy nie myśleć o przeszłości. Nie, jeżeli w ten sposób będzie reagować.

Powoli zasnęła. Ponownie bardzo późno. . .

_- W naszej krwi są komórki Matki, wchłonięte niegdyś przez LifeStream. Ale... Planeta chce nam przeszkodzić. Powstrzymać nasz rozwój. Dlatego jesteście obolali! A wasze serca się poddają!_

_Uzdrowię was. – _spokojny ton... Nagle ogarnia go przejrzysta moc. Materia, która wylania się z jego ciała. Moc, która pochodzi z LifeStream..._ - ...I razem pójdziemy do Matki... Odzyskamy naszą rodzinną moc! I ZEMŚCIMY SIĘ NA PLANECIE!_

Kolejny sen, który przyprawia Kadaja o dreszcze. To były te dzieci. Chore na Geostigmę. To właśnie wtedy im wpajał te kłamstwa...

Leżał na łóżku cały spocony. Przestraszyła go trochę ta moc, która się z niego wydobywała... Bał się również spotkać te dzieci.. to były te, o których opowiadał Yaz.

A propo niego...

Kadaj odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Słyszał ciche charczenie. Było... w miarę widno, więc widział, że leży na boku. Usiadł na łóżku, ciągle patrząc na starszego brata. Spojrzał w stronę okna. Ponad koronami bardzo wysokich drzew powoli wynurzało się słońce.

_Musi być wcześnie rano..._ – pomyślał.- _należałoby jeszcze spać.. Ale mi się już nie chce. Cóż.. – _położył się spowrotem – _to trochę poleżę...Echhhh..._ – westchnął.

Długo leżał i myślał o wielu rzeczach. Aż zaczynało się robić jaśniej. Kilka razy miał nadzieję, że Yaz wstanie, bo się wiercił, ale to pewnie znowu sny. W końcu spojrzał na zegarek. Szósta minęła. Padł spowrotem na łóżko. Ociągale ziewnął i przewrócił się na bok. W końcu... zobaczył jak Yazoo przeciera oczy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Starszy brat wyciągnął się i usiadł na łóżku. Pomasował brzuch. Stwierdził, że jak na razie mniej boli.

Jak się czujesz? – padło pytanie z drugiego końca pokoju. Yaz aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Kadaj się do niego uśmiechał.

Na razie w porządku, dzięki. – odparł cicho. Kadaj wstał.

To dobrze.. – podszedł do okna – bo zaczął się nowy dzień. – jednym ruchem odsłonił ciemnoniebieskie zasłonki z okna, dając jasnemu światłu słońca wlać się do pokoju. Do tego otworzył okno. – świeże powietrze, dobrze nam zrobi...

Oparł się o parapet rozglądając się po okolicy. Było bardzo ciepło, a letni wiaterek smagał jego włosami po twarzy. Zamknął oczy.

Yazoo powoli wstał i ustał obok niego.

Kadaj zaciągnął w płuca tyle powietrza ile mógł.

Ech, czujesz tę świeżość..? – zapytał. Yaz wciągnął delikatnie trochę tlenu.

Czuję... czuję... – złapał się za brzuch i stłumionym głosem rzekł: źle się czuję...

Zgiął się w pół wychylając na framugę okna i zaczął kasłać. Gorzej niż poprzedniego dnia. Temu napadowi nie było końca. Prawie cały czas wymiotował krwią. Dużymi ilościami krwi.

Yazoo! – Kadaj położył mu ręce na ramionach. Ściskał go delikatnie. Jednak miał sporego stracha. Gorzej już było jak Yazoo całkowicie zbladł i zszedł na kolana. – Yaz!.. – tak samo Kadaj jak i on byli we krwi. Yazoo cierpiał niemiłosierne bóle. Nie wiedział sąd się one wzięły. I dlaczego są takie mocne. Jeszcze kilka sekund temu było z nim wszystko dobrze. Na krótką chwilkę wszystko ustało. Jednak Yaza wszystko bolało. Oboje z bratem siedzieli w niemałej kałuży krwi... jego własnej. Ledwo co oddychał. Sam się przestraszył. Kadaj go objął ze łzami w oczach. – wołać mamę? – Yaz zerknął na niego. Oddychał przez usta strasznie charcząc. Pokręcił głową. – Ale Yaz!.. – brat położył mu rękę na ramię i ponownie spojrzał na niego.

Nie... idź... – zdołał tylko z siebie wydukać. Młodszy ponownie do objął. Mógł albo go przenieść, albo wołać... wybrał wołanie, bo przenoszenie byłoby dla starszego bolesne jeszcze bardziej.

Postaram się... MAMO! LOOOOOZ! MAAAAAAMOOOO!

Kobieta podczas tamtego wydarzenia spała sobie w najlepsze. Loz zaczął dopiero kończyć śnić. Wołanie z góry było stłumione, a najstarszy słyszał je jedynie przez chwilę a i tak wydawało mu się, że mu się to śni. Po chwilce rozbudzenia zdał sobie sprawę, że to Kadaj z góry woła. Domyślił się, że to coś z Yazem. Wstał z materaca i momentem pobiegł na górę, przeskakując na schodach co trzeci stopień. Wpadł do pokoju braci. Zastał ich we krwi. Podleciał do nich.

Znowu miał atak! Loz, gdzie mama? – Kadaj ze łzami w oczach zapytał brata. Ciągle ściskał ledwo już świadomego Yazoo.

Ciągle śpi! I... mam ją obudzić?

Loz! Jak najszybciej!

Loz poleciał. W tym momencie Yaz ponownie wydał z siebie obrzydły odgłos. Tym razem nie kasłał. Od razu zwymiotował krwią. Osunął się na kolana Kadaja.

Yazoo! YAZ! – potrząsnął nim delikatnie kilka razy. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy.

Najstarszy wpadł do pokoju. Jenova ciągle spała.

Matko! Matko, obudź się! - Szarpał ją za ramę. Kobieta ledwo otworzyła oczy

Mmm.. co? Co? Co się stało..?

Matko! Szybko! Z Yazoo jest coraz gorzej!

Yazoo... – szybko oprzytomniała. Zerwała się do góry. – Yazuś!

Pobiegła do pokoju chłopaków. Loz za nią. Wpadłszy do pomieszczenia. Prawie ślizgiem na kolanach dobiła do synów. Przejęła średniego syna od Kadaja i położyła go sobie na kolanach. Ręce jej się trzęsły na ten widok.

Yazuś, trzymaj się... – spojrzał na matkę.

Kaa... san... – objęła go. Patrzeć na cierpienie któregoś ze swoich synów, to ostatnia rzecz, jaką by chciała widzieć.

„ _lek.. jedyny lek... tak daleko... tak późno.. nie on nie może!"_ – Loz, pobiegnij szybko do mojego pokoju! Przynieś mój telefon! Na biurku! Szybko! – najstarszy wyleciał z pokoju już po pierwszych słowach Jenovy. Przyniósł prawie na skrzydłach to co miał i szybciutko podał matce.

Mamo, powiedz, że mu nic nie będzie... powiedz, że wszystko w porządku!.. – Kadaj ze łzami w oczach ściskał rękę brata i pytał się matki. Ta drżącymi rękami próbowała wybić numer.

Udało jej się po kilku próbach. Yaz znowu zakasłał. Z wyraźnym grymasem bólu. Kolejna krew wypłynęła mu z ust. Poleciała kilkoma kroplami z kącika ust. Jenova pociągnęła nosem i zapiszczała. Loz stał przy niej i również ze łzami patrzył na brata.

Usłyszała kilka sygnałów. W końcu odebrał

_Halo, tu Ho..._

Hojo! Błagam! Potrzebuję tego leku! NATYCHMIAST! – wykrzyczała te słowa bardzo szybko i z załamującym się głosem.

_Poczekaj! Powoli..._

NIE MOGĘ! YAZOO TRACI PRZYTOMNOŚĆ! Błagam! Zrobię wszystko!..

_Aż tak źle? Moment już zamówiłem kilka wystarczających dawek_.

Kiedy dotrą? KIEDY, SIĘ PYTAM? – bracia przyglądają się to Yazowi, to matce rozmawiającej z kimś dla nich obcym.

_Najpóźniej jutro..._

A NAJ W CZ E Ś N I E J? Hojo, naprawdę...!

_Najwcześniej bym musiał sam odebrać i za półgodziny..._ – Yaz znowu zakasłał. Jenova ponownie zapiszczała, a z oczu Kadaja popłynęły nowe łzy. – _no dobrze, spróbuję, ale następnym razem..._

HOJO! Proszę... proszę... jak najszybciej...! – chwila ciszy.

. . . _niedługo będę. Brak sygnału_

Jenova odrzuciła słuchawkę. Objęła Yaza.

Już niedługo wszystko będzie dobrze... już niedługo...

Mamo.. jest na to lek, jednak? – zapytał Loz. Kobieta spojrzała na niego i się uśmiechnęła przez łzy. Kiwnęła głową.

Już niedługo.. Yazuś, wytrzymaj!

Mrugnął ociężale. Z jego oczu wypłynęły dwie krople łez. Matka pogładziła jego policzek. Kadaj dotknął jej ramienia.

Można by go przenieść? – zapytał właściwie prosząc o pozwolenie.

Ona kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na Loza. Ten już wiedział co ma zrobić. Bardzo ostrożnie i z ogromną troską przejął młodszego brata, uważając, by nie dostarczyć mu większego bólu. Wstał i poszedł. Kadaj szedł z tyłu a Jenova zaraz za Lozem. Usadowili go na kanapie w salonie.

Kadaj, znajdź czyste ręczniki. I trochę wody. Loz, przynieś jego poduszkę. – synowie posłusznie i z pośpiechem wykonali polecenia matki. Ona sama zaś usiadła koło średniego syna. Przygryzła wargi, a z jej oczu wypłynęły kolejne łzy – to przeze mnie... To wszystko przeze mnie...

Nachyliła się nad Yazem. Dotknęła jego czoła. Było gorące. Przesunęła rękę niżej. Wytarła kciukiem łzy z jego policzków. Następnie delikatnie wyczyściła tym samym palcem obszar wokół ust, który był zabarwiony na czerwono starą oraz ciągle wypływającą krwią.

Pomyślała, że to niemożliwe, że tak mocno jego organizm zareagował na taki uraz.

Yazoo patrzył na matkę. Patrzył wzrokiem nie wyrażającym wiele. Jedynie... miłość. Tak... była w jego oczach miłość. Oraz ból co jakiś czas. Ból, bo go wszystko bolało.

Po chwilce wrócił Kadaj z ręcznikami na ramieniu i miską wody w rękach. Loz także zszedł z góry z poduszką. Podał ją matce. Kadaj spojrzał na poduszkę

Czy to nie moja?

Yaza była zakrwawiona... – wytłumaczył. Kadaj nie miał nic przeciwko.

Podał mamie ręczniki, a miskę położył na stoliku obok. Przysiadł na wezgłowiu. Jenova namoczyła róg jednego z ręczników i lepiej poprzecierała buzię chorego. Ten znowu poczuł, że wypluje krew. Spojrzał znacząco na matkę. Rozchylił lekko wargi, by móc szybciej zaciągnąć powietrza. Charknął raz. Matka przytknęła mu ręcznik pod brodę.

Nie zasłaniaj ust. Daj wylecieć krwi... – rzekła. Yaz znowu wypluł czerwoną ciecz. Ta już była lekko pienista i ciemniejsza. Znowu charknął. Zakasłał. Kolejne ilości już ciemnej pienistej substancji wypłynęły mu z ust. - Ooch!... Hojo, gdzie jesteś...?

Yaz stawał się coraz bardziej blady. Mrugał co chwila, choć wolałby zamknąć oczy.

Loz usłyszał hałas na dworze. Podszedł do okna. Przed domem na dość dużej przestrzeni wylądował hałaśliwy pojazd latający.

Mamo, to helikopter! – rzekł Loz. Kobieta poderwała się. Ścisnęła rękę Yaza i ze łzami szczęścia tym razem szybko wyrzuciła:

Yazuś, zaraz wszystko będzie dobrze! Kadaj, bądź przy nim! – biegiem skierowała się do wyjścia – Loz! Chodź pomożesz! – syn wypruł za nią.

Yazoo... – Kadaj ścisnął rękę brata.

Jenova wyszła na podwórze. Helikopter powoli zwalniał obroty śmigieł. Jeszcze zanim się zatrzymał, wejście otworzył wysoki mężczyzna w białym płaszczu. Miał długie czarne włosy związane ciasno w kucyk. Jenova podbiegła do niego. Wichura, którą robiły śmigła maszyny rozwiewała jej długie, srebrne włosy. Gdy mężczyzna zeskoczył z pojazdu od razu rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Hojo! Dziękuję! Nie wiesz jakie to dla mnie ważne!

Loz stał z boku i patrzył oszołomiony. Kogo matka obejmuje? Ogólnie z tego co widzi jest zaskoczony.

Podziękujesz mi później!

Masz...? – kobieta puściła Hojo. Ten wskoczył zręcznie na podwyższenie i przyciągnął do siebie srebrną, aluminiową skrzynkę.

Jest dość ciężka... – rzekł doktorek. Kobieta skinęła na najstarszego syna

Loz.. chodź...

Loz podszedł do mężczyzny. Przyglądał mu się intrygująco. W-Białym-Płaszczu wypchnął delikatnie skrzynkę poza krawędź wnętrza maszyny. Loz złapał ją pewnie.

Ostrożnie! – rzekł do niego mężczyzna. – jesteś Loz prawda? – chłopak kiwnął głową.

Hojo, wejdziesz go opatrzyć, prawda? – zapytała Jenova. Doktorek sięgnął jeszcze po grubą teczkę i wyskoczył.

Już jak jestem.. – kobieta jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnęła. Wskazała na Loza aby zaniósł skrzynkę do domu.

Mężczyzna zwrócił się do pilota:

Reno! Wracaj na razie! Zadzwonię do ciebie abyś mnie zabrał!

Młody mężczyzna za sterem poprawiał właśnie czerwone włosy. Po słowach czarnowłosego usiadł i przygotował się do startu.

Tak jest! Za to mi płacą, yo!

Loz usłyszawszy ten głos, momentalnie się odwrócił, zaskoczony. Ściągnął brwi i przyjrzał się uważniej drobnemu facecikowi w postrzępionych włosach, za sterem. Ten zadziornie i irytująco z deka uśmiechnął się do niego i kpiąco zasalutował dwoma palcami. Odpalił silnik, poczekał aż się rozgrzeje i odleciał.

Kadaj został z Yazem. Podobnie jak matka wycierał jego usta. Do tego ściskał jego rękę.

Yazoo... co się z tobą dzieje... – szepnął cicho, lecz nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

'odz... na... – ledwo wysyczał leżący

co..? – Kadaj się nachylił, żeby go usłyszeć.

godz... ina – powtórzył. Młodszy się rozejrzał za najbliższym zegarkiem.

Po siódmej dwadzieścia...

Yaz wyglądał jakby odetchnął. Powoli mrugnął, ustawiając głowę na wprost przed siebie. Był zmęczony. Diabolicznie zmęczony. Chciałby już przestać kasłać, chciałby, aby go już nie bolało. Aby to się skończyło...

Kadaj patrzył na brata. Zastanawiał się jak to jest, gdy cię coś boli. Gdy krwawisz. Gdy stajesz się zależny od innych, bo sam nie możesz funkcjonować. Ale nie chciałby poczuć tego na własnej skórze. Jednak przejęcie cierpienia ze starszego brata pocieszyłoby go.

Jenova pospiesznie zaprowadziła Hojo do środka. Młodsze rodzeństwo usłyszało otwieranie drzwi i pospieszne kroki.

Loz, zanieś to do salonu – poprosiła go matka. Zrobił tak. Zaraz za nim weszła i ona, prowadząc mężczyznę. – postaw przy kanapie. Kadaj, odsuń się, kochanie – zwróciła się do najmłodszego. Ten wstał od brata.

Mamo, kto...? – chciał zapytać, ale gdy jego oczy i oczy doktorka się spotkały został sparaliżowany. Jedynie odszedł kilka kroków w tył, ale ciągle na niego patrzył. Te niebieskie oczy... jakby je znał!

Pomoże Yazoo. Nie przeszkadzajmy, dobrze?

Zapadła cisza wśród rodzeństwa. Mężczyzna postawił swoją teczkę koło wersalki i przycupnął obok. Spojrzał na leżącego Yaza. On patrzył na niego z wyrazem niepewności. Oddychał z wpółotwartymi ustami i charczał cicho.

Rzeczywiście, nie wygląda najlepiej...

Sięgnął do teczki. Wyciągnął podłużny przedmiot z wyświetlaczem i kilkoma przyciskami. Włączył go, przystawił do oka Yazoo i zeskanował źrenicę. Wydobyło się przy tym delikatne, ale rażące światło i Yaz zaraz po tym zacisnął powieki. Loz z Kadajem zadrgali i spojrzeli na matkę. Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. Hojo coś sprawdził. Następnie wyjął dziwne urządzenie podobne do słuchawek lekarskich, lecz również z laserowym wyświetlaczem przy tym co się przykłada do ciała. Jenova podeszła bliżej i rozpięła koszulę Yaza. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią i kiwnął głową. Założył słuchawki na uszy, a urządzenie podobne do stetoskopu przyłożył do klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Zeskanował jego klatkę piersiową poruszając urządzeniem wzdłuż i wszerz jego ciała. Następnie odłożył to i wyjął z teczki małą próbówkę. Spojrzał na Jenovę.

Mam ci przybliżyć powikłania, co do stosowania tego leku? – zapytał potrząsając szkiełkiem. Kobieta zerknęła na synów ukradkiem.

Może później, Hojo. – Kadaj zmarszczył czoło, ale się nie odezwał. Spojrzał na Loza. Ten również nie był zadowolony.

Mężczyzna odetkał wieczko od probówki. Znajdowała się w niej przezroczysta substancja. Gdy jej atomy zetknęły się z powietrzem, zmieniła kolor na niebieskawo zielony. Zbliżył to do ust Yazoo. Jeszcze ostatni raz zerknął na kobietę. Kiwnęła prawie niezauważalnie głową. Hojo wlał zawartość próbówki między wargi chłopaka. Widać było jak z trudem to przełyka. Teraz nastała chwila napięcia. Nikt nie wiedział, nawet doktorek, jak organizm średniego zareaguje na lek.

Yaz przez dłuższą chwilę leżał normalnie. Potem zamknął oczy i zbliżył brwi do siebie. Loz spojrzał na mamę. Ona zawzięcie wpatrywała się w najmniejszy ruch syna.

Może mieć suchoty, albo ślinotok. – odezwał się wśród napięcia mężczyzna, wcale go nie rozładowując.

Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Po chwilce mieli się przekonać dlaczego...

Yazoo chrapnął. Cicho chrapnął, jak na zdrowego, śpiącego chłopaka przystało. Jego skóra przybrała naturalny blady, pomarańczowo-różowy kolor.

Reszta znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu srebrnowłosych osób odetchnęła głośno. Kadaj nawet klapnął na fotel wpadając prawie w jego miękkie posłanie.

Coś o spaniu nie było mowy... – rzekła Jenova do Hojo uśmiechając się. Miała łzy w oczach.

Wstali. Mężczyzna pozbierał swoje rzeczy i zamknął teczkę.

Hemofiliecarpię powinien przyjmować nie więcej i nie mniej jak co pięćdziesiąt pięć minut. – naukowo nakazał. - Skrzynkę trzymaj w chłodnym miejscu. Masz tam dawki na tydzień.

Co pięćdziesiąt pięć minut – powtórzyła kobieta nie kryjąc szczęścia. – chłodne miejsce. Tak jest... och, Hojo! Tak ci jestem wdzięczna! – ponownie zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję. Zachwiał się lekko. Poklepał ją po plecach.

Dobra już dobra, ale wiesz... – zbliżył do jej ucha swoje usta i szepnął: będziesz musiała mi to odrobić. Osiem tysięcy yenów piechotą nie chodzi.

Kobieta nie zmieniając pozycji przeniosła wzrok na niego. Szczerze to trochę się bała „odrabiać" cokolwiek szalonemu naukowcowi.

Zrobię cokolwiek... – jednak była mu wdzięczna. Nawet bardzo.

Jej synowie patrzyli na matkę, oraz na jej znajomego. Loz nie był do niego przekonany, a Kadaj czuł głęboko, że go.. nienawidzi. Ale to on uleczył jego brata, jednak... czuł do niego dystans.

Mamo... – cicho zaczął Loz. Kobieta puściła mężczyznę i spojrzała na najstarszego. Ten wymownie zerkał co chwila na ich „wybawcę". Matka uśmiechnęła się.

Tak, pewnie się zastanawiacie, skąd znam tego człowieka... To Hojo. Poznałam go... Wynajmuję od niego ten dom. Pracuje on w szpitalu w mieście. Ale zna się na wielu rzeczach.

Dokładnie. – doktorek zgrywał dobrego obywatela. – A, Jenova, miałaś mi powiedzieć co się stało z tym oknem, co szybę chciałaś – przypomniał sztucznie delikatnie.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową. Cofnęła się by go zaprowadzić, ale najpierw spojrzała na śpiącego.

Kadaj, przykryjesz brata? – poprosiła. Najmłodszy uśmiechnął się i wstał z fotela. Jenova wycofała się z mężczyzną wgłęb domu. Zaprowadziła go do swojego „gabinetu", który wyglądał jak niemałe pobojowisko. Mężczyzna gwizdnął.

No już teraz wiem...Jenova, co tu się stało? – z nutką złości zapytał kobietę. Ta zarumieniła się lekko. Poczuła delikatne ściśnięcie wstydu.

Chłopcy stwierdzili, że mój pokój nie powinien wyglądać jak pusta cela, więc nawet bez cienia doświadczenia, wzięli się za mały remoncik. No i... no i. Zdejmowali firanki z okien. To już w ogóle praca nie dla nich, no ale... I wyszło tak, że musieli wziąć dwa krzesła. Jedno dla Loza, a drugie Yazoo. Jak mówili, już prawie zdjęli, kiedy Yazuś stracił równowagę, bo stał jedną nogą na oparciu krzesła, a drugą na klamce okna... Gdybym wiedziała, nigdy bym mu tak stać nie pozwoliła. Przewrócił się waląc nogą w okno, krzesło się pod nim obaliło, a on wylądował na nim...

Za każdym jej słowem doktorek robił coraz dziwniejszą minę. Od poirytowanej złości, po rozbawienie, irytację, sceptycyzm, znowu złość, a na końcu powagę... I lekkie rozbawienie. Założył ręce na biodra, kręcąc głową.

Dorobiliśmy się akrobatów...

Wwwy...?.. tak, tak, wy... – przez chwilę Jenova zapomniała, że jej domniemani synowie to laboratoryjne wytwory z jej komórek. Spuściła wzrok.

Kadaj, Yazoo i Loz... trzy demoniczne postacie, które jeszcze zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu zawzięcie szukały małej, czarnej skrzynki z resztkami komórek Jenovy oraz szczątkami Lifestream. Szukali jej walcząc, bijąc, niszcząc, porywając dzieci, powodując popłoch i ogólną panikę, a teraz... są z nich prawie ludzie, którzy prawie nic nie pamiętają z tego co było kiedyś i normalnie żyją, choć w odosobnieniu od reszty populacji, ale się cieszą...

Jenova jednak ze swojego życia pamięta wszystko. Wszystko co kiedyś robiła... LifeStream jej to rzekło. Jeszcze zanim banda naukowców otworzyła komorę z jej ciałem. Pamięta wszystko. Wie o życiu więcej niż jakikolwiek człowiek. Ona nie jest człowiekiem. Nie chciałaby zostać... Ale chociaż udaje... dla jej synów. Dla jej jedynych szczątek...

Hojo przyglądał się jej, podczas gdy ona tak rozmyślała z zamkniętymi oczami. Zapomniała o całym świecie, który ją otacza i dała się porwać wspomnieniom. Mężczyzna się zastanawiał... myślał o czymś co nie dawało mu spokoju. Wiedział, że to nie w jego naturze i że to niemoralne, ale zapłata to zapłata. Ona musi zapłacić... odrobić za to co otrzymała.

Nie podoba mi się ten cały Hojo. W ogóle, skądś znam tą jego facjatę... on... mi kogoś przypomina. – powiedział Kadaj, siedząc przy śpiącym bracie. – nie daje mi to spokoju.

W pewnym sensie mi też wydaje się znajoma – odrzekł Loz, młodszemu bratu, również siedząc obok średniego. – i nie podoba mi się to, że jest raczej blisko z naszą mamą. Nie pamiętam go, gdy się wprowadzaliśmy.. w ogóle kwestii przeprowadzania mało pamiętam...

No fakt. Z początków naszych w tym domu, pamiętam jedynie, że.. obudziłem się już w swoim łóżku.

Byłeś zmęczony, gdy tu przyjechaliśmy, więc mama kazała mi cię wynieść do pokoju. – rzekł Loz. Kadaj pokiwał głową.

Możliwe... – w pewnym momencie coś mu wpadło do głowy – Loz, a skąd my mamy motory?

Loz się zastanowił wytężając pamięć jak mógł.

Nie pamiętam... No właśnie... musimy je mieć od dawna.. a przecież ty...

Dokończ to zdanie, a pożałujesz – przerwał mu młodszy, kameralnie pstrykając w palce. Potem jednak spuścił ręce i ciągnął, zamyślony: wiem, że nawet teraz jestem za młody na taką maszynę, a jednak mam wrażenie... wiem, że nawet nieźle potrafię na nim jeździć.

Akurat..

Wątpisz?

Bracia popatrzyli po sobie. Na ich ustach wymalowały się zadziorne uśmieszki.

Czy myślisz o tym samym co ja? – zapytał Kadaj.

Jeżeli myślisz o małym sparingu na motorach, to tak.

Wstali i skierowali się już do wyjścia. Kadaj za bardzo nie wiedział co oznacza nazwa „sparing" jednak przypadła mu do gustu.

Jak już mieli wyjść, najmłodszy się zatrzymał.

Loz, nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy się wpierw mamy zapytać? – Loz spojrzał na niego.

To byłby chyba najrozsądniejszy pomysł.

Oboje skierowali się do pokoju mamy, ciągle zdemolowanego.

Słuchaj, Jenova. Dobrze zrobiłaś, dzwoniąc do mnie – wyrwał kobietę z zamyślenia, doktorek. Spojrzała na niego pytająco – organizmy twoich „synów" są prawie ludzkie, jednak oni nie są ludźmi, wiesz, prawda? – kiwnęła głową – nasi naukowcy przewidzieli jedynie normalne urazy, jak skaleczenia, bądź złamania, ale nie przygotowali ciał tych chłopców na gorsze, wewnętrzne urazy, podobne do tego.

Masz na myśli...

Mam na myśli to, żebyś bardziej na nich uważała. Jak na taki upadek, naprawdę nie powinien średni tak reagować. Hemofiliacarpia to jednak jedyny lek na to. I mam dla ciebie to... – wyciągnął z kieszeni coś na podobę zegarka. To był zegarek. – zegarek elektryczny... – nacisnął kilka przycisków – ustawiłem go na co pięćdziesiąt pięć minut. Załóż mu to na rękę. Abyś nie musiała mu cały czas przypominać. Powinien być już odpowiedzialny... właściwie, ma cechy odpowiedzialnego nastolatka.

Dobrze...

W tym momencie do drzwi zapukał Loz z Kadajem. Jenova odpowiedziała. Synowie weszli, rzucając mężczyźnie dość nieprzyjemne, choć krótkie spojrzenia. Zwrócili się do mamy, już z milutkimi i słodkimi buziami.

Mamooo.. mamy pytanie... – zaczął Kadaj. Co jakiś czas ciągle zerkał na Hojo.

Słucham...

Możemy iść pojeździć na motorach? – wyrzucił bez ogródek najstarszy.

Jenova zamilkła. Spojrzała przez ramię na doktorka. Ten prawie niezauważalnie wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, udając, że nie słucha. Kobieta zwróciła się do synów.

Gdzie chcecie jeździć? – zapytała poważnym, choć łagodnym tonem.

Po drodze... – niepewnie odpowiedział Loz.

Ale wiecie, że...

Nie możemy zbliżać się tam, gdzie nam nie wolno. – z uśmiechem wydeklamował Kadaj, przerywając.

Kobieta odetchnęła, uśmiechając się.

W takim razie dobrze, tylko... – zachichotała – przebierzcie się w ubrania.

Bracia popatrzyli po sobie. Ciągle byli w piżamach. Zaśmiali się w głos, śmiejąc jeden z drugiego. Kobieta też chichotała z nimi.

Kadaj, swoje zostaw w łazience. Trzeba coś zrobić z tą krwią. – rzekła, jak mieli wychodzić. Uśmiechnął się do matki.

Znowu została sam na sam z szalonym naukowcem.

Puszczasz ich bez nadzoru? – zapytał doktorek. Odwróciła się do niego. – To nie jest dobre posunię...

Ufam im. Wiem, że nie podważą moich poleceń. – mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Jak uważasz...

Już przebrani i gotowi poszli do garażu. Ustali jeszcze przed zamkniętym wjazdem. Popatrzyli po sobie.

Wiesz co... szkoda, że Yazoo nie może jechać z nami – rzekł w pewnym momencie Kadaj.

No. Ale, wiesz. Lepiej niech wyleży i zdrowieje. – nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

Otwieraj, na co czekasz! – zaśmiał się młodszy.

Loz uśmiechnął się i nacisnął przycisk w trzymanym przez siebie pilocie. Przegroda zaczęła się podnosić i powoli odsłaniać przed dwoma chłopakami wnętrze garażu, które było naprawdę cenne.

Stały tam. Trzy, duże, lśniące, metalowe motory. Bracia uśmiechnęli się. Loz gwizdnął

Pięęęękne cacka...

Wsiedli na dwóch. Odpalili i wyjechali z garażu, bezistotnie zostawiając go otwartego. Wjechali na drogę.

Miło było poczuć świszczący wiatr we włosach. Warkot silnika pomagał się zrelaksować. Mijali się jeden drugiego po dość szerokiej drodze. Na desce rozdzielczej ich motorów widniała najszybsza prędkość 540 k/h. Znaleźli dobry kawał prostej drogi. Ustali chwilę, popatrzyli po sobie i z paleniem gumy wystartowali, sprawdzając przyspieszenie pojazdów.

Sto dwadzieścia w sekundę! – krzyknął Kadaj do brata jeszcze w pędzie 315 k/h.

Cooo? Nie słyszę! – Kadaj odwrócił się do brata i chciał zacząć wyraźniej.

S T O! D W A D Z I E...!

UWAŻAJ!...

Hojo, może zrobić ci kawę?

Możesz zrobić. Tak rano jeszcze mnie w plener nic nie wyciągało.

Kobieta zaprowadziła doktorka do kuchni. Poprosiła aby poczekał, siadając przy stole. Sama wyciągnęła dwa kubki i wstawiła wodę. Odwróciła się by zapytać o rodzaj, lecz zanim otworzyła usta, Hojo rzekł „mocna, słodzona" i Jenova tylko kiwnęła głową.

Podczas gdy ona się krzątała, mężczyzna przyglądał się jej i rozmyślał nad jej wykonaniem. „Projekt Jenova(2)" okazał się jeszcze lepszy od poprzedniego. Ba! Jest to najlepszy pierwowzór dawnej rasy Cetra, bardziej uczłowieczony i ucywilizowany. Poszło na nią miliony kasy, setki danych i „składników" oraz dziesiątki godzin pracy.

Wyszła idealna.

Jej długie włosy tańczyły w jej ruchach. Jej sylwetka zgrabnie poruszała się w te i we wte. Jej długie, jasne palce szybciutko błądziły po szafkach i kolejnych składnikach. A teraz nawet chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jest w samych piżamach. To wystarczyło.

Hojo zdjął laboratorski, biały płaszcz i zarzucił go na krzesło obok. Potarł brodę, a potem oczy. Spostrzegł kamerę leżącą na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Woda się grzeje. Wszystko gotowe. Jenova stoi i opiera się o blat. Nie chce się odwrócić. Nie lubi jego widoku. Jednak... jest mu wdzięczna. Będzie mu wdzięczna ciągle.

Ale się lekko boi.

Hojo.. kiedy się Yazoo obudzi? – zapytała nagle, nie odwracając się do mężczyzny.

Może zaraz, za godzinę, trzy.. nie wiem. Zależy od niego.

Ponownie zapadła cisza, w której słychać było szum parzącej się wody.

Zapłata-moralność. Zapłata-przyszłość. Zapłata-moralność... Niestety wybrał zapłatę, a moralność niech się wali.

Cicho wstał. Prawie bezszelestnie zaczął podchodzić do kobiety. Ona go słyszała. Każdy jego coraz bliższy krok. Jego coraz bliższy oddech. Miała złe przeczucia.

Gdy był tuż za nią zawahał się na chwilę, lecz po momencie jedną rękę wyciągnął i zagarnął ją za brzuch, a drugą rękę zacisnął jej na ramieniu. Wzdrygnęła się i skamieniała ze strachu.

Twarz mężczyzny schowała się w jej włosach i coraz bardziej zbliżała się do jej szyi. Jenova cichutko zapiszczała.

Co ty..?

Mówiłaś... – przerwał, szeptając jej w szyję -... że zrobisz wszystko. – musnął delikatnie wargami jej bladą skórę. Ponownie zadrgała. Zacisnęła palce na blacie.

Przesunął ręką w górę, podkasując jej bluzkę do góry. Nosem gładził jej szyję i dekolt, subtelnie czasami muskając je ustami. Cudownie pachniała. Na razie był łagodny, ale w każdej chwili mógł się stać agresywny i natarczywy.

Nie... – cichutko szepnęła Jenova. Zamykając oczy wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Mówiła, że zrobi wszystko, ale nie w tę stronę.

Co... nie tak mówiłaś? – przesunął ręce pod bluzkę ledwo dotykając jej piersi. Kreślił ponad nimi ich kształt. – poza tym... – szeptał dalej – jesteś ode mnie zależna...

Kobieta w pełnym strachu, nie znając konsekwencji, sięgnęła po jego ręce. Ścisnęła je i spróbowała oddalić od jej ciała. Delikatnie puścił, jednak zaraz potem momentalnie wyszarpnął je spod rąk kobiety, złapał ją w pół i odrzucił na bok, jak szmatą. Wpadła z cichym, krótkim krzykiem na stół. Została w pozycji opierając się o jego blat. Była zła na siebie.

Nie... – ponownie powiedziała. Do oczu pchały jej się łzy. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej, złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął.

Sama tak powiedziałaś... – rzekł przez zęby i spojrzał z góry na jej ciało, a potem spowrotem w oczy.

Przesunął ręce twardo w dół, zbliżając się do niej bardzo. Oddychał jej w twarz z nutką szaleństwa. Sięgnął rękami na jej plecy. Błąkał nimi po całym obszarze, aż po pośladki. Całował w tym momencie jej twarz i lekko ją lizał. Nogami trzymał jej biodra. Ona odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę, zaciskając oczy. Po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy

Hojo... proszę... przestań... – wybełkotała w strachu. On nie przestawał. Jeszcze mocniej do niej przywarł, kładąc na stół. Brzeg blatu wbijał się boleśnie kobiecie w plecy.

Czajnik zaczynał cicho syczeć.

Mogę.. mogę ci to odpracować... ale nie w ten sposób... – mężczyzna już zaczynał schodzić ustami niżej. Nie słuchał jej. Za bardzo się napalił.

Zagiął bluzkę od dekoltu w dół i zaczął ssać i lizać jej piersi. Zsunął z jej bioder spódnicę. Jenova przygryzła mocno swoje wargi i zapiszczała cicho, wylewając kolejne łzy.

Dlaczego..?.. Sam wiesz, że nie mam TYCH uczuć...

Teraz spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

Mi to nie przeszkadza. Ważne dla mnie jest twoje pięknie odtworzone ciało, które jest moje... Całe moje, bo to ja cię odtworzyłem.

Teraz się zdenerwowała. Zacisnęła nogi, odmawiając dostępu. Zakryła piersi ręką. Doktorek nie krył złości. Podniósł się trochę i uderzył Jenovę w twarz, raz i drugi. Jej srebrne włosy rozlały się po stole.

Naprawdę, nie w ten sposób.. – ciągnęła dalej, z głowa zwróconą w bok.

Słuchaj! Mogę zaraz zadzwonić po pilota, zabrać ze sobą tą aluminiowa skrzyneczkę i odlecieć i zapomnieć o twoich problemach! Niech se zdycha ten twój średni synalek, Atysymilia pójdzie na sprzedaż, a ty się będziesz przemieniać zawsze i cały czas. Zagrodzimy teren minami o wzmocnionej fali rażenia, przestaniemy wam wysyłać żywność, a ty będziesz tu gnić ze swoimi szczątkami i wszyscy o tobie zapomną! CHCESZ TEGO, SUKO?

Przygryzła wargi i zacisnęła powieki. Kolejne łzy. Nie... nie chce umierać w ten sposób. Ani dać umrzeć jej synom.

Ale ona nie chce mu się oddać całkiem. Już jej wystarczy, że jest od niego zależna. Że on przytrzymuje ją przy życiu. A ma tego dość. Mogłaby się w każdej chwili zmienić. Czuje, że przez wyczuwaną do niego nienawiść w tym momencie mogłaby zamienić się w krwiożerczą bestię i dzięki jego rozlewającej się po ścianach krwi samej się rozkoszować, jednak...

Jednak nie może tego zrobić. Jest prawą istotą i wie, że musi refundować to, co dostała. Ale znów wraca to zdanie: „nie w ten sposób!..."

Spojrzała na niego.

Ale... – kolejne uderzenie. Znowu przekręciła głowę.

Doktorek złapał ją za włosy i pociągnął do góry. Zaszlochała. Bała się i była zła. Jedynym wyjściem będzie przyspieszenie tego wszystkiego...

Jesteś moja. MOJA słyszysz? Jesteś moim przedmiotem. MOJĄ zabawką! Cały twój byt jest w MOICH rękach! WBIJ SE TO W KOŃCU DO ŁBA!

Jeszcze zanim zdążył porządnie skończyć te słowa, Jenova nagle pochyliła się do jego twarzy i ze łzami w oczach pocałowała go tak erotycznie i zniewalająco jak potrafiła. I nie przestawała. Chciała to jak najszybciej zakończyć. Zaskoczyło to Hojo tak, że nie zdążył zareagować. Ale po chwili wdał się w erotyczne gierki. Kontynuował swoje poczynania. Kobieta robiła to z dyzgustem i żalem, roniła łzy, ale wiedziała, że inaczej się to nie skończy. Była dość natarczywa i lekko agresywna. Podobało się to mężczyźnie. Gryzł, drapał, całował i zdzierał z niej i tak nieliczne części garderoby. On czuł większe podniecenie i pożądanie. Ona, nie „wyposażona" w takie uczucia, jedynie była wściekła, smutna, rozżalona...

Ale to wszystko dla jej trzech chłopców. Dla jej jedynych bliskich osób. Dla Loza, dla Yazusia i dla Kadaja.

Naprzeciwko Kadaja pędziła ciężarówka. Już prawie najmłodszy w nią uderzył, ale pochylił się całym ciałem na bok i ostro skręcił z piskiem opon. Ciężarówka głośno dała w klakson. Kierowca coś tam krzyczał, ale przez pisk i hałas nie było nic słychać. Loz podjechał i zahamował przy bracie, który wbrew pozorom był.. zadowolony. Uśmiechał się do siebie i patrzył jak auto odjeżdża.

Odwaliło ci? Prawie nie zginęliśmy! – najstarszy trzepnął go po głowie.

My? Przecież to ja miałem prawie czołowe zderzenie! – rzekł jak by się mogło zdawać, z uśmiechem.

Ale przez ciebie prawie zawału dostałem! – złapał się za serce. Potem zmierzwił włosy bratu – osz ty mały... kiedyś, mnie naprawdę zabijesz.

Dobra, daj spokój. Jeszcze jeździmy?

W porządku, ale w o l n i e j.

Przejeździli bliską okolice i leśne, szersze ścieżki. Powoli, bez pośpiechu. Loz się przekonał do umiejętności młodszego brata. Gdy skończyły się pomysły na trasy postanowili wrócić. Zatrzymali się jednak i skręcili w drogę prowadzącą nad morze. Zostali tam, zsiedli z motorów i zrobili tym razem wyścigi na „kto pierwszy w wodzie bez ubrań". Oczywiście mniej zwinny Loz zaplątał się w spodnie, potem zamiast odwiązać sznurówki zrobił se więcej supłów, a na końcu rozdarł se koszulkę, próbując ją zdjąć. Kadaj pierwszy w wodzie w samych gaciach prawie się nie utopił padając w wodę śmiejąc się z brata. Gdy się uspokoił wykonał taniec zwycięzcy skacząc i klaskając ze śpiewem „kto jest zwycięzcą? JA jestem zwycięzcą! A Loz do lamusa, bo do wody nie dał susa.. lalalaaa alalaaaaa! Łiiiiiii arrr de czeeeempioon!..."

Loz naburmuszony dopadł go i próbował utopić ale Kadaj ponownie pokazał mu, że jest sprytniejszy i samego Loza wwalił do turkusa, a sam skierował się na głębszą wodę.

Woda ochłodziła jego zapał. Wchodził głębiej, coraz bardziej czegoś niepewny. Stanął w wodzie sięgającej mu po pas. Spojrzał w toń. Przez chwilę woda wydawała mu się czarna. Potem ta zjawa się powtórzyła. Następnie przed oczami błysnął mu obraz dzieci stojących na brzegu. Znikło. Przetarł oczy... spojrzał na dłonie. Miał je w czarnych rękawiczkach. Spojrzał ponownie w przód. Te dzieci tam stoją. On sam stoi w czarnej wodzie. Wokoło jest mnóstwo białych, świetlistych drzew. Zajrzał przez ramię. Na drugim brzegu stoją jego bracia w dziwnych, czarnych strojach. Loz ściska za ramię jakąś dziewczynkę. Kadaj nie wie o co chodzi. Nie wie co robi, a robi to podświadomie. Zagłębia dłonie w wodzie. Wyjmuje je i przykłada je do ust, by spić tą wodę. Wypił i spojrzał na dzieci. Wchodzą do wody. Piją. Ich oczy zmieniają się. Patrzą na niego. Wie, że są mu w tym momencie posłuszne. Słyszy z tyłu krzyk. Ktoś kogoś woła. Nie, to jego brat. Loz do niego krzyczy. On nie słyszy. Ma przed oczami czarno.

Stracił przytomność.

Loz zobaczył jak Kadaj się przewraca i wpada do wody. Rzucił się na pomoc. To nie było udawane.

Kadaj!

Zanurkował. Kadaj rzeczywiście miał zamknięte oczy, a jego ciało prawie dało porwać się przez prąd wody. Loz go złapał i wyciągnął do góry. Zachłysnął się powietrza.

Kadaj! Kadaj, ocknij się! – potrząsał nim.

Zaklął pod nosem i skierował się jak najszybciej na brzeg. Gdy już był na piasku, położył młodszego. Oboje byli bladzi. A usta Kadaja miały fioletowy odcień. Loz spanikował. Nie wiedział co ma teraz robić. Potrząsnął bratem znowu. Jak to on, popłakał się. Rozejrzał się, by dostrzec kogoś, by mu pomógł. Nikogo. Tylko oni.

Spróbował sobie coś przypomnieć. Przecież tyle filmów oglądał! Morze.. woda... ludzie...pomoc.. pomoc.. właśnie, jak oni to robili?

Spojrzał na brata. Położył mu rękę na klatce i naparł na niego ciałem w skurczowym ucisku. Raz i drugi.

Nie.. to jakoś inaczej... moment, dwie ręce!

Spróbował dwiema rękoma.

Kadaj, weź się obudź!

W złości i strachu uderzył dość mocno pięścią w klatkę brata. Ten momentalnie się ocknął, krztusząc, kaszląc i wypluwając wodę. Loz odetchnął. Podniósł lekko tors brata i przekręcił na bok. Z troską położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zajrzał w oczy. Kadaj na niego spojrzał. Loz miał łzy w oczach.

Kaaaaadaaaaaaaj! – przytulił go do siebie bardzo mocno, ponownie szlochając. Młodszy wygiął się w bólu.

L-Loz.. złamiesz mi.. coś... – Loz go puścił – już dobrze... – Ale odwrócił wzrok – albo może i nie...

Kadaj, co się stało? Dlaczego ty..? Ja się tak baaaałeeeeem! – młodszy spojrzał na niego.

Ja... to było realistyczne.. to już nie był sen. Loz! To się naprawdę zdarzyło! To dziwne miejsce z drzewami, te dzieci.. woda... hipnoza... Ja tam przed chwilą byłem!

O czym ty..? – Loz jakby nagle sobie przypomniał. Zamyślił się, ściągając brwi. Kadaj wstał z piasku.

Nieważne... nie ma co się tym przejmować... – z poważną ale i smutną twarzą zaczął się ubierać, zbierając swoje ubrania. Loz zrobił podobnie. W ciszy się pozbierali, wsiedli na motory i zaczęli wracać do domu.

Wszystko dobiegało końca. Hojo osiągnął swój cel i tylko wzdychając i ciężko oddychając leżał wciąż na zmęczonej, poobijanej, pogryzionej, podrapanej Jenovie. Jego zachcianki zaprowadziły ich na ciasne i mało wygodne łóżko kobiety. Ona miała twarz skierowaną w bok. Mokrą od łez i potu.

Nagle mężczyzna wstał z niej. Wsunął gacie i spodnie. Jego ciało, jak na naukowca w laboratorium było całkiem umięśnione i piękne. Ale Jenova nie dała się do tego przekonać. To ciało należało do złego człowieka. Człowieka, którego kocha i nienawidzi. Nienawidzi diametralnie bardziej. Ale sobą gardzi jeszcze mocniej. Dała się tak wkręcić. Tak wykorzystać. Okrutnie przejąć. Teraz będzie szantażowana. Na każdym kroku. Wciąż leżała myśląc i ubolewając nad sobą.

Hojo na nią spojrzał. Uśmiechnął się z nutką ironii.

Tak ponętnie leżysz, że chciałoby się ciebie jeszcze raz przelecieć. – przeniosła ciężki wzrok na niego. – ubieraj się. Minęło sporo czasu. Twoi synalkowie powinni zaraz wrócić. I wciąż nie dostałem swojej kawy.

Kobieta mrugnęła przeciągle. Podniosła się. Zawinęła niedbale w prześcieradło. Minęła Hojo i podeszła do komody znajdującej się za nim. Wyciągnęła stamtąd czystą bieliznę. Z drugiej szuflady pierwszą z brzega bluzkę, z następnej szorty. Ubrała się w milczeniu. Mężczyzna także pozbierał swoje ubrania i poczekał na nią w kuchni. Sam podszedł do czajnika i nalał już dawno zagotowaną, ale jeszcze gorącą wodę do kubków. Postawił je na stole. Usiadł i poczekał. Jenova przyszła za chwilkę. Wyglądała okropnie. Biło od niej melancholią i dogłębnym przygnębieniem. Bez słowa usiadła naprzeciw doktorka ujmując kubek w ręce. Patrzyła jak na powierzchni kawy tworzą się faliste koła. To co się stało, wywarło na jej psychice i wewnętrznej harmonii trwałe piętno. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuła takie obrzydzenie, zniechęcenie i jednocześnie niemoc...

Hojo pociągnął kilka łyków swojego napoju.

Nie zachowuj się, jakby ci rodzina wymarła – rzekł w pewnej chwili – Przecież i tak nic się nie stało.

Kobieta powoli podniosła wzrok na niego. Zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic. Jakby to co zrobił równało się z porannym piciem kawy. Wezbrała w niej krew i złość. Gdyby mogła, już stałaby nad jego umierającym ciałem, które sama zarżnęła. Ale nie może. Jest szantażowana. Zacisnęła jedynie palce na kubku. Podniosła go i wypiła troszeczkę.

Wiesz, że nie jesteś płodna, co nie? N I C się nie stało. – powtórzył perfidnie strzelając uśmieszkiem. Jenova przez chwilkę chciała chlusnąć mu kawą po tej chytrej twarzy, ale zacisnęła zęby i ochłonęła. Ale jeszcze jedno zdanie na temat tego co się wydarzyło i nerwy jej puszczą.

Tak... – wycedziła cicho przez zęby – nie stało się nic...

Wtem usłyszeli warkoty silników. Dwa motory zaparkowały w tych samych miejscach w garażu, z jakich wyjechali. Loz i Kadaj w ponurych nastrojach zsiedli z motorów. Najstarszy zamknął garaż. Oboje weszli do domu z markotnymi „wróciliśmy". Kobieta wstała do nich ignorując mężczyznę. Oni skierowali się do salonu, gdzie ciągle leżał śpiący Yazoo. Bracia usiedli koło niego. Matka dołączyła za chwilkę. Popatrzyła po nich.

Coś się stało? – zapytała, choć wiedziała, że coś na pewno musiało się stać. Kadaj z Lozem wymienili spojrzenia. Młodszy kiwnął głową.

Pojechaliśmy nad morze... – zaczął. W progu pojawił się Hojo, opierając o framugę. Kadaj rzucił mu wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Jenova zobaczyła, że na coś on patrzy. Spojrzała przez ramię.

Proszę, zostaw nas. – rzekła cicho lecz stanowczo. Doktorek spojrzał na zegarek.

Właściwie to muszę wracać do siebie. Obowiązki wzywają. – podszedł do kobiety. Nachylił się do jej ucha – Było bardzo przyjemnie – wyszeptał jej bardzo cicho – będę chciał to powtórzyć. – ona rozszerzyła oczy w lęku przed kolejnym bliskim spotkaniem z naukowcem. Jej synowie zobaczyli strach w jej oczach. Ściągnęli brwi. Hojo się wyprostował. Uśmiechnął się. – To co widzimy się jeszcze?

Matka kiwnęła głową.

Tak... I jeszcze raz dziękuję... – odwróciła wzrok.

O nie, nie... to ja dziękuję. – strzelił znowu uśmieszkiem. Zasalutował dwoma palcami chłopakom. – Do zobaczenia. – odszedł, wyciągając telefon. Chwilę poczekał. – Reno, zabierz mnie stąd...

Przesłał rodzince ostatni uśmieszek i wyszedł. Przez chwilę jeszcze siedzieli w ciszy. Poczekali, jak helikopter odleci. Gdy już znowu ogarnęła ich codzienna cisza, zaczęli niepewne rozmowy.

Więc, co się stało? – zapytała Jenova z matczyną troską.

Jak już mówiłem, pojechaliśmy nad morze... – zaczął Kadaj ponownie – weszliśmy do wody. Ja... coś...

Kadaj zasłabł, podejrzewam... – wtrącił starszy.

Nawet nie wiem... – ciągnął pierwszy dalej – miałem jakieś halucynacje... zaczęło mi się w głowie kręcić...

Wpadł do wody. Wyciągnąłem go.. ledwo. – Loz zaczynał rozmiękać – tak się bałem o mojego braciszka!...nie wiedziałem co zrobić!.. próbowałem... tego co na filmach.. a.. ale nie wychodziło! – Jenova wyciągnęła do niego ręce. Zbliżył się do niej i chlipał w ramię. Kadaj patrzył na brata ze smutkiem i współczuciem. Również czuł w tym momencie, jak bardzo Lozowi na nim zależy. – dopiero jak go walnąłem w klatkę coś poskutkowało... – rzekł cicho, przytulając się do matki. Kadaj pomasował mostek. Rzeczywiście, później trochę bolało.

Uśmiechnął się, do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Objął ramieniem Loza, z matką.

- Loz...

- Już dobrze synku. Kadaj tu jest. Uratowałeś go. – kobieta głaskała go po głowie.

Loz, a ty znowu płaczesz... – wszyscy troje usłyszeli niski głos średniego brata. Oderwali się od siebie.

Yaz! – Kadaj był przy nim pierwszy. Bardzo się cieszył, że widzi go czującego się lepiej. Yazoo spojrzał na niego. Uśmiechnął się.

Matka podeszła także do niego. Złapała go za rękę. Podniósł się i przeciągnął.

Jak się czujesz? – zapytała. Ten jeszcze ziewnął i pomasował kark.

Jakby mi wszystko wymienili. – odpowiedział z satysfakcją.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAZ! – Loz rzucił mu się na szyję, przygniatając całym ciałem. Dopiero się po jednym pozbierał, tak teraz znowu się rozmazał. – Jaak doooobrzeeee, ż-że jjjjjuż dob-b-brzeeeee!

L-Loz!.. Dobra, dobra! Też się cieszę!... ale ty masz uścisk... Loz, weź mnie już puść.. dusisz mnie..!

Chłopak momentalnie puścił średniego. Wszyscy zarzucili banany na twarze.

Długo spałem? – zapytał Yaz jeszcze ziewając. Matka rozejrzała się a zegarkiem. Nagle przypomniała sobie prezencik dla Yaza. Wstała i skierowała się do kuchni.

Coś około trzech godzin – rzekł Kadaj, spoglądając za matką. – jeszcze mamy czas – dopowiedział ciszej już w stronę brata.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w której Yazoo usiadł na kanapie i zamyślił się patrząc w dół. Zamknął oczy i westchnął, przejawiając na ustach cień uśmiechu.

Yazoo, mam coś dla ciebie. – weszła Jenova ponownie, trzymając w ręce coś podłużnego. Wręczyła to synowi.

Zegarek..? – zaczął.

Od Hojo. Tego, który cię przebadał. – na jej twarzy przejawił się cień żalu, ale tylko na chwilkę – musisz równo co pięćdziesiąt pięć minut przyjąć lek. Kiedy śpisz już nie. Ale na dzień. Proszę... –

Yaz założył go na nadgarstek. Był całkiem elegancki. Tak jak on x) spojrzał na matkę.

Jaki lek? – zapytał, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy coś przyjmował. Kobieta kiwnęła na Loza. Przysunął albuminową skrzynkę. Matka ją otworzyła. Wydobył się z niej biały, chłodnawy dym. W środku było poukładanych dużo fiolek z przezroczystym płynem wewnątrz. Wyjęła jedną probówkę i przyjrzała się jej uważnie.

„_Za takie coś małego tyle zapłacić..."_ – pomyślała smutnie. Jednak uśmiechnęła się i położyła ją spowrotem.

Zaczęli robić swoje. Jenova sprzątała, a bracia siedzieli w cieniu drzewa na podwórku. Dziś było wyjątkowo ciepło. Jednak matka znalazła dla Yaza jakąś skórzaną małą torebkę, żeby mógł w niej nosić po kilka dawek leku, by nie musieć być uzależnionym od domu.

W urządzeniu od doktorka średni znalazł kolejne zastosowanie, niż informowanie go o wzięciu kolejnej dawki – mógł śledzić czas, by mogli wyruszyć o odpowiedniej porze.

Loz oparty o pień drzewa chrapał, gdyż obudzono go dziś wyjątkowo wcześnie. Kadaj za to cichutko przysypiał koło starszego o dwa lata brata, oparłszy się o jego ramię. Konwaliowy zapach jego włosów dodatkowo go usypiał. Jak na kilka godzin wydarzyło się za dużo.

Yazoo wyspał swoje. Czuł się świetnie. Fakt spotkania dziś tej miłej i sympatycznej dziewczyny, dodatkowo wprawiał go w dobry humor.

Yaroui... tak dźwięcznie i przyjemnie...

_Pipipipi, pipipipi, pipipipi.._

Cichy dźwięk zegarka przypomniał o leku. Yaz zaraz go wyłączył, sięgnął po probówkę i wypił jej zawartość.

Kadaj się poruszył i ledwym wzrokiem spojrzał na brata.

Hej. – przywitał go starszy.

Młody zaraz padł spowrotem na jego ramię, wydając z siebie od nie chcenia cichy jęk. Yaz westchnął bezdźwięcznie i podniósł głowę. Niebo było całe błękitne. Uśmiechnął się.

Jenova siedziała na swoim łóżku. Znowu była melancholijnie przygnębiona. Patrząc na kolejne strefy pokoju przypominała sobie, co się tu wydarzyło. Jego dotyk. Jego agresja. Jego zapach i ciało. To wszystko teraz się z nią łączy. Wszystko jest wokół niej. I jego słowa: _„jesteś moja"_.

Uroniła ostatnią łzę. Wytarła ją pospiesznie, wstając. Poprawiła narzutę na łóżku i wyszła z pokoju ogarniając wzrokiem jego wygląd. Jeszcze przypomniała sobie, o co prosiła doktorka... Nagle strzeliło ją jak piorun.

O nie... – szepnęła do siebie. Złapała się za głowę i kręciła nią na boki – Nie! Nie! Nie!

Poprosiła Hojo o dużą konstrukcję łóżka... On mówił, że będzie chciał tamto powtórzyć...

„_jaka ja głupia! Głupia, głupia, głupia!"_

Od teraz nie chce zostać sama w domu. Nie... boi się. Boi się, że zaraz on wróci... Może wrócić. Na pewno.

Chyba, że pracuje... Ale i tak wróci. Wróci na pewno.

Jednak spróbowała się uspokoić. Tak. On jest zazwyczaj bardzo zajęty laboratorium. Nie przyjdzie. W każdym bądź razie nie w najbliższym czasie. Nie dziś.

Odetchnęła. Wzięła się w garść.

Przechodząc przez kuchnię, rzuciło jej się coś w oczy. Ręczna kamera. Widać Kadaj musiał ją tu zostawić. Wzięła ją do ręki. … urządzenie wciąż było włączone. Wciąż nagrywało. Bateria już się powoli rozładowywała. Jenova wyłączyła ją. Zaniosła do pokoju i podłączyła do komputera. Zaczęła oglądać...

Najmłodszy i najstarszy wciąż kimali. Yaz siedział cicho. Nie był aktywną duszą. Wolał wszystko robić powoli. Nawet według niego czas, choć się dłużył, pędził szybko, ale do godziny dwunastej było wciąż za daleko. Zamknął na chwilę oczy. Zobaczył Yaroui. Jej przyjacielski uśmiech. Potem tą dziewczynkę, Marlene. Następnie zaczęło mu się czernić przed oczami. Ściągnął brwi, ale nie podnosił powiek. Przesuwały mu się inne obrazy, przed oczami.

Jedzie na motorze, pomiędzy budynkami... Patrzy, jak jakieś dzieci pakują się na furgonetkę. W większości te dzieci, które już widział. Następnie jedzie przez pustkowie, kierując tą małą ciężarówkę, w kierunku jakiegoś dziwnego lasu. Idzie z nimi, spotyka ubranych w czerń braci, chytrze się uśmiechają. On czuje zadowolenie, spełnienie. Kadaj daje mu jakąś emanującą energią, małą kulkę. On wchłania ją w rękę. Jej czarna energia rozlewa się po jego ciele. Czuje się mocniejszy. Ale upada. Upada. Nie... znowu nic nie widzi. Tylko czerń. Słyszy muzykę...

Nie, to nie muzyka. Jakieś piski. Pikanie. Czuje krew w ustach. Znowu go wszystko boli...

Ciemność...

_Yazoo.. Yazoo!..._

Kadaj potrząsa go za ramię. Widać coś mu się śni.

Yaz! Obudź się! – patrzy ze strachem, jak kolejne krople krwi wypływają mu z kącików ust. Nie są obfite, ale zawsze mogą się przeobrazić w coś większego.

Loz sięga do torebki, przewieszonej przez tułów Yazoo. Wyciąga jedną z probówek.

Loz, weź się pospiesz!... Yazoo! No ocknij się!

Starszy brat szybko odkorkował fiolkę i wlał jej zawartość do przełyku młodszego brata. Przez chwilę jeszcze raz zakasłał. Potem się uspokoiło wszystko. Ale Yaz się nie ocknął. Dopiero po krótkim momencie. Otworzył oczy. W tej samej chwili Kadaj rzucił mu się na szyję.

Kadaj...! O co..? – zaczął zaskoczony brat.

Znowu kasłałeś! – spojrzał na niego. Przetarł kciukiem po jego wargach i pokazał Yazoo czerwone plamy. Średni nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – przecież spałeś! Nie mogło się to wydarzyć!

Nie spałem, Kadaj...

Ależ widocznie musiałeś zasnąć... – przerwał najstarszy. Yaz się zdenerwował, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Nie spałem... tylko zamknąłem oczy na chwilę i... – przypomniały mu się te obrazy. Zamknął oczy. – ech! To jest strasznie trudne! – złapał się za głowę.

Miałeś... obraz? – zapytał młodszy. Yaz na niego spojrzał.

W sensie... przypomnienie? – zapytał niepewnie. Kadaj kiwnął głową, wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w brata. – Tak... to przez presję, że zobaczę te dzieci znowu... – spuścił głowę. Nienawidził okazywać uczuć. Ale jego bracia go rozumieli. – nie chcę o tym mówić.

To zrozumiałe – uśmiechnął się młodszy. – A teraz powiedz mi, która godzina.

Yaz zerknął na zegarek i.. zbladł. Dokładnie w pół do dwunastej. Momentalnie zerwał się na nogi.

Mamy mało czasu... – rzekł jakby do siebie. – pospieszcie się! – ponaglił rodzeństwo machając histerycznie rękami jak mały motylek.

Poczekaj! Matkę musimy powiadomić. – poinformował Loz. – Kadaj, skocz szybko!

Kiwnął głową i wypruł do domu. Gdy wyszedł przed dom, bracia już na niego czekali przy wyjściu prowadzącym w las. Szybkim krokiem wyruszyli.

Yazoo prowadził. Zastanawiał się, którędy wtedy szedł. Po niedługim czasie wyprowadził ich na odpowiednią ścieżkę. Szedł lekko. Z ledwo uchwytnym uśmiechem. Cieszył się.

Jego bracia także. Kadaj był ciekawy tej dziewczyny, a Loz zastanawiał się, czy będzie tam ktoś, z kim mógłby się pobawić xD.

Marlene, idź po nich, proszę...

Nie chcę!

Proszę!

Nie-e!

Ech, co mam zrobić, abyś poszła?

Brązowowłosa dziewczynka zastanowiła się. Była bardzo bystra. Uśmiechnęła swoje usteczka.

Puszkę Choco-coli co dwa dni.

Ale Marlene! To jest z kofeiną!

Co z tego! Pozytywnie działa na moje szare komórki.

Ech.. no niech ci będzie. Idź już.

Marlene zadowolona, w podskokach ruszyła w wyznaczone miejsce.

Masz dziś szczęście, Yaruś... – dziewczyna, która starała się przekupić małą, odwróciła się, gdy usłyszała swoje imię. To był Avil. – Cloud mnie wezwał. Muszę odebrać ważną przesyłkę. Nie będzie mnie dwa dni.

Już dziś wyjeżdżasz? – zapytała ze sztucznym smutkiem, ale bardzo dobrze odegranym. Kiwnął głową.

Pozdrów swojego przyjaciela ode mnie. – rzucił z ironią i wycofał się.

Yaroui czekała, aż zniknie z pola widzenia. Gdy już czuła się bezpiecznie podskoczyła.

Hurra!

Trójka braci dotarła na miejsce przed czasem. Posłanniczki jeszcze nie było. Jednak po króciutkiej ciszy usłyszeli szelesty. Na polankę weszła ta sama dziewczynka, co ją spotkał Yaz poprzedniego dnia. Była uśmiechnięta. Ale lekko niepewnie rozejrzała się po trzech postaciach. Szczególnie jej wzrok zatrzymał się na najstarszym z silverhead. Ale była zadowolona, bo postawiła na swoim.

Ty nas zaprowadzisz, prawda... Marlene? – Yaz do niej zagadał. Kiwnęła małą główką i rzuciła:

Za mną – i wypruła w las. Bracia pospieszyli za nią.

Yazowi się wydało, że idą dłużej, niż wtedy, jak biegł za nią. Jednak po krótkim czasie dotarli na miejsce. Najstarsza z obecnych tam dzieci – Yaroui – gdy tylko zobaczyła ich, zapiszczała cicho z zadowolenia i prawie podbiegła do czwórki.

Dziękuję, Marlene. – i dodała zobaczywszy spojrzenie małej: tak, dostaniesz swoją Choco-colę. – Mała uśmiechnęła się i podleciała do reszty dziewczynek w swoim wieku. Yaroui zwróciła się do przybyłych. Yaz się lekko uśmiechał, patrząc na dziewczynę. Kadaj wpatrywał się w nią, to rozglądał na inne dzieci... Loz podążył wzrokiem za tą małą dziewczynką, która ich przyprowadziła. – Witajcie! – podeszła bliżej średniego. Spojrzała na niego, potem na jego braci. – Miło, że i ich przyprowadziłeś.

To mi... miło. – rzekł, a jego głos wydał się fantazyjny i bardziej podniosły, niż zazwyczaj.

Dziewczyna ponownie posłała mu słodki uśmiech. Podeszła do młodszego Kadaja. Wyciągnęła rękę.

Pewnie Yazoo mówił wam o mnie. Przedstawię się oficjalnie. Mam na imię Yaroui, a ty?

Kadaj spojrzał w jej różne oczy. Widział w nich serdeczność i sympatię i od razu poczuł, że będzie ich przyjaciółką. Uścisnął jej rękę.

Kadaj. – odpowiedział, posyłając jej bardzo słodki uśmiech, wyszczerzając delikatnie ząbki.

Loz w tym momencie spojrzał na braci i tą dziewczynę. Podeszła także do niego. Sympatycznie patrzyła na niego z dołu.

Już widać, w jakim jesteście wieku – uśmiechnęła się znowu. – Jak tobie na imię?

Pewną ręką ścisnął jej dłoń.

Loz. – dziewczyna także do niego posłała uśmiech. Troszkę krótszy, ale również ciepły i szczery. Klasnęła w dłonie.

Więc! Proszę, rozgośćcie się! Dziś urządziliśmy piknik. Chodźcie dalej!

Cała w skowronkach, w podskokach zachęcała rodzeństwo do pójścia za nią. Kadaj jako aktywna dusza, zaraz przejął zapał dziewczyny. Złapał braci za ręce i radosnym krokiem zbliżali się do miejsca małego przyjęcia.

Na początku reszta dzieci trzymała dystans do przybyłych. Jednak, gdy zobaczyli, że oni nie są tacy źli, jak by się mogło wydawać ( albo jacy byli kiedyś ) poznawali się stopniowo na nich. Najweselej zaczęło się robić, gdy Kadaj walnął Loza kremowym ciastkiem po twarzy. Jakiś chłopak, prawdopodobnie w wieku najmłodszego syna Jenovy, rzucił hasło: "bitwa na żarcie!" i kawałki kremu, ciasta i jakichś innych wytworów zaczęły latać w powietrzu. Większość dziewczynek skryły się za drzewami, byle jak najdalej. Yaz krył się czym mógł. Nie cierpiał być brudnym, a także uczestniczyć w takich zabawach. Yaroui za to szukała jakiejkolwiek okazji, by smaczny krem rozchlapał mu się na twarzy. XD

Zebrali się w grupy. Loz – Marlene( z którą, o dziwo znalazł wspólny język) – i kilka innych młodszych dzieci kontra Kadaj i chłopaki w jego wieku(i chyba ze dwóch starszych) oraz przeciwko Yaroui z jej młodszymi przyjaciółkami i jednym chłopakiem. Walka była zacięta, za głowę było pięć punktów, za twarz dziesięć, a za inną część ciała po dwa, trzy. Kadajowi najszybciej skończyła się amunicja. Zostało mu ostatnie ciastko. Loz był oszczędny, jego „wspólnicy" również mieli jeszcze dużo. Yaroui ze swoją bandą mieli i najwięcej ciastek i byli najczyściejsi. Co jakiś czas przerywali, bo to ktoś dostał w oko i trzeba było go odprowadzić w bezpieczne miejsce.

Cała bitwa trwała nie więcej, jak ze dwadzieścia minut, a wydawało się, że się dłużyło.

W końcu wszyscy padli ze zmęczenia, ale byli zadowoleni. Usiedli w cieniu drzew i odpoczywali. Rodzeństwo obok siebie, a przy nich brązowowłosa.

Najmłodszy, ze wplątanymi we włosy jagodami i z kremem na twarzy, już tylko gdzieniegdzie, zbliżył się do starszego o dwa lata brata.

Słuchaj Yaz...

Hmm?

Jedyny z nas jesteś czysty... – mówiąc to Kadaj zaczął podnosić rękę z ochronionym ciastkiem. Yaz miał zamknięte oczy, ale ostro rzekł:

Nie waż się mnie tym wymazać... – młodszy się zatrzymał.

Ale ja przecież nic nie robię... – ciasteczko coraz bliżej twarzy.

Kaaadaaaj... ostrzegam... jeżeli..

Nie dokończył. Krem momentalnie rozplaskał się mu na twarzy. Ten jak się nie poderwał. Złapał Kadaja i przewrócił go na bok. Gdy leżał, jeszcze na niego naskoczył. Niby grał poważnie, ale w głębi świetnie się bawił.

Torebka z ampułkami niebezpiecznie się chwiała. Yaroui ją zauważyła. Zastanawiała się co może w niej być.

Oj, Kadaź, odechce ci się igrać ze mną!

Ja przecież nic nie zrobiłem!

Targali się za włosy i tarzali się w trawie jeden po drugim. Loz stał nad nimi i chciał ich jakoś rozdzielić. Ale oni przecież tylko się bawili. Yaroui śmiała się z nich przyjacielsko.

W pewnym momencie, pośród szarpaniny usłyszeli pikanie zegarka Yaza. Spojrzeli na siebie. Spoważnieli. Yaz zeszedł z brata. Usiedli obok siebie.

Co tak pika? – zapytała dwukolorowo-oka podchodząc bliżej. Średni jedynie zerknął na nią. Wyłączył urządzonko, wyjął jedną z probówek i wypił zawartość. Yaroui przyjrzała się przedtem płynowi. Ogarnął ją niepokój. – Yazoo? Co to..?

Mój lek – przerwał jej. Schował pustą ampułkę. Odetchnął.

Wybacz, Yaz. – rzekł młodszy brat. – zapomniałem.

Daj spokój! – starszy przyjacielsko trącił go w ramię, delikatnie podnosząc kąciki ust. – ale wiesz, za włosy ci nie wybaczę... – pogładził się po głowie. Kadaj zachichotał.

Yazoo... – wciąż nie dawała za wygraną dziewczyna. Nosiciel wywołanego imienia spojrzał na Yaroui. – przecież to jest... Ten lek jest zakazany!

Bracia zostali zaskoczeni. Yaz wybałuszył oczy na dziewczynę. Loz już miał łzy w oczach.

Ale.. czyli mojemu braciszkowi coś grozi?

Yaroui... Skąd..? Jak to? – średni nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Kadaj ściągnął brwi, patrząc to na Yazoo to na Yaroui.

Uczyli nas o tym. – zbliżyła się do niego. – Hemofiliacarpia, prawda?

Mama tak mówiła... – cicho odrzekł najmłodszy.

Cofnięto ją z produkcji, ze względu na jej silne efekty uboczne. – mówiła łamiącym się, ale poważnym głosem. – Był pewien okres czasu, kiedy wiele dzieci w mieście chorowało. I nie chodzi tu o Geostigmę. – niepewne spojrzenie po rodzeństwie. – Były to bardzo silne bóle brzucha, wymioty. Choroba ewoluowała i dosięgała takie organy wewnętrzne jak wątroba, serce płuca. Psuła wewnętrzną harmonię organizmu. Dzieci zaczynały cierpieć jeszcze bardziej. Można powiedzieć, że ich ciała zjadały się od środka. – Loz zacisnął rękę na ramieniu młodszego o dwa lata brata. Ten zerknął na niego. Słuchali dalej. – zaczynało się od ślinienia się, potem, nieleczona choroba osiągała wyższe stadia i było krwioplucie, krwiowymioty... był jeden przypadek, że jeden nastolatek wypluwał po kolei swoje wnętrzności... – zrobiła małą pauzę próbując zapomnieć przywołane obrazy. Rodzeństwo szczerze współczuło jej i tamtym dzieciom, rodzinom... – ale to była tylko choroba. Wymyślono na nią lek. Właśnie Hemofiliecarpię. Pierwsze dzieci wyleczono. Było to chyba ze dwa tysiące. Jednak właśnie... zaczęły się efekty uboczne. Były bardzo różne. Od wysypek, czy normalnych uczuleń, po.. bardzo zaawansowane, zagrażające zdrowiu.. a nawet życiu. Nawet nie wiadomo, jak się to stało, ze ogarnęły one wszystkie systemy zdrowotne. Nawet nie związane z lekiem, bądź chorobą. Było tego bardzo dużo, więc wymienię kilka przykładów. – przełknęła łzy. Przysłoniła na chwilę usta wierzchem palców. Dzieci wokół siedziały i słuchały ze spuszczonymi głowami. – Ślepota. Głuchota. Różnego rodzaju kaszle, wysypki, zahamowanie układu pokarmowego. Nadmierne wydzielanie niektórych gruczołów. Łamliwość kości... Paraliże kończyn. Utrata skóry. Zapad mięśni. Odwodnienie. Człowiek po prostu wysychał...

Wybacz, że pytam... – zabrał głos Kadaj, mówiąc cicho – zdarzały się... wypadki śmiertelne?..

Nie patrzył na nią. Nie patrzył na nikogo. Yazoo nie zobaczył kiedy młodszy złapał go i ścisnął za rękę.

Yaroui także spuściła głowę.

Tak... – zacisnęła sobie palce, aż jej kostki pobielały. Zaszlochała delikatnie. – choroba... przenosiła się... z dzieci na dorosłych. Było dużo przypadków... – jeszcze mocniej spuściła głowę, razem z tułowiem. Zdołała tylko wydukać piszczącym głosem: moi rodzice..!

Zaczęła płakać. Bardzo żałośnie. Yazoo nie wytrzymał. Nie myślał nad tym co robi. Chwycił Yaroui za ramiona, przyciągnął do siebie i objął. Momentalnie schowała twarz w jego włosach, okalających szyję, zarzucając mu ręce za kark. Jej szlochom nie było końca. Również Loz się popłakał. Kadaj poklepał go po ramieniu, myślami będąc wciąż przy dzieciach, chorobie, Yaroui i jej problemie.

Samemu Yazoo zbierały się łzy do oczu. Dogłębnie współczuł dziewczynie. Gładził jej głowę i lekko się kołysał. Płacząca bardzo dawno nie otrzymała tyle ciepła. Zapomniała, w natłoku życia, w którym ciągle się śmieje, jak to jest płakać i jak to jest być przytulanym. Zwłaszcza z takim uczuciem i tak szczerze. Dawno nie płakała.

Ale on bierze ten lek. Ten lek, który zabrał jej wszystko co miała. I boi się...

Yazoo.. – szepnęła.

Słucham cię... – odrzekł, także bardzo cicho. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego na bardzo małą odległość. Spojrzała mu w oczy.

Nie bierz tego leku...

Yaroui... to nie takie proste... – Pokręcił głową.

Co ci jest...? dlaczego bierzesz to przekleństwo? Powiedz, proszę..! – mówiła to roniąc jeszcze więcej łez i zaglądając mu głębiej w oczy. Złapała go za brzeg dekoltu od koszulki.

Westchnął cicho. Delikatnie zabrał jej ręce od swojego ubrania. Zerknął na braci.

Dostałem dość mocno w brzuch... To jest ból nie do zniesienia... kiedy kaszlę... I wypluwam krew...

Podczłapał do nich młodszy. Zwiesił głowę na ramieniu brata.

Był już na granicy przytomności... – rzekł smutno. – Uwierz nam, Yaroui, to jest jedyne wyjście.

Kasztanowo-włosa patrzyła ze łzami, to na młodszego, to na starszego z braci. Stwierdziła, że nic nie poradzi. Spuściła głowę. Nagle zorientowała się, że Yazoo ciągle trzyma ją za ręce.

Przynajmniej jedno dobre.

Yaroui?.. – Yaz z troską próbował zajrzeć jej w oczy.

Przysięgła głęboko w sobie, że będzie mu pomagać w tej chorobie. Postara się, razem z jego rodzeństwem, robić wszystko, co może, aby go uszczęśliwić. Aby widzieć jego uśmiech, który jest naprawdę olśniewający, a bardzo rzadko się uśmiecha. Spróbuje.

Ścisnęła jego dłonie, tak łagodnie obejmujące jej. Podniosła głowę, subtelnie się uśmiechając przez łzy. Wie wszystko o jego wnętrzu, jak na ten czas.

Nie jesteś chory. Cierpisz. Twój organizm pewnie nie przywykł do takiego bólu... Ten lek mało ci pomoże, jeżeli nie będziesz miał wsparcia. Więc ciesz się, że masz takich dobrych braci. Że.. masz matkę. – ciągle patrzyła mu w oczy. – i pozwól i mi... - Jemu dziwne ciarki przechodziły po ciele. Patrząc jej w oczy czuł się orzeźwiony wewnątrz. Przynajmniej na duszy. Czuł jej dotyk. To tak jakby wetknąć ręce w coś tak łagodnego, że ledwo to czuć, ale wie się, że to jest i to wystarczy do odprężenia.

Powoli kiwnął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od jej oczu. Mrugnął z uśmiechem, a z jego oka wytoczyła się naprawdę malutka łezka. Nie było jej widać pomiędzy srebrnymi kosmykami włosów, które opadły mu na twarz, kiedy spojrzał na dziewczynę. Ale Yaroui spostrzegła znajome refleksy, tuż przy dolnej powiece oka Yazoo. Także się uśmiechnęła i przytuliła do niego. On przytulił ją. Kadaj przytulił się do obojga. Za to Loz, doszedłszy do siebie przytulił ich troje.

Kocham was! – krzyknął najstarszy.

Dzieci naokoło dla parodii także zaczęły się ściskać.

Potem już wszystko doszło do porządku. Znowu śmiali się i rozmawiali. Loz znalazł uznanie wśród Marlene i jej koleżanek, nosząc je na barkach, albo na rękach, nawet po dwie jednocześnie.

Kadaj odgrywał walki typu jRPG razem z chłopakami z jego „ciastkowej ekipy". Nie wiadomo dlaczego wypchnęli go w postać złego lorda, pragnącego całego świata i mocy dla siebie. Ale nie narzekał, bo się świetnie bawił. I odkrył, że świetnie radzi sobie z trzymaniem patyka jako miecza i nieźle nim wymachuje. A odzywki typowo złe, np.: „gińcie niewierni!", „ Świat będzie mój i nic mi w tym nie przeszkodzi!", wymawiał z takim akcentem i realizmem, że niektórzy mieli wrażenie, że on w ogóle nie gra…

Yazoo siedział w spokoju z Yaroui, pod cieniem drzewa. Obserwowali poczynania dzieciarni, co jakiś czas komentując je i śmiejąc się. To był naprawdę świetny dzień, nie licząc poranka...

Jenova oglądała i słuchała nagrań jej synów. Co ją mile zaskoczyło, Yazoo także dużo mówił. Ale nie nagrywał siebie. Ale mówił i mówił...

W tym momencie właśnie oglądała Kadaja. Leżał na ziemi i opowiadał mówiąc do kamery.

Najbardziej urzekające jego słowa:

„_...Ale zawsze chciałbym tu zostać. Tylko z moimi marzeniami i snami. Żyć dla Matki i moich braci. Biegać z nimi po jawnych rzekach rodzinnych słów. Paść z nimi n a s z e marzenia na łąkach z kaszmiru uśmiechów. Ach... gdyby nasze rodzinne uśmiechy, jakby milczenia Yazoo i łzy Loza miały skrzydła... już dawno wzlecielibyśmy ponad chmury i gwiazdy, wylądowalibyśmy na innych galaktykach i tam dalej rozlewali ogień domowego ogniska..."_

To tak bardzo wzruszyło kobietę, że szlochała ze szczęścia i dalej oglądała.

Ale coś jej zaczęło nie pasować. Kadaj wyłączył kamerę tuż przed domem. Więc jak ona mogła być później włączona?

Za chwilę miała się o tym przekonać.

Na ekranie pojawił się... Hojo. Widocznie rozbawiony. Położył włączone urządzenie tak, że widać było wnętrze kuchni i krzątającą się Jenovę. Krew jej w tym momencie się wzburzyła. Jeszcze wtedy nie pajała do niego taką nienawiścią, jak teraz. A trzeba było go nie zapraszać na kawę.

Widziała jak na nią patrzył, jak zaczął do niej podchodzić, jak ją dotykał i co robił z rękami po jej ciele. Jak ją traktował, jak ją bił, jak ją szarpał...

Później już wie dlaczego nagle zaczął z nią chodzić po prawie całym pomieszczeniu. Zabrał ze sobą kamerę do jej pokoiku, ustawił jakoś obiektyw w stronę łóżka i wtedy zaczął się rozbierać. Ona już była naga…

NIE! – wyłączyła ekran, by tego nie widzieć. Już raz to przeżyła.

Ale głosu nie wyłączyła. Słyszała jego oddechy i jęki. Odgłosy poruszania się po pościeli. Czasami własne cichutkie krzyki, kiedy za mocno ją ugryzł albo podrapał.

Kurczowo trzymała palce na głowie, zacisnęła powieki. _„Dlaczego ja tego nie wyłączę?"_

Nareszcie doszło do końca. Zdecydowała się niepewnie włączyć ekran. Zobaczyła jak podchodzi do kamery i kuca przy komodzie. Jak ona tego nie zauważyła? Później, a właściwie jak jeszcze siedziała przy meblu, Hojo zabrał urządzenie i zaniósł je do kuchni, właśnie w tym miejscu, w którym Jenova ją znalazła. Nie wyłączał jej. Pozwolił nagrać ich ostatnią rozmowę. Jak pili kawę. Aż w końcu jak ona poszła do synów, a doktorek został przez chwilę. Spojrzał w kamerę, wstał. Pokazał kciuk podniesiony do góry i odszedł.

Jenova wyłączyła film. Musi wyciąć te sceny. I kilka scen jej synów. Nikt nie może się tam dowiedzieć, że oni wiedzą o przeszłości. Przynajmniej nie wiedzą, jaka była ich prawdziwa przeszłość. W końcu większość wspomnień mają sztucznie zaaplikowanych...

Włączyła odpowiedni program i zaczęła pracować.

Już większość miała dość. Nowi koledzy Kadaja byli wyczerpani „ walkami", w których silverhead musiał wiele razy kogoś przepraszać, bo za mocno uderzył któregoś i ten musiał zejść. Loza barki z deka bolały i skóra głowy przez ciągłe targanie go za włosy przez dziewczynki.

Jedynie Yaz z Yaroui wszystko nadzorowali, mając obok siebie dwójkę najmłodszych dzieci ( w wieku sześciu lat) oraz dwóch starszych, którzy mocniej dostali, oczywiście niechcący, od Kadaja.

Najmłodszy i najstarszy z synów Jenovy podeszli do siedzących i usadowili się obok. Reszta gdzieś także się zaalokowała obok.

Mam dość.. niech te małe diablice się do mnie nie zbliżają... – zamarudził Loz.

Wszystkie na wujka Loza! – krzyknęła Marlene do swoich koleżanek i te ( a było ich chyba z pięć) rzuciły się na leżącego najstarszego. On zdążył jedynie krzyknąć „nie!" i został oblężony przez małoletnie.

Dziewczyny, nie torturujcie Loza. Więcej nie przyjdzie. – zaśmiała się najstarsza z dzieci.

Przyjdzie! – krzyknęła mała najmądrzejsza – Sam powiedział!

Yaroui westchnęła z uśmiechem. Spojrzała na Yaza, rozbawionego widokiem Loza z dziewczynkami. Przeniósł wzrok na najstarszą. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

Do twarzy ci w tym kremie. – rzekła. Yaz podniósł oczy w górę. Zagarnął białą maź z czoła i posmakował.

Rzeczywiście dobre... Ale chłopaki, powinniśmy się przeczyścić. – poinformował do braci. – jak mama nas tak zobaczy... – przeciągnął zdanie. Kadaj na niego spojrzał. Loz się ledwo podniósł. Dziewczynki ciągle go trzymały.

Racja... weźcie ze mnie zejdźcie! No już! Bo nie będę was już nosił. – dziewczynki niechętnie go puściły. Wstał na nogi.

- Tu niedaleko przepływa płytka rzeczka – powiedziała kasztanowłosa. – wszyscy powinniśmy zmyć z siebie ten krem i ciasto – dodała z uśmiechem i wstała. Za nią Yazoo oraz reszta.

Przeszli się. Yaroui szła trzymając za ręce dwoje sześciolatków. Starsi chłopacy ścigali się kto pierwszy. Kadaj pobiegł za nimi. Spokojnie by ich wyprzedził, ale nie znał drogi. Jednak refleksy słońca w rzece było widać już z daleka więc przyspieszył i im uciekł. Dogonił go jedynie jeden z dwóch starszych.

Marlene przekupiła Loza na jeszcze jedną przechadzkę na baranach. Ociągale się zgodził.

Gdy ostatnie osoby doszły na miejsce, ci pierwsi – w tym i Kadaj – już byli w wodzie, rozebrani do gaci. Chlapali się i śmiali.

Gdy najmłodszy spostrzegł braci zawołał:

Yaz! Loz! Ta woda jest nieziemska! Chodźcie szybko!

Nikt nie czuł wstydu. Bracia nigdy nie czuli takiego uczucia, a reszta dzieciaków po prostu nie była wstydliwa i już.

Z silverhead tylko Yazoo nie chciał za bardzo moczyć się w wodzie. Zdjął jedynie koszulkę i tobołek z lekiem, przystanął z boku przy brzegu, i obmywał twarz oraz nakrapiał włosy. Yaroui, siedząca w cieniu z najmłodszymi przyglądała się mu z zaintrygowaniem. Odżywiali się zdrowo, dużo się ruszali, więc i Yazoo miał piękne ciało. Tak stwierdziła dziewczyna. Przygryzała paznokieć małego palca, patrząc na Yaza półprzymkniętym wzrokiem.

Średni nabrał wody w dłonie. Ostrożnie podniósł je do góry a potem chlapnął sobie w twarz, podnosząc głowę i barki do góry. Odetchnął. Rzeczywiście woda była orzeźwiająca i krystaliczna.

Yaz! Wejdź do wody! – zachęcił brata Loz. On spojrzał na wołającego. Pokręcił głową.

Loz, daj mu spokój. – rzekł najmłodszy – znasz go.

Wrócili do chlapania się. Yazoo westchnął. Odszedł od rzeki, wziął swoją koszulkę i torebkę. Spojrzał w stronę Yaroui. Ciągle na niego patrzyła. Gdy spostrzegła jego wzrok, momentalnie odwróciła swój. Yaz podszedł do niej i dzieci. Usiadł obok. Koszulkę miał przerzuconą przez ramię, NIEzałożoną. Kropelki wody kapały z jego długich włosów na ciało. Spływały w dół, przez całą długość tułowia aż po styk ciała ze spodenkami. Dziewczyna śledziła każdą. Patrzyła na każdy centymetr jego subtelnie bladej skóry. Podziwiała jego zarysowane mięśnie na rękach i brzuchu.

Piękne... – cichutko powiedziała do siebie. Yaz usłyszał i przekręcił głowę w jej stronę. Mokre kosmyki oplotły mu się wokół twarzy.

Coś mówiłaś? – zapytał bez wyraźnego wyrazu twarzy. Ona zarumieniła się lekko i odwróciła wzrok.

Nie, nic...

I tak co chwila na niego spoglądała z zachwytem. Aż po jakimś czasie zdała sobie sprawę, że już długo, jak dzieciaki weszli do wody. Wstała i podeszła trochę do rzeki.

No już jesteście czyści! Wychodzić!

Dzieciarnia z pomrukiwaniem i niechęcią zaczęła zbierać się z wody. Najdłużej zajęło wszystkim pozbieranie swoich w pośpiechu zdejmowanych wcześniej ubrań.

Gdy już wszyscy się wysuszyli i ubrali, ponownie usadowili się, by poleniuchować. (czy zawsze mogą tylko się bawić i nic nie robić?)

No ale wiadomo komu się nudzi najwięcej przy nicnierobieniu. Loz zaczął marudzić. Wtedy Yaz zerknął na zegarek i stwierdził, że jest już późno. Dwie i pół godziny spędzone poza domem, a szczególnie bez Kaa-san...

No dobrze. I tak my też powinniśmy wracać. – zreasumowała dziewczyna. – Ale jutro też macie przyjść. – dodała z uśmiechem. – o tej samej porze, zgoda?

Masz gwarancję! – zakrzyknął zadowolony Kadaj. Wszyscy troje się uśmiechnęli.

Yaz pokiwał głową.

No to do zobaczenia jutro. – rzekł. Yaroui posłała mu swój najsłodszy uśmiech, trzepotając rzęsami. Poczuł w brzuchu przemiłą pustkę.

Wujku Loooooz! – usłyszeli pisk Marlene. Podbiegła do najstarszego. – Weź mnie jeszcze na ręce! Ostatni raaaaz!

Chodź diablico. – podniósł ją. Ona przytuliła się do niego. Trochę to go zaskoczyło, ale było to miłym gestem.

Dzięęęęki. Dawno się tak nie bawiłam. – spojrzała na niego.

Przecież nie idziemy na zawsze! Jeszcze jutro przyjdziemy, a ty żegnasz się...

Ale to za dłuuugo!

Uśmiechnął się i postawił małą na ziemię. Jeszcze reszta dziewczynek znowu go oblężyła.

- Nie, znowuuuu?..

- Hej, Lordzie! - to zawołali Kadaja jego nowi kumple. Także i oni chcieli się pożegnać. Pożegnali się typowo, po wykonaniu skomplikowanego układu rąk złożonego z różnego rodzaju przybić pięć, dziesięć, żółwi i tak dalej. Potem pościskali się po przyjacielsku i pożegnali normalnie.

No przecież Yaroui nie mogła tak zostawić i Yazoo. Podeszła do niego, choć z lekka nieśmiało. On przyglądał jej się niepewnie. Przez chwilę dziewczyna miała chęć zarzucić mu ręce za szyje i wyściskać jak najmocniej, ale zaniechała tegoż pomysłu. Spojrzała w bok. Potem znowu na niego i wyciągnęła rękę.

Do widzenia...

Yaz spojrzał na jej rękę. Potem na nią. Domyślał się kilku rzeczy.

Przez ułamek sekundy przypomniał sobie dzisiejszy pobyt tutaj. Zatrzymał się na tym, jak płakała. Znowu zrobiło mu się jej żal.

Uścisnął jej rękę, ale jej nie puścił. Podszedł jeszcze dwa kroki i objął ją drugą ręką. Yaroui ustała z deka zaskoczona.

Wiesz... – zaczął cicho średni brat – bardzo mi przykro... Za wszystko, co cię złego spotkało. I wybacz ale.. nie przestanę brać tego leku.

Dziewczyna pomyślała chwilkę. Uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie odepchnęła od Yazoo. Spojrzała mu w oczy.

Dziękuję. I... Hm. Jakby to powiedzieć. Nie jestem przecież na ciebie za ten lek zła. To naprawdę nie powinno mnie obchodzić. – spuściła wzrok. Ale była zadowolona.

Miło w twojej strony, że się o nas troszczysz... – spojrzała znowu na niego. Kiwnęła głową.

Pożegnali się już normalnie. Trio pomachało reszcie i wycofali się w las tam, skąd przyszli. Pewne jednostki wciąż za sobą spoglądały.

Dzisiejszy dzień przyniósł dużo, a to dopiero jego połowa...

Po drodze rodzeństwo wspominało dzisiejszy pobyt u innych. „a pamiętasz...?" „a wiesz, że.." itd.

Jedynie Yazoo szedł jakby trochę z tyłu i jakoś smętnie. Rozmyślał. Przypominał historię Yaroui. Sięgnął po jedną fiolkę leku. Przyjrzał się dokładnie jej zawartości. „_cofnięto ją z produkcji, ze względu na jej silne efekty uboczne." _Naprawdę silne...

Jakby na zawołanie zegarek Yazoo zaczął znowu piptać, informując o wzięciu dawki. Średni się zatrzymał, wciąż patrząc na bezbarwną ciecz. Za chwilę i jego bracia przystanęli, obejrzawszy się na brata.

Zastanawiając się mocno nad czymś wpatrywał się w probówkę. Nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar połknąć jej wnętrze.

Yazoo? – Kadaj podszedł krok do niego, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

Zegarek wciąż pikał. Yazoo ciągle przeszywał wzrokiem szklaną ampułkę.

Yaz, no weź to połknij! – krzyknął Loz ze łzami w oczach. Średni na niego spojrzał beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

Westchnął. Odkorkował jednym ruchem kciuka i duszkiem wypił lek. Bracia odetchnęli.

Yaz wcale nie odetchnął. Miał świadomość, że ten lek może z nim zrobić coś niedobrego. Coś podobnego, jak mówiła dziewczyna.

Popatrzył z niesmakiem na pustą probówkę, schował ją i wyłączył irytujący go zegarek.

Yaz, już myślałem, że nie chcesz tego wziąć – z malutką łezką w oku rzekł Loz, gdy Yazoo do nich podchodził. Zignorował brata i powoli szedł dalej. – Yazoo? – podszedł za nim.

Bo nie chciałem. – odrzekł patrząc wprzód, ciągle idąc.

Yaz, co ty mówisz? – tym razem podążył za nim młodszy. I jakby zrozumiał go. No przecież... – I co my mamy zrobić?..

Starszy to przemilczał. Sam nie wiedział, co mają zrobić. Miał dylemat. Z jednej strony brał lek, by przestać cierpieć przez kasłanie i wieczne skurcze i krew. Z drugiej jednak strony: z tego, co mówiła Yaroui ten lek w najbliższym czasie może zapewnić mu inne, mocniejsze, bądź dodatkowe boleści i dolegliwości. Obawiał się.

Ale nie dopuszczał do siebie pewnej myśli. Tej myśli, która mówiła mu, przez co, a właściwie.. przez kogo tak cierpi. Nie... matki w życiu by nie potępił. Matka jest ich bóstwem, można by rzec. A poza tym, nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. Popadła w jakiś niewyjaśniony szał. Tyle. On sam się nawinął. Wystawił się na uderzenie.

Nagle coś mocno grzmotnęło Yazoo w twarz. Tak mocno, że upadł. Po krótkim otrzeźwieniu stwierdził, że nic go nie uderzyło, tylko sam, przez swoje zawieszenie walnął w drzewo.

Yaz, nic ci nie jest? – podszedł do niego Loz. Martwił się, ale ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech. Co innego najmłodszy. Śmiał się do rozpuku.

Średni spojrzał na starszego, potem na drzewo. Zmieszał się z lekka. „Płaczek" pomógł mu wstać.

Nic... zamyśliłem się.

Otrzepał się i minął brata, z wyraźną złością na twarzy( i zbitym nosem). Zaczął iść, mocno stawiając kroki. Kadaj przestał się przed chwilą śmiać. Teraz patrzył na idącego brata.

Eee... Yazoo?.. Yaaaz!

Czego? – wysyczał ostro przez zęby, ciągle idąc.

Yaz! Zatrzymaj się! – ponowne wołanie najmłodszego. Średni momentalnie się odwrócił. Oczekiwał wyjaśnień. Kadaj wskazał palcem w stronę prostopadłą do tej, którą szedł obolały brat. – do domu w tę stronę...

Yaz naburmuszył się. Wyprostował się, zadarł głowę do góry i stoicko zaczął iść we wskazaną stronę. Tym razem starał się nie zapadać we własny świat tak głęboko. Loz cicho zachichotał.

Resztę drogi przebyli w ciszy. Czasami Loz się coś zapytał. Ale jedynie ze dwa razy.

Gdy dotarli do domu, Jenova właśnie skończyła obiad i wyszła po nich do drzwi.

Długo was nie było. – rzekła z uśmiechem.

Kadaj momentalnie przytulił się do matki, co wcale nikogo nie zaskoczyło. Kobieta uścisnęła go a następnie zanim starsi przeszli do innych pomieszczeń, zdążyła i ich zagarnąć i przytulić.

Szczerze, delikatnie się martwiłam.

Nie było o co, mamo. – rzekł naturalnie Yaz. – Byliśmy na normalnym spacerze...

I się świetnie bawiliśmy! – dokończył Loz z uśmiechem.

To miło, że spędzacie ze sobą tyle czasu. Dobrze. A teraz, chcecie jeść w domu, czy na dworze?

Rodzeństwo spojrzało po sobie. Przygoda z jedzeniem odebrała im apetyt w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. No, może nie wszystkim...

A co na obiadek? – zapytał Loz już idąc w kierunku kuchni. Żołądek bez dna się odzywa.

Jenova się uśmiechnęła.

Nie chciało mi się paprać, więc najzwyklejszy rosołek.

Rosół! Yaaay! – podskoczył Kadaj – A mięsko jest? – ten też, jeszcze bez odpowiedzi wyruszył w stronę kuchni. Oboje z Lozem zaczęli buszować po garnkach.

Matka uśmiechnęła się, na myśl o ich kochanych synach. Spojrzała w pewnej chwili ze zmartwieniem na Yazoo. Już powoli się odwracał, by podążyć do pokoju.

Yazuś, a ty nie będziesz jadł? – zapytała podchodząc do niego.

Nie... nie jestem głodny. – odpowiedział spoglądając w bok. Kobieta chwyciła go za ramiona, zaglądając w oczy.

Co się stało?

Chłopak spuścił głowę. Nie może jej powiedzieć prawdy. Czyli nie może jej nic powiedzieć. Nie skłamie również, że nic, bo to widać. Woli milczeć. Jak zawsze, tylko milczeć potrafi najlepiej.

Ale wie, że matka nie da za wygraną. Będzie dociekać. Tak mocno, jak ich kocha.

Podniósł powolutku wzrok na matkę. Miał w oczach smutek, niepewność ale i lekką ignorancję.

Czy... ten lek... posiada... – zaczął powoli i odpowiednio dobierając słowa. Jenova patrzyła w jego oczy z wyczekiwaniem. – jakieś... niepożądane działania?

Zdziwiła się usłyszawszy to pytanie. Zaniepokoiła się.

A, dlaczego pytasz?

Mamo, pierwszy zadałem pytanie. – stwierdził Yaz, podnosząc lekko głowę. To matkę z deka zdenerwowało, ale przyznała rację synowi.

Szczerze, nie wiem. Naprawdę. Wiem jedynie, że w niektórych przypadkach się zdarzały... jakieś zmiany w metabolizmie, ale nic konkretnego się nie dowiedziałam. – Yaz ponownie spuścił głowę. – Teraz ja bym chciała uzyskać odpowiedź.

Pokręcił głową.

Tak, dla pewności, chciałem się zapytać. – rzekł. Podniósł wzrok ponownie. – jestem zmęczony. Pójdę się położyć.

I zanim odszedł na górę, uśmiechnął się leciutko do matki. Ta również z uśmiechem kiwnęła głową. Patrzyła jak średni powoli i jakby od niechcenia wchodzi po schodach i niknie na górze.

Wróciła do kuchni. Tam prawie nie padła. Ze śmiechu albo płaczu. Makaron leżał wszędzie. Na podłodze można było pływać w rosole. A Kadaj z Lozem jak małe dzieci, z narozwalanym wszędzie wokół siebie na stole wszystkim, co było w rosole, siedzieli z pełnymi michami i dosłownie pożerali swoje porcje.

I jak myślicie, kto to posprząta, moje małe dzieciaczki? – zapytała w pełni rozbawiona. Bracia spojrzeli na nią i momentalnie każdy wskazał na drugiego.

Kobieta jedynie z uśmiechem pokręciła głową. Sięgnęła po mopa i zaczęła ścierać rosół z podłogi.

„_Niech to szlag!- _Yazoo podrzucił torebkę z ampułkami na szafkę, koło łóżka. Usiadł na jego brzegu -_ Sam nie wiem, co robić... Naprawdę się tego boję...A Kadaj z Lozem? Cóż... wiem, że mnie kochają i wspierają, ale zdaje mi się, że mój stan mało ich obchodzi_...- pokręcił głową_ - nie! Oni się o mnie martwią. Łzy Loza i wzrok Kadaja. Do tego jego głos i milutki uścisk. Tak się przejawiają uczucia.. – _pokiwał głową, zasłaniając przy tym twarz, poprzez spadające na nią kosmyki włosów_ - Tak... kto jak kto, ale Kadaj naprawdę potrafi pokazać jak wiele czuje... Nie to co egoistyczny i zamknięty w sobie ja. Jednak, na ten mój porąbany i samolubny sposób, potrafię wiele ukazać.- _przełknął ślinę_ - Potrafię kochać... Tylko nie wszyscy to dostrzegają._

_Fakt, próbowałem się zmienić, ale nigdy nie dawało to efektu zamierzonego. Więcej kłótni z rodzeństwem, więcej złych spojrzeń, więcej milczenia...zawsze miałem więcej wszystkiego, czego mieć nie chciałem._

Położył się patrząc na sufit. Podłożył sobie pod głowę rękę, a drugą położył sobie na brzuchu. Przejrzał jak przez przezrocze pamięci obrazy wszystkich uśmiechów Kadaja, kiedy to on dostał jakąś fajną zabawkę za śliczne oczka, a nie on. Jednak nie zazdrościł mu. Kochał go. To przez braterską miłość.

Następnie wzięło go na przypominanie sobie wszystkich wesołych twarzy, aby sobie poprawić humor. Ostatnią roześmianą twarzą, była twarz tej dziewczyny...

_Tak, Yaroui to dopiero eksplozja radości. Jednak widać, że wewnątrz coś ukrywa i cierpi... Podobnie jak... jak ja. Rozumiem ją. Znam ją dwa dni, a naprawdę wydaje mi się, że wiem o niej wszystko... – _podrapał się po brzuchu - _To przez jej wzrok. Jest taki czysty. Jak na mnie patrzy, widzę, jak mnie przeszywa. A ja mogę przeszyć ją. Widzimy się dokładnie, przez te lustra zawarte w naszych źrenicach... _– zadarł lekko swoją koszulkę i zaczął palcami kreślić na brzuchu koła, łaskocząc się subtelnie _- Jej długie włosy... są piękne i lśniące. Heh.. jej nadgarstki także są... piękne_. – podkasał bluzkę troszkę do góry. Pogładził się po klatce piersiowej. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce. Przymykał i rozszerzał powieki. Błądził ręką po swoim ciele, robił to instynktownie. Jednak zaczynało mu się.. robić przyjemnie. - _To głupie ale w jakiś sposób... pociągają mnie. _– przesunął ręką ponownie w dół, poniżej pępka _- Ale szczególnie uderzające w zmysły jest jej smukłe ciało, chowane pod zwiewną, turkusowo-żółtą sukienką.. Pięknie się porusza.. Jakby kompletnie nic nie ważyła.. Taka krucha, żeby ją tylko trzymać w jedwabiu.. Piękna, jedwabna skóra_. – westchnął cicho, posuwając palcami coraz niżej, wciąż delikatnie drapiąc. Zamknął oczy. Jęknął bezgłośnie, a jego ciało wygięło się na krótko w łagodny sierp - _..zgrabna sylwetka prawie obcej dziewczyny_.- wsunął powoli rękę pod spodenki. Przekręcił głowę na bok, uśmiechając się wśród cichutkich westchnięć. – _Heh, Yaroui... Myślenie o tobie jest nieznośne!.."_

Bracia zjedli obiadek do końca. Odstawili talerze, podziękowali i już mieli się ulotnić...

Za dziękuję ten bałagan się nie posprząta. – rzekła matka. Synowie sztywno się odwrócili. – Chociaż ze stołu pościerajcie. – Podniosła ku nim dwie szmatki. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, do wcale nie zachęcającej roboty. Kadaj z Lozem spojrzeli po sobie. – Was do tego przekonywać? Brać i wycierać, bo nie dam kolacji!

Po wielkim westchnięciu zrezygnowania, powzięli się zadania. Mimo tego, iż tak nie chcieli się za to wziąć, poszło im to bardzo szybko. Jenova im podziękowała i dała wolne popołudnie.

Przypomniała jedynie Lozowi, o ich dzisiejszych planach. Kiwnął głową. Oboje, z Kadajem zaalokowali się w salonie przed telewizorem, rozmawiając na temat dzisiejszej lozowskiej małej przygody.

I najlepiej jak będziesz robił notatki.. Albo weź mamy kamerę! To będzie świetny materiał. Zapamiętuj wszystko. Wiem, że na twój mały móżdżek będzie za dużo wrażeń, ale weź się postaraj.

Loz zacisnął sobie dłonie. Bardzo się cieszył, a wręcz ekscytował jego dzisiejszym wypadem na miasto z matką, ale miał też dziwne przeczucia.

Tak. Też się cieszę. W końcu inne środowisko, ale... naprawdę się obawiam. – spojrzał na brata. Ten uniósł brwi w górę. – nie wiem. Tak jakoś... dziwnie mi. A poza tym, wydaje mi się, że... – zaciął się, zajmując rękami.

No, że?.. – dopytywał się młodszy, zaglądając Lozowi w oczy. On zerkał na niego co chwilka.

Wydaje mi się.. że Matce nie daje coś spokoju. Wygląda jakby ciągle szukała dla siebie odpowiedzi... – chwila ciszy – tak, wiem, głupio mi się wy...

Wcale nie.. – przerwał Kadaj, również spuszczając wzrok – mi się wydaje podobnie. Od jakiegoś czasu. Jest jakaś smętna. Moimi uśmiechami próbuję poprawić jej humor, ale to działa na krótko. Wciąż chodzi tak samo... A było jeszcze gorzej, po tym, jak ona została sama z tym... – zmarszczył brwi – z tym marnym doktorkiem. – zwrócił się do Loza – myślisz, że on jej coś zrobił?

Loz się zastanowił.

Nie wiem. Ale wydawał się całkiem znośliwy. I Yaza wyleczył...

Przecież dał mu zakazany lek! – zaprzeczył, krzyknąwszy troszkę głośno. Od razu się zamknął i spojrzał w stronę kuchni.

Jenova nie słyszała jego wrzaśnięcia. Była w swoim pokoju, rozglądając się i rozmyślając nad jego przeróbką.

Kadaj z Lozem potrwali chwilę w ciszy. Potem kontynuowali rozmowę, panując nad tonacją głosową.

...I nie rozrabiajcie – dokończyła z uśmiechem swoje krótkie kazanie Jenova do Yazoo i Kadaja, gdy już wychodziła z Lozem. Trójka braci spojrzała po sobie. Kiwnęli głowami. – nie będzie nas coś około dwóch godzin, może dłużej, jeżeli.. wystąpią.. pewne komplikacje. – pokręciła oczami. Potem znowu spojrzała na Loza – Masz wszystko? – kiwnął głową.

Może was odprowadzimy? – zapytał Kadaj. - Chociaż kawałeczek...

Dobrze, chodźmy.

Szli pieszo. Jenova nie mogła pozwolić na zbytnie zwracanie na siebie uwagi, jadąc na motorze, albo jej pojazdem, na razie chowanym po drugiej stronie garażu. Najmłodszy ze średnim odprowadzili matkę z bratem do końca dróżki, rozstali się przy główniejszej drodze. Pozostali trochę, patrząc jak się oddalają. Następnie wrócili do domu.

Siedzieli najpierw przed telewizorem. Leciał akurat jakiś całkiem ciekawy, chodź jak dla nich z lekka skomplikowany, ale zajmujący film. Final Fantasy- The Spirits Within – był jego tytuł.

Podobała im się wartka akcja, oraz to, w jaki sposób bohaterowie zwalczali fantomy w otoczeniu i z ciał.

Kadaj jednak marudził na twórców filmu, dlaczego po kolei wszystkich uśmiercają, ale zaraz dostawał od Yaza w potylicę by siedział cicho.

Pod koniec był piękny motyw uratowania Gai, poświęcenia, wyznania miłości, znowu poświęcenie i śmierć tego mężczyzny, oraz ten lecący orzeł... Łzy same się pchały do oczu. Najmłodszy ryczał jakieś jeszcze dwadzieścia minut przed końcem, Yazoo nie mógł sobie pozwolić na tandetne i głupie płakanie przy i tak nierealnym filmie.

Jednak było coś co go tykało, przy każdym poruszaniu pewnego motywu... miłości i zauroczenia. Jego brat przy tym ziewał bądź specjalnie nie chciał patrzeć, ale Yaz patrzył... widział sposoby spoglądania na siebie(już w późniejszym czasie filmu)tego wojskowego i pani doktor. Wyczuwał wtedy jakąś wewnętrzną bliskość z tymi postaciami. Na koniec zrozumiał, że byli w sobie... zakochani.

Znał jedynie miłość jaką kierował do matki i braci. Nie sądził, że taka miłość również ma miejsce. Dwie, całkowicie obce osoby, nagle są dla siebie bliskie i poświęcają dla siebie życie... I ten gest, gdy usta tych dwoje spotkały się i subtelnie zacisnęły wargi. Poczuł wtedy znowu to przyjemne poruszenie się pustki w brzuchu. Pomyślał o tej brązowowłosej dziewczynie...

Jeszcze w czasie napisów końcowych siedział ciągle na kanapie i myślał. Myślał nad różnymi rzeczami, ale zwrócone wszystkie były w jednym kierunku: ku motywie miłości...

Kadaj odszedł od telewizora do kuchni, bo zgłodniał. Gdy wrócił, Yaz ciągle siedział i myślał, a w ekranie przesuwały się napisy. Przyniósł dwa soki. Przysiadł koło brata.

Yazoo? Coś się stało? – zapytał, podając kartonik. Starszy ocknął się z myślenia. Spojrzał na niego, odebrał picie.

Nie... fajny ten film, tyle. Dzięki, zaschło mi w gardle..

Zapadła cisza. Siedzieli, popijając napoje i jakby nie mieli nic innego do roboty, patrzyli w przesuwające się napisy.

Loz z matką powoli dochodzili do nowego Midgar – Edge.

Mamo, tak właściwie, to po co mnie tu zabrałaś?

Chcę ci pokazać kilka miejsc. – odrzekła, wpatrując się w wysokie konstrukcje od budynków.

Najstarszego ogarniało wiele niewiadomych i sporo złych przeczuć i czuł w podświadomości, że wchodzi tu nie pierwszy raz... Bał się również czegoś, co mogło nadejść w każdej chwili.. Kadaj miał przypomnienie nad morzem, Yaz, gdy leżeli pod drzewem, a on? Na niego też przyjdzie pora. Najgorsze jest to, że nie zna dnia ani godziny...

Dobrze kochanie... – Matka zatrzymała się nagle i zwróciła do Loza – Zaraz wejdziemy do miasta. Na pewno będą się na nas patrzeć. Spróbuj to przetrzymać, nie zwracać zbytniej uwagi. Ale najważniejsze – nie pokazuj, że czujesz się niższy duchem. Bądź twardy, dobrze? – Loz się wyprostował i kiwnął głową. – kochany płaczek. Idziemy...

Przeszli przez wysokie wejście. Ulicami przechadzało się dużo ludzi, jeździły samochody, dzieci biegały... wszędzie ruch, zabieganie. Całkiem inne środowisko.

Nie zatrzymuj się... – rzekła kobieta cicho i zaczęła iść. Syn szedł tuż obok, rozglądając się na boki. Starał nie pokazywać, że się nie zna na tym miejscu. – i pilnuj się mnie.

Jak mówiła, gdy weszli na główniejszą ulicę, inni zaczęli się na nich oglądać, szeptać między sobą, kilka osób się nawet zatrzymało i pokazywało na nich palcami. Syn się coraz bardziej denerwował, ale szedł u boku matki, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to wszystko. Schował ręce do kieszeni. Jenova była świadoma, tego co się wokół nich działo, ale ona szła przed siebie, w ogóle nie oglądając się na innych.

Jak ci idzie? – zapytała zerkając na niego z leciutkim uśmiechem.

Całkiem nieźle, ale nie czuje się komfortowo...

To zrozumiałe. Wejdziemy do jednego budynku. To będzie... tam. Widzisz te posągi aniołów?

Chyba.. tak, tak widzę.

Ludzi ubywało, gdy dochodzili do wskazanego budynku. Nad wejściem widniał napis „7th Heaven". To był bar. Przed nim nie było w ogóle żadnych ludzi.

Jenova spojrzała na syna. Ten zadarłszy głowę do góry, przyglądał się logo. Gdy miał właśnie zobaczyć nazwisko właściciela, kobieta chrząknęła, spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła na drzwi. Weszli tam.

Rozległ się dzwoneczek, przyczepiony nad framugą. W środku nie było nikogo, a było urządzone bardzo ładnie i schludnie. Kilka stołów, jakieś obrazy i ławki.

Witamy w seven... Och! Pani Jenova... – usłyszeli żeński głos. Dla Loza bardzo dobrze znany. Spojrzeli w stronę lady. Stała tam.. Yaroui.

Matka podeszła do lady. Loz za nią, szczerząc zęby do barmanki. Jednak nie mógł wyjawić, że ją zna.

Dziewczyna uśmiechała się do gości. Czyściła w tym momencie kubki. Gdy oboje znaleźli się tuż przy, odłożyła zajęcie.

Miło mi panią gościć – rzekła, zadowolona, spoglądając co chwila na znajomego. Wiedziała, że powinna siedzieć cicho, co do ich znajomości.

Mi także miło. Właścicielki nie ma? – zapytała, biorąc do ręki menu.

Niestety, oboje pojechali do rodzinnego miasta.. jakieś prywatne sprawy. Przepraszam nie przedstawiłam się! Na imię mi Yaroui i mi powierzyli na ich nieobecność bar.

Eh, rodzinne sprawy... Cóż, podaj mi, Yaroui, rozcieńczonego gina i lodem. A dla Loza... – spojrzała wymownie na niego i dziewczynę – chcesz coś do picia, Lozuś?

Podniósł głowę, szczerząc do Yaroui.

Sok z malin, truskawek i jagód, lekko schłodzony, w dużym kubku, najlepiej w fajne wzorki i niech na brzegu będzie plasterek z grejpfruta. – zachichotał sam z siebie. Yaroui także podśmiała.

Zobaczę co się da zrobić.

Zaczęła się krzątać. Jenova uśmiechnęła się do syna. Cieszyła się z tego, że tak łatwo znalazł wspólny język choć z jedną osobą. W sumie, to nie spodziewała się, że ktoś inny, oprócz znajomej właścicielki ich zaakceptuje. W pewnym sensie zaczęła się zastanawiać, bo dziewczyna z jej synem zachowują się jakby się znali. Albo to jej usposobienie...

Proszę gin... I.. no cóż, starałam się to zrobić dość artystycznie – uśmiech. Postawiła przed chłopakiem chyba pół litrowy kubek w liczne kwiatki i napisy z różnymi czcionkami. Oczywiście na brzegu musiał być plasterek. W środku znajdował się ciemno fioletowy płyn.

Na twarzy Loza urósł wielki uśmiech. Jego mama się cicho zaśmiała. Zwróciła się do dziewczyny:

Ile płacę?

Cóż.. – zniżyła głos – chyba dwa napoje na koszt firmy, dla takich gości nie zrobią różnicy.

Dziękuję. – chwila ciszy – Nie mówili, kiedy wrócą?

Nie wiem. Mój.. chłopak – wymówiła trudno to słowo – dostał zlecenie od Cl... od szefa – zerknęła niepewnie na starszego, lecz momentalnie zajęła się spowrotem kubkami – mówił, że wróci on jutro, a jak z nimi, to ja nic nie wiem...

Ach, skoro tak.. dziękuję za informacje.

Zapadła cisza. Jenova w płytkim zamyśleniu muskała opuszkami palców krawędź szklanki. Loz popijał swój napój, myśląc, że jeżeli ma chodzić do miasta, by jeszcze trochę poprzebywać z ich nową znajomą, bo jest strasznie sympatyczna, to nawet warto jest przeżyć te wszystkie pokazywania palcami na ulicy i szepty.

Nagle wszystkich zaskoczył hałas, a później dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Yaroui się zerwała i ze złością i nutką bulwersji, zawołała:

Marlene! Tylko nie nowa zastawa! Przepraszam... – to ostatnie rzekła do gości i oddaliła się od lady. Zastała małą zbierającą resztki, jednak nie nowej zastawy, a najlepszego wazonu właścicielki. – Uch! Masz szczęście w nieszczęściu! Ale zaraz to pozbieramy i posklejamy... przynieś klej, jest pod ladą, a i! – zniżyła głos i zbliżyła się do Marlene

Nie bij mnie! nie bij mnie!

Ciii! Loz przyszedł ze swoją matką. Udawaj, że go nie znasz.

Dziewczynka zastanowiła swoją mądrą główkę. Kiwnęła głową i z uśmiechem i wybiegła poza zaplecze. Od razu w wejściu, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła, wykrzyknęła:

Dzień dobry! – podbiegła do lady, uśmiechnęła się do Loza, kiwnęła Jenovie i wzięła płyn kleisty spod blatu. Wybiegła spowrotem do Yaroui, układającej kawałki szkła.

Mała diablica... – szepnął prawie nieusłyszalnie najstarszy shm, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Wszystkie dzieci rozrabiają – odrzekła matka, zaciągając łyk gina.

Loz spojrzał na nią, podnosząc brwi. Zerknęła na niego z uśmiechem

No co? Też byliście dziećmi... – i jakby posmutniała, choć zdawała się być jedynie zamyślona. Ma nadzieję, że wspomnienia wszczepione w ich głowy są dość wyraźne dla nich.

Heh! No fakt, pamiętam, jak zabrałem Yazoo jego misia... Ja miałem niezły ubaw, zwalając popsucie zabawki na Kadaja. Hi, hi! Ale biedacy byli załamani... Ha, ha!

Matka zaśmiała się cicho. mówili jej ludzie w laboratorium, że zaaplikowali im różne wspomnienia, jako wstrętne małe rozrabiaki, ale nie mówili o szczegółach.

Uch.. dobrze, że choć wygląda jak pierwowzór...

Dziewczyna westchnęła po robocie, wracając za ladę. Młodsza szła za nią. Usiadła na swoim specjalnym krzesełku, koło barmanki. Ciągle rzucała milutkie i lekko skryte uśmieszki do srebrnowłosego. Także się do niej uśmiechał. Jej uśmieszki mówiły: „ mam świetny plan, aby iść się pobawić" za to Loza: „Na pewno bym nie przeżył, to twój teren." „Przeżyłbyś. Ewentualnie zabiłabym cię i wskrzesiła, bo nie miałabym się z kim bawić." „ Całkiem ciekawy pomysł" „ jesteś za?"

Kiwnął głową.

Na ich uśmiechowe konwersacje obydwie kobiety zareagowały, patrząc się to na małą to na dużego.

Marlene z wieeeelkim uśmiechem spojrzała na Yaroui.

Czy pan Loz mógłby się ze mną pobawiiiiić?

Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła.

Jeżeli pan Loz się zgodzi... – spojrzała z uśmiechem na jedynego mężczyznę w tym barze.

Jenova spojrzała na syna.

Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Już wstał z krzesełka. Dziewczynka zaraz do niego podbiegła, chwyciła za rękę i zaprowadziła za zaplecze. Przeszła dwa pokoje( Seventh Heaven to również taki mały hotel) i usadowili się w „kąciku Marlene, kiedy się nudzi".

Jenova patrzyła za chłopakiem i dziewczynką jak nikną w głębi pomieszczeń. W sumie Loz, zawsze wykazywał zainteresowanie dziecinnymi rzeczami. Rozpogodziła się i pociągnęła spowrotem kila łyków.

Yaroui z uśmiechem znowu myła dawne kubki i tym razem także kieliszki. Nie mogła znieść tej ciszy.

Ma pani jeszcze dwóch synów, prawda? – zapytała w pewnym momencie, co jakiś czas odrywając wzrok od zajęcia.

Matka spojrzała na dziewczynę.

Tak. Pewnie wszyscy w mieście o nas mówili, gdy się wprowadziliśmy? – zapytała, delikatnie wykrzywiając usta w zadziornym uśmiechu.

Heh.. no można tak powiedzieć... – W pewnym momencie odłożyła zajęcie i spojrzała poważnie na kobietę. Zbliżyła się i ściszyła głos. – Ponoć ma pani zakaz wprowadzania Nowonarodzonych do miasta... Nie chcę się narzucać, ale może to być dla was niebezpieczne. Pewnie na ulicy mijała pani dużo ludzi. Tutaj są naprawdę fałszywi poniektórzy i zdradliwi, chciwi... każdy wie gdzie i jak donosić...

Mam tego świadomość, Yaroui, jednak oni co jak co ale są prawie ludźmi. Potrafią myśleć, a są w tym naprawdę nieźli. Po jakimś czasie domyśleli się, że coś jest nie tak. Nie mogę ich trzymać ciągle w domu. W niektórych naprawdę ludzkich sprawach, są naprawdę nieoswojeni... – wyprostowała się, rozluźniając na krześle – Przynajmniej ty masz przecudowne usposobienie – śmiech od strony lady – Niby źle mówię? – także się uśmiechnęła

Dziękuję za pochlebstwo. Ale jestem tylko spokojną, rozważną obywatelką, która potrafi dochować tajemnic, nawet na wagę państwową. x)

A to jest Franki. Mój ulubiony, bo ma najdłuższe włosy. Najczęściej przebieram go w te czarne ubranka, bo wygląda najgroźniej.

Dziewczynka pokazywała Lozowi swoje kolekcje różnego rodzaju lalek. Nie były to zwykłe kolekcje barbie, tylko wysoce wyrafinowane lalki różnych maści i wag. Wszystkim figurkom sama projektuje i tworzy ubranka, robi im makijaże. Z tych „normalnych" Barbików sama przerabia własne postacie. Ma specjalną farbę do włosów dla lalek w stu kolorach.

Potrafiłabyś zrobić podobizny moich braci i mnie? – zapytał srebrnowłosy, trzymając w rękach lalkę jakiegoś dobrze napakowanego kena i zastanawiał się, jakby on wyglądał jako taka lalka.

Dziewczynka przejęła od niego figurkę i się przyjrzała. Na jej twarzy zagościł iście szatański uśmiech.

Potrzebuję jedynie żelu do włosów..

Wzięła swój przybornik i otworzyła skarbnicę. Zaczęła pracę, najpierw brutalnie obcinając włosy lalce, a potem wzięła pierwszą farbę(jeszcze nie tykana, bo srebrna) i nałożyła ją na głowę kena-Loza. Po odżywce świetnie wyglądał, jednak nie pasował jeden mały szczególik.

Marlene spojrzała w oczy starszego, potem na kena.

Niedobrze...Ty masz zielone oczy, a on niebieskie... Hmmm...

Znów sięgnęła do przybornika. Znalazła niezmywalne mazaki. Idealny kolor, kilka misternych pociągnięć i była idealnie zadowolona.

Ale ekstra! – Loz przejął od niej dzieło, przypominające go samego. – jeszcze kwestia ubioru...

Mam w zapasie trochę panterki i brązu, zrobię z ciebie buszmena!

Nie bardzo wiedział kim jest „buszmen", ale z radością patrzył na pracę dziewczynki. Efekt końcowy z deka go podłamał. Jego podobizna miała jedynie panterkowate coś na biodrach(oczywiście idealnie skrojone) i brązowo- panterkową narzutę na tors. Dziewczynka zaczęła się milutko śmiać. Lozowi do śmiechu nie było.

Daj! Muszę się pochwalić!

Porwała lalkę od silvera i już biegła do sali barowej. Loz za nią.

Yaruś! Yaruś! Patrz co zrobiliśmy!

Z wielkim zacieszem pokazała podobiznę dziewczynie. Także zaśmiała się. Jenova również zachichotała. Loz stał z tyłu zmieszany i lekko zafochany.

To chociaż za to, mała dowcipnisiu, oddasz lalkę Lozowi, hm? – zapytała dziewczyna. Marlene spojrzała na Loza. Podeszła do niego.

Wujku Loooooz.. – wyciągnęła ręce do niego. Z dołu trudno jej było przytulić się do niego.

Westchnął, podniósł ją i posadził na rękach.

Przyjmiesz siebie na przeprosiny? – wyciągnęła lalkę w jego stronę. Zachichotał.

Ciekawa propozycja, ale nie musisz mnie przepraszać. – wtuliła się w niego.

Ale cię lubię...

Jenova patrzyła na swojego syna, jak na prawie obcego człowieka. Zastanawiające było to, jakie dobre relacje posiadł z tą małą. Yaroui jeszcze można, ale tą małą..?

Coś tu było ewidentnie nie tak.

Za oknami zaczęły zbierać się ciemne chmury. Burza, to tylko kwestia czasu.

Kadaj siedział na parapecie zamkniętego okna. Patrzył, jak na horyzoncie ciemne chmury rozsiewają swoje jarzmo. Coraz bardziej go to niepokoiło. Nie lubił grzmotów. Nie lubił błysków.

A przede wszystkim czuł, że coś się stanie... Coś złego...

Idzie burza. Odłącz wszystko od prądu. – do pokoju zajrzał Yaz i zaraz zeszedł na dół, odłączając elektronikę.

Salon, kuchnia, pokój Loza i czas na pokój matki. W tym ostatnim Yaz był jedynie wtedy, gdy Jenova zaczęła wariować i tam się zaczęły jego problemy. Nie chciał na początku tam wejść jednak burza to burza.

Niepewnie pchnął i tak otwarte drzwi. Gdy wtedy wpadli do pokoju, nie rozglądał się po jego wnętrzu. Teraz widzi jak tu jest. A jest naprawdę okropnie. Nie jak w pokoju, tylko... może w celi, albo co najmniej jakiejś opuszczonej ruderze.

Podszedł do biurka. Już sięgał do wtyczek, gdy zobaczył migający modem w komputerze matki. Po krótkiej kłótni z samym sobą niepewnie podniósł klapę.

Pełno ikonek i czarne tło. Tylko tyle. Ciekawość zniosła go na nazwy ikon. Najwięcej było ich z programu edycji tekstu. Rozpoznał daty ostatnich dni. Również jakieś podania. Podanie o to, podanie o tamto. Zobaczył również ikonę programu odtwarzacza filmów, podpisaną „22.06. film_camera". Domyślił się, że to ich film. Dla wspomnienia włączył go. Poprzewijał kilka scen. Gdy trafił na siebie, od razu przewinął, przesłuchał Kadaja. _„Kochany, mały, fantazyjny braciszek"_ pomyślał, po przejrzeniu jego nagrania. Potem zdziwiło go to, że najmłodszy skończył swoją wypowiedź, a do końca zostało dużo czasu. Niestety( a może na szczęście) nie dowiedział się co było przyczyną. Grzmot walnął bardzo głośno, więc momentalnie wszystko powyłączał i odłączył od sieci.

Pierwsze błyski i pierwsze krzyki Kadaja.

Starszy brat musiał znaleźć małego, bo wiedział, jak reaguje na burze. Nie trudno go było zlokalizować. Po krzykach, pobiegł do ich pokoju.

Kadaj! – Siedział w kącie, z podkulonymi nogami i całymi rękami zasłaniał głowę. Drżał na całym ciele. Yazoo podszedł do niego. Najpierw jednak zasłonił okno, potem przykucnął przy nim. Kolejny błysk z gromem.

AAAAAAAAAAA! Boję się! Boję się! – rzucił się na brata, szukając w nim pomocy. On objął go, zasłaniając głowę przed dźwiękami. Tamten płakał. Jak zawsze. Dziecinnie wylewając łzy i krzyki.

Spokojnie...spokojnie... Jestem tu. – lekko się kołysał, głaszcząc go po głowie.

Zawsze matka uspokajała Kadaja. Teraz jej nie ma. Są sami. I on jako starszy brat musi zająć się młodszym. Nie lubi niańczenia, bo to wymaga wyczucia, ale czuje się do tego odpowiedzialny.

Idzie burza. Powinna chyba pani wracać. Ewentualnie mogę podwieźć.

Burza? Niedobrze. Tak, bardzo bym prosiła. Musimy wrócić jak najszybciej. Loz! – Jenova zaczęła się zbierać. Loz gdzieś z Marlene tworzyli dzieła sztuki z lalek. Przyszedł prawie natychmiast. – musimy wracać. Będzie grzmiało.

Dobrze, rozumiem.

Wujku Loooooz! – kolejne wołanie małej dziewczynki. Tym razem nie chciała na ręce, a chciała dać Lozowi prezencik. – To dla ciebie... – wyciągnęła ku niemu pięć figurek. Dokładnie przedstawiały Yazoo, Kadaja, Jenovę, Yaroui i nią samą – Marlene. – Żebyś nie czuł się samotny – uśmiechnęła się. Loz także i odebrał podarunki.

Dziękuję...

Śliczne podobizny – skomentowała z uśmiechem matka. Mała kiwnęła jej głową. – Chodź, Loz.

Papaaaaaa! – zakrzykała malutka.

Yaroui wpierw wyprowadziła dwoje na zewnątrz, wyjściem z zaplecza. Poprosiła o poczekanie. Wróciła szybciutko do środka. Na piętrze, w swoim małym pokoiku drzemał Nanaki, a obok niego Cait Sith.

Red! Musicie pilnować sklepu. Wrócę za jakiś czas.

Psowate, czerwone stworzenie wyciągnęło się, ziewnęło i zaraz zeskoczyło na dół. Cait Sith został na posłaniu.

Wsiedli do starawego, ale zdatnego małego jeepa.

W tak młodym wieku prawo jazdy?

Nie mam prawka, ale zapewniam umiem jeździć.

Yaroui zaciągnęła sprzęgło, nacisnęła pedał gazu i ruszyli.

Pasy zapięte?

Tak. – odpowiedziała kobieta, zerkając jeszcze na syna. Miał zapięte. – Yaroui, wiesz gdzie jechać?

To chyba jasne, prawda? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

Wjechała w szerszą drogę. Nie było to daleko, jednak zaczynał padać rzęsisty deszcz, ograniczający widoczność. Robiło się niebezpiecznie na drodze.

Wiele hałasów, a tylko jeden wielki huk, błysk i dudnienie kropel o szyby. Kadaj za każdym nowym gromem wciskał się w objęcia Yazoo tak, jakby chciał w niego wsiąknąć. Ten starał się zelżyć jego strachowi, jednak młodszy ma fobię. Jakby się nie starał, natury nie da się zatrzymać. Nie ma co zapewniać: „zaraz przejdzie" albo „wszystko dobrze", bo on ma własny rozum. Wie tylko, że się boi i że cały raban na dworze go przeraża.

Jakby na chwilę ustało. Na moment przestał deszcz padać a błyskawice uderzać. Yaz odkleił Kadaja od siebie na chwilę. Ten wciąż szlochał, miał czerwoną twarz od płaczu i krzyku. Ciche piptanie zegarka przestraszyło go, ale tylko chwilowo się poderwał. Starszy wziął lek. Kadaj spojrzał na niego.

Już koniec?.. – zapytał, ochrypłym głosem.

Tamten wzruszył ramionami i wstał z łóżka, na którym siedzieli. Podszedł do okna. Zajrzał na zewnątrz, odsłaniając lekko zasłonę.

Nagle rozległ się ogłuszający huk i w tej samej chwili grzmot uderzył w drzewo kilkanaście metrów od ich domu. Zatrzęsło, Yaz upadł na ziemię, a Kadaj wydarł się na cały głos targając za włosy.

Kadaj! Padnij!

Kolejny grzmot uderzył bardzo blisko.

Piskom najmłodszego nie było końca, a grzmoty i tak waliły raz po raz.

_Kadaj... _– usłyszał w głowie. Zaskoczony ustał z krzykami, jednak otrzeźwiły go kolejne grzmoty. – _Bojaźliwy dzieciaku_... – głos nie ustawał. Głowa zaczynała go boleć niemiłosiernie.

Zostaw mnie! Kim jesteś? – zapiszczał znowu. Kolejny grzmot. Bliziutko. Szyby drgały we framugach.

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..._ – szyderczy śmiech, dorosłego mężczyzny. Kadaj zobaczył dwoje lekko zmrużonych oczu. –_ Nie obawiaj się. Ja przyjdę, by znowu to zakończyć..._

Kadaj! Co ci..? Agh!

Z impetem otworzyło się okno porywając wiatrem dużo mniejszych rzeczy. Yaz podczłapał do niego i próbował je zamknąć.

_Reunion ponownie się dokona..._ – młodszy znowu zapiszczał. Grzmoty, błyski i wielki szum wiatru. Tylko to dookoła. _– Wszystko dzięki tobie... Bo mimo wszystko..._

AAAAAAAAAAAA! NIE! NIE! ZOSTAW MNIE! – upadł na kolana. Jego łzy nie pozwalały mu patrzeć. Jedynie wewnątrz widział błysk ostrza i poświatę koloru mako.

Kadaj!

Cisza. Wszystko ustało. Deszcz, wiatr i grzmoty, nastąpiła grobowa cisza, i wtedy...

_Jesteś moją marionetką._

Wybuch! Wielki huk, grzmot i zadyma. Wszystkie szyby poszły w kryształki. Yaz skoczył ku młodszemu. Widzieli jedynie jeden wielki błysk.

Oboje stracili przytomność.

Trójka jechała samochodem. Na drodze było bardzo mało widać. Na niebie szalały błyski. Słychać było ogromne huki. Jenova się niepokoiła. Kadaj nigdy nie zostawał sam z bratem w burzę.

Podejrzewam, że najmłodszy nie znosi burz. – stwierdziła zapytawszy się pani kierowca.

Kobieta zamyślona tylko przytaknęła. Za oknem samochodu widziała jedynie ciemne drzewa przesuwające się w pędzie. Powoli dojeżdżali.

Nagle usłyszeli straszny huk. Jeden i drugi. Loz zauważył.

Mamo! MAMO! TO W NASZ DOM!

Kobieta przekręciła głowę. A jednak... raz po raz uderzały gromy w jeden punkt. Tam gdzie stał ich dom.

O cholera! – dziewczyna przycisnęła gaz do dechy.

Kadaj! Yazoo! – Jenova była na skraju szaleństwa. Schyliła się i przykleiła do przedniej szyby, by śledzić grzmoty. Loz przyczłapił do bocznego okna.

Yaroui na ręcznym skręciła w drożynkę kierującą do domu srebrnowłosych. Także i ona się denerwowała.

„_Yazoo... Boże! Żeby nic im nie było!"_

W pełnym pędzie zaciągnęła hamulec, tuż przed domem. Jenova od razu wyskoczyła z pojazdu. Dwójka za nią. Ustali w szoku.

Szyb w oknach nie było. Niektóre drzewa wokół tliły się, po przeżyciu gromów. Dom nie był w najlepszym stanie. Ale najważniejsze i.. najdziwniejsze – burza przeszła. Chodziły już tylko ciemne, niegroźne chmury.

Jenova otrząsnęła się z szoku, a była teraz zrozpaczona.

Kadaj! – rzuciła się biegiem w stronę domu.

Mamo! – za nią Loz. Yaroui wybiegła za nimi.

Kobieta wleciała do domu. Na szczęście wiele nie było naruszone. Ale cała elektryka na pewno do wymiany. Ale na razie to nie ważne.

Kadaj! Yazoo! – pierwszym i właściwym celem był ich pokój. Kobieta wpadła tam.

Na miejscu wszystko było rozwalone. Połowy ściany nie było, a leżała w gruzach na podłodze. Wielka wyrwa w ścianie kierowała na zewnątrz. Większość rzeczy chłopaków leżały rozwalone i zwęglone na ziemi.

Spod gruzów Jenova dojrzała dwa kształty.

Yazuś!

Rzuciła się do nich. Zaraz dotarł również Loz. Pomagał matce. Odkopali ich.

Yazoo, w chwili uderzenia grzmotu rzucił się na brata, chroniąc go własnym ciałem. Z czoła płynęła mu cieniutka strużka krwi z raczej niegroźnej rany. Obydwoje byli nieprzytomni.

Po chwilce dotarła również Yaroui. Na widok takich gruzów zasłoniła ręką usta. Zobaczyła chłopaków. Zaraz przykucnęła przy Lozie i Jenovie. Ta odgarniała drżącymi rękami resztki skałek z synów.

Żyją... – rzekła dziewczyna, dotykając ramienia Yazoo. Widok jego krwi nielekko ją zaniepokoił. Matka trójki spojrzała na nią. – przenieśmy ich... – już miała zamiar jej pomóc, lecz starsza ją zatrzymała.

Nie, dziękuję, poradzimy sobie. Loz, weź proszę Yazoo.

Sama wzięła na ręce Kadaja. wyszli, kierując się na dół. Dziewczyna za nimi, bardzo zatroskana.

Położyli nieprzytomnych w salonie(jak zawsze wszystkich).

Yaroui, tam jest kuchnia. Znajdź, proszę, w jednej z szuflad są czyste, małe ręczniki. Zamocz dwa i przynieś, oraz bandaż, dobrze? – dziewczyna zaraz poleciała. Przyniosła dwie szmateczki, opatrunek i małą miskę z wodą – och, widzisz, jaka ty mądra. Dziękuję.

Wzięła od niej jeden i przecierała twarz Kadajowi. Yaroui – Yazoo.

Loz jak zwykle siedział i płakał ukradkiem, patrząc to na najmłodszego to na młodszego brata.

Coś przeczuwałam, że zły dzień żem sobie obrała. Czułam to, po prostu czułam... – wyżalała się kobieta, roniąc łzy i przecierając brudną i lekko poranioną twarz najmłodszego syna.

To nie pani wina. Natury nie da rady zatrzymać. – odrzekła smutno dziewczyna. Matka pokręciła głową.

Ale wystarczyło spojrzeć na dziennik pogodowy... Tyle im ostatnio złego daję... tyle złego... Tyle cierpienia... Ooooch! Kadaaaaj! – popłakała się i położyła głowę na klatce piersiowej syna. Yaroui kiwnęła na Loza. Od razu podszedł do matki. Objął ją ramieniem.

Matko... my cię kochamy. Nie ważne co się stanie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nieprzytomnego Yazoo. Opatrzyła mu głowę. Teraz delikatnie ścierała brud i troszeczkę krwi z zadraśniętego policzka. Taki bezbronny. Nieświadomy prawdopodobnie tego, co się stało. Chciałaby, aby się w tym momencie obudził. Chce spojrzeć w jego tajemnicze oczy koloru mako. Jego podniosły, cichy głos. Jego delikatne, chłodne ręce. Konwaliowy zapach włosów...

Nie spostrzegła, że zaczęła błądzić palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, lecz gdy tylko to sobie uświadomiła, zaraz zabrała rękę i spojrzała przez ramię na Jenovę i Loza. Nie zwracali na nią uwagi w tym momencie. Ale poczuła lekki wstyd. Oni ubolewają nad smutkami, a ona bawi się ciałem niedozwolonego jej chłopaka, na dodatek nieprzytomnego.

„_..Któremu zabroniona ja, i on mi też..." _– przeszedł jej przez myśl tenże wers pewnej piosenki_._

W pewnym momencie powieki Yazoo zaczęły drgać. Poruszył palcami. Cicho zajęczał. Yaroui się ucieszyła.

Budzi się... – rzekła cicho, ale wyraźnie tak, że matka z najstarszym bratem usłyszeli.

Yazuś? – kobieta podeszła zaraz do syna i dziewczyny przy nim siedzącej.

Ten wydał z siebie znowu przeciągły jęk.

Co się... stało?.. – zapytał pocierając czoło, wciąż leżąc i mając zamknięte oczy. Poczuł opatrunek pod palcami. Nagle wszystko mu się przypomniało. Burza, błyski, krzyki Kadaja... uderzenie...

Poderwał się z okrzykiem.

Kadaj! Gdzie Kadaj?

Spokojnie Yazuś, nic wam nie jest. – próbowała ukoić go matka. Za chwilę zapomniał o bracie i zaskoczony zmierzył wzrokiem Yaroui. Patrzyła na niego uśmiechnięta.

M-mamo? – zaczął pytanie wciąż wpatrując się w dziewczynę. – Jak..?

To Yaroui. Długa histo...

Ale.. znaczy... – spojrzał na matkę. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wiedział, że ich znajomość ma pozostać w tajemnicy, ale widocznie matka sama ją tu sprowadziła. I chciał coś zrobić... coś, co bardzo by go pocieszyło, ale na niekorzyść względem samego siebie w oczach matczynego zaufania.

Uderzył w was piorun, prawda? – zapytała dziewczyna. Przeniósł wzrok na nadawczynie tych słów. Kiwnął bolącą głową. Ponownie spojrzał na matkę.

Kadaj?..

Nic mu nie jest. Jeszcze jest nieprzytomny. – wskazała głową na wersalkę naprzeciw.

Yaz powoli wstał z kanapy, na której leżał i podszedł do młodszego brata. Kucnął przy nim, zapatrzony w jego niewinną i zastygłą w strachu twarz. Drżącą ręką i delikatnie chwycił go za dłoń.

Yazoo..? – cichy szept matki.

Średni drugą ręką odgarnął włosy z twarzy leżącego. Czuł się winny temu to się stało, choć jego winą to nie było. Ale czuł się winny, że go nie uspokajał jak należy. Jak powinien starszy brat.

Doszło do niego, że nigdy nie zachowywali się jak bracia. Byli jak maszyny...

W końcu... wiedzą co się działo.

Z głębokimi łzami w oczach nachylił się ku jego twarzy. Pocałował w czoło. Wypowiedział cicho jedno, małe słówko. Wypowiedział je tak cicho, że nawet autorka tekstu nie wie dokładnie jak ono brzmiało.

Ale on to wie. On wie i rzekł je dla swojego malutkiego brata.:

„_Przepraszam..."_

Loz podszedł do Yaza. Ten pospiesznie przełknął wszystkie łzy.

Bolało?

Młodszy pokręcił głową.

Nie pamiętam...

W tym momencie został uściśnięty przez brata. Co dziwne tamten nie płakał. Ale z wielka ulgą obejmował Yazoo.

Najważniejsze, że nic wam nie jest... Nie wiem co bym zrobił.. jakbym... was stracił.

Jenova wytarła łezkę z kącika oka. Yaroui z uśmiechem patrzyła na braterską miłość srebrnowłosych. Nagle coś matce wpadło ważnego do głowy. Zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

Yaroui, musisz bezzwłocznie wracać. W tym domu, jako osoba z zewnątrz nie możesz przebywać.

Dziewczyna zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, choć nie chciała jeszcze opuszczać. Yaz za to wstał od Kadaja i ze ściągniętymi brwiami podszedł do matki.

Dlaczego? Co się stanie? Poza tym, chyba jest już późno. – Yaroui z zadowoleniem przyjmowała słowa chłopaka. Wyczuwała w nich również jakąś wymówkę, aby specjalnie miała zostać.

Yazuś, to jest skomplikowane.

Więc, proszę mi wytłumacz. – nie dawał za wygraną. Jenova spojrzała na niego lekko z ukosa. Przeniosła wzrok na dziewczynę, potem na Yazoo i znowu na nią.

Chłopak nerwowo zaciskał ręce. Jednak z twarzy nie ukazywał żadnych uczuć.

Kobieta miała już wyraźny zarys tego co się działo w ostatnich godzinach.

Długi „spacer" synów, dziwne zachowanie Yazoo, podejrzane zachowanie Loza, gdy weszli do baru, jego znajomość, dziwna ochotnicza pomoc Yaroui, teraz wymówki średniego...

Ściągnęła brwi, choć wydawała się być zła, ale naprawdę była dość zadowolona. W sumie to lepiej, że znają taką miłą i pomocną osobę...

Znacie się... – stwierdziła cicho, ale i stanowczo z nutką pretensji.

Loz wyraźnie zadrgał. Yaz spuścił głowę i podszedł krok do matki.

To zdarzyło się przypadkiem, matko... Nie miej nam tego za złe, co najwyżej ukarz tylko mnie.

Kobieta zmieniła wyraz twarzy na mocno zdziwiony. Yaroui z lekkim wstydem, bycia świadkiem rodzinnych zawiłości, zaciskała palce.

Co dziwne wszyscy usłyszeli najpierw cichy śmiech. Potem rozrósł się on w szczerze rozbawiony i miły śmiech.. Jenovy. Yaz poderwał głowę zbity z tropu i lekko zmieszany. Matka jego lekko go uścisnęła.

Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. Jedynie ze względu na pewne powikłania, niech Yaroui pojedzie do swojego domu. – spojrzała na dziewczynę. Twarz jej leciutko spoważniała. – widziałaś ich pokój. Druga sprawa jest taka, że musimy się sami jakoś ulokować w tym domu.

Rozumiem, spokojnie. Hm.. i dziękuję za akceptację.

Jenova ponownie miło się zaśmiała.

To ja dziękuję, że przyjęłaś nas jako takich, jacy jesteśmy. – tamta kiwnęła głową. Rzuciła milusi uśmiech dla Yazoo.

Podeszła do niego i go uścisnęła. Zachwiało nim, ale bez wyrazu twarzy poczekał jak go puści._ „Bez przejawiania większych uczuć. Trzymaj się. Nie przy innych..."_ – myślał gorączkowo.

Gdy oderwała się od niego zaśmiała się cicho. Również miło zaśmiała się do Loza. Wyszczerzył zęby.

To będę jechać. – spojrzała na Kadaja – Pozdrówcie Kadaja ode mnie, dobrze? – zerknęła na Loza i Yaza. Kiwnęli głowami. Zwróciła się do Jenovy. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni jakiś zwitek papieru, z drugiej malutki ołóweczek i nabazgrała kilka liczb. – Proszę. To mój prywatny telefon. Jeżeli by coś się stało, albo by pani czegoś potrzebowała-proszę dzwonić. Postaram się jechać mniej głównymi drogami i bezpiecznie szybko.

Dziękuję jeszcze raz.

Ostatni uśmiech. Ostatni raz odwróciła się do średniego posyłając mu również ostatnie(możliwe) dziś kokietujące spojrzenie. Jego kąciki ust nieznacznie się podniosły, leciutko pochylił głowę, ale delikatny róż na jego policzkach nie dał się ukryć nawet między długimi kosmykami włosów. Najstarsza pani obecna w tym domu udała, że tego nie widziała, choć bardzo zadowolił ją sposób, w jaki ci dwoje na siebie reagują.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, ale odkąd tu przyjechali zdążyło się zrobić już ciemno, a ona ma kiepską pamięć do miejsc i ustała w półmroku.

Eeee... chyba prąd u was wysiadł, co? – zadrgała patrząc w mrok. No cóż, każdy ma swoje fobie.

Odprowadzę... – rzekł Yaz odchodząc z dziewczyną. Chwycił ją delikatnie za ramię i zaczął wyprowadzać.

Yaroui! Pozdrów Marlene! – krzyknął za nimi najstarszy.

Okey!

Przed domem i przy samochodzie było już trochę jaśniej. Chmury się porozchodziły już i był śliczny, późny czerwono-fioletowy zachód słońca.

Yaz patrząc na zachodnie niebo westchnął z nutką zachwytu.

Dusza kochająca naturę, co? – zapytała przyjacielsko dziewczyna. Spojrzenie w oczy. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. Ponownie westchnął, tym razem ciszej. Wiele rzeczy wolał przemilczać. Dziewczyna odczytała, że jest przygnębiony. – Myślisz o tym co się stało? – tym razem padło zatroskane pytanie. Kiwanie głową. Ona chwyciła go za rękę. Znowu spojrzał jej w oczy. – Wiele osób boi się burz. Nie martw się. A poza tym... ciesz, że żyjecie... – opuściła wzrok lekko w dół.

Nawet nie wiesz... – zaczął. Oczy ponownie się spotkały - ... Nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. Że Kadaj jest zdrów, że ja żyję. To było straszne... – głos mu się ledwo uchwytnie załamał, zamknął oczy. – Kadaj krzyczał, a ja nie mogłem mu pomóc. – odwrócił wzrok i zapatrzył się na las i spalone drzewa, bardzo blisko domu. – Te drgania. Błyski pozbawiające wzroku na świat. Ogłuszające huki... Jeszcze takiej burzy nie mieliśmy okazji... Pheh! Okazji... P e c h a, doświadczyć. Ale wracaj do domu. Do swojego. Tam będziesz miała lepiej, niż u nas.

Yaroui słuchała. Wszystkie jego słowa chłonęła. Współczuła mu tak, jak on jej wcześniej.

Dla poprawy jego humoru uśmiechnęła się znowu. Lekko się rozchmurzył, ale powierzchownie.

Nie miała dużo do powiedzenia. Jak zawsze gadatliwa, tak teraz nie powiedziała nic. Puściła wciąż trzymane ręce Yazoo. Z nieśmiałością spuściła głowę, ale była zadowolona. Podeszła do samochodu. Yaz podążał za nią wzrokiem. Jeszcze sięgnąwszy na tylnie siedzenie, wróciła do niego.

To Loza. Zrobił z Marlene i ona mu dała. Śliczne nie? – chłopak wpatrzył się w sześć figurek z lalek. Rozbawiło to go.

Bardzo ładne. – przyjrzał się figurce Loza. Zakrztusił się sztucznie. Potem znowu. Yaroui już myślała, że coś mu jest, gdy ten... nagle wybuchł śmiechem. Pierwszy raz widziała jak Yazoo śmieje się naprawdę rozbawiony. Bialutkie, równe zęby, naturalnie różowe usta i śliczne dołeczki na policzkach. Była wręcz zachwycona. Jednak nie na długo. Zaraz zaczął go bolec brzuch, więc zastopował, ale ciągle podśmiechiwał. – Naprawdę, chyba lubi robić żarty ta mała... Ja nie mogę.. Loz w stroju buszmena... janiemoge, janiemoge...

Yaroui również na krótko się zaśmiała.

Już chyba naprawdę muszę jechać. Zrobiłam dla waszej mamy i dla was tyle, ile dziś mogłam.

Znowu się uśmiechnęła. Chwilkę się zawahała, ale w ledwo uchwytnej chwili zostawiła na policzku chłopaka delikatnego buziaka. Zaraz wsiadła do wozu. Yaz stał i żegnał ją lekko tępym wzrokiem, ale uśmiechniętą buzią. Gdy już odjeżdżała, chwycił się za pocałowany policzek. Znowu się zarumienił.

Cała rodzinka, zdrowa i cała przede wszystkim, miała trochę sprzątania. A trudno im było bardzo. Musieli przy ledwych światłach latarek poprzenosić kilka rzeczy, ze zrujnowanego pokoju dwóch młodszych do salonu. Jak również zająć się naturalnymi rzeczami, jak ścielenie łóżek i przygotowywanie się do spania. Do tego Jenova strasznie się denerwowała. Wysiadł prąd, a wszystkie jej urządzenia do pracy na chomiki nie działały...

W każdym bądź razie, nie mogła tego tak zostawić. Jutro jakoś postara się zadzwonić... no niestety do jej Znienawidzonego. Poza tym, ma jeszcze do przysłania Atysymilię i kilka innych drobiazgów. Właściwie, to ich dom powinien podlec totalnemu remontowi. W takim stanie nie jest łatwo żyć normalnie.

Można powiedzieć, że zasnęli prawie następnego dnia. Kadaj z Yazem na swoich materacach, w salonie, Jenova u Loza, a ten ostatni jako jedyny – u siebie. Wszyscy zmęczeni, niezadowoleni, jeden przestraszony, inny zmartwiony...

Ich życie powoli zamienia się w pełną przeciwieństw losu nowelę akcji... (_)_

„_Reunion ponownie się dokona... Bojaźliwy dzieciaku... Wszystko dzięki tobie... On powróci... Matka z nim jest, prawda?..._

_Kadaj..._

_Duchy, nie macie o niczym pojęcia..._

_Mimo wszystko... jesteś moją marionetką..."_

Kadaj męczył się. Jego sny go dobijają mentalnie. Przewraca się z boku na bok i znowu pojękuje. Widzi dwoje, przerażających oczu. Mają podobny kolor i wyrazistość do oczu jego albo braci, ale są inne. Bardziej bezlitosne i wżynające się w duszę.

Płacze. Ma dość. Nie obudzi się, bo nie jest mu to przykazane. Musi na to patrzeć, musi tego wszystkiego słuchać i to wszystko przeżywać. A on tak nie chce...

Yazoo nie spał. Siedział przy Kadaju. Jego młodszy brat cierpi, a on znowu może tylko trwać przy nim. Głaszcze go po głowie. Czeka aż się uspokoi. Nic nie widzi, gdyż panuje istny mrok, ale wie jak młodszy przeżywa koszmary. Na pewno ma czerwoną twarz, wymalowany na niej ból i niechęć oraz strugi po łzach.

Słyszy jak jęczy i czuje pod ręką jego wiercenie.

Jego „pokręcona" i „egoistyczna" miłość każe mu być przy nim. Głaskać go i cichutko nucić melodie tylko im znane. Tak. Yazoo cichuteńko nuci melodie z dalekich i prastarych odkrosów tego co nieznane normalnym ludziom. Skąd je zna? Sam nie wie. Słyszał je i zapamiętał. Jeszcze bardzo dawno. Jeszcze przed porwaniem Matki.

Lifestream nuciło im melodie. Roznosiły się one po całym świecie. Były słyszalne wszędzie. Jednak ludzie ich nie słyszeli. Ludzie wznosili domy, żyli w biegu, zabijali zwierzęta, wycinali rośliny...

Wykorzystali dom jego i jego rodziny. Wykorzystali jasną i wieczną moc LifeStream.

Znowu to robi. Znowu płacze. Yazoo. Nie wyciera jednak tych łez. Dalej nuci, roniąc łzy. Nie przeszkadzają mu. Jest noc. W nocy budzi się w nim to, czego zazwyczaj nie przejawia na co dzień...

W nocy jest kochający, wrażliwy. Łatwo płacze i popada we wzruszenie. Właśnie wtedy jego serce jest miękkie i pełne miłości i ciepła. Uśmiecha się. Nawet zaszlocha kilka razy. Wciąż pięknie nuci.

Kadaj przestał się wiercić. Miło słychać jego oddech równy i spokojny. Yaz zabrał rękę. Zaprzestał nucenia melodii. Wiedział, że Kadaj odebrał jego przesłanie. Może nawet za bardzo...

Yazoo?...

Usłyszał swoje imię i natychmiast odskoczył od brata, po omacku szybko wracając do swojego posłania.

Yazoo, to byłeś ty? – Kadaj powtórzył, wpatrując się w ciemność, nasłuchując oddechu brata. Był szybki i nierówny. – Yaz, wiem, że nie śpisz... odpowiedz.

Yaz milczał. Kręcił oczami, leżąc tyłem do brata. Czekał. Nie chciał się ujawnić.

Kadaj sfrustrowany wstał i podszedł do brata. Nic nie widział, ale wiedział, że tam leży. Starszy go słyszał. Nie wiedział czemu, ale bał się odpowiedzieć.

Najmłodszy westchnął. Przysiadł na podłodze koło materaca brata.

Dziękuję... – szepnął cicho. Yaz drgnął. – że wtedy mnie ochroniłeś. Fakt, oboje nie mieliśmy szans, ale... To było... Łał. Pamiętam jak wtedy mnie przyciskałeś do siebie. Ja nie mogłem nic zrobić, a ty... uratowałeś mnie. I jeszcze zapadła mi w pamięć runąca ściana. Przyjąłeś to uderzenie na siebie. Podziwiam cię...

Yazoo zbierały się łzy. On nie może być podziwiany! On nie zrobił prawie nic! A rzucenie się w obronę to był odruch. Nie mógł sam nic zrobić. Sam leżał na podłodze i tylko patrzył z dołu na Kadaja, jak krzyczy, coś go opętuje...

Cichutko zaszlochał.

Yazoo? Ty... płaczesz?

Sięgnął ręką, kierując ją w stronę skąd doszły do niego szlochy. Dotknął głowy starszego brata. Ten się poderwał i schował głowę w rękach.

Hej, Yaz?

Kadaj... – szepnął starszy spod zagłuszających płacz rąk. – Ja nie... Ja nie potrafiłbym... Nic nie zrobiłem...

Kadaj znalazł go rękoma. Objął go. Czuł drgania ciała Yazoo, podczas płaczu.

Bracie... Zrobiłeś dużo... wystarczy, że żyjemy.

Ale... nie o to.. chodzi. Ja... – przełknął łzy i westchnął. Podniósł głowę. Kadaj odsunął się od niego na minimalną odległość. Starszy odszukał jego ręce, przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż nich i sięgnął za barki. Przytulił się do niego. Zacisnął powieki, z których wśród ciemności popłynęły łzy. – Tak cię kocham braciszku... A boję się okazać tobie tą miłość. Poza tym... Gdyby coś ci się stało, nie potrafiłbym wołać o pomoc. Stałbym przy tobie i nic nie robił. Tak jak wtedy...

Yazoo... Ale mi wystarczy, że jesteś. Wiem, że mogę na tobie polegać. Nie przepraszaj... – starszy znowu zaszlochał. – Wiedz, że także cię kocham.

A najgorsze jest to... – przerwał Yaz w pewnym momencie – że w naszym poprzednim życiu nie byliśmy jak bracia. Zachowuję się jak skończony idiota, nie próbując nawet wynagrodzić wam wszystkim tej bezmiłości. Jestem taki jak wtedy... oschły, samolubny i skryty.

Nie jesteś taki, uwierz mi. I nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że się mylę. Przecież wtedy nie pomyślałbyś nawet o zasłonieniu mnie ciałem w walce, bądź przytulaniu mnie, gdy byłem smutny z powodu Matki...

Starszy jeszcze mocniej wtulił się w ramiona brata. Nie miał już argumentów. Kadaj go obejmował, tak jak on jego. Po dłuższej chwili młodszy zapytał:

Um, Yazoo... czy jak wrócę na swój materac, to ponucisz mi jeszcze te melodie?

Yaz podniósł głowę. Zrobiło się troszeczkę widniej, toteż mógł dostrzec kontury głowy brata w ciemnościach.

Yhm. – przytaknął. – ale...Kadaj, musisz coś wiedzieć.

Słucham...

Gdy... gdy zaśniesz, a obudzisz się rano to... to ja już taki nie będę... Zapomnę to, co ci dzisiejszej nocy powiedziałem, zapomnę moje łzy i twój dotyk tej nocy...

Zamilkł. Kadaj uśmiechnął się do siebie. Chwycił rękę brata. Wstał i pociągnął go za sobą.

- Do następnej nocy, braciszku...

Ułożył się na swojej pościeli, wśród swojej poduszki. Yaz usiadł obok niego i podobnie jak przedtem gładził jego czoło i nucił dalekie melodie. Młodszy powoli zasypiał, mając przed oczami fantazję głębszą niż najodleglejszy umysł. Odległe za to były dla nich problemy i troski. Melodia ta specjalnie wzmagała rozkoszny spokój. Średni brat nucił ją swoim najpiękniejszym, cichym głosem. Gdy jego młodszy braciszek zasnął, on wciąż ją nucąc, powrócił do siebie i zamknął oczy z uśmiechem radości, a ostatnia jego łza dziś nocy oznaczała szczęście i miłość.

Yaroui zajechała pod sklep. Zgasiła silnik i wysiadła, kierując się do 7th Heaven. Weszła od zaplecza. W środku było nadzwyczaj cicho. Pomyślała, że Marlene poszła spać. Zaszła do pomieszczenia zaraz przy głównym barze. Usłyszała rozmowy i znajomy, luzacki głos.

... niech nie myśli, że może robić co chce, yo!

Zadrgała. To ten czerwonowłosy Turks.

Niepewnie wychyliła głowę zza drzwi. Siedział przy ladzie ze swoim łysym kolegą i jeszcze trzecim, nie znanym jej chłopakiem. Możliwe, że nowy.

Wychyliła się bardziej, by spostrzec kto stoi za ladą, ale poruszyła drzwi, które ze starości zaskrzypiały głośno. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jej kierunku. Zza lady wybiegła Marlene i wtuliła się w dziewczynę.

Yaroui, jak miło! – przywitał ją luzak. Dwukolorowo-oka rzekła dziewczynce, by pobiegła do siebie. Gdy już jej nie było, spojrzała poważnie po przybyłych.

Czego chcecie?

Około pół roku temu z laboratorium w Wutai wyprowadzono cztery obiekty, których wynik uczłowieczenia wyszedł pozytywny w stu procentach – zaczął nowy. Gdy mówił, nie patrzył na dziewczynę, tylko pochyliwszy się nad małym plikiem kartek dzierżawionych w rękach, potrząsał brązową grzywą na głowie. Słowa wypowiadał z profesjonalną dokładnością i naukowym akcentem. – Zakwaterowano ich na obrzeżach Midgar-Edge i kazano prowadzić normalne życie. „Projekt Jenova(2)" dostarczał nam informacji o ich rozwoju, a sami kontrolowaliśmy ich dalsze działania. Wydaliśmy wyraźny zakaz dla każdego obywatela Avalanche, aby nie komunikował się w jakiś sposób, bądź wdawał się w kontakty z Nowonarodzonymi. – w tym momencie spojrzał na nią swoimi zarozumiałymi, brązowymi oczami - Skontrolowaliśmy panią, pani Yaroui Fistheavy. Lat szesnaście, zamieszkała w sierocińcu „Lockheart&Strife" koło baru „7th Heaven". Dnia 21 czerwca wdała się w kontakty z Obiektami Kontrolowanymi. Dnia 22 czerwca dopuściła się spokojnej rozmowy i integracji z nimi razem z innymi dziećmi sierocińca, a dnia 23 czerwca złamała prawo artykułu 23 werset 39 głoszący zakaz zbliżania się do siedziby zamieszkania Wyników Laboratoryjnych. – wstał już dawno z miejsca. Patrzył teraz w oczy dziewczynie. Była przestraszona.

Normalnie byś odpowiadała pozbawieniem wolności, bądź torturami, albo innym rodzajem jakichś tortur, yo.

Fakt, za tego rodzaju przewinienie grozi od 5 lat więzienia do 10 godzin zawieszenia nad trującymi oparami halunków. – dociągał nowy. – Jednak nasz szef daje ci propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

Co jeśli się nie zgodzę... – rzekła Yaroui, szczerze nie wierząc, że by się miała nie zgodzić.

Spotkałoby cię to, o czym wspominaliśmy. – tym razem odezwał się łysy murzyn.

Więc, zgodzisz się na pewno. Propozycja jest następująca: pracujesz dla nas, składasz nam raporty i poddajesz się woli ShinRa Company. W przeciwnym razie – tu rozłożył ręce – Z twojej postawy wyciągniemy odpowiednie konsekwencje.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pieści. Współpraca z organizacją, która zawsze wszystko knoci w życiu każdego to co jak co ale ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciała by robić w życiu. Milczała, zaciskając zęby.

Dajemy ci czas do dwóch dni. – ciągnął dalej brązowo-grzywy. – Masz szansę na lepsze życie. Czekamy na twoją zgodę, gdyż odmowy... nie przewidujemy. – chwila ciszy. – To dobranoc!

Zakrzyknął i skierował się do wyjścia. Za nim łysy, a luzak zbierał się do wyjścia, gdy nagle odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

No, sis, żeś się doigrała, yo... – Yaroui spojrzała na niego. – Ale ci mówię, w pracy z ShinRa PowerElectric Company są same wygody. Fakt, ludzie obwiniają naszą pracę i mówią o niej takim ładnym słówkiem... niekorzystną, ale jest dużo korzyści dla pracowników. Serio, miałabyś lepiej niż w tej...

Siedź cicho! Wiedz, drogi kuzynie, że mi się tu dobrze żyje! Waszą współpracę mam głęboko gdzieś! Wynoś się z mojego domu, zdradziecka szumowino!

Podeszła do niego gwałtownie, obkręciła go i wypchnęła za drzwi, mocno nimi trzaskając.

Oparła się o framugę. Chwilkę postała, dochodząc do ochłonięcia. Czekała jeszcze, jak odjadą. W pewnym momencie zaszlochała kilka razy i zakrywając twarz dłońmi osunęła się na podłogę już w rzęsistym płaczu. Była bezbronna. Kompletnie bezsilna. Bała się.

Mała dziewczynka, przypatrująca się całej scenie, zeszła ze schodów i podbiegnąwszy do płaczącej, objęła ją.

Marlene... co ja mam zrobić? – wyszlochała dziewczyna. – Nie chcę pogrążyć chłopaków i Jenovy. Boję się... tak bardzo się boję...

Dziewczynka milczała. Mimo iż była bardzo wygadana i rozumna nie potrafiła pomóc swojej dużej przyjaciółce.

Podbiegł do nich Nanaki. Potrącił nosem skórę Yaroui. Podniosła wzrok na niego.

Yaroui, moim zdaniem nie powinnaś się poddawać. Przede wszystkim nie ukrywaj się. I czas zamykać sklep, nie uważasz..?

Dziewczyna pozbierała się w krótkiej chwili. Odprawiła najmłodszą do pokoju. Po powrocie na dół pogasiła wszystkie światła. Zamknęła wszystkie zewnętrzne pomieszczenia na klucz.

Poszła spać także bardzo późno.

„_W końcu wstał nowy dzień..."()_

Nowy dzień troszeczkę chłodny i nieprzyjemny. Nie jest miło budzić się w domu bez okien, bez elektroniki i nie w swoim łóżku, bo w twój pokój walnął piorun i zawaliła się ściana. Ewentualnie bo sama sobie pokój zdemolowałaś, ale to szczegół.

Wszyscy obudzili się późnym przedpołudniem. Coś około godziny 10. Dzień nie zapowiadał jakiegoś przełomu, czy wielkiego zdarzenia. Ale.. _„nie chwalić dnia..."_

Przebudzenie, przygotowanie, śniadanie – nic nadzwyczajnego. Jedynie trochę cichsze konwersacje i rzadsze śmiechy. Ogólnie panowało przygnębienie psychiczne jak i zmęczenie. Nawet Kadaj, zazwyczaj tryskający radością i ogólną energią, był cichy. Może nawet za bardzo, bo jedyne co powiedział dziś to niewyraźne pomrukiwania.

W końcu średni przypomniał rodzeństwu, że są umówieni z przyjaciółmi. Jednak w stanie, w którym jest ich dom, matka i oni sami będzie to dla nich trudne. Zostawienie matki i tego wszystkiego i pójście na niezłą zabawę? To równa się dobrej imprezie podczas pogrzebu.

Yazoo postanowił porozmawiać z mamą. Zaszedł do niej, gdy czytała jakieś dokumenty w jej pokoju. Był spięty i niepewny. Bardzo chciał się spotkać z Yaroui, ale nie chciał zostawiać Matki.

...czy możemy iść na spacer? – w końcu zadał pytanie, po powolnym dobieraniu słów. Jenova spojrzała w jego oczy. Widziała nadzieję, ale również żal. Wiedziała, dlaczego chcą iść. Chętnie pozwoli, jednak ma świadomość niebezpieczeństwa.

Wiem, że to dla was ważne. Zwłaszcza dla ciebie. – milczenie i wyczekiwanie. – Przecież wiesz, że bym się zgodziła! – uśmiechnęła się. – możecie, oczywiście. Jednak nie za długo. Trochę się... obawiam zostawać sama.

Yaz podszedł do matki. Był uśmiechnięty. Objął ją na krótko.

Dziękuję, mamo. Rozumiem.

Ale jedno ale! – rzekła nagle poważnie, aż średni się zawahał. Jednak Jenova uśmiechnęła się i rzekła: Pozdrówcie ją ode mnie.

Kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Wymienił puste ampułki i już mogli się zebrać do wyjścia.

Gdy doszli na umówione miejsce jeszcze przed czasem, czekała tam na nich sama Yaroui. Ujrzawszy srebrnowłosych braci w pełnym składzie bardzo się ucieszyła. Powitali się i dziewczyna zaprowadziła ich, co zdziwiło rodzeństwo, trochę na skraj lasu, gdzie stał jej samochód.

Dziś stacjonujemy nad morzem – poinformowała z uśmiechem, otwierając drzwi. Ręką wskazała, aby pakowali się do środka.

Jak wszyscy weszli i się usadowili(Kadaj wparował do przodu i nic go stamtąd nie dało rady wyciągnąć) zapięli pasy i Yaroui skierowała się na najbliższą drożynkę. Była rzadko uczęszczana, ale jeep da sobie radę z takim terenem. Tak samo dziewczyna.

Najmłodszy podczas jazdy był okropnie wścibski i wręcz irytujący. Co raz to chciał coś nacisnąć, wcisnąć lub włączyć. Największą frajdę miał, gdy włączył wycieraczki. Prawo lewo prawo lewo...

Yaz próbował go jakoś uspokoić, albo inaczej mówiąc: ujarzmić, ale na młodą duszę nie ma rady.

Yaroui nie przeszkadzało w jakiś szczególny sposób zachowanie Kadaja.

W końcu zajechali. Był to mało znany i więcej zarośnięty kawałek przybrzeża. Co zdziwiło trójkę, dzieci obecnych było mniej niż poprzednio. Dziewczyna wytłumaczyła to tym, że starsi musieli iść do szkoły, gdyż dziś poniedziałek.

Do szkoły? – zapytał Kadaj – A po co się szkolą?

Cała trójka patrzyła z wyczekiwaniem na niebiesko-zielonooką. Ona zastanawiała się jak ma im to wytłumaczyć. Wie, że mogą nie wiedzieć, iż do szkoły chodzą wszystkie dzieci z miasta i okolic. Pewnie sami by wtedy chcieli. A do tego nie można dopuścić.

Chwilkę się zastanowiła, lecz zaraz odpowiedziała z uśmiechem:

Taki przymus. Kazano im się uczyć, więc się uczą.

Przymusowe przyswajanie wiedzy chyba nie jest korzystne... – zastanowił się Yaz.

Takie wymogi. My nic nie mamy do gadania... – w tym momencie, lekko się zasumowała, przypominając sobie Turksów. Jednak nikt tego nie zauważył, gdyż rozległ się rozdzierający pisk małych dziewczynek.

wujek looooooz! – i już był oblężony. Oczywiście Marlene była pierwsza. Kadaj zaśmiał się z brata i uśmiechnął do małej.

Najstarsza dziewczyna nagle zapomniała o pewnej ciemnej współpracy. Zaproponowała kąpiel. W końcu są na plaży.

Yaz, nie wymiguj się tak jak wczoraj, bo sami cię wpakujemy do wody! – krzyknął najmłodszy, już będąc do połowy rozebranym i w wodzie, razem z Lozem i ciągle oblegającymi go dziewczynkami, które pod sukienkami miały kolorowe, jednoczęściowe stroje z licznymi falbankami i kokardkami.

Yazoo westchnął. Wolałby, aby go to ominęło, ale fakt – nie może do końca życia omijać wody, słońca, które tak pali mu skórę i czasu spędzonego z braćmi i... no właśnie, gdzie Yaroui?

Rozejrzał się. Dziewczyna właśnie wracała z samochodu, niosąc jakieś zawiniątka, a na nosie miała śmieszne, duże okulary przeciwsłoneczne. I jeden mały szczegół, który sprawił, że średni srebrnowłosy zarumienił się dość mocno, totalnie się zawiesił, a po jego ciele przechodziły liczne ciarki... Yaroui, jak normalna dziewczyna na plaży, miała czarno-niebieskie, dwuczęściowe bikini. Do tego idealne, lekko opalone ciało i długie nogi. Obłęd...

Gdy zobaczyła wzrok chłopaka, na chwilę przystała, jednak uśmiechnęła się, pokazując ząbki i stwierdziła, że dziś jest świetna okazja, aby... przypodobać się.

Podeszła do niego, rozwinęła obok duży kocyk, który miała. On patrzył na nią. Totalnie onieśmielony przyglądał się każdemu jej ruchowi. Ogarniał wzrokiem ogół jej ciała i jednocześnie każdą jego część. Każdy, przysparzający mu nie do opisania uczucie, milimetr jej skóry. Długie kasztanowe włosy, tak bujne i teraz bosko rozwiane przez ruchy głowy. Smukłe ręce nawet nieźle umięśnione, jak na tak delikatną dziewczynę. Sięgające nieba nogi, zgrabne i również elegancko atletyczne. Znów obłęd...

Nie dołączysz do braci? – zapytała nagle, zdejmując okulary. Ten, jakby z wieloletniego uśnięcia, ocknął się, lecz wciąż rumiany, spuścił jedynie głowę, całkowicie zmieszany.

Ja.. t-tak zaraz...

Odwrócił się, przeklinając siebie w duchu. Zdjął koszulkę, buty i spodenki. Szczególną opieką otoczył tobołek z lekiem, choć czuł pewien negatywny respekt do niego.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Za około pół godziny powinien wziąć następną dawkę.

Jak na razie... ma co innego.. albo, ściślej mówiąc, kogoś innego na ewidentnej uwadze.

W terenie wodnym zabawa w pełni. Nie ma to jak bawić się w Kadaja-Rekina i Loza-Samotną Wyspę, na której dziewczynki znajdują schronienie. Jest jeden wielki pisk i śmiech.

Zaraz do wody podeszła Yaroui, nieustannie oglądając się ukradkiem za siebie. Za nią, onieśmielony kroczył Yazoo. Starał się nie pokazywać tego afektu. Jednak jego źródło było cały czas przed nim. Ukrywanie uczuć w takim stanie to diabolicznie trudne zajęcie.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w wodzie sięgającej po kostki. Yaz zapatrzony prawie na nią wpadł. Zachwiał się, wykrzywiając twarz, ale ustał zaraz prosto, i cofnął się o krok.

Umiesz pływać? – zadała pytanie, nie patrząc na niego.

Ten chciał już odpowiedzieć, że tak, jednak wcale tego nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, czy to potrafi, czy nie.

Szczerze odpowiedział:

Nie wiem.

Odwróciła się do niego.

Jakby co, to ja potrafię. – uśmiech – Chodź. Nie bój się wody, bo cię pochłonie.

Zabrzmiało to dla niego lekko strasznie, ale poszedł na głębszą wodę za Yaroui. Czuł, że w każdym razie może jej zaufać.

Brązowo włosa zatrzymała się mijając kilkanaście metrów dalej braci Yazoo i dziewczynki.

Kadaj! Loz! Przypilnujecie je? Niech nie wchodzą na głęboką wodę! My idziemy popływać!

Dobrze!

Uśmiechnęła się. Spojrzała na Yaza i kiwnęła na niego głową. Ruszyła umiarkowanym truchtem po wodzie chlapiąc na wszystkie strony. Chłopak podbiegł za nią.

Gdy woda sięgała do ud już oboje normalnie szli. Szybko robiło się głębiej. Brzeg był coraz dalej.

Yazoo spojrzał do tyłu. Następnie ponownie wprzód a potem na boki. Dużo przestrzeni, świeże powietrze, jasne słońce i oni sami...

Pływałeś kiedyś? – usłyszał pytanie. Zwrócił głowę ku dziewczynie. Zajrzał w pamięć.

Może raz byliśmy nad jeziorem.. ale dawno temu...

Jezioro to nie to samo. Tu musisz mieć ciągle wytężone wszystkie zmysły. Woda morska może być najlepszym przyjacielem, albo śmiertelnym wrogiem. Poza tym... – zadziorny uśmieszek – uważaj na mnie. – chwilka patrzenia w oczy. – To posłuchaj. Wyrzuć się w toń wodną, jak długi jesteś, kilka falujących ruchów ciała – pofalowała na wzór ręką – i zagarniając wodę rękami, spróbuj się wynurzyć. Pamiętaj o wdechu i przede wszystkim miej otwarte oczy. Nie wiem czemu większość ludzi zamyka oczy, pod wodą, to jest takie niebezpieczne... No ale już.

Podszedł do niej. Ustawił się jakoś. Popatrzył w wodę. Gdy miał już zamiar zaciągnąć powietrze, przypomniało mu się ostatnie mocne zaciągnięcie powietrza. Jednak po braniu leku pomyślał, że nic się nie stanie. Lecz wahał się.

Ręce do przodu. Palce prosto. No skacz, rybko! – zaśmiała się.

Yaz chwilkę jeszcze bił się z myślami, po czym jak giętki sum wysunął się w przód, odbijając nogami od dna. Gdy znalazł się pod wodą owładnęła go cisza. Taka cisza, jak on. Od razu polubił wodę. Przeszło mu przez myśl utożsamianie się z głęboką i tajemniczą wodą.

Zapomniał, że miał zaraz wypłynąć. Podpływał do przodu, rozglądając się po ciemnobłękitnej toni.

Yaroui się niecierpliwiła. Powinien zaraz wrócić na powierzchnię. Jeszcze chwilka. Jeszcze moment...

_No gdzie on jest?_

Jak poczuł powolne brakowanie tlenu, dopiero skojarzył co tu robi. Machając rękami, z gracją wyrzucił się na wierzch, zarzucając włosami do tyłu. Rozejrzał się i... stwierdził, że odpłynął niezły kawałek, jak na parę sekund. Yaroui stała może z piętnaście metrów od niego.

Zawołał ją. Ta zaskoczona się odwróciła.

Kto ci kazał tak daleko odpływać?

Nikt! Sam przepłynąłem!

Zaczekaj!

Rzuciła się w wodę i za kilka sekund znalazła się przy chłopaku. Uśmiechała się do niego.

Znowu się lekko zarumienił. Mimowolnie jego wzrok wędrował w dół, na jej ciało. Teraz widoczne jedynie popiersie, ale właśnie to go tak uczepiło – nagie ramiona, nagi dekolt i odznaczające się pod strojem piersi. Nie mógł tego powstrzymać.

Zauważyła jego zakłopotanie. Zbliżyła się o krok.

To możemy popływać.

Spojrzał jej w oczy. Kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

Jednocześnie wskoczyli pod wodę.

Kręciła się po domu. Widocznie czegoś niepewna. Coś ją strasznie gryzło.

Dziś znów miał przyjechać. A nie wie raczej o ostatnim zdarzeniu. Niby jak miał się dowiedzieć?

I tak krążyła od pokoju do pokoju. Niepewna. Z narastającym strachem...

W końcu usłyszała odgłos silnika samochodu. Będąc w salonie wyjrzała przez okno, chowając się ukradkiem za firaną. To była duża furgonetka.

Pojazd zakręcił i zatrzymał się tyłem do domu. Jenova wciąż go obserwowała. Ze środka wyszedł najpierw z miejsca kierowcy przysadzisty, ale młody człowiek. Nie znała go. Za to zaraz po nim wysiadł z drugiej strony Hojo. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, zacisnęła pięść, a w jej żyłach zawrzała krew. Jej włosy lekko pofalowały, a oczy zabłyszczały.

„_Nie, uspokój się. Spokojnie. Nie masz prawa go zabijać.. W każdym bądź razie nie teraz..."_

Wciąż obserwowała. Mężczyzna coś zagadał do doktorka, gdy podchodzili do drzwi przyczepy. Ten zaczął coś tłumaczyć i pokazywać na dom. Kierowca pokiwał głową i otworzył tył. W środku siedziało kilkoro innych osób. Może ze czterech mężczyzn w roboczych strojach i kobieta, ta już widocznie z wyższych sfer. Idealny, urzędowy strój, marynarka, skoroszycik pod pachą. Jednak wyglądała przyjemnie. Była młodą kobietą w pofalowanych, rudych włosach. Widocznie była zniesmaczona podróżą z ludźmi z niższej klasy społecznej.

Jej głos był dość piskliwy więc dało się ją usłyszeć z miejsca, gdzie stała Matka. Jednak nie była zadowolona.

... ale naprawdę, ostatnie warunki pogodowe nie były sprzyjające nie tylko dla tego domu, a mamy się właśnie nim zajmować!

Już ci tłumaczyłem, Cissnei, kto tu mieszka. Nie było cię długo, nie wiesz jakie to dla nas ważne przedsięwzięcie. – żachnął się doktorek. Kobieta westchnęła.

No mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej miłą ją zrobiliście...

Odtworzyliśmy – poprawił – to duża różnica.

Dobra szefie, to od czego zaczynamy? – wciął się kierowca, który również był robotnikiem.

Od tego, co was budowlanka nauczyła. Tylko pamiętajcie: szybka, ale dobra robota.

Tak jest.

Hojo z Cissnei skierowali się do domu, a „budowlanka" wyciągała potrzebne, przywiezione materiały. Mieli wszystko. Od pustaków, cegieł i tynków, po szyby i farby oraz łóżko, po narzędzia do elektryki.

Jenova, zobaczywszy zbliżających się, trochę się ogarnęła. Podeszła do przedsionka. Wciągnęła i wypuściła powietrze. Gdy usłyszała ich głosy zaraz za drzwiami, nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła. Nie podnosiła wzroku.

Masz wyczucie, moja droga. – rzekł Znienawidzony. Jenova spojrzała na niego.

Raczej dobry słuch.

Mi też cię miło widzieć. To Cissnei. Stażystka. Ma parę pytań.

Matka popatrzyła na jej twarz. Wydawała się dość towarzyska. Jednak jak wszyscy TAM - ma swoje kredki...

Chyba nie muszę się przedstawiać. – rzekła do rudej.

Nie. Znam cię bardzo dobrze.

Nie przypadła do gustu srebrnowłosej. Jak każdy, kto ma coś wspólnego z ShinRa Company.

Nie wiem czy jest sensowne wpraszanie was do środka. – stwierdziła, zerkając na zbierających się robotników.

Nie ma, jednak sama musisz wejść i poogarniać trochę swoje prywatne rzeczy. Chłopcy w domu? Podejrzewam, że nie. – nie dał nawet otworzyć ust kobiecie. – Fachowcy zajmą się remontem, który nie będzie trwał dłużej niż może z pięć godzin. My się rozejrzymy, a ty posprzątaj troszkę.

A. Em. Hojo... – zaczęła Jenova. – masz... Atysymilię? – popatrzyła w jego niebieskie oczy. Zaraz odwróciła wzrok.

Odpowiednią dawkę, aż na następny raz... – chytry uśmieszek. Kobieta znowu pobłądziła wzrokiem, byleby na niego nie patrzeć. – No ale to później. Zbieraj się kobieto, czasu nie ma! – ponaglił ją.

Bez wyraźnego wyrazu twarzy spojrzała na niego, potem na stażystkę i odwróciła się, kierując do swojego pokoju. Tamci ulokowali się w kuchni, rozmawiając o czymś. Matka zabrała ze swojej „kancelarii" ważniejsze rzeczy(dokumenty, laptop, resztę leku) Potem weszła do pokoju synów. W sumie to również zabrała laptop Yaza(choć nie sądziła czy jeszcze odpali), odnalazła również ich i tak rzadko używane telefony(pewnie też nie zdatne do użytku). Co było ważne dla Kadaja, zabrała jego odtwarzacz mp3.

To tyle. Ustawiła te rzeczy w kuchni. Urzędowych już tam nie było. Usłyszała za to głosy gdzieś w głębi salonu. Poszła tam. Jednak rozmowy dochodziły zza półprzymkniętych drzwi za salonem, które odkąd się wprowadzili – były zamknięte.

Jenova, jak przykazano, zapukała. Usłyszała wyraźną zgodę na wejście. Niepewnie, gdyż nie wiedziała co może się kryć za drzwiami, wsunęła się do środka, rozglądając dookoła. Było to małe laboratorium połączone z pokojem na podobę pomieszczenia gościnnego. Również tu znajdowała się cała elektryka i hydraulika domu. Cały pokój był obszerny. Hojo akurat siedział przy komputerze po prawej, Cissnei siedziała obok i słuchała czego on mówił. Po drugiej stronie stało łóżko i komódka. Naprzeciwko drzwi stała duża, trzydrzwiowa metalowa szafa, być może pancerna. Obok niej stał również metalowy, duży, szczelnie zamknięty grubym wiekiem walec. Również kilka półek z zaszklonymi zasuwami, za którymi stały różne płyny.

Szokujący widok, zwłaszcza dla osoby, która mieszka tu od kilku miesięcy i dotąd nie wiedziała, że coś takiego kryje się w jej domu.

Gotowa? – zapytał czarnowłosy, odwracając się do niej przodem.

Na co? – ten wcisnął „enter". Światło na chwilę zgasło, a potem znowu zapaliło.

Już masz prąd. Chłopaki ścianę w pokoju młodszych zrobią w godzinę, kolejne dwie to okna a następna to malowanie...

Kolejny zaskok. Skąd wiedział o wypadku? To wydaje się naprawdę podejrzane.

Morska głębia. Tętniąca cisza.

Yaz i Yaroui najpierw pływali równolegle do brzegu. Od dna do powierzchni dzieliło ich może z pięć metrów. Nie było głęboko. Pływając oglądali skromne rafy koralowe, od czasu do czasu przepływały małe ławice ryb. Świat natury zachwycał srebrnowłosego. Również miło było spędzić ten czas z tą, jakże miłą, przesympatyczną, i oddziałującą na emocje dziewczyną. Prawie cały czas spoglądał na nią. Jakby bał się, że ona zaraz straci swoje piękno, więc pochłania jej widok.

Dziewczyna także nie może oderwać wzroku od Yazoo. Zauroczenie obejmuje każdy jej zmysł. Wzrok, słuch, węch, dotyk.. smak jeszcze nie. Ale jej marzeniem jest poznanie go. Poczucie jego tak subtelnych, wąskich ust.

Korzystają z każdej okazji zbliżenia się do siebie. To potrą się ramieniem, za innym razem „przypadkiem" musną rękami.

Jednak cały czas pod wodą siedzieć nie można i trzeba zaczerpnąć powietrza. Ale to chwilka. Lecz w jednej z takich chwilek chłopak przypomniał sobie lek. Będąc na powierzchni spojrzał na zegarek. _„Wodoodporny" _– pomyślał widząc wciąż migające cyferki. Jednakże gdy zorientował się, ile spędził pod wodą, ogarnęło go zaniepokojenie. Rozejrzał się z poważnym wyrazem twarzy po okolicy.

Hej, coś się stało? – dziewczyna podpłynęła kawałek.

Za daleko... – rzekł do siebie, cicho. Patrzył na daleki brzeg. Widział braci, jak mrówki.

Czasu miał mało.

Lek, prawda? – kolejne pytanie. Yaz spojrzał na nią i kiwnął głową.

Muszę się spieszyć.

I zanim ona zareagowała, ten wysunął się do przodu i zaczął szybko płynąć jak najprawidłowszym kraulem. Yaroui spłynęła zaraz za nim.

Na brzegu stacjonowali Loz z Kadajem i opiekowali się młodą młodzieżą. Siedzieli na obszernym kocu, przygotowanym przez najstarszą z dziewczyn. Połowa była na słońcu, a druga sięgała cienia. Kilka dziewczynek lepiło zamki na piasku. Dwóch najmłodszych chłopczyków zakopywało siebie nawzajem. Świetna zabawa, więc dołączyły do nich trzy dziewczynki. Reszta, jak wyżej, siedziała ze starszymi i odpoczywali.

Przed brzegiem, jak Yaz się podziewał, zaczął mu pikać zegarek. Jeszcze nie dopłynął. Ale już tylko troszkę!

Narastał w nim strach, choć jak na razie, udawało się go średniemu tłumić. Jeszcze może z minuta. Troszeczkę!

Poczuł zmęczenie. Najgorsze uczucie, gdy jest się w wodzie, a do brzegu jeszcze za daleko. A on musi się spieszyć. Bo jak nie...

No właśnie... co się stanie? Czy te skutki chorobowe? Ból brzucha, kaszel? Czy może dane przeciwwskazania?

Wolał nie ryzykować. Nie, za cenę zdrowia. I mimo bólu mięśni, postanowił przyspieszyć.

Tuż przy brzegu przyspieszył już bardzo. Bracia go widzieli i zastanawiali się czemu przypłynął sam i to tak szybko. Gdy zobaczyli Yaroui już zostawała kwestia samego brata.

Ten prawie biegiem zbliżył się do obszaru na kocu.

No, dla wyleczenia, to byś nawet z drugiego końca świata tak pocinał. – miło zagadał Loz.

Yaz przemilczał to, albo odpowiedział niewyraźnym mruknięciem. Nikt nie pamięta, gdyż tak szybko reagował rękoma w tej chwili. Szukał torebki z ampułkami. Znalazł ją, a w niej... tylko jedną pełną dawkę.

Zwolnił ruchy i drżącymi palcami wyciągnął probóweczkę. Rozchylił usta w niemym niedowierzaniu.

Yaz? – Kadaj podszedł do niego. – co się stało?

Średni ściskając lek, zaczął przegrzebywać swoje rzeczy, wciąż mamrocząc:

To nie możliwe... przecież ładowałem dziś rano. Tylko jedna? Nie...

A czas mijał.

Yazoo, weź proszę to co masz. – odezwała się zza jego pleców dziewczyna.

Momentalnie odwrócił się do reszty. Był zły. Bardzo. Jednak nie dawał poznać po sobie jego wściekłości.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale znikły wszystkie moje dawki, oprócz tej jednej. – podniósł rękę, z dzierżawioną ampułką.

A napełniałeś toreb..?

Jakbym nie napełniał, to bym nie reagował na zniknięcie całego garnituru fiolek w taki sposób. – przerwał młodszemu bratu.

Ale co w takim razie sugerujesz? – zadał pytanie starszy, wstając z koca. Patrzyli przez swoje oczy. Yaz jak to on podniósł lekko głowę, nie dlatego, ze Loz jest wyższy, ale dlatego, że jego stoicyzm mu każe.

Rosnące napięcie wyczuwało się w powietrzu.

Ej chłopaki, weźcie nie patrzcie tak na siebie... – rzekła cicho Yaroui, niepewnie spoglądając na dwóch braci. Oni milczeli. Wpatrywali się w siebie. Taka forma walki odpowiadała im i otoczeniu. – Yazoo... Loz...

Cicho, nie przeszkadzaj... – wciął się Kadaj, także przyglądając braciom.

Yaz ze starszym bratem patrzyli sobie w oczy. Ten drugi chciał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi młodszemu. Domyśla się, że tamten podejrzewa o rzekome zniknięcie ampułek, kogoś z nich.

Ale dlaczego tak sądzisz..? – powiedział nagle.

Yaz zmrużył oczy. Wiedział, że Loz mówi o jego podejrzliwości.

Nie chcę nikogo oskarżać, ale gdy byłem z Yaroui w wodzie, na brzegu zostaliście tylko wy i dzieciaki.

Zapewniam cię, że nikt z nas nie opróżnił twojej torebki. – oznajmił młodszy, podchodząc do Yaza. – W końcu tu chodzi o twoje zdrowie. – uśmiechnął się i chwycił go za rękę.

Średni zentuzjastował zachowanie brata, choć zabrał swoją dłoń. Starszy brat odetchnął. Ogólnie nie chciał wdawać się w konflikty z rodzeństwem.

No ale poza tym, że nie mam przy sobie już więcej leku, to obiecałem matce, że szybko wrócimy. –spojrzał na Yaroui. Widział w jej oczach cień zawodu i małą iskierkę niedosytu. Fakt. Nie przepłynęli tyle, ile by im wystarczało. Mrugnął do niej również lekko zawiedziony.

W pewnej chwili usłyszeli dźwięk, coś w rodzaju melodii na patykach. Dziewczyna przeszła koło zdezorientowanych chłopaków i sięgnęła do swojej torby. Dźwięk okazał się dzwonkiem jej telefonu. Na wyświetlaczu ukazał się nieznany jej numer. Niepewnie odebrała.

Halo? - w słuchawce usłyszała prędkie słowa, wypowiadane przez kobietę.

_Yaroui? Posłuchaj, powiedziałam Yazoo, aby szybciej wrócili. Jednak mogą zostać z tobą dłużej. Powiedz im, jak możesz, że w domu panuje mały remont. Mogą wrócić kiedy chcą. Aby coś zjedli, bo obiadu w domu nie będzie. Muszę kończyć, bo zaraz będą robić ścianę i trochę elektryki odłączą, więc stracę połączenie. Pozdrów chłopaków. Dziękuję z góry i do usłyszenia._

Rozłączyła się. Yaroui w zastygniętym uśmiechu oddaliła słuchawkę od ucha, miło zaskoczona. Spojrzała na trójkę srebrnowłosych. Przyglądali się jej z zaciekawieniem. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, którą przerwała Yaroui.

Wasza mama dzwoniła. Mówiła, że macie w domu remont i możecie ze mną dłużej zostać.

Kończąc to zdanie wymownie spojrzała na Yazoo. Wydawał się cieszyć. Więcej czasu z nią... ale zaraz, moment. A lek?...

Świetnie! Jeszcze się pobawimy! – krzyknął rozradowany Kadaj.

Czekaj, Kad. – przerwał starszy o dwa lata – nie mam tyle leku, by dłużej zostać.

Młodszy natychmiast się zreflektował. Yaroui wpadła na pomysł.

Mogę podjechać, to naprawdę niedługo zajmie.

I jakby to się wydało najlepszą ideą, kiedy ze względu na to, że jak remont, to tam będą inni ludzie, zaoferował się Loz, że pojedzie z nią, by nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Dwaj młodsi bracia poparli jego plan.

Najstarszy silver i kasztanowo włosa ubrali się i zapewniając szybki powrót, skierowali się do samochodu. Pojechali.

Yazoo i Kadaj zostali z garstką małych dziewczynek i dwóch chłopczyków.

Cała ta historia jest dosyć zagmatwana... – westchnął młodszy, kładąc się na kocu.

Starszy przyznał rację bratu i usiadł na wpół po turecku. Przyglądał się dwóm dziewczynkom, które zaczynały pleść warkocze Kadajowi. Nie bronił się. Leżał i czasami zasyczał, jak za mocno która pociągnęła.

Do Yaza podeszła Marlene i usiadła obok niego. W tym momencie to ona jest najstarszą dziewczynką obecną na plaży. Niepewnie spoglądała na starszego. Jej ukochana przyjaciółka ma problemy, a on jest jedynym, który potrafiłby jej pomóc, wesprzeć, gdyż ona sama nie potrafi.

Chłopak nie zainteresował się za bardzo pojawieniem się małej dziewczynki koło niego. Znowu się zamyślił. Myślał o wczorajszej burzy. O wczorajszej wizycie Yaroui.

Z zadumy wyrwało go chrząknięcie Marlene. Przeniósł wzrok na nią. Nie patrzyła na niego. Skuliła nogi pod siebie, wydając się zmartwiona. Chciała, aby on im pomógł. On, Kadaj i wujek Loz...(przybrany, ale to szczegół). Ale to nie takie proste.

Yazoo rozróżnił jej przygnębione milczenie. Schylił się troszkę do niej. Domyślał się, że chce coś od niego.

Marlene.. – wyszemrał cicho – o co chodzi?

Dziewczynka drgnęła głową, ale nie spojrzała na chłopaka. Wciąż dobierała odpowiednie słowa. Spuściła niepewnie główkę.

W momencie, kiedy Yaz się odezwał, Kadaj go usłyszał, nawet pośród marudzeń małych dziewczynek. Miał śliczne warkoczyki na włosach, ale dla niego nie to teraz było najważniejsze. Podniósł się i spojrzał na brata. Widział obok niego smutną Marlene. Lubił ją bardzo. Nie chciał, aby była smutna, wiec podczłapał do nich. Starszy brat zerknął na niego.

Marlinka... – rzekł ten z warkoczykami łagodnie. Podniósł wzrok na brata. – Co się stało? – tamten pokręcił głową na znak, że nie wie.

Po chwilce jednak ona cichutko się odezwała:

Chodzi o Yaroui... – moment przerwy – Ma kłopoty...

Yaroui zaparkowała samochód jakiś kawałek dalej od domu srebrnowłosych. Dziewczyna została w aucie, a do mieszkania poszedł Loz. Już tuz za wejściem na posiadłość słyszał głosy obcych ludzi, co jakiś czas jakieś huki. Zobaczywszy co się tam dzieje, nie był zachwycony. Wręcz czuł odrazę, gdyż ktoś obcy rusza ich dom.

Jednak tłumaczył sobie, że robią to dla nich, więc jakoś spróbował niezauważony przejść do środka. Oczywiście się nie udało, niestety. Gdy przechodził obok tamtych mężczyzn, patrzyli na niego. Jeden coś zagadał do drugiego i zaśmieli się cicho. Loz to widział. Szybko, patrząc przed siebie doszedł do drzwi domu.

Jenova, nie wyglądasz na zadowoloną. – Hojo dał do zrozumienia kobiecie, że nie jest usatysfakcjonowany z jej reakcji.

Spojrzała na niego.

Jestem. Ale być nie muszę. Ten dom podlega waszej kontroli i wy powinniście się zajmować jego konserwacją. Więc czemu specjalnie miałabym się przejmować, skoro jestem obiektem pod kontrolą w tym domu? Czyż ja nie miałam jedynie tu mieszkać? – skwitowała, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Doktorek drgnął nerwowo brwiami.

Kolejna zamykająca mnie riposta. – rozłożył ręce z westchnięciem. – A odchodząc od tematu, to co tu widzisz to nasz mały pokoik. Został on wyznaczony specjalnie po to, jakby sprawy zaczęły wychodzić spod kontroli – znacząco spojrzał na Jenovę, spuszczonym wzrokiem pokerzysty. Czuła, że wiedzą o paru rzeczach. Nawet nie tych błahych, jak zniszczony dom, czy dolegliwości Yazoo. – Dlatego Cissnei będzie przebywać w waszym domu, na czas... – zastanowił się, dziwacznie wykrzywiając usta – jak na razie nieokreślony.

Znowu zawrzała krew w żyłach Cetry. Ponownie dopadł ją głód na zabójstwo. Pragnienie zabicia tego człowieka, jako swojego oprawcy. Nienawidzi. Nienawidzi!

Ale zrobić nic nie może. Znowu.

Szantaż...

Coś się stało, moja droga? - Zadał pytanie czarnowłosy, okrutnie wręczając jej chytry, złowieszczy uśmiech.

W tym momencie, gdy matka chciała coś odpowiedzieć, usłyszała wołanie jednego ze swych synów. Zdziwiona, bo przecież dzwoniła, aby wrócili później, zignorowała towarzyszy i poszła wgłęb domu.

Jak Loz zobaczył miłą twarz, uśmiechnął się. Podszedł do matki.

Dzwoniłam do was, dlaczego przyszedłeś?

Ja po lek Yazoo. Zaraz wracam. – rozejrzał się. Spojrzał za okno. – A więc remont, prawda?

Matka przytaknęła, uśmiechając się do Loza. Nastąpiła cisza, która dawałaby wzór niezręcznej. Jednak taka nie była. Zdawała się być raczej taką, w której nie wiadomo co zrobić dalej.

W końcu Loz klasnął w dłonie, posłał uśmiech do Kaa-san, podszedł do aluminiowej skrzynki i wziął co chciał.

O której mamy wrócić? – tylko już jedno pytanie

O której chcecie. Byle nie za późno. Ale Hojo mówił, że zajmie to robotnikom coś około czterech godzin, więc pod piątą możecie się zbierać, dobrze?

Loz ściągnął brwi.

To on tu jest? – zapytał, niepokojąc się lekko o mamę. Nie lubi tego człowieka. Jak każdy z ich rodzinki.

Jenova ponownie przytaknęła i posmutniała nieco.

Wiem, że jest... dość dokuczliwy, ale... potrzebujemy go. Jest jak piąte koło u wozu, ale w tym sensie, że czasami się z niego korzysta.

Loz zrozumiał. Dość szybko i trafnie, jak na niego.

Postanowił już wracać. Pożegnał się z matką, uścisnął ja oczywiście i wyszedł, starając nie patrzeć na budowlańców. Szybkim krokiem zaszedł do czekającej na niego Yaroui. Wsiadł do samochodu i zaczęli wracać.

Pewni ludzie zaproponowali Yaroui jakąś złą pracę – zaczynała Marlene cicho. Bracia wpatrywali się w nią z wyczekiwaniem. – prawie nikt o tym nie wie. Przyszli pod wieczór. Po tym, jak wasza mama była z Lozem u nas...

U was? – przerwał młodszy z braci. Marlene podniosła główkę.

Wasza mama przyszła z wujkiem Lozem do naszego hoteliku – ściszyła głos, ponownie spuszczając głowę – A potem, jak Yaroui pojechała z wujkiem i waszą mamą, to oni przyszli...

Kto przyszedł? Jacy „oni"? – dopytał Yaz.

Chwilka przerwy.

Jeden wysoki, czarny, łysy i w okularach. Drugi ma czarne włosy, okulary, a trzeci... ma czerwone włosy i takie głupie gogle na czole...

Yazoo, gdy to mówiła, drżał na ciele. Tego jednego nie zna, ale łysy czarny i chudy czerwonowłosy facecik... To jednak się stało. Skoro oni istnieją, to jego i Loza walka przeciwko nim musiała mieć miejsce. Walczyli z nimi. I... tamci obrażali matkę...

_Ale moment, nie popadajmy w paranoje_. Myślał zawzięcie_. To mogło się stać, ale niekoniecznie. Przecież nie mam umiejętności onejromancji. A tych ludzi musiałem kiedyś zobaczyć i mi nie podpasowali... nie, nie, nie, na pewno nie mogło się to zdarzyć!_

Marlinka, co oni zaproponowali Yaroui? – kontynuował Kadaj, będąc twarzą w twarz do dziewczynki.

Ona spuściła główkę jeszcze bardziej, chowając ją w rękach. Odwlekała tej odpowiedzi.

Oni... są z ShinRa Company... – nazwa „ShinRa" wywołała u braci dość niemiłe skojarzenia. Od razu pomyśleli, że nie chodzi o błahe sprawy. W sumie, jeżeli Marlene tak reaguje i twierdzi, że Yaroui ma kłopoty, to w ogóle bagatelne to może nie być. Ciągnie powoli dalej: Chcieli... aby Yaroui z nimi współpracowała. A oni.. nie lubią odmów. ShinRa jest straszna...grozili jej...

Dziewczynka zaczęła szlochać. Rzadko płacze. Ale jeżeli chodzi o jej najbliższych, to zawsze jest wrażliwa i troszczy się o nich, a jak grozi im niebezpieczeństwo to potrafi się sprzeciwić złym siłom. Ale teraz jest tą wrażliwą i jest bezsilną.

Srebrzynki także są uczuciowi. Zwłaszcza ten najmłodszy. Z wyrazem troski i współczucia sięgnął po ręce małej. Uścisnął je.

Marlene... – wywołał jej imię poważnie, choć z dogłębną łagodnością. – Marlene, nie płacz... – spojrzał na brata, szukając jakby potwierdzenia. Potwierdzenia poparcia.

Kiwnął głową. Również i on się zbliżył do małej.

Marlene... jeżeli chodzi o Yaroui... Jeżeli chodzi o was wszystkich... Pomożemy wam. Jesteście naszymi przyjaciółmi.

Zaraz za nim, gdy dziewczynka podniosła głowę z rumianą i mokrą od łez twarzą, młodszy dodał:

Tylko podziel się z nami tym problemem.

Zaraz Marlene rzuciła się z okropnym szlochem na szyję Kadaja. Dziękowała w duchu, gdyż powiedzieć nic nie mogła. Łzy zakneblowały jej usta.

Najmłodszy silver przytulił ją. Sam się dziwił sobie. Jednak lubił nieść ulgę innym. Przynosiło mu to zadowolenie. A innym ukojenie. Uczuciowo podchodził do uczuciowych spraw.

Brązowowłosa podniosła załzawione oczka na przytulającego. Uśmiechnął się słodko, swoim szczerzącym ząbki uśmiechem. Dziewczynka poczuła miłe ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Przez moment przypomniała sobie swoją kochaną siostrzyczkę. Ale uczucia związane z Nimi – z nazywanymi Nowonarodzonymi – są w niej miej mieszane, więcej coraz bardziej przyjacielskie. Inne niż ku jej siostrzyczce.

To powiesz? – zapytał łagodnie i przyjacielsko srebrnowłosy.

Mała ponownie spochmurniała. Choć kiwnęła głową.

Nakazali Yaroui współpracę... miała im jakieś raporty składać, o czymś informować... jakieś dość poważne stanowisko, ale ShinRa nigdy nie ma pokojowych zamiarów. Zagroziła Yaroui pozbawieniem wolności... chyba nawet... – szloch – śmiercią...

Ponownie się rozpłakała i schowała się w torsie Kadaja.

Ultimatum... – rzekł cicho Yaz, zamyślając się na chwilkę.

Co oni mogą chcieć za współpracę od Yaroui? Dlaczego grożą jej aż w taki sposób i czemu ona sama wygląda jakby kryła to przed nimi...

To jest chore. Zwłaszcza, że walczył z nimi i wie, w jaki sposób podchodzą do sprawy.

W tym momencie usłyszeli warkot silnika jeepa Yaroui.

Marlene zadrgała i nerwowo spoglądała na chłopaków. Kadaj obrzucił ją pytającym wzrokiem. Mała pokręciła główką.

Nie mówcie... – zabuczała – nie mówcie, że to ja... nie mówcie...

Bliższy jej wiekiem srebrnowłosy położył jej rękę na głowie. Uśmiechnął się do niej i przytknął palec do ust. Yazoo nie poparł tego tak dokładnie. Wolał wytłumaczyć zaszły incydent. Jednak siedział cicho, aby nie urazić nikogo, choć będzie chciał się dowiedzieć, o co poszło.

Yaroui z Lozem wrócili spowrotem. Loz oddał młodszemu jego lek.

Yaz podziękował. Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Nie może siedzieć cicho w związku z taką ważna sprawą, ale Marlene prosiła...

Przez chwilę chciał krzyknąć _„A co mnie to, co ona prosiła? Chcę szczęścia Yaroui i tyle!"_ ale stuknął się w wewnętrzne czoło i w moment się uspokoił.

Loz opowiadał, jak wygląda na ten moment ich dom i jacy „brzydcy i podejrzliwi" ludzie kierują remontem. Gdy rzekł, że jest tam również ten „wstrętny, irytujący doktorek", Kadaj zerwał się na nogi.

I co on sobie wyobraża, ciągle przebywać w naszym domu!

Kadaj, daj spokój. Pamiętasz, jak mama mówiła, że wynajmuje od niego nasze mieszkanie – ustatkował go starszy o dwa lata brat – w sumie skoro wynajmuje, to ciągle jest jego, więc i tak czy siak, on ma prawo w nim przebywać.

Młodszy usiadł, jak zwykle przegadany.

Yaroui zwróciła się do średniego.

O kim mowa, jeśli można wiedzieć?

Odbiorca jej słów potoczył na nią wzrok. Przez chwilę się namyślał, gdyż nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Rzekł w końcu:

To on mi dał ten lek. Mama pokłada w nim nadzieję, chociaż widać jakby go dość negatywnie respektowała.

„_Dość negatywnie"_ to złe określenie, braciszku – wciął się najmłodszy silver – Ona go wewnętrznie _n i e n a w i d z i_.

Starsi bracia spojrzeli na niego z wyrazem zaskoczenia. Jego wypowiedź była dla nich przesadnie wygórowana.

Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zapytała z ciekawości kasztanowowłosa.

Wystarczy na nią spojrzeć, gdy o nim wspomni, albo, gdy jest w pobliżu. – zaczął tłumaczenie, ożywionym tonem głosu – Wszystkie rzeczy z nim związane wywołują w niej smutek i widać jak się denerwuje. – był rozgniewany. Potrząsał srebrnymi kosmykami, rozsypującymi się na wietrze, który ni stąd ni zowąd się zerwał - Po tym, jak był u nas pierwszy raz, musiał coś zrobić, albo powiedzieć, bo była dogłębnie przybita! Poza tym..! – przerwał. Zniżył głos i niespokojnie zacisnął pięści.

Obecni, przyglądali się mu i słuchali jego wypowiedzi uważnie. Jego charyzma udzielała się wszystkim. Umiał przemawiać.

Co poza tym? – dopytał się najstarszy.

Kadaj podniósł głowę. Rzucił przemawiające spojrzenie na niego i Yazoo. Potem niezauważalnie wskazał na Yaroui i resztę. Zrozumieli. Sam udał, że nie wie co powiedzieć. Ochłonął i usiadł.

Nic... Sam nie wiem. – skłamał.

Gdzieś uleciała ostatnia ochota na zabawy i pływanie. Jedynie najmłodsze dzieciaki lepiły zamki w wilgotnym piasku. Starsi siedzieli w cieniu na kocu. Jeżeli tak mają wyglądać najbliższe cztery godziny, to zanudzą się na śmierć. Ale nie powinni się nudzić.

Dziś mija drugi dzień. On dziś wraca. Oni. Całą trójką. Mężczyzna, kobieta i nastolatek. W mieście, w swoim domu, rozpakowują rzeczy. Mężczyzna pracuje i znowu ma zawiadomienie. Musi jechać. Nastolatek jedzie z nim. On się uczy.

Blondwłosy facet zwraca się do ciemnookiej piękności:

Tifa, jedź po Yaroui. Trzeba ruszyć w końcu ten stary bufet.

Dobrze, Cloud. Szerokiej drogi!

Cloud ruszył bez słowa. Nawet nie przytaknął. Szara rzeczywistość początku tygodnia w ogóle go nie cieszy. A poza tym od kilku miesięcy męczy go jedna myśl: oni znowu istnieją.

Kobieta wsiadła na motor. (w końcu się dorobiła mało palącej, wydajnej, szybkiej i własnej maszyny). Wie, gdzie zazwyczaj dziewczyna, po którą jedzie, przebywa w poniedziałki z dzieciakami.

Ponownie zmobilizowali się do czegoś robienia. Postanowili zrobić konkurs na kształty z piasku. Potem ocenią „prace" i oficjalnie je zniszczą.

Znowu dobrali się w grupki. Ze względów absencji personalnej, grupek było mniej i liczyły po trzy osoby.

Na powrót się Yaz wybił. Jednak też coś tworzył, tylko istnie na uboczu i sam. To co kreował, przypominało skomplikowany łańcuch górski z wieloma dolinami i rzeczką, która miała za jakiś czas wypełnić się wodą. To zajęcie bardzo go relaksowało.

Zaledwie kilka metrów od niego miała miejsce istna walka i zawziętość. Wieże, dolinki, góry i jakieś inne niezidentyfikowane kształty rosły wręcz w oczach.

Wszystko nadzorowała Yaroui. Opiniowała i podpowiadała czasami. Jeszcze nie podeszła do Yazoo. Nie mogła się zmusić. Nie chciała mu przeszkadzać w tej chwili, gdyż wiedziała, jak na niego oddziałuje. Jednak po jakimś czasie wydałoby się że go nie akceptuje, więc podeszła do niego. Nie zauważył jej. Był zajęty tworzeniem i rozmyślaniem.

Nachyliła się nad nim i rzekła cicho:

Bardzo ładne.

Yaz zaskoczony nerwowo się odwrócił. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego. On, po usłyszeniu komplementu, na temat tego czegoś co wykreował, poczuł zakłopotanie. Odwrócił wzrok.

Dzięki, ale niepotrzebnie... to coś w ogóle nie ma w sobie inwencji twórczej. – poprawił niespokojnie jakiś szczegół na piaskowym projekcie. Zaczyna się. To zdenerwowanie jej bliskością, a jednocześnie bardzo lubi jej towarzystwo. Ona ukucnęła obok niego na piasku, przez chwilę podpierając się o jego ramię. Przekręcił głowę w jej stronę.

Ależ ma i to dużą. – zaprzeczyła z uroczym uśmiechem. – Tak jak... twoja osoba...

Ponowna chwila patrzenia w oczy. Chłopak znów to czuje. Pustka w brzuchu, łaskotanie. Do tego delikatne kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Pomyślał, że ona jest za blisko w tym momencie. Za blisko... Za blisko! Poczuł, że się czerwieni. Już trudno mu nad sobą zapanować. Oddech staje się głębszy. Serce wali, a instynkt samozachowawczy szwankuje jak stado rozbieganych kombinerek. Zamarł w patrzeniu w jej twarz. Co się dzieje? _Co się dzieje?_

Yaroui czyta w oczach Yazoo o jego stanie. Sama również nie może powstrzymać się od jego bliskości. Nie potrafi oderwać się od tej przyjemności patrzenia w bezdenną otchłań mako w jego tęczówkach. Przypomniała sobie to, że nie odkryła go jeszcze wszystkimi zmysłami. Jakby podświadomie leciutko i powolutku zaczęła zbliżać do niego swoją twarz. Jedynie kilkanaście centymetrów. Tak tego pragnie. Jej zauroczenie ją pochłania.

W tym momencie jakaś dziewczynka się wydarła okropnym piskiem. Oboje zaraz oprzytomnieli. Yaz ocknął się i odchylił szybko do tyłu, padając na piasek, a Yaroui poderwała się do góry, doglądając, co się stało.

Dziewczynki zebrały się w jednym miejscu okropnie czegoś zlęknione. Kadaj z Lozem nad nimi. Najstarsza podeszła do nich.

Co się stało? – zapytała.

Dziewczynki znalazły kraba – poinformował, wpatrzony w zwierzątko, Loz.

To czemu krzyczały?

Bo lazł mi pod wiaderkiem! I ono się ruszało! – krzyknęła mała. Yaroui się zaśmiała.

Yaz podszedł parę kroków do zbiorowiska, strząsając piasek z łokci. Także był ciekaw tego, co się stało. Choć wciąż był w lekkim szoku po doznaniu tak gwałtownego napływu emocji. Jednak cieszył się. Był bardzo blisko niej i choć zdawało mu się, że to źle, to był zadowolony.

Już długo było po ocenianiu i zniszczeniu piaskowych prac i wszyscy siedzieli i jedli lunch. Głodne towarzystwo.

Naszło trochę chmur i zaczął wiać wiatr. Jednak nie było zimno. Ale ubrali się i siedzieli, zajadając przygotowane jedzonko.

Kobieta na motorze zaparkowała niedaleko. Przeszła się piechotą po dróżce prowadzącej na miejsce, gdzie wszyscy byli zebrani. Usłyszała śmiechy i rozmowy. Jak zwykle. Jednak coś ją zaniepokoiło. Słyszała również inne głosy. Jeden młody, drugi trochę poważniejszy. Obydwa męskie. Przyspieszyła kroku, nie wiedząc co zobaczy. Doszła do miejsca pikniku. Zamarła w miejscu. Jak w przyspieszonym tempie dopadły ją wszystkie zmory sprzed kilku miesięcy. Widziała Ich. Trzech, ubranych na czarno chłopaków w różnym wieku. Walczą. Niszczą. Szukają. A dziś... śmieją się i bawią, oraz spokojnie rozmawiają. Nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Przez moment chciała wyciągnąć swoje rękawiczki i zacząć walkę, tak jak... z tym największym. On tu jest. I na dodatek bawi się z Marlene.

We frustracji rozejrzała się po polanie. Yaroui, ta w której pokładała nadzieję i odpowiedzialność, teraz sama śmieje się i rozmawia z jednym z nich. Tego już za wiele...

Yaroui! – krzyknęła, a całe towarzystwo zwróciło na nią oczy.

Yaroui poderwała się do kobiety, która była strasznie wściekła.

Tifa, proszę, to nie tak jak myślisz!

Srebrnowłosi popatrzyli na przybyłą. Teraz i ona im dodała pamięci. Jednemu aż za dużo...

Loz. I tyle. Jego obecny, wrażliwy umysł nie przyswaja tak szybko tylu informacji. Widzi ją. Patrzy i... niknie mu obraz zielonego brzegu i złocistej plaży... Nie odrywa wzroku. Jego oczy nabrały wyglądu spodków. Widzi ją. Są w jakiejś katedrze. Ona zakłada czarne rękawiczki. Następnie multum scen walki i bólu przeżywa Loz. Upada na kolana, ale wciąż widzi...

Co „nie tak jak myślę"? Sama wiesz, że nikomu nie wolno..!

Tifa, ale to nieprawda, co inni mówią! – dziewczyna próbowała bronić przyjaciół.

Kadaj z Yazoo wymieniali niepewne spojrzenia. Nie chcieliby sprawiać kłopotu. Poza tym... jeżeli ta kobieta tu jest, to mógłby w każdej chwili pojawić się tu... ich stary „braciszek"... Tego by nie chcieli.

Nie obchodzi mnie to co inni mówią, ale jesteś narażona na niebezpieczeństwo, jeżeli oni tu dłużej zostaną!

Dziewczyna zamilkła na chwilę, przypominając sobie jej wczorajsze spotkanie. Tym ją trafiła.

W tym momencie Tifa spotkała wzrokiem, spojrzenie Loza. Patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami i półotwartymi ustami, które mu drgały. Najgorsze jest to, że nie był w tej chwili na plaży. Walczył z nią. Mentalnie był w kościele, który demolował. Rzucał tą kobietą na wszystkie strony. To działo się tak szybko.

Bracia zwrócili oczy na najstarszego.

Loz?... – szepnął Kadaj. Zerknął na Tifę, a potem zajrzał w oczy starszemu. Widział tą ewokację w źrenicach. Yaz również.

Teraz on... – rzekł.

W nagłej chwili umysł Loza zaczął mieć tego dość. Naginał poprzednią rzeczywistość. Jego głowa zaczynała boleć niemiłosiernie. W krótkiej chwili chwycił się mocno za głowę i kręcąc nią na boki upadł na kolana. Zajęczał głośno kilka razy. Jak na jego delikatny umysł nie mógł znieść tego, co zrobił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był taki bezlitosny.

Loz! – bracia zeszli na dół za nim. Takiej reakcji nie mogli się spodziewać.

Yaroui, ignorując kobietę, podeszła do srebrnowłosych, martwiąc się o kolegę najstarszego. Marlene tak samo.

Loz słyszał wokół siebie krzyki braci, ale były totalnie zamazane. Słyszał lepiej odgłosy niszczenia i zawalania się murowanych kolumn. Nie wytrzymywał. Raz podniósł głowę do góry w rozpaczliwym krzyku, rozdzierającym serca. I nagle, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki – wszystko znikło. Patrzył na jaśniejące niebo, aż żółte od słońca. Zrobiło mu się rozkosznie ciepło i miło. Z jego oczu popłynęło kilka łez. Tak samo on. Odpłynął. Ostatni głos..

„_Loz..!"_

Stracił przytomność padł na ziemię.

Czarnowłosa patrzyła na całą scenę kompletnie zszokowana. Widząc nawet swoich byłych wrogów, ale płaczących i wrażliwie zajmujących się sobą, serce jej zmiękło. Współczucie jest mocniejsze nic nienawiść. Podeszła kilka kroków do grupki. Gdy ten, z którym ongiś walczyła, wzniósł krzyk, sama się chwilkę przestraszyła, a potem patrzyła jak tamten, jako w zwolnionym tempie chwieje się, przechyla do przodu i w końcu upada na kolana jednego z braci.

Najmłodszy nie cierpiał takiego widoku. Fakt, wiedział, że Lozowi nic nie jest, ale samo patrzenie na niego, jak jest nieprzytomny jest przeokropne.

Yaz położył otwartą dłoń na czole starszego brata. Jeszcze on nie widział, jak któryś z jego braci zapada we własny umysł. To straszny widok. Stwierdził, że nie chce już czegoś takiego widzieć. Ale znowu widział opętanie, albo coś w tym stylu. Znowu dopadło go wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru.

Co się stało wujkowi? Dlaczego on tak krzyczał? Powieeedzciee! – chlipała Marlene.

Kadaj uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Spojrzał w jej brązowe oczka i rzekł:

Nic mu nie jest. To się stało... – zerknął na kobietę w czarnych włosach – poprzez pewne wspomnienie.

Tifa podeszła do nich. Yaroui wstała do niej.

Proszę, pozwól.. – zaczęła, ale kobieta jej przerwała.

Zaczekam. – gdy już dziewczyna chciała wyrazić swoją radość, tamta ciągnęła dalej: Ale jak się obudzi, mają stąd zniknąć. Poza tym, przyjechałam po ciebie do baru. Dziś poniedziałek.

Och, no tak, wiem. Ale oni...

Żadnego słowa o nich. – chwila przerwy, w której Tifa zaznaczyła swoją przewagę. – Zaczekam.

Rzeczywiście. Czekała. Dość długo.

Ułożyli Loza na kocu i podłożyli pod jego głowę drugi, mniejszy kocyk.(Yaroui jest zawsze zaopatrzona). Cały czas siedzieli przy nim bracia i Marlene, która naprawdę pajała do niego sympatią.

Tifa zagarnęła na pogadankę Yaroui trochę na bok. Tłumaczyła jakie to niebezpieczeństwo. A tamta opowiedziała jej ostatnią wizytę pewnej pani w „7th Heaven".

...i dość pytała o ciebie.

Jenova? O mnie? – młodsza przytaknęła – nie wiesz co chciała?

Była z Lozem... nie mogła mówić wszystkiego.

Kobieta się zastanowiła. Nad dwoma sprawami. Co chciała od niej Cetra i...

Loz, to ten...? – wyciągnęła pytanie. Młodsza kiwnęła na rodzeństwo.

... który zemdlał. – dokończyła, przyglądając się jak Kadaj kładzie się na ramieniu starszego o dwójkę brata. A malutka brązowowłosa siedzi skulona przy domniemanym „wujku"

Czarnowłosa też to widziała i stwierdziła, że nawet przyjemnie jest patrzeć na nich w tym momencie. Wyglądają na normalną rodzinkę. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o „miłej rodzince". Przypomniała sobie ten czas, kiedy założyła z Cloudem sierociniec koło baru, z myślą o tych dzieciach, które straciły domowe ognisko. Starali się przywrócić uśmiech na ich twarze i myśl o pięknie świata. Oni stali się dla nich rodzinką.

- Tifa?

Kobieta westchnęła. Napadło ją krótkie wspomnienie jej walki sprzed kilku miesięcy, ogólnego zamieszania wywołanego przez „srebrnowłose szczątki". Nigdy tego nie zapomni.

Yazoo... myślisz, że jest na nas zła? – zapytał młodszy. Drugi przez chwilę milczał. Zastanawiał się co mogłaby myśleć jedna i druga. Tej starszej nie znał. Widział może ze dwa razy. – Yaz?

Westchnięcie.

Znowu zadajesz mi pytania, na które nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć, Kadaj.

Ponownie zamilkli. Czuli się źle. Zarówno jeden jak i drugi miał się głupio. To przez nich Yaroui jest w zagrożeniu. Przez nich musi przeżywać awantury i kłótnie z innymi, którzy są dorośli.

A szczególnie ma to sobie za złe średni z silverhead. Yazoo. On biegł za tą dziewczynką. To on zaproponował ponowne przyjście z braćmi. To on... zastanawia się jak wywołał w sobie to dziwne uczucie chęci bycia blisko z nią. Nie może przestać myśleć o niej. Sam jej widok to dla niego za mało. Musi choć troszkę ją poczuć. Choć delikatnie dotknąć, każdego dnia, odkąd ją poznał... Ale właśnie to przez to ona także się do niego przywiązała. I to przez to ma teraz kłopoty. Yaz nie może się zmusić do tego, aby się od niej oddalić. To mogłoby być równoznaczne z powolnym umieraniem. Jego życie stało się od niej zależne.

Ale jeżeli to miałoby ją oddalić od kłopotów, to może mógłby poświęcić...

Naraz Loz zaczął się budzić. Marlene zapiszczała ze szczęścia i zawołała jego braci. Poderwali się szybko. Z wyczekiwaniem patrzyli, jak mozolnie otwiera powieki. Ten podniósł się, chowając połowę twarzy w dłoni.

- Co.. Co się... – zająkał

Wujku Loooz... – jej oczka pełne smutku zaglądały w jego. Podniósł wzrok na nią. Potem na około, na braci. Mieli jednomyślne wyrazy twarzy.

Można by było teraz to jakość spleść w całość.. – skomentował z niewyraźnym uśmiechem najmłodszy. Loz pokręcił głową.

Wtem spostrzegł znowu tą czarnowłosą kobietę. Ogarnęła go przemożna chęć przeproszenia. Już wstał, by to zrobić. Tamta poczuła się niepewnie, gdy się podniósł i tak przenikliwie na nią patrzył. Yaroui spostrzegła żal w oczach Loza. Chyłkiem oddaliła się od Tify. Postanowiła z boku się temu przyglądać. Zna takie spojrzenie.

Loz zaczął powoli podchodzić do czarnowłosej kobiety.

Co on robi? - szepnął najmłodszy do Yaza. Wzruszył ramionami i kazał siedzieć bratu cicho.

Tifa patrzyła na niego. Lekko się obawiała tego przerośniętego faceta. Nie mogła do siebie dopuścić myśli, że on nie jest taki jak poprzednio, kilka miesięcy temu. Wciąż widziała go jak strasznego okrutnika. Jednak jego oczy ją myliły i to było jeszcze gorsze. Był coraz bliżej. W pewnej chwili całkiem spanikowała.

Nie podchodź! – krzyknęła, cofając się o krok. Niepewnie zasłoniła się zaciśniętymi niedbale dłońmi.

Zatrzymał się, lekko rozczarowany, jednak to było chwilowe. Chciał to zrobić. Uspokoiło by go przeproszenie jej. To naprawdę dla niego ważne.

Wznowił krok. Kobieta stała ciągle z rękoma przed sobą. Loz miał łzy w oczach, a ona jest strasznie wrażliwa, jeżeli chodzi o żal innych. Już był o krok od niej. Słone kropelki spłynęły mu po policzkach. Tak było mu żal, że rozpłakawszy się jak małe dziecko, klęknął przed nią, chwytając ją za rękę.

Loz... – Kadaj podszedł krok, by zbliżyć się do brata, jednak Yazoo sięgnął ku jego ramieniu, przecząc jego zachowaniu.

Tifa całkowicie onieśmielona i zaskoczona takim wyjawieniem uczuć nie wiedziała co ma zrobić.

- Przepraszam... – wybełkotał przez łzy najstarszy silver. Poszlochał trochę i powtórzył to słowo kilka razy.

Kobiecie zrobiło się okropnie żal Loza. Jej i tak miękkie serce wręcz rozpłynęło się poprzez zachowanie klęczącego przed nią. Jej samej pchały się łzy do oczu. Poza tym, jego uścisk był naprawdę delikatny i miły, a sama treść jego czynu – dżentelmeńska, wymagająca sporej odwagi i... romantyczna.

Loz podniósł zapłakane oczy do góry, zaglądając w jej ciemnobrązowe tęczówki. Szukał w nich przebaczenia. Tak bardzo chciał, aby nie miała mu tego za złe. Bardzo chciał odpokutować za to, co uczynił.

Jego wzrok sprawił, że przez chwilę zapomniała, że to prawie mężczyzna. Chciała go ująć, przytulić i pocieszyć. Ale zaniechała tego pomysłu. Głównie dlatego, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Była sparaliżowana uczuciami. Plus jedno małe pytanko. Jedno zapytanie, które wywołało w niej cichy lament.

Bolało?... – zapytał się jej, wciąż patrząc jak bezdomny pies. Podniósł się, by wyrównać spojrzenia. Teraz z jej oczu kapnęły dwie łezki. Przygryzła wargi i potrząsnęła głową na „tak", opadając w tym momencie troszkę do przodu. Oparła się na masywnym torsie Loza. Bezgłośnie płakała. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Napłynęło do niej strasznie dużo uczuć. Nie wiedzieć czemu, z Nimi zawsze kojarzy się smutek. Gdziekolwiek się zjawią. Loz objął kobietę delikatnie, jedną ręką. Spuścił głowę.

Remontu był począteczek. Przynajmniej już były wstawione cztery, spośród kilkunastu okien i istniała już połowa ściany w pokoju chłopaków. Ci budowlańcy szli jak burza.

Jenova, Hojo i Cissnei siedzieli przy stoliku na dworze w cieniu dużej wiśni. Dwoje z ShinRa rozmawiali o swoich sprawach przy kawie. Matka za to nie odzywała się nie zapytana, gdyż nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty. Nawet nie tknąwszy swojej kawy, rozmyślała o jej Komóreczkach. Zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądać ich najbliższe życie, z kimś obcym pod dachem, a Oni w ogóle nie mogą o tym wiedzieć. Poza tym, ona będzie ich kontrolować. Każde słowo, każdy czyn...

Czuje się z tym okropnie. Znowu ją zamykają. Fakt, że w mniejszym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale staje się ograniczona.

A jakby tak sprzeciwić się? Nie jest już zamknięta w komorze, więc może więcej zdziałać. Poza tym czuje i wie, że ma swoją poprzednią siłę. Może się zmienić w Cetrę i spowrotem zawładnąć światem... Ej, no nie odchodząc w tak daleką fantazję. Ale ogółem Kadaj, Yazoo i Loz także mają swoje poprzednie moce. Mogliby razem zacząć działać! Tylko... problem tkwi w ich przyjaciołach, których zdobyli. ShinRa ma swoje sposoby, by dojść do najbliższych i uderzyć w słaby punkt każdej kochającej istoty: rodzinę i przyjaciół.

Ale szybkie działanie. Momentalnie wywołać wspomnienia i ponieść się zemście. Tak szybko, ze by nikt nie zdążył zareagować. Wpaść do siedziby ShinRa, narobić rabanu i uciec jak najdalej, jak najgłębiej...

Albo po prostu to zakończyć. Szczerze wolałaby śmierć, niż bycie szantażowaną, obserwowaną i zależną...

„_LifeStream... – _pomyślała_ – pomóż mi. Powiedz, co mam robić. Bądźmy jednością, jak kiedyś..."_

I jakby przez nawet mniej niż ułamek sekundy zdawało jej się, że widzi jaśniutkie światło i jasno brązowe włoski w warkoczu, których młodziutka właścicielka mówi: „_materia". _Poderwała głowę, lekko zaskoczona. Wydawało jej się? Niewykluczone. Lecz bardziej możliwe, że to ta, która „pobudza śmierć do życia i nawet z najtwardszych głazów wyciska łzy". Dziewczę, które jest esencją. Uosobienie największego dobra, niegdyś mieszkającego w slumsach...

Hojo, co się stało z Iflaną? – zapytała Jenova w pewnym momencie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, do tej pory czymś ambitnie zajęty z Cissnei. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Raczej nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Kobieta ciągnęła dalej: Czy jej córka..?

Została zabita, przez Sephirotha, ponad dwa lata temu w Ajit. Iflana wcześniej umarła z przyczyn naturalnych-była przewlekle chora. Więcej informacji ciebie nie zobowiązuje. – skończyła ruda kobitka, jakby specjalnie zamykając temat. Hojo kiwnął głową.

Dygresja tej rudej zmory strasznie zdenerwowała kobietę. Jednak wspomnienie o Pierwszym wręcz przeciwnie. Wywołała w niej przeuroczy obraz silnego Soldiera.

Czemu tak nagle cię to zainteresowało? – zadał pytanie czarnowłosy.

Pomachała przecząco ręką.

Tak jakoś... Zapomniałam trochę rzeczy. Chciałam odświeżyć pamięć.

Nikt nic nie odpowiedział. W sumie to i lepiej. Jenova już nie chciała rozmawiać.

Przyglądała się pracy robotników. Ich polecenia i krzyki wypełniały ciszę, pomiędzy wymianami sugestii Cissnei i Hojo.

Po głowie chodziła jej myśl o Iflanie i jej córce. Zna ją poprzez jej poprzednie istnienie i Lifestream. **Gainsborough** to bardzo dobrze znane jej nazwisko. Znane w całym Midgar i może jeszcze dalej.

Zna przede wszystkim najmłodszą z tej rodziny – Aerith.

Lifestream... Cetrowskie życie... - całe wytłumaczenie, dlaczego i skąd ją zna.

Loz spuścił głowę. Było mu przykro. Wypowiedział to na głos. Wciąż trzymał Tifę za dłoń jedną ręką, a drugą ją obejmował. Kobieta miała zamknięte oczy, z których flegmatycznie sączyły się łzy. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego płacze. To chyba przez to, w jaki sposób jest przepraszana, od kogo i jak szczerze. W głębi była zachwycona. W innej głębi to jej było przykro. Wmawia sobie, że nie zasłużyła na taki szacunek. Z drugiej jednak strony należy jej się takie traktowanie.

Chłopak spojrzał na jej twarz. Pomyślał chwilkę. Jej imię...

Tifanny... prawda?

Poderwała głowę do góry na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia. Loz się uśmiechnął, zadowolony, że trafił.

Czy uzyskam od ciebie wybaczenie? Chciałbym jeszcze wynagrodzić te krzywdy... – bez ciągnięcia dalej widział w oczach kobiety, że się zgadza. Jedynie spuszczając nieznacznie spojrzenie dodał: „tak mi wstyd". I zaczerwienił się.

Bracia z Yaroui podeszli do nich na symboliczną odległość. Srebrnowłosi cieszyli się, że Loz stał się odpowiedzialnym dużym braciszkiem.

Najstarszy cofnął się na nieznaczną odległość od Tify i spojrzał na nią. Zakłopotanie się uśmiechała.

Jak pani mówiła, tak teraz się powinniśmy ulotnić. – rzekł Kadaj. Przyznali rację.

Tifą bardzo wstrząsnęło to, że on powiedział o niej „pani". Rzadko kiedy ktoś do niej tak mówi. Ale kiwnęła głową. Choć przez to coś ją ukłuło w sercu. To chyba był żal.

Gdy już się zbierali do pożegnania, nie wytrzymała.

Poczekajcie!.. – odwrócili się. Yaroui jako bardzo domyślna uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc o jej zamiarach.

Tifa na chwilkę się zawahała, jednak po zobaczeniu miny Loza, ledwo uchwytnie się uśmiechnęła i dociągnęła dalej: Zostańcie jeszcze, skoro chcecie. – i zwróciła się do Yaroui – sama wrócę do Heaven. Sknera pojechała w trasę znowu. Wróć nie później, jak po siedemnastej, żeby pomóc mi posprzątać.

Trójka ostała się zadowolona. Dziewczyna również.

Wielkie dzięki, Tifa. Będę ci dłużna ten dzień.

Ponownie kiwnęła. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na najstarszego silvera i odeszła z plaży. Odjeżdżając zastanawiała się nad kwestią synów Jenovy. Przekonała się do nich troszeczkę. To już nie są te same maszyny, co wcześniej. To prawie ludzie. Z uczuciami. To żyjący chłopcy, którzy tak samo jak inni chcą się rozwijać, kochać i być kochanymi.

Miłe uczucie wiedzieć, że ma się kogoś, z kim ma się bliski kontakt i kto ci zawsze pomoże. Mieć świadomość, że nie jesteś sam. Że nie jesteś niczyj.

Obecni na plaży byli dość weseli. Kadaj z Yazem rozmawiali o czymś z Yaroui, a Loz, choć troszeczkę mniej żarliwie, bawił się z Marlene i dwoma dziewczynkami.

Zrobiło się o niebo cieplej. Znowu wskoczyli do wody. Dziewczynki uparły się, aby nauczyć je pływać. To się wzięli i uczyli. Na płytkiej wodzie. Bez pośpiechu, ale z ubawem.

Loz zamęczony przez (tradycyjnie zwane) małe diablice, poszedł na brzeg, gdzie bez zdziwienia nikogo, leżał w cieniu Yaz (stronił od parzącego słońca. Twierdził, że źle działa na jego skórę). Miał na oczach okulary dziewczyny. Leżakował z rękoma pod głową. Nie spostrzegł, kiedy brat usadowił się obok niego.

O matko, ale one męczą. – zamarudził najstarszy, by zacząć pogadankę. Zerknął na Yazoo, czy on odpowie. Gdy nie reagował, Loz położył się obok i zapatrzył się zmrużonymi oczami w niebo. Zamyślił się. – ciekawe, czy dobrze zrobiłem...

Yaz westchnął tylko. Miło mu jest, kiedy bracia czują do niego zaufanie i pytają się go o wiele spraw, jednak on nie jest filozofem i nie wie wszystkiego. To robi się męczące.

Loz znowu chciał ciągnąc dalej, gdy Yaz nic nie odpowiedział.

To było okropne uczucie. Ja... chciałem ją..- głos mu się załamał. Przypomnienie złego, na myśli nie przynosi kwiatów. – zabić...

Ponownie zachciało mu się płakać. Zamknął oczy, aby jak najdłużej zatrzymać pchające się do oczu łzy. Brwi mu drgały jak asfalt potraktowany młotem pneumatycznym. Nie odezwał się już potem przez długi czas. Chłonął łzy. Nie chciał już płakać. Ostatnie zdarzenie i poprzednia wizja... sny i ta okropna izolacja. To go męczy. Męczy, jak ten bezlitosny głos w snach Kadaja i jak ciężki stan Yazoo, jeszcze dwa dni temu. Jak wspomnienie pewnego incydentu ich matki z Hojo... W pewnym sensie są skazani na męczeństwo. Ale jak? Dlaczego? Czemu zawinili?

Yaz poznał wewnętrzny ból brata, nawet nie musząc na niego patrzeć. Targające myślami niewiadome są nieznośne dla umysłu. Nawet jak dla kogoś, kto poświęca dużo czasu na myślenie i przemyślenia.

Od wysiłku intelektualnego oderwała ich Yaroui. Podeszła do Yaza bezszelestnie, kucnęła przy jego nogach i delikatnie zaczęła je muskać palcami. Na początku tylko marszczył czoło i podrygiwał stopą. Po chwilce zaśmiał się na krótko i spojrzał z pozycji leżącej w przód. U jego stóp siedziała ledwo powstrzymująca chichoty dziewczyna. Podniósł się, mimowolnie zarzucając uśmiech na twarz.

Do twarzy ci w tych okularach – zaśmiała się cichutko. Chłopak zsunął szkła na czubek nosa i spojrzał na Yaroui twarzą pokerzysty.

Dzięki. – wymamrotał.

Usłyszeli senny chrap, zaraz obok. Loz zasnął.

Spojrzeli po sobie i na krótko się zaśmiali. Chwilka ciszy i z lekka niezręcznego spoglądania w oczy.

W końcu skonfundowany Yazoo zapytał o Kadaja. Yaroui skinęła na morze.

Bawi się z dzieciakami. Och, nie dziwię się Lozowi, że tak szybko zrezygnował. One są naprawdę męczące.

On powiedział dokładnie to samo.

Serio?

Pokiwał głową. Znowu potrwali trochę w ciszy. Nie potrafili znaleźć sensownego tematu. To jeszcze gorsze od gadania o niczym.

Nieśmiałe wejrzenia w oczy mogły nie mieć u nich końca. Gdy jedno spojrzało na drugie, to, to drugie spuściło wzrok. I na odwrót.

Ponownie Yazoo chciał zapytać się o małą rzecz, która by go pocieszyła, ale... nie mógł. Krępował się. Nie mógł wytłumaczyć sam w sobie, dlaczego tak się zachowuje. To naprawdę subtelny skutek jakiegoś wewnętrznego afektu, który wywołał niechcący. Wystarczyło jedno jej spojrzenie. To pierwsze, zalotne, kiedy się odwrócił po pierwszym spotkaniu i ona na niego patrzyła. Właśnie wtedy poczuł to.

Yaroui uwolniła Yazoo od ciągłego skrępowania i jakby czytając w jego myślach przysunęła się troszkę bliżej. Yaz czekał w małej niepewności. Dziewczyna zaczęła, mówiąc cicho i jakoś inaczej, bardziej.. rozczulająco i lekko, jakby nieśmiało przestroiwszy głos:

Prawda., troszkę szkoda. Wiesz... tego pływania. Pewnie też myślisz, że było tego trochę... mało. Ale mam taką koncepcję... oczywiście, jeżeli się zgodzisz i byś chciał, ja nic nie narzucam, po prostu proponuję...

Yaroui... – troszkę ośmielony położył jej swoją dłoń na jej dłoń, przerywając wypowiedź. Poczuł, że ona także się denerwuje, ale za bardzo odchodząc od tematu Yaz nie lubi.

Spojrzała mu w oczy. Odczytała jego cichą intencję.

Więc jako rekompensatą, zaszczycisz mnie spacerem po lesie? – zapytała również melodyjnym głosem.

Chłopak bez zmiany wyrazu twarzy jedynie ujął jej dłoń. Był zadowolony. Spacer był dla niego najbardziej idealnym pomysłem na tą chwilę. Zwłaszcza tą chwilę spędzoną z Nią.

Na ten czas podszedł do nich zmarnowany Kadaj. Uwalił się koło Loza.

Proszę... weźcie je.. ode mnie. – zajęczał. Dziewczynki obległy znowu go i Loza, który obudził się i wciąż jakby żył w tym koszmarze z otaczającymi go rządnymi zabawy dziewczynkami.

Yaroui wstała, puściwszy rękę Yazoo. Jednak tylko po to, by się ubrać. On zrobił tak samo.

Wybaczcie, ale proszę was abyście jeszcze troszkę z nimi posiedzieli. – rzekła, wciągając megakrótkie szorty. Yaz już był ubrany.

Nieeee proszę...

Jest pora sjesty. Opowiedzcie im jakąś ładną bajeczkę to zasną.

Kadaj podniósł głowę i z lekkim nadąsaniem spoglądał to na Yazoo to na nią.

A wy co? Nawet chwili z nimi nie posiedzieliście. Nie róbcie nam tego!

Parka wymieniła spojrzenia. Yaz podszedł do brata i kucnął przy nim.

Wybacz Kadaj, następnym razem zajmiemy się nimi tylko my, Ok? A teraz pozwól, że z ja z Yaroui... – przerwał w jednej chwili, słysząc ton i barwę swojego głosu oraz sposób wymawianych słów. Uświadomił sobie, że mówi nie dość, że z uśmiechem to jeszcze jak podniecone do czegoś dziecko. Jego młodszy brat patrzył na niego z rozbałuszonymi oczami i mrugał przy tym jak idiota. Nie poznawał swojego normalnego, cichego i małorozmownego brata.

Yaz zamachał rękami, jakby próbował odgonić od siebie to, co przyczyniło się do tej nagłej zmiany. Powrócił do poprzedniego barytonu, chrząkając dwukrotnie.

Idziemy się przejść. Proszę, nie miej nam tego za złe. – już wstał i podszedł do Yaroui. – Oczekujcie nas za jakieś... – spojrzał na nią. Pokazała dwa albo trzy palce, uśmiechając się przy tym taktownie – dwie i pół godziny.

Kadaj był tolerancyjny i dość bystry, aby zrozumieć. Padł na Loza, gdyż oblazły ich małe szkaradnice. Pomachał ręką jakieś niezidentyfikowane gesty. Zgadzał się.

Yaz i Yaroui zadowoleni skręcili w las. Marlene krzyknęła za nimi: „zakochana para, Yaroui i Yazoo!" ale ci albo udali, że nie słyszeli, albo nie chcieli tego usłyszeć. Może jeszcze nie.

Szli nie uczęszczaną drożynką, ale za to ładnie wyglądającą. Rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach. Głównie o sobie. Yaz nie miał przed nią sekretów. Mówił wiele, choć z wrodzoną ograniczonością w słowach. Zazwyczaj jego wypowiedzi miały więcej treści w dwóch słowach niż w dwóch zdaniach. Teoretycznie. Yaroui za to mówiła dużo, powierzchownie ale z sensem i wiedziała kiedy się zatrzymać.

Weszli w jakiś miło wyglądający, rzadki zakątek lasu. Widniało to jak w bajce. Zielony mech i trawa, drzewa rosnące w średnich, ale dostatecznych odstępach. Zero uporczywych krzaczorów, korzeni, czy wysokich traw. Gdzieniegdzie powalony pień prostej sosny. Bajecznie. Wysoko konary tworzyły zamknięte, nieszczelne sklepienie. W głębi słychać było śpiew letnich ptaków. Wręcz fantazyjnie i fantastycznie.

Zauważyli rozrzedzenie drzew w pewnym momencie. Idąc dalej dojrzeli, że było to wejście na brzeg niewysokiego zbocza, z którego widać było miasto, znajdujące się daleko, po prawej nad brzegiem. Patrząc wprzód rozpościerało się morze. Oboje westchnęli. Usiedli parę metrów od obrywu.

Ślicznie. – skomentowała Yaroui, przysuwając się bliżej do chłopaka.

Przyznał jej rację, choć zamiast patrzeć na pejzaż, patrzył na nią. Roztaczała przeuroczą aurę sympatyczności. Przyglądał się jej sylwetce. Jej ciału, włosom... Niewyobrażalne i nieogarnięte uczucie tknęło go, aby ją objąć i zanim sam spostrzegł co robi, już otoczył ją delikatnie ramieniem. Spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechnęła się. Odwzajemnił czyn i pewniej ją opasał rękami. Wtuliła się w niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramię. Poczuła konwalie i rozkosz ogarnęła jej zmysły. Zamknęła oczy.

Yazoo... Nie wiem jak to wyrazić... jesteś...

Inny? – zapytał dla żartu. Podniosła głowę, zaglądając mu w oczy.

W pewnym sensie też. – ponownie oddawała mu swój melodyjny, dziewczęcy głos. Uwielbiał, jak mówiła do niego w ten sposób. Znowu przyłożyła ucho do jego torsu. Słyszała serce. Ludzkie serce i odczuwała jego głębokie i szybkie bicie. Palcem kreśliła delikatnie jakieś koła na jego brzuchu, subtelnie go łaskocząc. – Jesteś wyjątkowy. Jesteś dla mnie jak szlachetny, rzadki kamień. Drogocenny, a jednocześnie bezcenny.

Czuł skrępowanie od słyszenia tylu komplementów. Jednak było mu bardzo miło. Czuł podobnie w stosunku do niej więc jakby na jedno wychodzi...

Wiesz... – zaczął po chwili – ja mam w swoim życiu cztery osoby... I to cały mój mały świat. Mój świat jest zbudowany z czterech osób, tak lepiej to zabrzmi... Matka stoi na fundamencie...

No jasne, przecież to wasza matka. – wcięła cichutko się mu w zdanie. Wtuliła się jeszcze bardziej, skończywszy łaskotać, zagarniając jego łokieć.

No tak... Moi bracia... Kocham ich... – uśmiechnął się na myśl o nich. To naprawdę wartościowe osoby w jego życiu – są treścią tej budowli, jakim jest mój mały świat. Ale ciągle czegoś mi brakowało. Jakiegoś upiększenia. Dekoracji, a jednocześnie czegoś.. albo raczej kogoś, kto by wszystko mi pozłączał i dopełnił tą ziemię...

Zatrzymał, spojrzawszy na Yaroui. Miał nadzieję, że domyśli się o kogo mu chodzi. Domyśliła się, ale chciała zapytać.

I znalazłeś, prawda?

Znacząco zagłębił spojrzenie w jej oczach. Uśmiechnął się z głębokim wyrazem. Tak pięknie, jak nigdy. Kiwnął głową i przycisnął ją delikatnie do swojego serca. Był bliski płaczu.

Słyszysz? To serce, prawda? Ono bije właśnie dla tej osoby... – był już u szczytu wytrzymałości emocjonalnej. Tak głęboko darzył to dziewczę uczuciem. Niepowierzchownie. - Ja... to znaczy ty... – szept – Ech, Yaroui...

Załamał mu się głos. Załamały się nerwy i pękła zapora skrytości. Popłakał się. Płakał i śmiał się.

Yaroui z wielkim zachwytem spojrzała na jego twarz. Przytuliła się do niego.

Yazuś...

Jeszcze bardziej wołał z radości. Był szczęśliwy. To przez nią. Wszystko przez nią. Albo inaczej: _dzięki_ niej. Podniósł się z ziemi i trzymając ją, zaczął krążyć wokół własnej osi.

Yaroui! To z radości! Tak się cieszę!

Śmiała się razem z nim. Głupawka, ale dla nich, wyznanie. Głębokie wyznanie szczerych uczuć. On nie zna tej innej miłości. Potrafi się cieszyć z Yaroui, darzy ją głębokim, bynajmniej nie powierzchownym wrażeniem, które go pochłania. Nie zna słowa: „miłość" dla osoby spoza ich rodziny. Ale widział taką. W filmie. I chciałby ją podzielić. Zwłaszcza z Yaroui.

Postawił ją. Wciąż szczerze się uśmiechał do niej, a ona do niego. Bardzo była zafascynowana tą nagła zmianą. Wiedziała, że on może się otworzyć tylko wtedy, kiedy byliby sami. I tak się też stało.

Wie, że jej nie odmówi. Ona sama nie może tak cały czas siedzieć i się przytulać. Chce się pobawić. Kiedy ostatnim razem to robiła, już nie pamięta, choć jest zawsze aktywna i często śmiejąca się.

Yazoo... chcę ci coś powiedzieć... – podciągnęła go do siebie i nachyliła się do jego ucha. Był bardzo ciekawy. Serce mu waliło. Bardzo możliwe, że to od małego wysiłku krążenia w kółko. Dziewczyna chwilkę się zawahała, a potem zaśmiała się, mówiąc krótko: goń mnie.

Wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć i szybciutko odskoczyła troszkę w bok. Yaz, choć pogodny, pokręcił głową. Złożyła ręce by go przekonać. Westchnął. Ona krzyknęła, że coś mu da, jeżeli ją złapie i wybiegła wcale nie szybkim biegiem w głębię baśniowego lasu. Nie miał wyboru. Pobiegł za nią.

Yaroui krążyła wokół drzew. Kryła się za nimi i czasami poczekała aż Yazoo ją doścignie, ale zaraz wybiegała i już była dalej od niego. Śmiała się słodko, najulubieńszym chichotaniem dla chłopaka. On ochoczo gonił ją i z pewnym uczuciem niedosytu marudził do niej, gdy już ją prawie miał, a ona odskakiwała. Bawili się.

Skrył się w pewnym momencie za drzewem i zaprzestał gonienia. Zastawił małą pułapkę. Gdy Yaroui spostrzegła, że Yazoo nie ma, już wiedziała, że chce ją zaskoczyć, ale podchodziła powoli do drzew. Postanowiła, że jak ją zaskoczy, to uda zestrachaną.

Yaz czekał. Słyszał jej bliższe kroki. Lekko się wychylił. Ujrzawszy ją kątem oka, zamaskował się spowrotem za pień. Jeszcze tylko troszkę.

„Mam cię!" wykrzyknął i chwycił ją w pół. Krzyknęła, a potem zaśmiała się do rozpuku; On również. Rechotali, a ich śmiech roznosił się echem po lesie, trafiając do leśnych uszu...

Przekręcił ją z jednej strony na swoją drugą. Udawała nieprzystępną. Trzymając go ciągle za rękę, wędrowała pomiędzy drzewami. On wciąż jej przypominał, że miała mu coś dać. Tajemniczo się uśmiechała, nie odpowiadając.

W końcu porwał ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Wciąż siedziała cicho. To miało się stać za chwilkę.

Wycofała się kilka kroków w tył. On idąc przodem, szedł z nią. Obejmował ją w talii. Był cierpliwy. Obiecała, to da, tylko pytanie: co?

W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się, opierając plecami o drzewo. Przygryzła wargę, trochę zwlekając z dalszymi czynami. On czekał. Patrzył na jej jaśniejącą ze szczęścia twarz. Sam był ucieszony. Tak mu było błogo na duszy. Tak lekko. A to wszystko dzięki uśmiechu. I jej.

Chciała jeszcze na chwilkę uciec od niego. W każdym bądź razie dawała takie znaki. Zwracała się na boki. Chytry uśmieszek nie schodził jej z twarzy.

A ty gdzie?

Przytrzymał ją, zbliżając się do niej bardzo. Teraz już nie miała gdzie uciec. Oparta o drzewo patrzyła w jego oczy, które były bardzo blisko.

Uwielbiał jej bliskość. Przeszywał go przemiły dreszcz, gdy go dotykała. Więc, gdy jej dłonie splotły mu się na karku, dostał aż gęsiej skórki. Poczuł jej piersi na swojej klatce. Ale było to przyjemne. Serce rwało mu żebra, jakby chciało uciec. Uwolnić się.

Yazoo... – wyszeptała, będąc zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. – Chcę ci dać... całą siebie. Nic innego mnie nie obchodzi, aby być z tobą...

Zacisnęła delikatnie usta na wargach Yazoo, zamykając oczy. Czarowne uczucie opętało oboje. Yaz co prawda jedynie widział taki gest. Uznał, że jest on bardzo miły. Czuł jej usta na swoich i lekką szczyptę trwałego błyszczyku o smaku truskawek. Nie robił nic, choć serce mu podskoczyło.

Yaroui domyśliła się, że może to być istna nowość dla chłopaka. Oderwała się od niego i spojrzała na jego twarz, mrugając zalotnie. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Pogładziła jego policzek.

Nie rozumiesz..? – zapytała.

Pokręcił głową, ale szczerze się uśmiechał. Czuł się wyśmienicie.

Ja... po prostu cię kocham. – rzekła to, a z jej oczu, poprzez uśmiech, popłynęły łzy.

Yaz zmienił wyraz twarzy na zmartwiony i ujął jej policzki w dłonie. Zaśmiała się, wycierając wierzchem pięści kąciki oczu.

Coś zrobiłem? – zapytał, zaglądając w jej śmiejące się, ale płaczące tęczówki. Ta pomachała ręką, aby odgonić te myśli. Jeszcze raz się zaśmiała.

Kocham cię, to wystarczy.

Yazoo poczuł ulgę. Głosik miał słaby, ale trzeźwy. Drżącymi z przejęcia ustami odpowiedział:

Ja ciebie także. Bardzo mocno. – pomyślał chwilkę. – Kocham cię, ale inaczej niż moich braci, czy matkę... Kocham cię... Piękne to słowo.

Dziewczyna ze łzami radości uśmiechnęła się ponownie i sięgnęła jego twarzy, by jeszcze raz go pocałować. Teraz i Yaz postanowił zrobić to samo. Zamknął oczy. Mocno, choć z wyczuciem, objął ją w talii. Prawie wtopili się w drzewo, o które się opierali. Srebrnowłosy przekręcił głowę o kilka stopni i głębiej acz subtelnie wpoił swoje usta ku ustom Yaroui. Nie chciał aby to się skończyło...

Pocałunek odwzajemniony. Pięknie spojone usta w dziwny rytuał miłości. Miłość to wybór. A oni się wybrali. Znaleźli. Jak dwa idealnie dobrane kawałki układanki. Dziecinnie proste, ale zagubione przez wieki.

Koniec zabawy, gołąbeczki! – zagrzmiał męski głos. Momentalnie oderwali się od siebie. Yaroui prawie nie krzyknęła ze strachu.

Avil!... – zdążyła jedynie pisnąć i ukradkiem schować się za Yazoo. Wyczuł, że coś nie gra. I to zupełnie.

Chłopak, który stał przed nimi miał półdługie, brązowe włosy. Miał strzelistą posturę i napakowane mięśnie. Twarz pociągłą i przeszywające, seledynowe oczy. W tym momencie, delikatnie mówiąc, był zły.

Oj, Yaruś, już sobie nagrabiłaś. A mówiłem... – zaczął podchodzić do dwójki. Yazoo miał bardzo złe przeczucia. Zagarnął ręką Yaroui za siebie i ściągnął brwi. Chłopak zatrzymał się, ironicznie patrząc na srebrnowłosego. – A ty zejdź mi z drogi. Nie mam czasu dla śmieci.

Yazoo milczał. Nie poruszył się. Tamten wznowił krok, bez nawet cienia zawahania, podchodząc do niego.

Odsuń się od mojej dziewczyny. Prawnie, moralnie i społecznie nie wolno ci się do niej zbliżać.

Ponownie zatrzymał się, tym razem będąc już bliżej. Jakieś dwa – trzy metry.

Ona nie jest twoja. Nie jest czyjakolwiek. – upierał się Yaz. Patrzyli na siebie złowrogo. Avil zaśmiał się drwiąco.

Ależ oczywiście, że jest m o j a. Sama to zadeklarowała rok temu. Ty się na tym nie znasz. Nie znasz się na niczym. Odsuń się od niej. Na razie grzecznie proszę.

W ogóle nie było mu na rękę dawanie dojścia jemu do Yaroui. Ta stała, lekko skulona za Yazoo i drgała. Bała się strasznie.

Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał średni brat po chwili. Przybyły ponownie zarechotał.

Nie twoja sprawa. Nie będę spowiadać się jakiemuś szczątkowi. A teraz odsuń się. Yaroui, wracamy do domu!

Nie chcę... – zapiszczała cichutko.

Ona nie chce. Daj jej spokój. – warknął Yaz. Chciał chronić kryjącą się za nim. Wyczuwał, że ona boi się tego chłopaka. Tamten ledwo już powstrzymywał złość.

Ostrzegam cię. Powtarzam ostatni raz: Odsuń się od niej, albo odsunę cię siłą.

Chwila posępnego łypania w oczy. Yaz majestatycznie wyprostował się.

Yazoo... – ponownie cichutko zapiszczała dziewczyna. Nie chciała, aby wdawał się w konflikty przez nią.

Udał że nie usłyszał. Dumnie odrzekł do przybyłego:

Nie boję się ciebie.

Krew w Avilu zawrzała. Brak zapanowania nad sobą, facylitacja i super ego wzięły górę. Najszybciej i najmocniej jak mógł zamachnął się, by z prawego walnąć Yazoo w twarz. Nim Yaroui to spostrzegła, srebrnowłosy stojąc nieporuszony, zaciskał palce na zatrzymanej przez siebie pięści chłopaka. Bez zmiany wyrazu twarzy patrzył mu w oczy. Tamten, choć był zaskoczony i głęboko wyrażał pewien podziw, ściągnął brwi w złości i wyszarpnął swoją dłoń.

Nie wydaje ci się, że zadzieranie ze mną, z tym „szczątkiem", jest bezcelowe? Doskonale wiesz, że jestem od ciebie silniejszy. – stwierdził bez jakiejś wyraźnej chęci czy intonacji, Yaz. Czuł, że góruje nad Avilem. – Nie twierdzę, że może nie masz jakichś umiejętności. Poza tym, jeżeli chcesz zabrać Yaroui, i tak muszę wrócić z nią na plażę, gdzie są moi bracia i reszta dzieci od Was...

Yazoo... – rozległ się cichy głos dziewczyny. Wychyliła się zza jego pleców. Spojrzał na nią, przez ramię.

„Yazoo" i „Yazoo"! jak ty możesz tak ciągle wymawiać to zdradzieckie imię! Już zapomniałaś co mi obiecałaś? – szybko odsunął się z zasięgu Yaza i dotarł do Yaroui. Chwycił ją za ramię. Yaz zareagował momentalnie, choć z pewnym opóźnieniem. Niepotrzebnie dał mu fory.

Zagarnął tamtego za fraki i przyciągnął do siebie. Ten odszarpnął się niezgrabnym ruchem. Zagroził palcem.

Nie pozwalaj sobie! Już ci mówiłem..!

Avil! Daj mu spokój! – wyrwała się, już wnerwiona Yaroui. Zaraz jednak tego pożałowała, choć czuła frustrację. Już mniej pewnie i z nutką goryczy, dodała: wracajmy już.

Chłopaki łypali na siebie złowrogo przez resztę drogi. Avil miał dla dziewczyny soczystą karę. Zdradziła go. Całowała kogoś innego. Do tego śmiała się z nim, spędziła bliskie chwile. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co robiła, gdy go nie było.

Yaz przez całą podróż zaciskał pięści i zerkał na Avila. Wiedział wewnętrznie, że musi go nienawidzić. Włada jak rzeczą, nad dziewczyną, którą.. kocha. Po drugie: zakłócił ich piękny rytuał. To nie miało się tak skończyć.

W pewnym momencie Jenova podniosła się powoli z krzesła. Hojo z Cissnei zwrócili na nią uwagę. Cetra miała na myśli niemoralny, wręcz niemożliwy i naganny plan. Podniosła głowę i z powagą, wyraźnie wypowiedziała: „Sprzeciwiam się."

Doktorek rozwarł oczy bardzo szeroko, przetwarzając jej przed chwilą wypowiedziane słowa. Ruda, siedząca obok, nie tracąc na rozwadze, skwitowała to.

Co powiedziałaś? – prawie wypluła jej pogardę w twarz. Kobieta powtórzyła:

Sprzeciwiam się. Nie chcę osób postronnych w m o i m domu.

Hojo oprzytomniał.

Ależ, moja droga, ty nie masz nic do gadania!

Ależ, mój drogi, owszem, że mam do gadania. – zareagowała tą samą tonacją. – Już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, Hojo. Mam swoje życie, którego nie chcę zakłócać. I od jakiegoś czasu zarzuca mi się pytanie: dlaczego ingerujecie w nasze życie, skoro chcieliście jedynie je sprawdzać?

Była zła i coraz bardziej przejęta swoimi słowami. Już zaczyna protest, z którego nie wybrnie. Jej libretto zaciąga ją coraz głębiej w ten temat.

Czarnowłosy nie zdążył zareagować a w rozmowę znów wbiła się Cissnei.

A nie zastanawiałaś swojej nazbyt filozofującej głowy, _dlaczego_ to robimy? Projekcie Jenova(2) jesteś obiektem naukowych badań. Odtworzono ciebie i tą bandę siwulców tylko po to, by przeprowadzać na was badania, w jak zaawansowany sposób ShinRa rozwinęła swoje umiejętności. NIE jesteś osobą własną. Jesteś obiektem. projektem. Nie istniejesz jako „Jenova", tylko jako „Projekt Jenova(2)".

Oczy Jenovy zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie. W jednej chwili odrzuciła stolik na bok, razem ze znajdującymi się na nim trzema kubkami z resztami kawy. Hojo zerwał się z miejsca, odruchowo sięgając za pazuchę po pistolet, jednak w tej samej chwili odrzucił tą myśl. Cissnei siedziała na miejscu, z władczym i okrutnie szyderczym, choć ledwo uchwytnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Przymknęła oczy. Kilku robotników przerwało pracę, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się biegowi zdarzeń.

Jenova, uspokój się. Nie chcemy konfliktów. – poważnie, aczkolwiek z odcieniem błagania, wysyczał mężczyzna. Matka sapiąc przez nos, patrzyła w jego czy z ponowną chęcią mordu. Widział to i obawiał się lekko.

Zawiał słaby wiatr, hulając długimi, srebrnymi włosami Jenovy. Nie chciała w tym momencie ochłonąć. Za daleko zaszła. Jednak musiała najpierw powiadomić synów, w razie najgorszego...

Zamknęła oczy. Pooddychała jeszcze troszkę.

Mogę wykonać telefon do synów? – zapytała, chcąc głęboko, aby jej towarzysze nie wiedzieli, ze żaden z nich nie ma przy sobie aparatu.

Po co? – zadała pytanie dziewczyna.

Sprawy organizacyjne. – rzuciła sucho i już skierowała się, bez odpowiedzi do budynku.

Nikt jej nie zatrzymywał, ani nie zwrócił jej uwagi. Przeszła spod dużej, kwitnącej wiśni do pogrążonego rabanem i krzykiem pracujących domu, dosłownie, jakby była wiatrem. Jakby nie istniała. Szła powoli i prawie w ogóle nie mrugała. W domu poczuła istną ulgę. Jej dom. Teraz jedynie wziąć telefon i zadzwonić na komórkę Yaroui.

Przeszła do salonu, gdzie było najmniej w tym momencie pracowników. Wybiła numer i poczekała.

„_On zawsze mnie wyręcza, więc nie powinienem mieć mu tego za złe... Poza tym, jest starszy. Heh, to ja wiecznie robię problemy. Dobra, dobra, niech idzie... Jakoś sobie poradzimy." _Kadaj Zwrócił spojrzenie na Loza, potem na dziewczynki i dwóch małych chłopców.

Znasz jakąś bajkę? – zapytał starszy szeptem, przyglądając się zaciekawionym spojrzeniom dzieci.

Ne... Trza improwizować. – odpowiedział tym samym tonem. Następnie wymyślił jakiś krótki wstęp do bajeczki. Nie było to wcale łatwe, choć z jego dziecinną wyobraźnią, zbliżoną do obecnej młodej młodzieży powinien poradzić sobie bez trudu. I tak było. – no dobra dzieciaki, ułóżcie się jakoś wygodnie, a wujek Loz i wujek Kadaj opowiedzą wam miłą bajeczkę do snu...

Dziatki zareagowały podniesionymi okrzykami radości. Naraz potem wszystkie leżały na brzuchach, albo na boczkach i zamieniły się w słuch.

Najmłodszy silverhead popatrzył po pragnących ciekawej opowieści twarzyczkach. Usiadł po turecku przed nimi. Wskazał niecierpliwym gestem, by Loz zrobił to samo. Momentalnie się zreflektował.

Chcecie krótką słodką bajeczunię, czy usypiającą średnio długa opowieść o dzieciach takich jak wy, które mają inne życie?

Na całe zbiorowisko dzieci, tylko dwie padły odpowiedzi na pierwszą wersję. Kadaj, bynajmniej nie bez satysfakcji, zatarł ręce i pomyślał chwilkę. Uniósł głowę do góry i rozpoczął:

Dzieci... niewyjaśnione zebrane w jedno ciało wszystko co najpiękniejsze: prostota istnienia, czyste myśli, delikatność słów, no czyste dobro. Im zawdzięcza się uśmiech i pokój. Jednak one także się smucą. Mają odczucia niedosytu, który nie jest wcale niedosytem z braku czegoś materialnego...

Na przykład zabawki... – wcięła się jakaś dziewczynka. Natychmiast została ofuknięta przez resztę słuchających. Kadaj się uśmiechnął.

Tak. Na przykład. Więc najbardziej brakuje im tego, czego dotknąć nie można. Co każdy z was miewa takie coś, co porusza do działania i daje takie fajne łał...wiecie co to?

Przez chwilkę trwała cisza. Po tym odezwała się Marlene, pytającym głosikiem:

Brakowało im matczynego ciepła?

Chłopak ponownie się uśmiechnął, zaznaczając zgodność jej słów. Tamta słodko się zarumieniła. Mimo to Kadaj ciągnął dalej:

To Dzieci Niczyje, żyjące w odosobnieniu. One żyją ze sobą w kilkuosobowej grupce.

Ilu jest tam chłopczyków, a ile dziewczynek? – ponownie poprzednia, tym razem też przerwała. Znowu ją zalano sykiem. Kadaj podniósł rękę, wewnętrzną stroną dłoni.

Spokojnie. Macie prawo zadawać pytania... O płeć się pytasz... Dzieci Niczyje nie posiadają rozgrupowania. Nie są podzielone na lata, płeć, czy nawet wzrost...

Są takie same? – tym razem zadała pytanie inna.

Tak. – rzekł z nutką wyjaśnienia. – Żyją, ale nigdy, żaden człowiek ich nie widział. Ale powiem wam w sekrecie, że JA je widziałem. To naprawdę dobre istoty, lecz wiecznie pogrążone w smutku, bo nie wiedzą, gdzie ich dom, gdzie rodzina. Istnieją na polu cukierkowych kwiatów. Wiecznie patrzą w niebo, próbując dostrzec jakieś życie. Marzą o rzeczach niestworzonych. O rzeczach wykraczających poza granice umysłu nawet takich dzieci, jak wy... Są bardzo twórcze i poetyczne. Dziergają swoje wiersze na serwetkach. Piszą o nich, o ich tęsknotach, o ich marzeniach, o innych ludziach, o swoich niestworzonych matkach... Najstarsi może wasi dziadkowie mogli o nich mówić. Nazywali je mianem „aspołeczne", czyli nie będące dobrem dla innych... Ale to właśnie one, Dzieci Niczyje, teraz stoją na krawędzi. Modlą się o pokój dla was. Są kochane. Możesz wyrządzić któremuś krzywdę – będzie cię kochał. Zrobisz krzywdę dwóm, trzem – będą cię kochać dwa, trzy razy bardziej. Nie znają nienawiści. Przez okazanie im dobra, pokażą swoje dobro – bezgraniczne, piękne i nieopisanie urokliwe.

Najgorsze jest to, że nie wszyscy je dostrzegają. Wielu twierdzi, że Dzieci Niczyje to tylko błędna opowiastka dla takich małych szkrabów, jak wy. Nawet nie wiedzą, jak się mylą. To dla nich księżyc co jakiś czas zamienia się w świetliste koło, by miały czym się bawić. Dla nich świecą gwiazdy, aby miały jasno, gdy czytają książki, piszą swoje wiersze.

Łatwo poznać, kiedy są smutne. Nadchodzą ciemne, ciężkie chmury, jak ich dławiące nieszczęście i gdy pada deszcz to znak,.. że płaczą...

Już dawno dzieciaki ułożyły się i usnęły. Jedynie Marlene położyła się w trakcie opowiadania Kadaja na jego kolanach i słuchała. Każdego słowa, przetwarzając je na własną interpretację. Tak samo piękną i prostą, choć z takim sednem środka, że nawet młody srebrnowłosy tego by nie zinterpretował. On opowiadał. Nawet wtedy, kiedy Loz po jego przekazie, również zasnął. Opowiadał...

-Lecz po ich płaczu nadchodzi tęcza. To nie jest znak, że się cieszą. Niestety nie. To znak, że one, mimo wszystko mają dobro dla wszystkiego. Kochają wszystko, chociaż nie dostają miłości... Są samotne. Bardzo samotne. Bez strachu patrzą w przepaść. Widzą głębię czerni tam zawartej, bliskiej kolorowi ich oczu. Nie boją się. Skaczą. Wiedzą, że inaczej ich życie się nie zakończy. – uronił jedną łezkę i spojrzał w górę. Marlene wyczuwała jego żal. Otworzywszy oczy, widziała jego podbródek, z którego po chwili skapnęły na jej twarzyczkę dwie, słone kropelki łez.

Kadaj... – szepnęła, sięgając ku jego twarzy rączką. Pogładziła, z wrażliwością swojemu dziecinnemu charakterowi przypisaną, jego policzek. Zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę, dając dziewczynce spojrzeć na jego twarz. Starła małym kciukiem mokre ślady po łzach i ścierała wciąż nowe. Nie odzywał się. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć jej. Jeszcze nie koniec historyjki...

Chcesz poznać Dzieci Niczyje?.. Spójrz w morze w nocy. Spójrz w głębię turkusa wody, jak w nasze oczy. Złóż ręce, poznaj swą maskę, taką samą jak nasza. Nasza ma na imię Strach, wasza to Poznanie. – spojrzał smutno w oczy Marlene. Widziała jego cierpienie. Wciąż ujmowała jego policzek w dłoni. Kiwnął głową, jakby pokazując, że nic mu nie jest, że wszystko w porządku. I dodał: obie są jedynie snem.

Przytuliła się do niego. Inaczej niż do Loza. Wtuliła się w niego, jakby otaczając małą opieką. On przycisnął ją do serca, lekko się kołysząc. Pociągnął nosem i wyszeptał, jakby echem: „_Chcesz poznać Dzieci..?... Chcesz poznać...?.."_

Dziewczynka spojrzała na jego twarz. To magiczne kłucie w sercu sama sobie wytłumaczyła, kiedy przyznała się do jednej rzeczy.

Rzekła: „Już je poznałam. I nie żałuję. Znam cię, Kadaj."

Przeszło cichutko pomyślała: „_Ja go kocham..."_ i to jej wytłumaczenie.

Po krótkim czasie, w którym siedziała w ramionach Kadaja, a on gładził jej główkę, zasnęła. Najmłodszy z braci został jedyny czuwający. Sam myślał o tym, co opowiedział. Tworzył spontanicznie. Jednak coś było w nim, co kazało mu ciągnąć tą opowiastkę. Dzieci Niczyje...

Nie wiedział jedynie, dlaczego utożsamił się z bohaterami jego opowiastki. Oni przecież mają miłość matki, mają rodzinę, i raczej nie myśleli o samobójstwie... on i jego bracia są szczęśliwi.

_Ale czy na pewno..? _ cichutki głos wewnętrzny podsunął mu pytanie. Pokręcił beznamiętnie głową.

Na pewno! On to wie... I to się nie zmieni. **Nie może się zmienić…**

Gdy Yaroui doszła do plaży razem z Yazoo i Avilem, zastali wszystkich śpiących. Avil prychnął pod nosem i burknął do dziewczyny, by ich pobudziła. Smutno spojrzała na Yazoo, samym wzrokiem prosząc o obudzenie jego braci. Podszedł do Kadaja. Na jego twarzy zagościł przelotny uśmiech, gdy zobaczył, jak jego brat obejmuje Marlene podczas snu. Sama słodycz.

Chwycił Kadaja za ramię i lekko nim potrząsnął, wywołując cicho jego imię. Otworzył oczy, spojrzawszy na brata. Potem ziewnął szeroko i się wyciągnął.

Musimy się zbierać – rzekł Yaz do niego. Młodszy wyczytał z jego słów i z oczu, że jest smutny. Ukradkiem zobaczył jakiegoś obcego chłopaka, który strasznie wyglądał nieprzyjemnie. Rozlewał chłodną aurę. Kadaj przeniósł pytający wzrok na średniego. Ten pokręcił oczami wokół i kiwnął głową.

Obudzili Loza. Już mięli się zbierać, kiedy telefon Yaroui zadzwonił. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz. _„p. Jenova"_ . Podeszła do rodzeństwa i wyciągnęła ku nim telefon.

Wasza matka...

Spojrzeli po sobie. Yaz sięgnął po komórkę i odebrał.

Mama?

_Yazoo? Jak dobrze, że odbieracie. Posłuchajcie uważnie, bo nie będę chyba mogła powtórzyć... sprawa jest poważna. Gdziekolwiek teraz jesteście, powinniście wrócić. Przepraszam że tak wyszło, ale mam.. plan._

Już zamierzaliśmy wracać. Ale matko, jaki plan? Jaka sprawa?

_Już wszystko mówię, ale nie mam za dużo czasu. – _chwilkę pomyślała i zebrała myśli do porządku. Bracia przylgnęli wszyscy troje do słuchawki. _– wszystko się pokomplikowało. Powiem wam, że już od początku... nie mieliśmy normalnego życia..._

Chodzi ci, mamo, odkąd się wprowadziliśmy, czy odkąd się pierwszy raz pojawiliśmy? – zapytał Kadaj. Matka chwilę spauzowała.

_Na razie mam na myśli to pierwsze. Posłuchajcie, byliśmy stale pod kontrolą tych... No nie oszukując siebie, którzy nas odtworzyli. Stale, powtarzam. Dowiedzieli się o Yaroui. Nie wiem co z nią, ale do nas przysłali... No niech będzie Hojo przysłał kogoś, kto miałby nas teraz w domu kontrolować. Wszystko.._

Wiedziałem, że fałszywy z niego gość! – zakrzyknął Loz. Matka przytaknęła, po drugiej stronie rozmowy.

_Niestety. Przepraszam was za to ukrywanie. Ale teraz musimy zacząć działać. Ja się sprzeciwiam. Mam dość kontroli i trzymania w zamknięciu..._

Kaa-san... – cicho przerwał Kadaj.

_Tak, Kadaź, dlatego też... Wiecie, że możemy się uwolnić. Wróćcie. Proszę i przepraszam..._

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia, w którym rozmawiała matka wpadł Hojo, wychwytując z jej toku słowa: „_możemy się uwolnić..." . _bracia usłyszeli w słuchawce jego podniesiony głos: „ Cokolwiek knujesz, nie uda ci się to!"

Matko? Matko?

_Będziecie musieli działać sami! – _„Nie będą działać!" – _wróćcie! Weźcie domowego stalowego motyla! – „_Jenova! Jesteś otoczona!"...

Mamo! – synowie w rozpaczy słyszeli jej głos i pogwar z zewnątrz. Hałas, wycie syren, coś na podobę trzepotania wielkich metalowych śmigieł. Już Yaroui stała przy nich.

_Stalowy motyl, rozumiecie? Weźcie jego notatnik..! – „_Nie próbuj uciekać! Kończ rozmowę!" – _hasło: „Rodzina"! – _„Zabierzcie jej ten telefon, do jasnej cholery!"

Usłyszeli już tylko krótkie i niewyraźne odgłosy szamotaniny. Potem trzask i nic. Trwali w ciszy połączonej z niewyraźnymi piskami Loza.

Mama. Ma... Mama... Mama...

Yaroui do nich podeszła.

Co się stało? – zapytała w pełni zatroskana. Yaz podniósł wzrok na nią. W jednej chwili był załamany. Po momencie... wydał się zdecydowanie pewny co ma zrobić.

Kadaj zaciskał pięści. Trząsł się. Ale nie ze strachu czy żalu. Był wściekły. Jego mózg nie pracował normalnie, jak zwykłemu człowiekowi. Były w nim słowa _zemsta, nienawiść _i_ Matka_. A miało być inaczej! Wszystkie komórki zwrócone były na siłę. Wszystko w nim wrzało i krzyczało: „ Nigdy więcej straty Matki!"

„ Nigdy więcej straty Matki!"

Nigdy więcej! NIGDY!

Wracamy, bracia! teraz!

Zanim ktokolwiek z obecnych zareagował, oni biegli. Z niewyobrażalną prędkością zmierzali do domu. W umysłach kłębiły się myśli o dalszym losie ich i ich Matki. I tylko jeden plan: „ZEMSTA!"

Będziecie musieli działać sami! – krzyknęła Jenova do słuchawki, przechodząc coraz dalej od zbliżającego się do niej Hojo. Zaprzeczył, krzycząc, że wezwał posiłki.

Nie ważne co zrobisz, zabierzemy się! I czego się dorobiłaś?

Zignorowała go, wciąż mówiąc do synów. „Weźcie domowego, stalowego motyla! Stalowy motyl ,rozumiecie?.."...

Naraz dało usłyszeć się odgłosy syren samochodów oraz hałas, jaki niosą ze sobą śmigła helikoptera. Kobieta już wiedziała co się dzieje. Była tego świadoma.

Wparowali do domu umundurowani oraz mężczyźni w białych fartuchach. Ktoś krzyknął. Rozkazał. Jakiś inny żołnierz wpadł do domu przez ramę okienną. Miał paralizator w ręku. Inni strzelby pojedyncze, jeden miał karabin. Jednostka specjalna, jakby coś się stało.

Kobieta spojrzała na spokojnie stojącego Hojo. Zwycięsko się uśmiechał. Zdawał się mówić:_ „A mówiłem, Jenova. A mówiłem..."_

Hasło: „rodzina"!

Zabierzcie jej ten telefon!

Nie musieli. Sama nim walnęła o ścianę. Wbiegła do pomieszczenia, które pokazał jej doktorek i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Postępowała żywiołowo. Bała się strasznie, lecz napędzała ją adrenalina. Hormon ludzki, ale ona go posiada... jako Cetra.

Żołnierze naparli na pancerne drzwi, zdawające się być drzwiami z drewna. Próbowali je wywarzyć i co tylko. Jenova w środku nie miała żadnych dróg ucieczki. Na szybkiego pomyślała. Spojrzała na spoczywające w kącie pomieszczenia dwa duże walce. Z zamiarem zobaczenia, co jest w środku podeszła do jednego i spróbowała odkręcić wieko. Po namolnych, choć szybkich próbach udało jej się i to co zobaczyła, przysporzyło jej zawrotów głowy. Przez moment przestała kojarzyć. Przed oczami jej się skołowało. To w środku walca, to był podobny płyn do tego, w którym trzymano ją przez długi czas.

Po kilku minutach stwierdziła, że siedzi przy tej wielkiej metalowej beczce. Zła na siebie, że straciła tyle czasu, a oni mogli w każdej chwili się przedrzeć, wstała. Wiedziała jakie właściwości posiada ta ciecz. Odkręciła pospiesznie drugą komorę. Słyszała za drzwiami krzyki i polecenia żołnierzy. Działała pospiesznie. Podbiegła szybciutko do komputerów. Wykasowała wszystkie dane o niej, o nich wszystkich i o ich życiu. Szybciutko zdefragmentowała całe dyski. Mając mały planek ucieczki, pozwiązywała wszystkie kable do siebie bardzo mocno. Jedną stronę przywiązała do pokrętła drzwi a drugą do beczek z wodnistą plazmą. Weszła na biurko, potem na szafę i usunęła drzwiczki do wejścia w klimatyzację. Nie wiedziała czy uda jej się uciec, bała się również o swoich synów. Jak wrócą, to co zastaną? Mogą ich także złapać.

Mimo tych myśli, zaczęła podążać kanałem. Będąc już kawałek do przodu słyszała średni wybuch, oraz wstrząsy. Słyszała krzyki żołnierzy. Przyspieszyła czworakowanie. Jeżeli nic im się nie stało, mogą szybko ją dogonić.

Przeanalizowała w pamięci, gdzie zmierza. Skręciła dwukrotnie w lewo, później w prawo. Teoretycznie powinna znajdować się gdzieś nad kuchnią. Jeżeli przejdzie w prawo znowu i idąc wciąż prosto, musi dojść na taras, czyli tyle wyjście. Będzie przechodzić nad łazienką.

„_Myśl, Jenova, myśl! Nie po to masz mózg i nogi, myśl! _Wtem poczuła drgania metalu i dziwny, charakterystyczny, odurzający zapach...

Bracia biegli wciąż w kierunku domu. Obawiali się najgorszego: porwania lub, w najbardziej nieszczęsnym wypadku, straty Matki. Ta myśl wypełniała umysły i opanowywała wszystkie nerwy, dając siły mięśniom. Ponownie odzywa się nieopanowana potrzeba i spazmatyczna rozpacz w jednym. Matka, Matka... Mieli być rodziną. Muszą nią być! Pozostać razem, nawet wbrew każdej moralności. Na przekór każdemu prawu i wszystkim ludziom.

- Kadaj! – krzyknął nagle Loz, wciąż biegnąc. – Co zrobimy, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce?

Najmłodszy poczuł ponownie siłę i autorytet. Miał przewodzić. Będzie to robił. Dla matki. Dla samych siebie.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się zadziorny uśmieszek.

Będziemy... walczyć. Dla naszej małej rodzinki. Tylko i aż tyle. – spoważniał znowu. – nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, znów zostać bez Kaa-san.

I to wystarczało każdemu. Skręcili w szybszą drożynę. Już poznawali znajome tereny. Widzieli jakiś helikopter nad drzewami. Już wiedzieli, że nic dobrego to nie znaczy.

Yaroui nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy rodzeństwo momentalnie wypruło w las, w kierunku ocalenia. Była również przestraszona tym, co się stało z Jenovą. Avil prychnął. Dzieciaki wokół już pobudzone, niepewnie spoglądały za srebrnowłosymi.

A mówiłem, że z nimi będą same kłopoty. – skwitował chłopak.

Dziewczyna nie słyszała go. Słyszała jedynie własny wewnętrzny głos, mówiący, że czuje powinność wszelkiej pomocy dla tej biednej rodzinki. Oni nie są ludźmi, ale żyją, krwawią, mają uczucia i kochają siebie nawzajem. Ona ma obowiązek wobec Yazoo: _„Przysięgła głęboko w sobie, że będzie mu pomagać..." _Dotrzyma obietnicy.

Zwróciła się do Avila z wyrazem twarzy, który mówił wszystko. „Muszę to zrobić i nic mi w tym nie przeszkodzi!"

Naraz, jakby po zawołaniu, usłyszeli znajomy warkot silnika. Tym razem nad samą plażę ponownie zajechała Tifa.

Nawet na tobie, Avil nie można polegać! – krzyknęła. Była zdenerwowana, ale jej zniecierpliwienie kierowała głównie go dziewczyny. Podeszła do niej. – Dałam ci jedynie trochę więcej czasu! Miałaś wrócić po siedemnastej, a jest prawie szósta! Czas jest dla mnie bardzo ważny! Jeżeli tego nie szanujesz..! co ma oznaczać ten wzrok?

Rzeczywiście, Yaroui nie patrzyła na kobietę zbyt przyjaźnie. Miała coś innego do załatwienia.

Wybacz, Tifa, ale nie mogę z tobą wrócić. Zabierz, proszę dzieci do domu. I raczej...

Yaroui, już ci coś mówiłem na ten temat! – wciął się chłopak. Kasztanowo włosa pokręciła głową.

Cholera jasna, wy zawsze wszystko psujecie! – odwróciła się i podbiegła kawałek, by dotrzeć do samochodu i wspomóc przyjaciół. Tifa była szybsza od niej i zatarasowała jej drogę.

Co masz zamiar zrobić?

Pomóc przyjaciołom! Kadajowi, Lozowi i Yazoo oraz Jenovie! Obiecałam im, że będę im pomagać! Chwalisz Clouda za jego prawość i męstwo, więc zrozum, że chcę się zachować podobnie i dotrzymać przyrzeczenie!

Minęła kobietę, na której twarzy wymalowało się coś w rodzaju poruszenia. Tyle wyrzutów w zaledwie kilku sekundach. Również była zdziwiona, a powoli zaczynało do niej docierać, że ta młoda dama za bardzo ingeruje w nie swoje sprawy. W końcu Nowonarodzeni i Jenova są pod ścisłą kontrolą rządu i ShinRy.

Zaczekaj! – odwróciła się, by przemówić jeszcze do rozsądku dziewczynie, jednak spotkał ją warkot silnika jeepa dziewczyny i patrzyła jak odjeżdża.

A mówiłem, żeby trzymać ją krótko. – opisał Avil. Tifa spuściła głowę. Postanowiła pozbierać dzieciarnię.

Na jej motor weszła trójka, resztę ściągnął Avil do swojej czarnej Hondy, w ogóle nie zadowolony z tego powodu. Nie cierpiał dzieci.

Rozchodzący się zapach dochodził z pomieszczenia, w którym Jenova zastawiła małą pułapkę na żołnierzyków i zespół Hojo. Jednak nie były to przyjazne opary dla Jenovy. Uspakajały ją by w końcu uśpić. Nie mogła się poddać temu zapachowi. Człapała coraz szybciej, na tyle ile jej pozwalały obolałe już kolana.

Dotarła nad wejście do łazienki. Patrząc w dół, rozejrzała się sprawdzając pomieszczenie. Odrzuciła na bok kratę. Wślizgnęła się i zeskoczyła głucho na kafelki. Cały dom zanosił się od hałasu na dworze.

By lepiej ocenić swoją sytuację, wskoczyła na klozet, w celu wyjrzenia na podwórze. Z tamtej strony nie było widać żadnych ludzi czy samochodów. Otworzyła niepewnie okienko i spróbowała się do niego podciągnąć. Było wysoko. Sprężyła się i podskoczywszy na spłuczce sięgnęła ram. Miała słabe ramiona po terapii z tamtego odoru, jednak nie puszczała.

Nagle poczuła, że ktoś chwyta za jej ręce i szarpie. Przestraszyła się, jednak była słaba i poddała się. Pozostało jej zamknąć oczy i czekać na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Jednak uścisk na jej ręce był bardziej pomocny niż rządowo nalegający. Gdy już w połowie została wyciągnięta z okna usłyszała tak miły i znajomy głos, że pomyślała, że jej się to śni.

Matko, otwórz oczy.

Podniosła wzrok. Ręce ku niej wyciągał Yazoo. Gdy pomógł jej się wydostać z domu niepewnie spojrzał na jej twarz. Przytulił ją nagle, choć delikatnie. W końcu bał się o nią tak samo, jak jego bracia.

- Martwiliśmy się. – szepnął. Zeszli z kontenera, z którego Yaz pomógł matce wydostać się z domu. Kadaj zaraz podleciał.

Matko! – przytulił się do niej, jęcząc coś o tym jak tęsknił i się bał. Yaz go cicho spiorunował.

Nie tak głośno! Sprawdziłeś teren?

Najmłodszy nagle spoważniał i odczepił się od matki.

Znajdujemy się w tej mniej zaludnionej części posiadłości. Loz kontroluje z drugiej strony.

Zaraz i tamten podszedł. Był trochę blady. Nie niósł dobrych wieści.

Jesteśmy otoczeni. Wszędzie ShinRa... – spojrzał na mamę. Uśmiechnął się. Jednak przelotnie. – Możesz nam, Mamo, wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Cała trójka spojrzała na Matkę, oczekując wypowiedzi. Kobieta westchnęła.

Chciałabym wam powiedzieć, lecz zajęłoby to dużo czasu... nie możemy tutaj dłużej zostać. Mam pustkę w głowie. Słabo mi. Nie wiem.. co robić.

Delikatnie zsunęła się na kolana. Prędzej Kadaj ją podtrzymał, by nie upadła całkiem. Ona czuła się rzeczywiście słabo. Poza tym... nie brała Atysymilii. Może się zacząć zmieniać w każdej chwili.

Matko! Co się stało? – zapytał Yaz, delikatnie trzymając ją za rękę. Chwiejnie podniosła na niego wzrok. Musiała im to powiedzieć. Tajemnicę ich powstania.

Wasze wspomnienia... są sztuczne. Nigdy nie mieliście dzieciństwa. Nigdy nikogo nie urodziłam, nie wychowywałam. Żyję ponad dwa tysiące lat...

Jesteś Cetrą, Mamo. Wiemy to. – wciął Loz. Kiwnęła głową, tym razem kierując spojrzenie na najstarszego.

Prawda. Wiecie, o waszym pierwszym pojawieniu się? Zapewne tak. Nie muszę tu niczego wyjaśniać. Lecz wytłumaczę wam wasze odtworzenie. To ShinRa. Oni nas odtworzyli. Hojo stał na czele tego eksperymentu. Jesteśmy... byliśmy obiektami, które ciągle kontrolowali. Nie wolno było nam integrować z innymi jak i nikomu nie pozwalano z nami integrować...

Yazoo z Kadajem spojrzeli po sobie. Oboje pomyśleli o Yaroui.

To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego uczepili się Yaroui... – westchnął najmłodszy. Jenova nie zareagowała jakoś szczególnie.

To było do przewidzenia. Fakt, bardzo mi jej szkoda, ale tak naprawdę to jej wina i problem...

Mamo, w tym momencie i mnie obwiniasz. – rzekł Yazoo. Matka zwróciła na niego oczy.

Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale od twojej strony to był przypadek, a ona brnęła za tobą...

Nie podoba mi się to, w jaki sposób o niej mówisz. – przerwał na chwilę, zbierając w sobie odwagę na wyznanie dość bolesnej prawdy. – Ja ją kocham. Żaden rząd czy ShinRa nam nie zabroni być ze sobą. Ty też mamo.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z nutką litości. Kryła się również za tym spojrzeniem złość. Tudzież zaskoczenie. Chciała mu to wytłumaczyć, że jego związek nie da rady przetrwać. Że to niedorzeczne.

A on pozostawał przy swoim.

Gdy kobieta chciała już otworzyć usta, usłyszeli cichy warkot silnika od strony morza, czyli od strony, w której myśleli, że są bezpieczni. Kadaj zagarnął osłabioną matkę koło dużego kontenera, a Yaz ze starszym bratem ustali przed nimi. Czekali. Nie mięli przecież, gdzie uciec.

Po chwilce warkot silnika ucichł całkiem. Myśleli, że pojazd, wydający tamten dźwięk, odjechał. Ostatecznie woleli nie tracić czujności. Potrwali w przejętej ciszy.

Usłyszeli przyspieszony szelest, dochodzący z lasu. Oni byli jakieś kilka metrów od jego skraju. Szelest narastał. Przeradzał się w płochliwy pląs krzaków, szarpanych przez pośpieszne ich odchylanie. Dwaj starsi bracia zacisnęli pieści. Czekali w gotowości, lecz wiedzieli, że jeżeli coś nadejdzie, nie będą mogli się w jakiś bardziej ambitniejszy sposób bronić. Kadaj objął matkę. Chronił ją.

Jednak zraz dostrzegli jakiś jasny kształt majaczący wśród drzew. To sylwetka cywila. Kobiety.. dziewczyny! Yaz nie potrzebował więcej rzutów okiem. Uśmiechnął się.

To Yaroui. – rzekł, jakby sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że ją widzi.

Matka wewnętrznie westchnęła, niezadowolona, że to ona, ale również zadowolona, że to tylko ona.

Nie może się wychylać. – poinstruowała, kierując głównie to do średniego z synów. – z jej pozycji mogą ją łatwo zauważyć.

Yaroui zauważyła czwórkę srebrnowłosych przy ścianie domu. Widocznie się kryli. Ponad dachem domu wznosił się wysoko helikopter ShinRa, a na ziemi, trochę dalej i ledwo widać było ludzi i samochody. Wiedziała, że jeżeli wyjdzie z ukrycia, mogą ja zobaczyć. Machnęła dyskretnie w stronę rodziny. Yaz odmachał wskazując gestem by została na miejscu.

Trudno jest się porozumiewać gestami... – stwierdził Loz. Jenova wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon jednego z synów.

Nie wiem czy działa, ale warto zobaczyć.

Kadaj wziął od niej i włączył. Przez chwilę był czarny ekranik, a potem normalnie się włączył. Matka podyktowała mu numer dziewczyny(zna już na pamięć) i zadzwonił. Przekazał słuchawkę średniemu bratu.

Dziewczyna widząc, że mają telefon od razu wyciągnęła swój. Gdy tylko pokazało jej się połączenie, odebrała.

Nie możesz się ruszać z miejsca, Yaroui.. – zadeklamował jej cicho Yazoo. – W ogóle, to niebezpieczne. Nie powinnaś...

Yazoo, obiecałam ci, że będę pomagać – przerwała z uśmiechem. – nie bój się o mnie, tylko o rodzinę. Powiedzmy że mam doświadczenie w tych sprawach.

Dlaczego milczałaś? – wygarnął jej w tym momencie to, co dowiedział się od Marlene. Słychać było zawód w jego głosie, ale również troskę.

Na moment uciszyło to Yaroui. Yazoo ciągnął:

Dlaczego mi... nam nic nie powiedziałaś, kiedy ShinRa do ciebie przyszła? Mieliśmy się wspólnie wspierać i sobie pomagać. Ale to przeze mnie, prawda? To moja wina, że się do ciebie przyczepili. Powiedz mi to. Yaroui!

Poczuła, że zżera ją żal. Tudzież smutek. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Zbierały jej się łzy. Poczuła rozczarowanie od strony chłopaka. Zasmuciła się.

Yazoo... ja nigdy... Nie chciałam cię obciążać winą. Nie potrafiłabym. Proszę... nie wytykaj mi tego... – zaszlochała. – zasmucasz mnie...

Usłyszał stan dziewczyny. Zreflektował się. Sam był smutny, lecz tego nie pokazywał.

Uciekaj stąd. Powinnaś się schować. Nie dać się. Czułbym się okropnie, gdyby coś ci się stało. Ja się o ciebie martwię. Proszę cię: uciekaj!

- Tam są! – znalazł ich jeden z żołnierzy. Za jego krzykiem podążyła resztka oddziału.

Yazoo! Uciekajcie ze mną!

Nie odpowiedział. Rozłączył rozmowę, zgniatając telefon w ręku, wciąż smutnym wzrokiem patrząc na dziewczynę. Zaraz zajął się obecną sytuacją. Oddziały otoczyli ich. Mięli bronie. Oni sami byli bezbronni. Kadaj mimo tego, że wiedział, że to bezcelowe już teraz, osłaniał matkę. Major z oddziału podszedł bliżej zbitej grupki koło kontenera. Yaz z Lozem wciąż stali na przedzie.

Obiekty zwane Nowonarodzonymi, dajcie nam Projekt Jenova(2). Usuńcie się z drogi, inaczej potraktujemy was siłą.

Żaden nie zareagował. Stali i trwali w zaciętej ciszy. Major wykazywał kończącą się cierpliwość.

Powtarzam ostatni raz: oddajcie nam Projekt Jenova(2).

Nigdy. – rzekł Loz, zaciskając pięści.

Brać ich!

Oddział ruszył natychmiast, obierając za główny cel Jenovę. Jeszcze szybciej zareagowali synowie. Dwaj starsi zagrodzili drogę do matki własnymi ciałami, stając się gotowymi do walki. Dwóch z żołnierzy wyciągnęło paralizatory ku nim. Yaz kick back'iem z pół obrotu wytrącił jednemu broń z rąk, odpychając go przy tym na znaczną odległość. Tego drugiego Loz odrzucił razem z paralizatorem, stawiając na siłę – z mocnej pięści prosto w brzuch.

Fascynujące.

Tak odpierali ataki kolejnych, z dość małego oddziału. Jednak zaraz przybyło ich więcej, a ci walnięci słabiej, wstawali. Srebrzynki męczyli się. W końcu byli prawie ludźmi.

Zerwał się porywisty wiatr. Nad ich głowami zawisł helikopter.

Wasz opór jest bezcelowy! Poddajcie się! – wydobył się z niego głos.

Wystarczył moment dezorientacji. Zaskoczyli Loza. Potraktowali go prądem. Poczuł przeszywające napięcie. Krzyknął i osunął się na ziemię.

Loz! – Yaz na otwartym polu został sam. Musiał się bronić.

Kadaj stał przed matką, chroniąc ją, nawet nie walcząc. Ona gnieździła się w kącie przy ścianie domu i kontenera. Ledwo siedziała, opadająca z sił, lecz wiedziała, co się wokół niej dzieje.

Odsuń się od niej! – padł rozkaz od jednego z pionków. Kadaj stał z rozpostartymi ramionami. Na twarzy miał pewność siebie. Nawet jeżeli mieliby go torturować, on nie odejdzie. Nie odda im matki. Nigdy w życiu i póki żyje.

Nie. – rzekł krótko, rzeczowo i stanowczo. Ten sam żołnierz przytknął do jego piersi paralizator. Najmłodszy nawet nie drgnął.

Ostrzegam.

Kadaj trwał chwilę cicho, po męsku patrząc w oczy temu, który w niego celował. Nie wahał się. Prawie nie zmieniając miejsca, kopnął śmieszną broń, wytrącając ją tamtemu z rąk.

Mówiłem: nie.

W tym samym momencie Yaz został oblężony ze wszystkich stron. Walczył dzielnie, lecz także był wyczerpany. Ciężko dychał. Motywował się tym, że to dla matki, lecz każda motywacja może się wyczerpać. Naokoło były wycelowane w niego paralizatory. Nie miał się gdzie ruszyć. Nie miał siły by walczyć dalej. Lecz jeżeli mają go pokonać, to w honorowej walce.

Zacisnął pięści. Kreował atak. Pozorował, że będzie atakował rękami. Tak naprawdę, w chwili krótkiej jak prędkość światła, podskoczył i znów kopnął kilka najbliższych broni. Następnie wykonał szybkie salto w tył i jeszcze na rękach zakręcił się i nogami wybijając kolejne. Gdy wylądował na nogach spowrotem, był poza okręgiem, który go otaczał.

Poza polem walki, bezpiecznie wciąż patrzyła na to wszystko Yaroui. Była w szoku, była smutna, zafascynowana... Nie wiedziała sama, jak ma się zachować. Wiedziała jedynie, ze nie może się pokazać. Czekała.

Nagle do głowy wpadł jej pewien szczegół, który chowała w samochodzie. Strasznie zła na siebie, że nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej, wycofała się biegiem w kierunku samochodu. Powróciła, trzymając w rękach dwa pistolety. Zaczekała przy drzewie. Yazoo wciąż walczył. Czekała na odpowiedni moment, aby wejść.

Mimo, że Kadaj odbił od siebie jednego, to reszta i tak nad nim ślęczała. Tym razem momentalnie gdy paralizator drugiego żołnierza przylgnął do jego piersi, odpalił i najmłodszy został porażony watami. Jego ciało zadrgało i wydał z siebie głośny jęk. Zgiął się lekko, lecz stał, nie poddając się.

Kadaj... – matka za jego plecami już prawie całkiem była pozbawiona sił. Usłyszawszy jej głos, ponownie się wyprostował, jeszcze wścieklej patrząc na wojowników.

Nigdy.. więcej... straty... – wysyczał.

Znów bardzo szybką pracą nóg zaatakował wrogów. Tym razem odszedł o jeden krok od matki. Lecz już kilku leżało na ziemi, wijąc się z bólu. Precyzja uderzeń Kadaja równała się do dokładności chirurga podczas operacji. Jednak tu nie było delikatności. Tu była brutalna siła. I zemsta.

Powtórnie ustał przed matką.

Powiedziałem: nie.

Major skontaktował się z Hojo przez komunikator w hełmie.

A co z Jenovą? – zapytał doktorek, wysłuchawszy sytuacji.

_Projekt Jenova nieodparcie jest chroniony przez najmłodszego z obiektów, sir._

Hojo zamilkł na chwilę myśląc nad tym co mają zrobić. Nie miał koncepcji by atakować to ,co stworzył, lecz jeżeli nie ma wyboru..

_Co mamy robić, sir?_

Jenovę przechwycić. Obiekty sparaliżować i pozostawić.

_Tak jest._

I jeszcze jedno: Jenova ma być traktowana jak na kobietę przystało.

_Przyjąłem._

Przekazał szybki, wyraźny rozkaz. Naraz oddziały się zmotywowały i zaczęły z większą siłą atakować. Yazoo już ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Przyzwyczajony do broni palnej.

„_gdybym tylko miał broń... Eh złudne marzenia. Jestem człowiekiem, nie materią..."_

Przewrócili go. Chwilę się poużalał nad sobą a następnie ponownie się podniósł i się bronił. Coraz słabiej.

Yaroui wiedziała, że to ten moment. Wychyliła się zza drzewa i celnie trafiła w jednego z żołnierzy. Idealnie w głowę. Pocisk wysokiego kalibru wdrążył się w hełm i wbił głęboko w czaszkę. Krew trysnęła posoką, a trafiony padł jak długi. Na chwilę to zdezorientowało atakujących i nawet Yaza. W bardzo nagłym przybytku jakby pamięci ocenił kąt wystrzału i kierunek. „_Yaroui" – _pomyślał i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Rzeczywiście stała tam i celowała idealnie prosto wyciągniętą ręką. Bez zawahania. Perfekcyjnie.

Yazoo uśmiechnął się i wiedział, że ma doskonałą pomoc.

Porwał od leżącego paralizator, który posłużył mu za dobrą pałkę i broń przy okazji.

Inni żołnierze otaczali Kadaja. Mieli jasno określony rozkaz. Tylko jeden mały człowieczek stał im na drodze. Komenda komendą, lecz jeżeli ten mały człowieczek jest okropnie zawzięty i opętany..?

Należy go siłą wziąć. Naraz przylgnęły do niego dwa kolejne paralizatory, równie szybko odpalając waty. Znów został porażony, tym razem dwukrotną siłą. Krzyknął i lekko zgiął się na kolanach ale stał na nogach. Chronił matkę. Bez uprzedzenia zaatakowały go kolejne waty prądu. Ponownie zajęczał. Zacisnął pięści. Nie może się poddać. Nie może oddać Kaa-san. Nie wolno mu! Nigdy! Choć czuł, że mięśnie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, dźwignął się do góry.

Nigdy... – wysapał. Kolejne waty. Kolejne jęki i krzyki.

Yaz zareagował na boleści brata. Wcześniej oddalony przez walkę od rodziny, teraz miał zamiar do nich wrócić. Jego braciszek! Jego matka!

Kadaj! Matko! – wyrwał się adrenaliną z okręgu żołnierzy, powalając przy tym jedną trzecią z nich.

Yaroui podążała celownikami za nim, osłaniając go. Nieżywych, postrzelonych leżało już sporo.

Yaz wyrwał kolejną broń od któregoś poległego i teraz władał dwoma. Naskoczył na tych, którzy oblegali Kadaja i Jenovę. Zamachiwał się dużo razy, odpychając i raniąc co i rusz jednego – dwóch.

Kadaj.. – cichutko spod jego nóg zawołała kobieta. Najmłodszy syn drżał na ciele. Żaden jego mięsień nie pracował sprawnie. Niekontrolwanie. Jenova chwyciła go słabiusieńką ręką za kostkę. Siedziała na ziemi. On ledwo stał. Sztywno i z wielkim wysiłkiem spojrzał na matkę. – Kadaj, kochanie, starczy. Pójdę z nimi.

Synalek uronił łzy. Nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Nie chciał oddać matki. Przecież nie tak wyglądała jego wizja rodziny! Mieli być razem! Szczęśliwi!

Nie... – jęknął. – nie... Ja będę... – trzęsącymi się nogami podniósł się i ustał w pionie. Może nie tak pewnie jak na początku, ale stanął. – Cię chronił.

Znów rozległy się strzały. Kolejni żołnierze padli. Yazoo dobrze sobie radził. Do czasu.

Do czasu kiedy zdezorientował go kolejny krzyk młodszego brata. Już miał zamiar się zerwać, by mu pomóc, gdyż był niedaleko, aż nagle poczuł nieokiełznany skurcz w nodze i potknąwszy się, upadł. Spostrzegł, że jeden z leżących jeszcze zdążył mu przykopnąć watami. Potem w mgnieniu oka natarli na niego i podarowali mu z czterech paralizatorów po jednostce mocy. Wydarł się z bólu i skurczów mięśni, które były niemiłosiernie głębokie i natarczywe. Po nie więcej niż pięciu sekundach leżał, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Twarz miał wygiętą w bólu. Zostawili go. Teraz został im jedynie Kadaj.

Wiedział, że może nie mieć szans. Jednak stał przed matką. Major podszedł do niego.

Nie chcemy was. Oddajcie nam Projekt. Posłuchaj, nie masz szans. Nie jesteś tak silny jak poprzednio. Odsuń się. To twoja ostatnia szansa.

Kadaj... posłuchaj ich. – dodała Jenova. Opierając się o kontener i ścianę posunęła się do góry. Synek przekręcił ku niej głowę. – Nie chcę, byś cierpiał. Proszę.

Zapewnij... – jęknął znowu – zapewnij, że... wszystko.. będzie dobrze.

Jenova łagodnie się uśmiechnęła, na chwilę oddalając Kadaja od rzeczywistości. Jej anielski wyraz twarzy uspokoił go. Choć wiedział, że nie powinien-usunął się troszkę na bok. Wciąż na nią patrząc osunął się po ścianie domu w dół. Major podał rękę Matce. Przyjęła ją z lekkim wyrzutem.

Nie martw się o mnie... – jeszcze rzekła do syna. Kiwnął głową. – Pamiętaj, co wam powiedziałam.

Mamusiu... – pisnął, już ledwo czując się cokolwiek zrobić. – kocham cię.

Jenova poczuła się naprawdę źle. Nie bezpośrednio przez to, co jej powiedział, lecz dlatego, że oni ją kochają, a ona im znowu zapewnia tyle bólu. Wojskowy ponaglił ją. Z lekkim uporem poddała się jego woli. Odprowadził ją do Hojo. Synowie Jenovy pozostali na placu, pokonani w bitwie...

Lecz wojna jeszcze nie nadeszła.

Yaroui zobaczywszy co stało się na placu boju, zamarła. Nie mogła na razie wychylać się z kryjówki. Słyszała krzyki, najpierw Kadaja, potem Yazoo i ponownie najmłodszego. Bała się potwornie. Ich wrzaski brzmiały w jej głowie jak lamenty stu małych dzieci idących na śmierć. Zaciskała powieki, by powstrzymać się od pobiegnięcia na bezpośrednią pomoc przyjaciołom.

Wychyliła się zza drzewa, gdy krzyki ucichły. Żołnierze zebrali się wokół miejsca, w którym była Jenova i Kadaj. Cos pogadali. Dziewczyna widziała potem, jak Kadaj osuwa się w dół, a Matka idzie z wojującymi. Jeszcze tylko moment i będzie mogła iść do nich. Tylko trochę.

Wszyscy wycofali się na przód domu. Yaroui wyszła zza drzew, przyczepiając pistolety do szlufek u szortów i jak najszybciej mogła, podbiegła do leżącego Yazoo.

Yazuś! Yaz! – uklękła przy nim. Leżał na boku z sztywno splecionymi rękoma, trzymającymi ramiona. Oczy miał otwarte. Dziewczyna zlękła się, że mogło stać się coś strasznego. Dotknęła jego ramienia i zaraz poczuła prąd. Pokopało ją. Oczy Yazoo przekręciły się w oczodołach, kierując na nią. Schyliła się. – Yazoo... – wyszeptała, zaglądając w rozszerzone źrenice okalane głębią koloru mako.

Mrugnął. Poczuła wewnętrzną wielką ulgę. Żył. Jeszcze raz spróbowała go dotknąć. Bez żadnych powikłań pomogła mu usiąść. Wciąż ściskał ramiona. Sztywno przekręcił głowę ku leżącemu Lozowi. Do niego dziewczyna także podeszła. Sprawdziła jego stan. Oddech równy, puls równy. Nieprzytomny. Po kilku próbach ocucenia poderwał się z ziemi.

Kadaj przyglądał się braciom i Yaroui oszołomionym wzrokiem. Wywracał co chwila oczami. Mrugał często. Jakby popadł w jakiś stan opętania. W pozycji półleżącej i lekko otwartymi ustami. Świat majaczył mu przed oczami. Tylko kilka słów. Kilka wyrazów kłębiło mu się w głowie. _Matka, ratunek_,_ ból_,_ ShinRa_...

Yaroui także podeszła do niego. Kucnęła naprzeciw. Trochę zajęło zanim przerzucił na nią niewyrazisty wzrok.

Jak się czujesz, Kadaj? – zadała troskliwie pytanie.

Mrugnął, czując żal. Z jego oka wypłynęła łza. Potem następna. Odwrócił wzrok od Yaroui. Płakał, nie wydając z siebie żadnych odgłosów. Nie mógł.

Pomóż... Yazoo... – wysyczał jedynie, jeszcze bardziej schylając głowę na bok.

Przytaknęła. Odeszła od najmłodszego i zbliżyła się do Yazoo. Klęczał, wciąż kurczowo zaciskając ramiona. Dziewczyna przytuliła go.

Wszystko będzie dobrze. – spojrzała na jego twarz. Widocznie nie czuł się za dobrze. Był blady. – Yazoo? Coś ci jest?...

Wygiął twarz w bólu, lekko się pochylając. Coś mu się skręcało w brzuchu. Nie czuł się za dobrze. Miał mdłości. Być może...

Yaroui pomyślała, że może to być coś związanego z jego chorobą. Popatrzyła na niego. Nie znalazłszy tobołka z lekiem trochę się zlękła. Zawołała Loza, który siedział przy Kadaju. Zapytała o lek Yaza.

Najstarszy poleciał do domu. Było w nim pusto. W powietrzu unosiła się dziwna woń. Chłopak zaszedł do salonu, a tam prawie nie zwymiotował. Na podłodze leżały szczątki żołnierzy i dwóch naukowców, które jeszcze były rozkładane przez resztki jakiegoś śluzowatego płynu. Można ich rozpoznać było po ubraniach, jeszcze nie pełnie rozłożonych. A przy tym śmierdziało. Loz, zakrywszy nos i usta od drapieżnego zapachu, rozejrzał się za skrzynką. Zauważył ją. Była w stanie nienaruszonym. Próbując przejść między nieboszczykami i przy tym nic sobie nie zrobić zaczął przedzierać się do skrzyni.

Gdy major przyprowadził Jenovę do Hojo, kobieta była całkiem wyczerpana. Kiedy doktorek ją zobaczył w takim stanie, przejął ją od żołnierza, biorąc ją na ręce. Spojrzała na naukowca słabym wzrokiem. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale poczuła się... bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. Jak małe dziecko w objęciach matki.

Była blada, lekko niebieskawa. Wszystko ją bolało.

Hojo – wyszeptała bardzo cicho. Nachylił się do niej uchem – Aty... Aty.. symi...

Dawać tu Atysymilię! Biegiem! – rozkazał. Naraz któryś z naukowców momentem podał mu strzykawkę z dawką. Hojo wbił igłę w ramię kobiety i zaaplikował.

Poczuła się lepiej. Jednak poprzez wyczerpanie i przeżyte emocje oraz wydarzenia wolała zasnąć.

Spojrzała głęboko w oczy Hojo. Podziękowała, westchnęła i zamknęła oczy, opierając głowę na jego bicepsach, chowanych pod laboratoryjnym ubraniem ochronnym. Jeden z mniej ważnych naukowców zareagował.

Doktorze, czy nic jej nie jest? – Hojo spojrzał na niego z poważną miną.

Jej ludzkie siły zostały w większym stopniu wyczerpane. Jako człowiek straciła przytomność. – podniósł wzrok – Gdzie ten helikopter, do cholery?

Naraz, jakby na zawołanie zerwał się wiatr, zwiastując przylot śmigłowca. Wylądował, nie wyłączając silnika. Major i trzymający Jenovę doktorek wsiedli do niego i zaraz mogli odlatywać. Jenovę położyli na dwóch siedzeniach. Doktorek siadł przy jej głowie. Żołnierz naprzeciw. Podczas lotu do Laboratorium Old Wutai rozmawiali o stratach w ludziach podczas (nazwijmy to po imieniu) porywania Projektu Jenova(2). Stwierdzali fakty o Obiektach Nowonarodzonych. O ich niezbywalnej wciąż sile i przywiązaniu do Jenovy.

To było do przewidzenia – rzekł Hojo – Nadaliśmy im ludzkie cechy, które były kierowane ich przeszłością. Musieli być przywiązani jak nie do siebie to do ich domniemanej „matki".

Z tego co pamiętam nie sprawiali wrażenia zbyt przejmującymi się swoimi powiązaniami krwi. Chodzi mi o ich wcześniejszą pozycję egzystencjalną. Podczas walki nie można było dostrzec jakiegoś powiązania. Współpracowali, wykorzystując siebie nawzajem. Jednak takie korzystanie na własnych umiejętnościach i nie przejmowanie się druhem jest chyba najlepszą taktyką na bezwzględność.

Tak sądzisz, majorze? Ja bym raczej powiedział, że jednak polegali na sobie, zamiast wykorzystywali. Z resztą, i tak najlepiej mógłby ocenić to były Soldier, Strife. On z nimi walczył najwięcej.

Umilkli, rozmyślając nad dzisiejszą walką i poprzednimi potyczkami, jeszcze prawie rok temu. Hojo, ex post myślał o Jenovie. Przypominał sobie czas, kiedy ślęczał nad jej resztkami komórek, nad płynem embriotycznym z jej resztek ciała oraz wieloma substancjami zawierającymi ustroje do rozwoju i razem z pomocnikami dodawali życia w cetrowskie ciało. Na początku wyglądało jak mutant jakiegoś dziwnego stworzenia, w późniejszych dniach nabierało kształtów i rozmiarów Cetry. Nadano jej później ludzką powłokę. Gdy wyglądała jak kobieta i jedynie kilka dni dzieliło ją od przebudzenia, Hojo przychodził sam do laboratorium i patrzył na nią. Wyobrażał sobie ją jako swoją żonę. Kochał niezmiernie to, co stworzył – uczłowieczoną istotę. Mogła być niebezpieczna, lecz postarali się, aby ją unieszkodliwić. Doktorek przesiadywał przed komorą z ciałem Jenovy nawet po kilka godzin w nocy. Przychodził i mówił sobie, że jeszcze tylko kilka dni. Tylko kilka dni i będzie mógł ją dotknąć, poznać naprawdę, jaka była stworzona przez nich „tragedia zesłana z niebios". To czego tak pragnął zbudziło się dość wcześnie, niż przypuszczali. Wyjęto ją z kapsuły. Pierwsze chwile jej istnienia Hojo zapamiętał jako podłączanie jej ciała do setki cieniutkich kabelków, podtrzymujących życie. Zabrano ją na oddział zamknięty szpitala w laboratorium. Tam trzymano przez trzy dni do otrzymania idealnej harmonii czynności życiowych. Szybko oprzytomniała, kim jest i co robi na tym świecie. Hojo cieszył się, mogąc teraz siedzieć przy niej i z nią rozmawiać. Wymieniał z nią proste słowa, choć ona wszystko rozumiała...

Dolatujemy, sir – z zadumy wyrwał go głos majora. Spojrzał za okno. W dole rozpościerał się widok średnio wysokiego budynku z płaskim dachem, jako lądowisko, na którym stały już trzy maszyny latające. Na miejscu stała już odpowiednia służba, aby zabrać Projekt do środka podziemnego laboratorium.

No Jenova, witaj w domu.

A był to już prawie wieczór.(_)_

Loz złapał pożądaną skrzynkę i wyszedł jak najprędzej z pomieszczenia. Przypomniał sobie słowa matki o „jej motylu". Wiedział o co chodzi. Laptop matki ma wyskrobany na klapie obrazek motyla. Śmieli się zawsze z tego. Teraz najważniejsza sprawa: gdzie on jest?

Skierował się w stronę pokoju matki. Jednak zanim tam dotarł, napotkał po drodze zostawiony w kuchni karton z jej rzeczami. Wziął go. Wyszedłszy z domu pozostawił go na tarasie i przeszedł dalej do Yaroui i Yazoo. Kadaj siedział już normalnie, przy tamtych.

Loz, szybciej! – ponagliła dziewczyna. Najstarszy postawił aluminiową skrzynkę koło nich. Yazoo nie wyglądał dobrze, ale nie gorzej.

Yaroui otworzyła klatkę jednym ruchem, następnie sięgnęła po jedną z probówek. Wziąwszy ją do ręki przytrzymała ją trochę. Przez moment nie chciała dać tego Yazoo, jednak to jego lek i powinna to zrobić bo inaczej... Będzie z nim gorzej.

Odkorkowała probówkę i przytknąwszy ją do ust chłopaka, przechyliła, dając płynowi wlać się do jego gardła. Posłusznie połknął.

Po chwili mdłości i ból przeszły. Odetchnął. Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Przytuliła go.

Tak się o was bałam! – spojrzała po wszystkich trzech – Gdzie oni zabrali Matkę?

Kadaj spuścił głowę. Yaz przez chwilkę się zastanowił.

Nie wiem... – rzekł. Loz wstał. Śledzili go wzrokiem.

Możemy się tego dowiedzieć. – podszedł na taras i przyniósł do grupki karton – Tu są rzeczy matki. Spakowała je już trochę wcześniej. Tu są wszystkie dokumenty o nas i o niej. Również jej laptop. No przecież jej motylek, bracia. – popatrzył uważnie na młodszych. Wyrażali pewność.

Kadaj się ocucił. Ściągnął brwi i zaczął myśleć trzeźwo. Pierwszy sięgnął do środka.

Trzeba poznać całą prawdę o sobie...

Wyciągnął akta. Były wyraźnie podpisane. „Kadaj", „Yazoo", „Loz" i „Projekt Jenova(2)". Każdy wziął swoje. Dziewczyna wzięła Jenovy. Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, patrząc na trzymane w rękach papiery. Blisko poznania prawdy. Całej prawdy, która była częściowo utrzymywana w tajemnicy. Kadaj przełknął ślinę. Loz patrzył na trzy literki układające się w jego imię. Yazoo trzęsły się ręce. Yaroui uścisnęła jego dłonie, zerkając w oczy. Spojrzeli na siebie. Wszyscy na każdego. Kiwnęli głowami i otworzyli dokumenty.

Zawarte w nich były szczegółowe informacje o osobach chłopaków i Jenovy. Kolejne etapy ich „powstawania", błędy, raporty, sukcesy. Skrupulatne dane na temat DNA, kontroli embrionów i psychiki. Data ich przebudzenia...

_Kadaj;_

_Do obiektu podchodzono 89 razy 19\20..._

_23:20:43; 31 Gru..._

Niesamowite... – wydusiła Yaroui. Miała przed oczami dane, które normalnej dziewczynie w jej wieku są zabronione. Wręcz śmiertelnie karane. Informacje ShinRy. Powinny być pod ścisłą kontrolą, tutaj.. czyta je sobie jak zwykłą lekturę, jednak z niezwykłym celem. Musi pomóc przyjaciołom... I ukochanemu.

Yaz pierwszy zamknął swoje dokumenty. Prawie że pedantycznie ułożył je w rękach i położył przed sobą na trawie. Bracia spojrzeli na niego.

Mnie tyle wystarczy...

Sięgnął po jeden z pistoletów Yaroui, które miała przy spodenkach. Zakręcił nim w palcach i zatrzymał. Stwierdził, że dobrze, że zostawili im poprzednie umiejętności. Będą mogli się bronić.

Uśmieszki zagościły na ich twarzach.

- To teraz laptop...

Najmłodszy sięgnął po urządzenie. Włączył go. Reszta patrzyła obok niego, na poczynania.

_Hasło: „Rodzina"._

Po wpisaniu kodu na ekranie pojawiła się przekręcająca się klepsydra na czarnym tle., a za chwilkę pokazał się program z wgranym filmem. W nim nagrała się Jenova. Kadaj wcisnął 'play'...

„_Witajcie. Jeżeli oglądacie ten film, to znaczy, że coś musiało się stać. Przewidziałam, że prędzej czy później coś się wydarzy złego, więc go nagrałam by was poinstruować. Róbcie wszystko zaraz, jak mówię: otwórzcie garaż..._- chwile poczekała. Kadaj kiwnął na braci. Loz biegiem podążył do otwieranych powoi i szarpnął je go góry. Nie było czasu na znalezienie kluczyków. – _w środku są skrzynki metalowe. Są na kod. Numery otwierające to: sześć.. trzy.. osiem... dwa... sześć. - _ W garażu były ich motory i jakieś skrzynie, czego wcześniej nie zauważyli. Momentalnie Yazoo z Yaroui powpisywali kody do nich i zaraz się otworzyły. – _są w nich materie... Na pewno wiecie, co z nimi robić._

Kadaj zatrzymał film i sięgnął po jedną z świecących kulek tak, jak zrobił to poprzednio, w Ajit... Podniósł ją i przyjrzał jej się dokładnie.

Materie... – szepnął do siebie. Dzierżył w rękach zieloną kuleczkę. W środku widać było poruszającą się plazmę. Z jej wnętrza emanowała silna energia. Naraz najmłodszy zaczął chichotać. Bracia spojrzeli na niego. – Historia lubi się powtarzać...

Podrzucił kulkę. Po złapaniu przytknął ją do prawej ręki i pomyślał, że to naprawdę zabawne, kiedy materia wchłania się w skórę. Poczuł rozpływające się dreszcze wzdłuż jego ręki, a następnie po jego ciele. Z fascynacją przyglądał się promieniującej energii z jego przedramienia.

Yazoo podszedł do laptopa i puścił dalej...

_Teraz podam wam kroki do otwarcia wejścia dla mojego pojazdu. Jeżeli ktoś stoi bezpośrednio przed wejściem do garażu, to niech stamtąd odejdzie na znaczną odległość. Teraz z lewej strony pomieszczenia na ścianie wisi półka z narzędziami. Zdejmijcie ją... – _Loz podjął się tego zadania. Zdziwił się, gdy po odsłonięciu deski zastał na ścianie drzwiczki, zamykane również na kod. - _ Kod obrotowy. Być może sobie z tym nie poradzicie... jest to dość skomplikowana technika..._

Yaroui zatrzymała i podeszła do mini sejfu. Uśmiechnęła się.

Dla mnie to drobnostka. Jedynie potrzebuje hasła... włączcie

Ponownie średni odpalił dalej i dziewczyna zajęła się rozpracowywaniem pokrętła. Udało jej się za pierwszym razem. Yaz był pod wrażeniem.

Co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili... – westchnął z zachwytem, podchodząc do niej, gdy wczytała ostatni stopień. Wymieniwszy się uśmiechami zaskoczyli się, kiedy ziemia przez wjazdem zaczęła się rozsuwać. Wszyscy czworo podeszli tam.

Wyglądało jak zejście do metra. Nachylili się nad tą szczeliną. W głębi było ciemno. Wraz spostrzegli, jak wewnątrz garażu otwiera się kolejne zejście w dół, tym razem wyglądając jak kanał. Obejrzawszy kolejny kawałek filmiku dowiedzieli się, że ktoś powinien tam zejść w związku z „pojazdem, który się tam znajduje". Zeszli wszyscy. No ciekawość jest ponad wszystko.

Po kolei znaleźli się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, w którym jedynym źródłem światła była wyrwa z przodu, przed garażem, która pokazywała odrobinę konturów tego, co się w głębi znajdowało. Było dość duże, lecz płaskie. Poza tym, było widocznie zasłonięte jakąś dużą jakby opończą. Kadaj wymacał na ścianie włącznik światła. Po włączeniu zamarli w patrzeniu na to co kształtem przypominało samochód. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie byle jaki.

Yaroui z miną wielkiej fascynacji podeszła nieśmiało do zasłoniętego pojazdu. Przeciągnęła palcami po powierzchni materiału, zastanawiając się, co to może być za model. W końcu Shinra nie dawałaby swojemu projektowi jakiegoś szmelcu. Zerknęła z prośbą na chłopaków. Ponaglili ją, by odsłoniła. Złapała mocno za materiał i szarpnęła, ukazując... piękny, czerwony, najnowszy samochód marki Nissan. Stalowa karoseria, idealne detale, rozkładany dach...

Ojej... westchnęła dziewczyna, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Była zachwycona. Bardzo zaskoczona. – Albo to jest to o czym myślę, albo naprawdę to sen... – nie mogła oderwać wzroku od samochodu. - To najnowszej generacji Nissan GT... – zaczęła wyjaśniać, obchodząc samochód dookoła. Sprawdzała palcami każdy szczegół na masce, tylniej klapie, itd. – 700 koni, w sekundę osiąga ogromną prędkość, minimalne zużycie bio-paliwa... W każdym bądź razie, tak myślę, ale na pierwszy rzut oka i na drugi i na kolejne to jest to Nissan. O mój, Boże... Moje oczy nie są godne oglądać takiego cudu...

Ja chciałbym tylko przypomnieć, że mamy misję do spełnienia. – wtrącił najstarszy.

Kadaj oprzytomniał. Trochę się zezłościł. Nie mogli stracić motywacji! Poza tym, powinni już dawno być w drodze... Gdziekolwiek by ona prowadziła.

Wybiegł do wyjścia i wszedł spowrotem na górną część garażu. Yaz, zaciągnąwszy Yaroui, zaraz za nim, i Loz. Obejrzeli do końca szybciutko filmik, który skończył się:

_.. więc róbcie to, co do was należy. Nie możecie się kłócić, bo idealny porządek waszych relacji w ogromnej mierze pomorze wam w walce, która, podejrzewam, nie będzie prosta. Pamiętające, że w motorach macie ukryte działa. W skrytkach po prawych stronach są rękawiczki. Przydają się. Zatem jedźcie. Jedźcie moje dzieci. Miejcie wspomnienie Lifestream za przewodnika. Moc zawarta w materii was poprowadzi .Uratujcie to, co dla nas tak ważne: marzenia._

W ogóle już dawno powinniśmy wyruszyć. – stwierdził Loz, dosiadając swojego motoru.

Momentem! – krzyknął Kadaj – Trza trochę materii wziąć – sięgnął do jednej ze skrzynek i wziął trochę naręcz. Pochował do skrytek w motorach, dał Lozowi. Wskoczył jednym susem na swój motor.

Yaz obdarzył wzrokiem Yaroui. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie chciał by z nimi jechała, ale też by chciał, bo by wiedział, że przy jego boku będzie bezpieczna. Jednak nie chciałby jej wykorzystywać podczas walki, a ona sama się do niej pcha.

Gdy na niego spojrzała, pokręcił głową. Spuszczał i podnosił spojrzenie. Odczytała jego intencje.

Nie chcesz, bym z wami jechała. – oznajmiła, podchodząc do niego kawałek. Kiedy otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ciągnęła dalej: Ale ja podjęłam samodzielną decyzję. Jestem waszą sojuszniczką. Sojusznicy walczą na jednym froncie...

Tu nie chodzi o jednostronnictwo, Yaroui. – wciął się jej. – to będzie bardzo niebezpieczne. Jedziemy odzyskać matkę i niezależność. Nasza suwerenność zależeć powinna tylko od nas. Potem uciekniemy... – przerwał na chwilę, widząc zaskok i rozczarowanie w oczach dziewczyny. – To dla nas jedyne wyjście...

Gdzie chcecie uciec? Gdzie będzie wam dobrze znów samym i odosobnionym? Przecież wasze życie będzie wciąż zagrożone, nie ważne czy wyjedziecie do najodleglejszych zakątków, czy nawet na koniec świata... – ucichła, powoli się rozklejając. Żuchwa jej drgała a oczy zabiegały łzami.

Yazoo chwycił ją za ręce i trzymając je w obydwu dłoniach, przycisnął do swojego serca. Czuł się winny wszystkiemu, co się zdarzyło Yaroui od czasu, gdy ją spotkał. Wie, że ją kocha, ale wie też, że nie może z nią być.

Zamknął oczy.

Mamy tak mało czasu, a tak dużo chciałbym ci powiedzieć. – westchnął. Wybrał chronienie jej, kiedy będzie blisko niego. – Dobrze. Walcz razem z nami. Proszę cię o to. – Yaroui poderwała głowę z uśmiechem.

Przyjmuję prośbę, Yazoo.

Tak, tak. A teraz leć na dół, odpalaj wóz i wyjedziesz zaraz po nas, ok.? – spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz przymilnie i dziękująco. – Och, ty nawet nie wiesz, jak mocno mnie będzie żarło sumienie, jeżeli...

Yazuś... Nie kracz już. Będę na siebie uważać... – odeszła kroczek w tył.

Yaz odpowiedział, że to on będzie na nią uważać. Po króciutkim uścisku odeszli na stanowiska.

Wsiadł szybko na motor, myśląc tylko o matce. Bracia cierpliwie czekali na niego. Teraz jednak nadszedł czas by ruszyć w szybkość. Każda minuta jest ważna. Każdy błąd prowadzi do katastrofy i nagłej, szybkiej zmiany planu.

Najpierw oni wyjechali z garażu, następnie wśród warkotu ich silników, dało się usłyszeć odpalany silnik samochodu. Warkot powtórzył się kilkakrotnie. Następnie z piskiem opon i bardzo szybko na zewnątrz wyjechała Yaroui dając kultowemu samochodowi zażyć pierwszych chwil na świeżym powietrzu. Zakręciła na murawie i zatrzymała się przy chłopakach. Popatrzyli po sobie.

Byli gotowi.

Ruszyli główną drogą. Nikogo nie obchodziło już nic, by skończyć plan. Yaroui była całkowicie za nimi. Rozumiała ich teraz, jak i wcześniej. Wiedziała, ze robili to wszystko dlatego, że są związani emocjonalnie z obiektem, który uważali za swoją matkę. Że robili to wszystko: niszczyli, walczyli, nawet porywali jej przyjaciół, bo kochali. Może nie tak wyraziście, jak teraz, ale darzyli uczuciem Jenovę.

Oni chcą zakończyć to co zaczęli rok temu. Zamkną koło ciągłego odradzania. To oni są ofiarami. Bronią się. A najlepszą formą ochrony jest atak. Będą atakować tak długo i tak mocno jak będą mogli, dopóki będą oddychać i w stanie się poruszać. Dla matki...

Dla matki!

Yazoo podjechał trochę do motoru młodszego brata.

Kadaj! – tamten zwrócił głowę ku bratu – Prowadzisz!

Wymienili zadziorne uśmieszki. Kadaj spojrzał przed siebie.

Spoko. Po to tu jestem.

Przejechali główną drogą kilka kilometrów w stronę centralnego Midgar. Nagle, wśród warkotów ich silników usłyszeli inny, choć znajomy odgłos motoru. Rozejrzeli się. W tym samym momencie z jednej z mało znaczących bocznych uliczek wyskoczył Fenrir, a na nim Cloud Strife we własnej osobie.

Wywołało to niemałe poruszenie w umysłach rodzeństwa. I strach u Yaroui.

Pierwsza myśl i odruch Kadaja to było sięgnięcie po miecz, usytuowany na jego plecach. Jednak nie ma go dziś. Zaklął pod nosem i spojrzał z wrogością, a nawet z nienawiścią na przybysza.

Cloud dorównał do nich i zakręcił przed nimi, zatrzymując się , nakazując tym samym zatrzymać się im. Gdyby nie dobre hamulce black motorów braci silverhead, pewnie by się lekko zdziwił.

Popatrzył na nich. Nie chciał z nimi walczyć. Jednak wspomnienia przeszłości dały mu się we znaki.

Dziewczyna siedziała sztywno za kierownicą nissana i czekała w napięciu, które unosiło się wszędzie, na rozwój wydarzeń. Czuła się odkryta. I to przez człowieka, którego uznawała za wzór, za autorytet. Nauczyła się od niego wszystkiego, a przede wszystkim, uważała za swojego ojca, którego już nie ma.

Kadaj zerknął ukradkiem na braci. Ze ściągniętymi brwiami wyprostował się na motorze. Popatrzyli na siebie. On i Cloud.

Czego chcesz, Strife? – rzucił sucho, choć miał wrażenie, że wymówił słowa z nutką tęsknoty.

Blondwłosy wyprostował się na swoim pojeździe. Westchnął, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Yaz prychnął, wyczuwając po raz pierwszy od dawna od niego niezdecydowanie.

Może wam wydać się to dziwne... no cóż, sam nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale.. jestem tu by wam pomóc.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w której umysły czwórki młodych przetwarzały usłyszane informacje. Dla srebrzynek było to wręcz nie do przyjęcia. Przecież to ich dawny wróg. W sumie o dobrym sercu... najlepiej byłoby dowiedzieć się, czy to nie żaden podstęp.

Niby dlaczego mielibyśmy ci wierzyć? – zaczął Loz. – Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie przeszkodzisz nam jeszcze bardziej.

Dokładnie. – przytaknął najmłodszy – Przecież, z tego co każdy z nas pamięta, jakiś rok temu robiłeś wszystko aby udaremnić nam poczynania...

Cloud wiedział, że może tak się stać. Spojrzał na Yaroui. Ona zauważywszy jego wzrok prawie że nie wtopiła się w fotel.

Bo, po pierwsze, pomaga wam zawzięta i strasznie uparta moja podopieczna...

Na te słowa cała trójka obrzuciła wzrokiem Yaroui. Kadaj otwarł usta w niemym zapytaniu, a Yazoo rzucił krótkie, lekko oburzone „co?".

Dziewczyna przerzucała rozbałuszone spojrzenie z trójki na Clouda i odwrotnie. Nic nie mówiła im, ze względów, jakby mogli to przyjąć. No jeżeli przyjęli to teraz i w taki sposób to już nie wie, czy trzeba było im powiedzieć wcześniej, czy lepiej, że się teraz dowiedzieli.

No cóż, taka prawda. – Cloud chrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę. – Po drugie, wasza domniemana Kaa-san, Jenova, prosiła mnie, abym wam pomógł, jeżeli wystąpią jakieś komplikacje związane z jej osobą.

Rodzeństwo znów zażyło kolejnej dawki zaskoczenia. Tym razem o wiele większej. Ich matka kontaktowała się z Cloudem Strife, ich byłym wrogiem, choć jednocześnie „braciszkiem", i prosiła o pomoc..?

Potwierdzę każde słowo Clouda. – odezwała się nagle Yaroui. – To prawda. Jestem podopieczną jego i Tify. I to prawda, że wasza matka prosiła go o pomoc. Wybacz Cloud, podsłuchiwałam waszą rozmowę trochę...

Strife zmarszczył czoło, lecz po chwili ochłonął ze zdenerwowania. Nie na to teraz czas.

Czyli po krótkich wyjaśnieniach już wam wiadomo wszystko. Jedźcie za mną. Musicie się przygotować.

Przygotować? Na co? - dopytywał się milczący jak dotąd( i zwykle) Yazoo.

Chocobowłosy nie odpowiedział, tylko wsunął gogle na oczy, pochylił się nad motorem i zarzuciwszy bieg zawrócił w miejscu. Obrócił się w stronę czwórki. Po chwilce szybko się zebrali i momentalnie wyrównali ze starszym. Mimo lekkiej nieufności, to ze względu na swoja przyjaciółkę podążali za nim. Kierował ich w inne miejsce, niż zdążali poprzednio. W milczeniu jechali dalej.

Gdy zbliżali się do wyznaczonego przez Clouda miejsca, oczami pamięci zobaczyli drogę oraz przypomnieli sobie odczucia. Przy okazji, w tym momencie ogarnął srebrnowłosych pewien niepokój.

Zbliżali się do Ajit.

Strife dość niechętnie zmierzał w tamto miejsce, jednak tam miało się wydarzyć coś, co miało pomóc braciom. Przede wszystkim obiecał Jenovie pomoc. Jako prawy człowiek dotrzyma obietnicy...

_Akurat zbierałem się w kolejną trasę na kuriera. Jakieś pięć miesięcy temu. Był środek stycznia. Do mojego gabinetu wpadła Tifa. Była cała blada i widać było u niej dogłębne zaskoczenie, strach, nie wiem. Zanim zdążyłem zapytać o co chodzi, wyjąkała: „Ona... ona! Jenova!.. chce się z tobą widzieć...". Zaskoczony dopytałem się czy na pewno nic jej nie jest. Wtem szybko i mocno ciągnąc zaprowadziła mnie do okna i pokazała przed wejście na zaplecze. Stała tam, rzeczywiście. Odziana w płaszcz, a jej srebrne, charakterystyczne włosy ciągnęły się od głowy prawie poniżej pośladków. Jenova. Czekała. Raczej na mnie. Widząc, jak pociera naprawdę blade ręce, poczułem cos w rodzaju współczucia. W końcu było bardzo zimno na dworze. Powiedziałem Tifie, by zaprosiła ją do środka i niezauważalnie przyprowadziła do mojego gabinetu. _

_Czekając na nie w pracowni, naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, gdy już stanie przede mną Jenova. W końcu, nie wiem, ale trochę się jej bałem. Przecież to Cetra. Wiem, wiem, mocno uczłowieczona, ale ma w sobie to coś... To przez nią, kilka miesięcy wcześniej walczyłem z jej...trudno mi ich nazwać synami. Ale walczyłem i to ostro. _

_Ze zdenerwowania połamałem w rękach dwa ołówki. Po prostu trzymałem je, by zająć czymś ręce, aż nagle trzask! Zamiast jednego miałem dwa. I później cztery. Dobrze, że zaraz potem pukanie do drzwi uratowało resztę pisaków od bezlitosnego rozpołowienia. Jednak moją głowę zaprzątnęły inne myśli. Za powojami stała Tifa z, nie bezpośrednio, ale pewnego rodzaju - moim wrogiem. _

_Zduszonym głosem zaprosiłem do środka. Gdy drzwi się otwierały, zamarłem w oczekiwaniu, by ją zobaczyć. Ukazała się bardzo skromnie, jednak jej widok na żywo po prostu zachwycał i wzbudzał respekt. Być może, że to jedyna i pierwsza Cetra wyprodukowana przez człowieka. Poza tym, cóż, jestem mężczyzną i to normalne, że oceniam kobiety po wyglądzie, a Jenova... urodą nie grzeszyła. No okey, była naprawdę piękna. Przez ułamek sekundy porównałem ją ze stojącą troszkę z tyłu Tifą. Bezsprzecznie była ładniejsza. _

_Tifa wprowadziwszy ją, wycofała się i zamknęła drzwi. Znając ją, na pewno została tam i trochę podsłuchała. _

_Jenova spojrzała na mnie lawendowymi oczami. Krył się za nimi spokój i powaga pewnej sprawy. Stała niezbyt pewnie. Ręce miała prosto splecione z przodu. Stopy równo ułożyła i patrzyła z nieznacznie spuszczoną głową. _

_Wstałem i przeszedłem biurko, stanąwszy przed kobietą. Stwierdziłem, że mimo iż to Jenova, to jest normalną kobietą. _

_Wiodła za mną wzrokiem. Czekałem na jej pierwsze słowo, lecz po zastanowieniu, to do mnie ono należało, lecz nie wiedziałem CO powiedzieć. Oparłem się o kant biurka i zapytałem w końcu: „Co panią do mnie sprowadza?". Starałem się, aby zabrzmiało to dość grzecznie. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Jenova najpierw zrobiła wielkie oczy, a potem, subtelnie przysłaniając usta, zachichotała krótko. Irytujące są takie śmiechy kobiet. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersiach i patrzyłem na nią. Szybko się zreflektowała. Przeprosiła, oczywiście. Miała naprawdę (lubię to słowo) kobiecy głos. Na usprawiedliwienie rzekła, że nie jest tu ona tak ważna, aby zwracać się do niej per „pani". Następnie, spoważniawszy, przeszła jak to ona powiedziała „do sedna"._

_Cloudzie Strife. (lekko przeraził mnie ten oficjalny ton) Przybyłam do Ciebie, by prosić o pomoc. Oczywiście nie teraz... – umilkła na chwilę, chyba by poznać moją reakcję. Specjalnie milczałem. Mówiła dalej: Proszę o pomoc dla istot, które orzeczono moimi synami... – znów ustała. Tym razem zacząłem się namyślać. _

_Chodzi ci o tych trzech..? – zacząłem pytanie, choć doskonale wiedziałem o kogo chodzi.. Kiwnęła głową. Pokręciłem oczami wokół. Chyba ona nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że niezależnie, czy oni nic nie pamiętają z tego co było, lub czy pamiętają wszystko, to nie będę w stanie pomagać komuś, kto siał takie spustoszenie w moim mieście..._

_Później zaczęła coś pitolić o tym, że mogę się nie zgodzić lub że może to dla mnie być trudne albo coś w tym rodzaju. Bardziej zwracałem uwagę na ton jej głosu, gesty, mimikę. Wiedziałem wtedy prawie wszystko._

_Jenovo. – przerwałem jej, ledwo nie wybuchając śmiechem, od powagi wypowiedzianego przeze mnie jej imienia. Zaraz zapanowałem nad sobą i mówiłem dalej: O jaką pomoc prosisz, jeżeli już można wiedzieć._

_Cóż... Tu właściwie chodzi głównie o mnie.. – przerwała znowu. Zerknęła niepewnie na mnie, jakby chciała zapytać się o coś nieprzyzwoitego. Spięty czekałem. – Gorąco tu.. Mogę zdjąć płaszcz?_

_Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, automatycznie pokiwałem dość energicznie głową. Gdy zdjęła odzienie ( tylko płaszcz, ok.) podsunąłem jej krzesło i jedno wziąłem sobie. Gestem wskazałem, by usiadła. Spocząwszy na krzesłach ciągnęliśmy dalej rozmowę._

_Poprosiła mnie abym pomógł trzem chłopakom, uznanym za jej synów, gdy „sprawy się pokomplikują". Miałem zapewnić im schronienie czyli tzw. 'wikt i opierunek' oraz dojście do „korzeni", czyli zaprowadzić ich do miejsca, którego sam nienawidzę i kocham jednocześnie. Do wiecznie czystych wód w nieskazitelnym Ajit... _

_Ciągle powtarzała słowa prośby i błagania. Była istotnie pokorna. Czułem się lekko spięty. W końcu była do tej pory dla mnie obcą osobą. Nawet osobą nie była, ale to szczegół. Poza tym przypominam sobie jak chyba kiedyś nawet z nią walczyłem... W każdym bądź razie, bardzo mnie peszyło to, w jaki podniosły sposób mówiła do mnie. Uniżała się mi. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy Oni ją tak stworzyli na taką układną i grzeczną, czy rzeczywiście taka była. Owszem nie zapytałem się jej o to. To byłoby nieetyczne względem tego, że ona tak taktownie wypowiadała każde słowo. _

_Na koniec rozmowy jednak byłem całkiem ufny co do niej. W swojej wypowiedzi była szczera, umowna, a jednocześnie wplatała jakieś metafory i zagadnęła zabawnie. Dawała wrażenie dojrzałej kobiety z doświadczeniem i miłym charakterem. Nie dziwię się temu Kadajowi i jego dwóm pozostałym towarzyszom, że tak ją ulubili..._

_Zastanowiłem się chwilę, jeszcze gdy siedzieliśmy naprzeciwko siebie. Czułem na sobie jej wyczekujący, a zarazem cierpliwy wzrok. Patrzyłem pod nogi, jednak kątem oka spostrzegłem, jak porusza się, jakby sięgając płaszcza. Spojrzałem na nią. Głowę miała pochyloną, włosy przysłoniły jej twarz jak bialutka kaskada wodospadu. Miała jakiś mały ołóweczek i bazgrała coś na równie małej karteczce. Zwinęła ją w ręce i podniosła głowę. Patrzyła na mnie cierpliwie i czekała. Westchnąwszy, wyciągnąłem się na krześle. _

_Zastanowię się. To poważna propozycja... poza tym nie wiem, czy wiesz, że poprzednim razem byłem po tej drugiej stronie i miałbym ja bardzo niebezpieczne problemy z rządem, gdybym się dziś zgodził. Mógłbym stracić pracę lub coś gorszego mogliby ze mną zrobić. Ponadto, uznaliby to za zdradę stanu oraz wpitalanie się w sprawy władzy, a tego okropnie nie lubią..._

_Zerkałem na nią przelotem podczas tej wypowiedzi. Słuchała z powagą. Rozumiała dokładnie, było to po niej widać. Miała w swoich oczach coś, czemu nie mogłem odmówić. Wpływała na mnie ogromnie, a pewnie nawet była tego nieświadoma. Postanowiłem jednak przysporzyć jej trochę zniecierpliwienia(jeżeli ona w ogóle to odczuwa). _

_Wstałem. Podniosła się za mną, patrząc mi wciąż w oczy. Dobierałem w myślach słowa. Ona pierwsza się odezwała._

_Rozumiem twoją sytuację. – westchnęła uciekając na chwilę wzrokiem. – Chciałabym się jakoś odwdzięczyć, zapłacić..._

_Ależ nie! – zaprzeczyłem machając rękoma i kręcąc głową – Nie, nie. Znaczy... jeszcze się nie zdecydowałem, jednak nie chciałbym od ciebie pobierać jakiejś rekompensaty, bądź łapówki. _

_Moje słowa widocznie i dogłębnie ją zaskoczyły. Zarumieniła się także i po chwili spuściła głowę. Nie wiem po co i czemu, ale przeprosiła za kłopot. „Żaden kłopot" – moja odpowiedź. _

_Dziękuję jeszcze za to, że mnie przyjąłeś .Gdybyś się zdecydował, zadzwoń proszę. Powtórzę, że to dla mnie bardzo ważne. Rozumiesz, że chcielibyśmy stać się choć w kilku procentach jak prawdziwa, normalna rodzina. Prowadzisz sierociniec, więc pewnie wiesz, jak czują się dzieci bez matki. Nie chcę, aby Kadaź, Yazuś i Loz znów cierpieli. Musimy mieć się nawzajem. Proszę cię._

_Gdy to mówiła, podeszła do mnie krok i chwyciła za rękę. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym wkładał ręce do zimnego jedwabiu. Widziałem błagalny żar w jej lawendowych tęczówkach. Poczułem jak coś wkłada mi do dłoni i zaciska moje palce na tym czymś. Jakby było to cos bardzo ważnego. Jednak odczułem, że to ten kawałek kartki. Gdy zabrała swoje ręce, jeszcze patrzyłem w jej oczy, następnie powoli przeniosłem wzrok na dłoń. Na zwitku był napisany numer telefonu. Staranne pismo, lekko pochyłe. _

_Podniosłem głowę, by cos odpowiedzieć, lecz zastałem pustkę. Musiała się bezszelestnie i niezauważalnie wyślizgnąć, gdy spojrzałem w kartkę. Pomyślałem, że jest naprawdę, naprawdę niezwykła._

_Musi być. W końcu to Cetra. W myślach zgodziłem się na współpracę. Zadzwoniłem jakąś godzinę później. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem zduszone przez łzy wzruszenia podziękowanie. _

_I teraz prowadzę rodzeństwo; potomstwo Jenovy do Ajit. Zgodziłem się przecież. No cóż. Tak jak Yaroui, obiecałem pomoc, to pomogę. Innej opcji nie ma. _

Kadaj patrzył na jaśniejące w niedalekiej dali drzewa znajdujące się w Ajit. Znów dopadło go wrażenie przeszłości. Bez entuzjazmu ponownie pomyślał, że „_historia lubi się powtarzać". _

Rodzeństwo zwolniło. Cloud zaraz to zauważył, lecz jechał dalej, aczkolwiek zwolniwszy obroty. Podążali teraz trzykrotnie wolniej, ze stu osiemdziesięciu na sześćdziesiąt km/h. Srebrnowłosi spoglądali na siebie co chwila. Nie mięli pewności, co do chmurka, lecz w pełni ufali Yaroui. Poza tym z miejscem, do którego dążyli, mięli dość nieprzyjemne skojarzenia.

Zaraz świetliste kopuły zamknęły się nad nimi. Wjechali do jaśniejącego lasu. Lepkie łapki ciarek przechodziły im przez plecy. Zmniejszyli prędkość jeszcze bardziej. Cloud pomyślał, że to on powinien się tak zachowywać. W końcu to on dostał w tym miejscu łupnia.

Na wąskiej drodze jechali prawie gęsiego. Strife prowadził, za nim Kadaj, następnie Loz oraz Yaz, a ten dziwny pochód kończyła Yaroui, jadąc samochodem.

Dojechali do białej budowli na środku jeziora, będącego sercem tej przestrzeni. Biło naokoło bielą i straszną monotonią. Przerażająca biel, która prawie że hipnotyzowała. Ciarki biorą w swoje ręce.

Zsiadłszy z motoru blondwłosy mężczyzna stanął naprzeciw zaniepokojonego towarzystwa młodych.

Musiał to zrobić. Chciał, bo obiecał. Jak obiecał, to dotrzymanie obietnicy wiąże się z przymusem honoru. Więc _musi _ to zrobić.

Poczekał jak zeszli z pojazdów. Zebrał powietrze w płuca i patrząc wszystkim w oczy i każdemu z osobna, zaczął mówić:

Mi też się to miejsce nie podoba, lecz, jak mówiła Jenova, macie odbyć tutaj przygotowanie do walki. – początek przemowy nie zapowiadał się zwiastunem pokoju na świecie. Cloud zerknął na dziewczynę. Kiwnął podbródkiem, by do niego podeszła. – Mówię do nich, nie do ciebie. Stań przy mnie. – zadeklarował cicho. Yaroui posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Blondyn przemawiał dalej: nie będę owijał w bawełnę i nudzić was przemówieniami. – spojrzał za siebie na toń jeziora, na pamiętliwy widok budowli... Pokręcił głową i zaraz wskazał chłopakom na tamten widok – Do wody!

Wszyscy troje rozwalili oczy na Clouda. Kadaj bardzo widocznie się wzdrygnął. Zaraz zaprotestował.

Po co mamy tam wchodzić? – w jego głosie słychać było rozdrażnienie i strach. Loz z Yazem wymienili spojrzenia.

Cloud tracił cierpliwość.

Wasza... Jenova powiedziała, a ja cytuję: „Wróci im dawna chęć działania, jeśli zanurzą się w rześkich wodach Ajit." – rozłożył ręce. – Bez gadania, bo..

Bo co? – wciął się Loz – Zagrozisz nam?..

Loz.. – chciał powstrzymać od wybuchu brata Yaz.

Przecież robisz to z własnej woli! Nie musisz nam tego wszystkiego robić!...

Loz, idioto!...

A Cloud wciąż stoi tylko patrzy na najstarszego silverhead jak na kompletnego debila. Podniesiona do góry brew mówiła sama za siebie.

Nie poczuwaj się tak do naszej opieki, bo jej nie potrzebujemy...

Nie zdążył porządnie skończyć zdania a dostał ostrego kopniaka w piszczel od Kadaja i w łeb z otwartej średniego. Zawył z bólu. Po nadzwyczaj szybkich obelgach i przywołaniach do porządku od braci stanął z tyłu lekko zmieszany. Yaroui zachichotała. Strife czekał zniecierpliwiony, tupając nogą. Jego twarz wyrażała : „Jeszcze chwila a sami będą się przygotowywać. Na Boga! Oni są jeszcze gorsi, niż byli poprzednio!"

Chwilowa niesubordynacja... – wytłumaczył Yaz.

Okey, okey. To teraz do wody.

Znów popatrzyli po sobie. Kadaj dyskretnie zbliżył się do Yaza. Nie chciał tam wchodzić. Bał się tej wody. Nie tylko ze względów z przeszłości. Toń wody wydawała mu się być wypełniona smutkiem i goryczą. Wołała. Jej lamenty słyszał głęboko w głowie. Poza tym czerń poprzednich wydarzeń, które miały tu miejsce wciąż dla niego istniały. Otaczająca go moc, wydobywająca się z jego ciała energia... to wszystko zawierało się w tej wodzie. Pochłonęła wszystkie jego słowa i czyny.

Ale może to i lepiej...?

Bracia widzieli jak najmłodszy się trzęsie i drga. Nie spuszczał z oka koryta wody. Nie mrugał, jego oczy były rozszerzone do granic możliwości.

Kadaj?... – średni położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Zaraz poczuł jego drgania. Zaniepokoił się.

Nie można tego... może ominąć? – zapytał Loz Clouda, nie wierząc, że otrzyma pozytywną odpowiedź.

Ależ oczywiście, że można. – odrzekł zdenerwowany, choć mówiący czysto ironicznie i nie było tego widać. – Równie dobrze możecie przecież iść sami do Healin Lodge albo od razu do Wutai i na śmierć bądź inne niedogodności, bo nic sami nie zdołacie. shinra was zna. Zna wasze słabe punkty, wasze wnętrze i wszystko. Jeżeli poddacie się kilkuminutowej kuracji w tych wodach, przywołacie siebie z tamtych lat, kiedy byliście w stanie walczyć porządnie i może uda wam się coś osiągnąć, ale nie teraz!

Milczeli. Nastała cisza, w której jedynie woda cos słyszała. Złość powoli spływała z ciała Strife'a. Uspokajał go szum myśli naniesionych przez wiatr znad wody, gdzie ofiarował swą ukochaną. Ona go uspakajała.

Rodzeństwo nie było wciąż do końca pewne. Najmłodszy jeszcze bardziej przysunął się do starszego o dwa lata brata.

Do akcji postanowiła wejść jedyna dziewczyna. Podszedłszy z uśmiechem do chłopaków stanęła przy nich.

Posłuchajcie się, proszę, Clouda. – rzekła przymilnie. Każdemu zaglądała w oczy. Starała się przynajmniej. – Rozmawiał z waszą mamą. Ona pokładała w nim nadzieję, wy też powinniście. Chociaż nie dla siebie, ale dla NIEJ. Pomyślcie, że to dla niej. Dla waszej Matki... – stanęła naprzeciwko Kadaja i kładąc mu ręce na ramiona, spojrzała w oczy z uśmiechem. – Prawda, Kadaj?

Podniósł na nią powoli spojrzenie. Wciąż z niepewnością, lecz teraz również ze sprzecznością myśli. Prowadzą go na siłę ku tym strasznym wodom!

Ale to dla matki. Oni muszą ją uwolnić. Muszą cos z tym zrobić. On musi poprowadzić braci.

Zamknął oczy.

_Co ma być, to będzie. To dla mnie trudne jak sto diabli, ale... Nawet złe wody mi nie mogą przeszkodzić... _

_Kadaj..._

Zaraz otworzył oczy. Usłyszał czyjś głos w głowie. Już go słyszał. Głos dziewczyny. Ale nie Yaroui.

Kadaj? Coś się stało? – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

Najmłodszy nie zareagował na jej głos. Dalej wsłuchiwał się w głos w głowie. Na razie przycichł, lecz on zawzięcie się wsłuchiwał.

_Kadaj... Nie bój się..._

_Tak! To jest to... albo raczej ona. _

Zamknął spowrotem oczy. Zacisnął powieki. Nie zwracał uwagi na głosy przyjaciół wokoło. Miał na uwadze tylko jeden.

_Kadaj... Jestem tu. Nie musisz się bać, mój drogi. Chodź. Skończ to, co zacząłeś._

Domyśla się, kto to może być. Ta dziewczyna zabrała go od cierpienia, gdy umierał. To niepowtarzalne piękno. Dobroć i ciepło. Myślał, że to była Matka. Ale to nie mogła być ona. To była ta dziewczyna.

Aerith... – szepnął, jednak w ciszy Ajit jego szept rozniósł się daleko.

Cloud się poruszył, a konkretnie jego serce. Podszedł nieznacznie do nadawcy imienia jego ukochanej kwiaciareczki.

Co? – zastanowił się Yazoo. To imię też już jakby słyszał. Znał. Czuł. – Ona...

LifeStream... – dołączył Loz.

Wszyscy troje zostali wypełnieni duchowo jakąś podporą. Kadaj podniósł głowę. Był już całkowicie pozytywnie pewny tego, co ma zrobić. Co oni muszą zrobić.

Tak bracia, musimy tam wejść.

Wyprostował się, stanowczo patrząc na wodę. Zdawała się dziwnie lśnić, jak ucieszone dziecko. Podeszli do brzegu. Najmłodszy przewodnik ukląkł przy samej granicy wody z lądem.

_Chodź, Kadaj. Jestem tu, kochaniutki._

Uśmiechnął się i pogładził powierzchnię płyty dłonią.

Wiem. Już idziemy... – ponownie szepnął.

Odsunąwszy rękę od wody zdawało się, że jakieś dziwne światło podążyło za nią. Srebrnowłosy wstał. Popatrzył na braci. Kiwnęli głowami.

Spokojnie uczynili kilka kroków w stronę wody. Byli opanowani. Jedynie najmłodszy lekko drgnął, gdy pierwsze warstwy wody połechtały jego nagie stopy. Chwycił braci za ręce, będąc między nimi. Bez słowa uścisnęli je, idąc dalej. Kiedy weszli trochę dalej, głębia zaczynała migotać jaśniejącym światłem, które szło do góry i zaraz tafla wody zalśniła delikatnym blaskiem. Zamknęli oczy. Byli już po pas w wodzie. Zgodnie, choć bez słów, zrobili jeden większy krok i z miejsca zanurkowali w dość głębszej wodzie, wręcz toni. Nawet nie zaczerpnęli powietrza. Po prostu rzucili się, jak na śmierć. Lecz nie zażyli śmierci. To było jak odnowienie. Zawiśli w wodzie, otoczeni blaskiem i zieloną poświatą... Lifestream. Krążyło wokół, wśród i wewnątrz nich. Wypełniło ich w środku i na zewnątrz. Czuli się nadzwyczaj spokojni. Zaczerpnęli tego, co ich zrodziło. Przy tym ich ciała przypominały sobie wszystkie doświadczone walki, ruchy i sztuki. Chociaż czuli również poprzedni ból, rany i uczucia, których i tak było mało, to i tak byli spełnieni, szczęśliwi. Wiedzą, po co tu są i co ich czeka. Niewyobrażalnie samotna walka, ponowny ból i cierpienie. Ale to wszystko w jednym, wielkim celu – dla ich matki, dla ich rodziny, dla szczęścia i dla nich samych.

Minęło około dziesięciu minut. Yaroui z Cloudem patrzyli z zaciekawieniem i oczarowaniem w skrzącą się wodę, choć dziewczyna trochę się niepokoiła. Tyle czasu pod wodą..?

Ile oni tam jeszcze będą siedzieć? – zapytała jakby powietrze i usiadła przy brzegu, wypatrując jakiegokolwiek poruszenia w wodzie.

Strife nie odpowiedział. Puścił pytanie dziewczyny mimochodem, zostawiwszy je na pastwę losu i otoczenia. Zamilkło, tak jak wszystko co ciche w Ajit.

W pewnym momencie na powierzchni dało się zobaczyć trzy wzburzające się miejsca. Yaroui wstała z miejsca, wpatrzywszy się w wodę z wyczekiwaniem. Miejsca zaczęły się powiększać i coraz bardziej bulgotać. Wtem, licząc po kolei wynurzył się Kadaj, a nieznacznie później Yazoo i Loz. Zachłysnęli się powietrzem. Jak umarlaki, ciężko powłóczywszy nogami za sobą, zaczęli wychodzić z wody. Ich widok zaparł Yaroui dech w piersiach. Stali sztywno, wyprostowani, chodź ze spuszczonymi głowami. Byli odziani, po kolei, Kadaj: spodnie, płaszczyk odsłaniający nieśmiało klatkę piersiową, zapinany od góry i od dołu, tym razem luźno zwieszał się wzdłuż ciała i sięgał do kolan, do tego szeroki kapturek, rękawiczki no i glanowate, acz wygodne i lekkie buty. Yazoo: spodnie, tym razem bez płaszczyka, tylko z jakąś imitacją opończy z kapturem, przypiętej klamrami. Pod nią miał przylegającą do ciała koszulkę bez rękawów, zadziornie odsłaniającą umięśnione ramiona. Na przedramieniach miał długie rękawice, na nogach glanowate, acz wygodne i lekkie buty. No i Loz: spodnie, trochę dłuższe niż tradycyjne wdzianko na górę z kapturem, oczywiście klata odsłonięta do połowy, z tym że na nią, a pod wdziankiem, miał coś w rodzaju wielkookiej kolczugi. Rękawiczki na rękach, a na nogach glanowate, acz wygodne i lekkie buty. Wszystko oczywiście i niepodważalnie z czarno czarnej, skórzanej skóry, dobrej na upały i mrozy.

Sam Cloud poczuł się niski, przy tak wyrafinowanych strojach, idealnych do każdych warunków do walki.

Yaroui w pierwszym odruchu była zachwycona nieopisanie, jednak ponownie ją wzięło na niepokój. Stoją, nic nie robią, milczą...

Podeszła niepewnym krokiem do średniego. Wciąż jeszcze troszeczkę ociekał wodą, jednak skóra (ludzka i ta czarna) ma to do siebie, że szybko wysycha.

Yazoo? – szepnęła, wyciągnąwszy strachliwie ku niemu rękę.

Ledwo, ledwo musnęła opuszkiem palca jego włosy, a zaczął podnosić głowę. Spojrzał na jej twarz. Zauważyła inność w jego oczach. Pustka. Tak to można określić. Po chwilce jednak jego wzrok zaczął przybierać barwy, wyrazu. Zamrugał kilka razy i wyraźniej zwrócił uwagę na dziewczynę.

Znam cię...

Zaraz głowy podnieśli młodszy i starszy z braci. Również i oni musieli poczekać chwilę do otrzeźwienia.

Yaroui... – dodał Yaz, delikatnie dotykając policzka dziewczyny. Uśmiechnął się. Ta zaraz rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Już się martwiłaaam!

Oprzytomnieli i spojrzeli po sobie. Przez moment patrzyli bracia na siebie jak na nowo poznanych, wielkich ludzi. Za moment zaczęli podziwiać i zachwycać się nowym odzieniem.

Yaz, brahu! Jaki płaszczyk!

Loz, wyglądasz jak rycerz z tą kolczugą.

Przez kilka dobrych chwil się nawzajem podziwiali. Wtem z wygórowanym stoicyzmem Cloud chrząknął i natychmiast wszyscy się ustatkowali.

No dobra, Strife. Wiemy już, że można ci zaufać. – odezwał się najmłodszy. Mimo wszystko, wciąż czuli, wszyscy troje, dystans do niego. Ich byłego wroga. – niemniej nie pouchwalaj się za bardzo...

Dobra młody, to ty nie pouchwalaj się aż tak. – przerwał mu blondyn. Kadaj aż zawarczał. Nie dość, że był ich wrogiem! Wyzywa go od „młodych"! i powtarza jego słowa z ironią! Jeszcze chwila a rzucił by się na niego. Dobrze, że gdy zrobił krok w przód, Yaz go złapał za ramię, bo by wywiązała się bójka. Cloud wyczuł, że trafił w niego, lecz nie przejął się za bardzo. Zwrócił się do ich trzech. – pewnie jechaliście na żywioł, bez planu i jakiegokolwiek przygotowania. Nie odpowiadajcie, wiem, że tak było. Jednak wasz wstępny plan to ściema, tandeta i co tylko. Trzeba wam przybliżyć nieco teorii...

Wrzawa wewnątrz srebrzynek nie pozwalała im myśleć tym co mówi mówca. Ich ciała drgały. Żądały ruchu i ożywienia. Nowe ciała chciały się rozruszać. Palce same podrygiwały. Emocje skaczą...

Strife... – odezwał się, przerywając, Loz. – na początek chcielibyśmy się sprawdzić...

Popatrzył po nich. Ich zadziorne spojrzenia mówiły za siebie.

Mały sparing? Tak jak kiedyś. – dodał Yaz, aż zaciskając pięści.

Ty jeden na nas trzech. Bez broni. – dokończył Kadaj, nawet oblizując wargi i odsłaniając ostre ząbki.

Yaroui popatrzyła na czwórkę chłopaków. Oni jeszcze chcą walczyć? Dzieci... oczywiście oprócz Yazoo.

Cloud zmrużonym wzrokiem spojrzał na trójkę napalonych wręcz do walki srebrnowłosych. Stwierdził, że dawno się nie ruszał aktywnie bardziej niż od biurka do łóżka i garażu, więc przyda mu się trochę ruchu.

Westchnął, założywszy ręce na biodra.

- Dobra, dawać. Byle nie za długo. – ostrzegł.

Aż padniesz! Co ty sobie myślisz? – wypowiedział Kadaj, mimo że brzmiało to z przekąsem, tak naprawdę żartował.

No i jeszcze jedno. – chwila przerwy – Długo nie walczyłem, więc nie dawajcie całej pary.

Jasne, oszczędzimy cię. – dorzucił Loz, zacierając ręce.

Uśmieszki, chwilka bezsłownego planowania i patrzenia w oczy.

Yaroui, odsuń się. – szepnął średni. – przy okazji, daj znak na rozpoczęcie.

Dziewczyna patrząc na chłopaków wycofała się kilka kroków. Za jedno tchnienie wiatru zaczną.

- Dawajcie... – pstryknęła w palce, a niewiarygodnie szybkie czarne cienie wystartowały ku sobie.

Ku zdziwieniu Yaroui, Kadaj stał wciąż w miejscu i podążał wzrokiem za walczącymi. Podeszła do niego. Zanim zdążyła zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie ten zatrzymał ja ręką, wciąż patrząc na migające między białymi drzewami czarne smugi.

Cicho... Zaraz wejdę. Niech się rozkręcą.

Dziewczyna nic tylko kiwnęła głową. Postarała się nadążyć wzrokiem za walczącymi na razie Yazoo i Lozem, przeciwko Clouda.

Gdy wystartowali od razu zaczęli czuć się bosko. Pokonywanie starych ruchów, nawyków, było jak poranne ćwiczenia. Ich sparing równał się tańcowi. Ruchy zdawały się być ćwiczone i dopracowywane, a oni dopiero co zaczęli się bić. Jak poprzednio. Tyle że tym razem bez broni.

Z nabrana nową, nieruszoną siłą, dwaj starsi silverhead „bawili się" z blondynem. Z jednego drzewa na drugie. Liczne uderzenia i podcięcia, kopnięcia oraz bloki i bloczki sprawiały idealną choreografię.

Cloud, mimo swojej przerwy w ćwiczeniach nie zapomniał jak walczyć i nawet pomimo nierówności dwóch na jednego, doskonale dawał sobie radę. Nawet cieszył się. W sumie nawet lepiej dla niego, że jego „koledzy" nie mięli broni.

Umiejętnie uniknął kopnięcia półobrotu Yazoo, a Loz zaraz zamachiwał się swoją wielką pięścią. Moment zaraz wystawił atak w kierunku pierwszego. Zablokował, a najstarszy z braci rzucił się na Clouda...

Walka trwała może z pięć minut. Kadaj z Yaroui śledzili z dala poczynania walczących. Najmłodszy nie mógł się doczekać swoich „pięciu minut". Wrzało w nim i czuł podniecenie. Dawno nie walczył w tak otwartym terenie. A szczególnie chciał popotyczkować się z jego dawnym braciszkiem. Zwłaszcza po takiej przerwie.

Dziewczyna również zachwycała się walką. Nie tylko ze względów partnerskich z Yazoo. Uwielbiała walkę. Sam Cloud ją uczył. W przerwach Tifa, albo Yuffie. Wykorzystywała każdą okazję, by przetestować swoje umiejętności. Jednak nie dla pokazu, czy udowodnienia wyższości. Sprawiało jej to niewyobrażalną przyjemność.

Po krótkiej chwili Kadaj uśmiechnął się do siebie zgryźliwie.

Teraz...

Szepnął i nagle nie było go na miejscu. Z zawrotną szybkością dobiegł, a prawie doleciał do walczących. Bardzo, bardzo szybko bracia odskoczyli do tyłu, ustępując miejsca młodszemu bratu. Kadaj rzucił się na Clouda. Pierwszy cios całkowicie zdezorientował blondyna, który został odepchnięty na znaczna odległość. Spojrzał na przeciwnika. Najmłodszy drgnął brwiami i zaraz wystrzelił ku rywalowi. Posuwał się do przodu bardzo szybko za kolejnymi ciosami. Nie dawał drugiemu się ruszyć inaczej, niż tylko blokować jego zdumiewająco szybkie uderzenia. W króciutkiej chwilce Kadaj znalazł moment, w którym mógł się pochylić i podciąć przeciwnika. Wtedy Cloud odskoczył i mógł lekko odetchnąć, ale tylko troszkę. Zaraz znów młodszy skoczył na niego, próbując kopnąć w twarz. Unik. I kolejna próba. Dalej walczyli bardzo zgranie i ciągle czym prędzej, jakby szybkość tej walki przesądzała o losach świata. Ich zmaganina zdawała się być założonymi pląsami, a oni tańczyli, tworząc z drzewami, kurzem, księżycem a nawet niewidocznymi oddechami perfekcyjną choreografię, której byli widocznie świadomi.

Starsi bracia wylądowali koło Yaroui prawie bez jakiegokolwiek znaku, że przed chwilą tak zawzięcie walczyli. Wciąż obserwowali ciężką do uchwycenia, przez niewprawne oko, walkę. Ich miny mówiły za siebie. Ta potyczka była dla nich jak poranny prysznic. Potrzebowali tego. Odświeżona pamięć ciała i umysłu... teraz cierpliwie czekają, aż „braciszkowie" skończą się pojedynkować.

Yaroui z ciągłym podziwem przyglądała się, a właściwie próbowała przyglądać się walce Clouda i Kadaja. Jednak wciąż czuła ciągle nie minięte podekscytowanie po zobaczeniu jej ukochanego w akcji. Na każdym kroku jej imponuje...

Cloud zaczął wyczuwać w tym morderczym tempie kolejne manewry młodszego. Wdawał się w rytmikę, lecz, gdy już czuł, że może spokojnie zaatakować, tamten zmieniał bieg i nachodził go inaczej. Tak było przez jakieś pięć minut całej walki. Aż w końcu blondasek wpadł na własny pomysł. Po pewnym bardzo precyzyjnym podcięciu przez Kadaja, odskoczył do tyłu i stanął w miejscu, bez zamiaru dalszych poczynań. Kadaj wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Zatrzymał się i przeszył wzrokiem mężczyznę. Jakby chciał odczytać jego myśli. Uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie, zobaczywszy, że tamten nie ma zamiaru najwidoczniej dalej walczyć.

Tylko na tyle cię stać? Zmęczyłeś się?

Cloud milczał. Czekał, aż młodszy złapie przynętę.

Między nimi widać było zaburzenie. Albo to po prostu kolejny plan blondyna. Tak myślała dziewczyna. W napięciu na „widowni" zastanawiała się, co znowu wymyśli ten wielki Cloud. Co jak co, ale ona wciąż się od niego uczyła.

Cos planuje.. – cicho rzekła – znam te jego gierki...

Yazoo tylko zerknął na nią. Przez krótki moment zachodził w głowę, skąd ona może tak dobrze znać ich dawnego wroga. Myślał również, dlaczego stała się jego „podopieczną" jak to on ujął. Czy to ze względu na śmierć jej rodziców? Może istnieją jeszcze inne powody?

Jedyne co stwierdził na pewno, to to, że wciąż za mało ją zna...

Najmłodszy silverhead podszedł kilka kroków do przeciwnika. Ten cierpliwie wyczekiwał, ale powoli jego cichy plan wchodził w życie, a właściwie zbliżał się z każdym krokiem tego młodego.

Byli w odległości około 10 metrów od siebie. Wystarczyło mocno się odbić od ziemi i zaatakować. Ale pierwsze co, to trzeba jakoś niezauważalnie odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika. Pomyślał o czymś dziwnym, co przypadło mu do gustu.

Pochylił się i zaczął kreślić coś palcem w ziemi. Może nie było to zbyt niezauważalne, ale jednak wyładował nieco skupienia Kadaja. Ten z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem obserwował co, do diabła, tamten robi?

Wystarczyło tyle czasu. W momencie krótszym niż mrugnięcie oka wystrzelił ku młodszemu, przekręcił się tuż przy nim bokiem i zgiąwszy przedramię rypnął tamtego w klatkę. Zdezorientowany srebrzak, nawet nie zauważył jak wyleciał do tyłu. Przekoziołkował kilka dobrych metrów i walnął zdrową glebę.

Kadaj!

Jego bracia natychmiast zareagowali. Z prawie równą tamtemu atakowi szybkością dobrnęli do młodszego. Leżał na plecach, bardzo ciężko oddychając. Rozłożył ręce na boki i patrzył w niebo. Yazoo z Lozem mówili do niego, upewniali się, czy rzeczywiście czuje się tak, jakby to wyglądało.

Ledwo kojarzył cokolwiek, co się dzieje w tym momencie. Przerabiał w myślach cały czas ten ułamek sekundy, kiedy dał się wywieść w pole i tak perfidnie dostać. Ta szybkość, ta precyzja a przede wszystkim ten zabawny i strasznie dziecinny wstęp...

Ale jaki udany... – szepnął cicho. Jego bracia dopytywali się jeszcze o jego stan.

Wtem Kadaj... zaczął się śmiać. Wybuchnął szczerym, ale krótkim śmiechem. Yazoo wymienił z Lozem spojrzenia. Mięli wrażenie, że przez jedno uderzenie stracił rozum.

Yaroui zaraz podbiegła do Clouda, mając przygotowane dla niego kazanie.

Cloud! Co to miało być? Chciałeś go zabić, czy co?...

Nie odpowiadał. Stał jak stał, dumny z siebie. Widać cała ta sytuacja była dla niego przekomiczna.

Naraz leżący przestał się śmiać tak szybko, jak zaczął. Gwałtownie podniósł się i wstał z ziemi. Jak się czuł? Lekko tknięty, troszkę nadbijany, ale za to strasznie oburzony. Takim sposobem go załatwić? Tak amatorsko? Przez zawodowca? Tak... d z i e c i n n i e ?

Zwrócił się ku blondynowi. Podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem. Stanął naprzeciwko, bardzo blisko tak, ze ich nosy prawie się stykały. Przeszywał starszego wściekłym wzrokiem. Pięści mu dygotały i byłby go uderzył, lecz wstrzymał się. Wysyczał tylko: „Nigdy... więcej mnie nie.. wykiwuj!" i mocno wkurzony (i wcale tego nie krył), oddalił się do rodzeństwa.

Wiedz tylko, że twoje groźby mnie nie ruszają. – rzekł chocobopodobny. Kolejny wnerw. – Teraz, jak już pobiliście się trochę, możemy jechać dalej? Jasne że możemy. – nie pozwalał im na żadną reakcję. – Na motory! Tylko szybko!

Ponownie się zebrali i wyruszyli z nieskazitelnego miejsca. Szybko podążali za najstarszym z obecnych. A trzeba było. Jak powiedział, miał ich przygotować. A jak potwierdza to dziewczyna, mówi prawdę. Przygotowanie już się rozpoczęło. Właściwie, na tą walkę zaczęli się już sami przygotowywać jeszcze w domu, przed i po obejrzeniu mamusinego filmu. Chcą teraz jak najszybciej się czegoś dowiedzieć więcej, czym prędzej, ile im sił starczy. Przyjąć do syta wiedzy i energii, doświadczenia, informacji... byleby dotrwać zemsty. Przeżyć krwawą rozprawę, porachować komuś kości i skończyć z tym całym bałaganem. …

Jak to: „Musicie zaczekać"? – krzyknął Kadaj, prawie nie wybuchając. Całkowicie zbity i roztrzęsiony patrzył na Clouda rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem, które naprawdę mogło krzywdę zrobić.

Tak to. Nie będę powtarzać. Macie czas. Musicie zaczekać. – beznamiętnie Cloud tłumaczył dalej.

Co chcesz powiedzieć, przez to, że „Macie czas", HM? – Yaz.

I do diabła, nic nie musimy! Jak zaraz nic nie powiesz, to jak matkę kocham, obiecuję, że zaczniesz inaczej szczekać! – najmłodszy najbardziej się rzucał. Gdyby nie szybka interwencja Yaroui, byłby nieźle załatwił jej mentora. Ten widocznie nic sobie nie robił z gróźb i podniesionych głosów srebrnowłosych. _Pieprzony ignorant._

Jak na razie, szczeniaczku, to ty najgłośniej mordkę drzesz. Jak przestaniesz skomleć jak głodny, to może dostaniesz to, co zechcesz.

Cloud, przestań się z nimi droczyć, bo jak widać sprawia ci to niebywałą przyjemność, a nie wiem, czy wiesz, to tylko wydłuża waszą rozmowę! Od kiedy stałeś się takim ignorantem? Miałeś pomagać! POMOC nie znaczy wzburzanie, do cholery, no! – emocje wzięły górę nad etyką. Yaroui wydarła się na starszego, wyzywając go od ignorantów i przeklinając. Cóż... mogło być gorzej.

Była już prawie noc. Stali na placu, gdzie było troszkę gruzów, lecz te większe zostały już wysprzątane. Jakieś dwadzieścia parę metrów od nich wznosiła się ogromna katedra. Gdzieś dalej rozciągał się widok sporej budowli, teraz strasznie zniszczonej, niegdyś należącej do ShinRa Company.

Czwórka rozmawiała w dość niezbyt kulturalny sposób, na temat planu odebrania Jenovy od ShinRa. Nie wiadomo, czy to nawet rozmową można nazwać. W każdym bądź razie, mówili o planach.

Plan był taki, że Kadaj, Yazoo i Loz mają przemieszkać w towarzystwie Clouda i reszty, aż do dnia, w którym pójdą odebrać Jenovę. O tyle ten plan nie przypadł silverheadom, że muszą czekać na ten czas cztery dni. Cztery, pełne bezświadomości, braku matki, za to pełne obecności Strife'a dni. Mają się „przygotować".

Ale dlaczego AŻ cztery dni? – dopytał się średni.

Cloud westchnął zrezygnowanie.

Dlatego, że wstępne przygotowania Jenovy, dla nich Projektu „Jenova(2)", do absorbcji różnych tam ich środków znieczulających, czy czegoś trwają dzień. Wtedy i tak byłoby za wcześnie. Następny dzień to cos tam jeszcze, a w następnym pewnie by chcieli was dorwać, więc na jedno wychodzi. Za cztery dni postawicie się w progu u ShinRy i im powiecie: „cześć". Takie to trudne?

Cała czwórka patrzyła na Clouda przygłupim spojrzeniem. Nic a nic im nie powiedziała zgrabna i bardzo przekonująca jego wypowiedź. Co nie tylko wkurzyło rodzeństwo, ale i jeszcze bardziej podburzyło.

Że niby naszej matce będą coś robić, badać ją i w ogóle, a TY, uznający się za najmądrzejszego, karzesz nam tu stać jak bandzie głupców i słuchać co mówisz? – zaczął wciąż narastającym tonem Yaz.

Loz poderwał się do Clouda, chwycił go mocno za kołnierz i szarpnął.

Takich rzeczy się nie robi, słyszysz? Zwłaszcza nam! – blondyn wyszarpnął swoje odzienie. – nigdy więcej, do licha!

Ooooch! No ja nie mogę, no! – zaklął Kadaj. Skrzyżował ręce. Już tyle miał w sobie uczuć, że jeszcze jedno i wybuchnie jak bomba atomowa. Miał wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Najchętniej to by przytulił się do matki i zasnął, ale jakieś blondynowate coś mu przeszkadza w odzyskaniu swojej Kaa-san.

Właściwie, to był zdruzgotany. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to co się stało, się stało. Za dużo tego wszystkiego. Chciał dożyć wiele...

Za dużo sobie, jak widać, wyobrażał.

Yaroui rozejrzała się po chłopakach. Stwierdziła, że za bardzo nic nie robią. Jeszcze popatrzyła nerwowo na Clouda. Westchnęła, opuszczając bezwładnie ręce wzdłuż ciała.

Chodźcie już do katedry, bo będziecie tu stali jak te słupy przy drodze...

Zeszli z pojazdów i na nogach doszli do strzelistej, dużej budowli. Pamiętali wszystko, co miało tu miejsce. Oprócz Yazoo. On tu jest pierwszy raz. Za to Loz i Kadaj nieźle sobie w tym miejscu zawalczyli. Jednak nie będą mięli już przypomnienia. Są tacy nowi, zaczynają wszystko od początku, ze starym zapałem. Mimo to. Mimo świeżo stwardniałego serca, Loz zadrgał, gdy otworzyli drzwi i pierwsze przebłyski wnętrza uderzyły ich w oczy. Jednak było tu inaczej, niż zapamiętali.

Pośrodku był wielki zbiornik z wodą. Około były ławy, jak w normalnym kościele. Filary podtrzymujące konstrukcję oraz dach były nowe. Nowe były również witraże. W głębi rosły te same, żółte i białe, niewinne kwiaty. Tylko teraz było ich więcej. Porastały nawet pnączami stare ściany. Całość dopełniało przejrzyste i jasne światło niecałego jeszcze księżyca, wpadające przez niedobudowany kawałek dachu, oraz lampki przy ścianach.

Yaz z ukrywanym zachwytem przyglądał się temu widokowi. Stwierdził, że jest tu całkiem... ładnie.

Rozgośćcie się, więc. – rzekł Cloud. Odszedł na prawo, gdzie znajdował się mały pseudo ołtarzyk.

Yaroui postanowiła oprowadzić trochę rodzeństwo. Mięli tu zostać przez cztery dni, muszą trochę zapoznać się z otoczeniem. A Cloud... Cloud na razie musi to wszystko odreagować.

Zaprowadziła trójkę przez drzwi w końcu sali. Był tam korytarz z dobudowanymi pokoikami, a na końcu salka ogólnych spotkań i spędzania czasu. Zaprowadziła chłopaków właśnie tam, szczerze bojąc się tego, co, a właściwie kto tam może być.

Po otwarciu drzwi okazało się, że są tam jedynie dzieci. Siedzą smutne i niepewne. Gdy zobaczyły, że ktoś wchodzi, pierwsza odezwała się Marlene.

Yaruuuuś! – ze łzami w oczach podbiegła do przyjaciółki i wtuliła się w nią. Reszta patrzyła na srebrnowłose rodzeństwo z nowym image'm. Szczerze, teraz się ich przestraszyli.

Najstarsza z najmłodszych oderwała zapłakaną twarzyczkę od kibici Yaroui. Spojrzała na chłopaków. Głównie na Kadaja. Podeszła niepewnie do nich. Najmłodszy z silverów obdarzył dziewczynkę spojrzeniem. Czytała z jego oczu. On mówił, że się stęsknił ale już się cieszy. Ale też można było odczytać, że cierpi, co było prawdą. Uśmiechnął się smutno. Dwoma ruchami ściągnął rękawiczki i wyciągnął ręce ku Marlene, kucając do jej poziomu.

Kadaj! – ponownie wylawszy łzy rzuciła się w ramiona starszego. Płacząc mówiła, że się bała, kiedy wybiegli, że martwiła się, ze wciąż się boi i że razem z nimi trapi ją los „pani Jenovy".

Spokojnie... – szeptał, obejmując jej małą główkę. – spokojnie. Nic nam nie jest. Poza tym nie pozwolę, aby coś się stało matce. Obiecuję... nie płacz, Malinka, nie płacz...

Starsi przyglądali się temu spokojnemu już braciszkowi. Yazoo szczególnie uwielbiał patrzeć, jak jest taki kochany i jak wspaniale przejawia uczucia.

Kadaj chciałby potrwać tak jeszcze przez długi czas. Jednak nie miał tyle czasu, ile by chciał. Bardzo lubił tą małą osóbkę. Nie było między nimi dużej różnicy wieku i to prawdopodobnie przesądzało o ich emocjonalnym przywiązaniu. Do tego szybka dojrzałość dziewczynki, jej osobowość, coś w srebrnowłosym, co przyciągało tą małą. Zadziorność i wrażliwość...i wiele innych.

Yaroui przykucnęła do młodziaków. Cicho rzekła do dziewczynki:

Marlene, już wszystko dobrze. Teraz nasi przyjaciele muszą odpocząć, mają za sobą naprawdę ciężki dzień.

Malutka odlepiła się od silvera. Oboje spojrzeli na nią, następnie na siebie. Starszy kiwnął głową, podobnie jak przy opowiadaniu, wskazując, że wszystko w porządku. Uśmiechnął się i potargał jej włosy na czubku głowy, wstając. Zarumieniła się, lecz nie spuszczała wzroku od jego kocich oczu. Zaraz również przypomniał jej się jej domniemany wujek.

Wujku Loooz... – zwróciła się do niego. Kadaj ustąpił mu miejsca. Najstarszy uśmiechnął się do małej.

Hej, mała diablico. – przywitał się smutnie. Naturalnie Marlene wyciągnęła ręce. Podniósł ją. Miał wrażenie, że waży jeszcze mniej niż poprzednio, a może to on ma więcej siły..?

Dziewczynka oparła głowę o jego ramię.

Teraz... będzie inaczej. – wyrecytowała jakby wers jakiegoś utworu. Bardzo melancholijnie. Jakby nie jej głosem. Starsza młodzieży wymieniła niepewne spojrzenia. – znów zbliża się czas smutku, wojny i szalonych ambicji...

Marlene... – Yaroui podeszła do Loza, na którego ramionach spoczywała panieneczka. Zszokowała się, zobaczywszy jej twarz. Bez wyrazu. Jakby w stanie medytacji, deliberacji. Oczy puste. Jakaś dziwna hipnoza...

Co jej..? – zaczął Kadaj z wcale nie ukrywanym lękiem. Wtem ona kontynuowała:

Wrogowie staną się przyjaciółmi na jeden rytuał... Strumień Życia ponownie uwolni energię dla tych, których zrodził. Ci skorzystają z niej i uwolnią się... Ostatnia z rodu razem ze swoim pomiotem zakończy szalony krąg odtwarzania. Requiem ostateczności... Wybrany przybędzie, by znów to zakończyć...

Po tych słowach zamknęła oczy, zasypiając. Do tej pory wszyscy słuchali z wcale nie zadowolonymi minami. Loz, trzymając ją wciąż na rękach, coraz bardziej się strachał jej głosu. Niecodzienność dziecięcych wizji wstrząsnęła nimi wszystkimi. Gdy zasnęła, dzierżący ją usiadł razem z nią na fotelu. Nawet Yaz, do tej pory trzymający się z tyłu podszedł do i tak ciasnego skupiska. Wymienił z Yaroui spojrzenia.

Tak będzie... – starszych wyrwał z tej niewiadomej i ściśniętej atmosfery nieświadomości i lęku, głos jednej z dziewczynek. Zwrócili się ku niej. – Siostrzyczka pokazała nam te obrazy...

Są straszne... – dopowiedziała inna.

Ale zapewniła, że skończą się radośnie. – dokończyła ta sama. Choć wcale nie wierzyła, czy okropieństwo wojny, którą widziała, zakończy radość.

_Siostrzyczka_... Ilekroć ktoś wypowiada to słowo, w sercach pojawia się iskierka ciepła. Ilekroć ktoś zawoła Siostrzyczkę, otrzyma dobroć. To uosobienie czystości daje wszystkim uciechę. Tak niewinna, tak błoga i ciesząca wszystkie zmysły. Prowadzi wszystkich przez miłe sny. Daje innym marzenia. Święta siła, która z Nią przychodzi jest po prostu nie do opisania. _Jedna ze Starożytnych..._

Marlene uśmiechnęła się przez sen...

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Cloud. Ogarnął wzrokiem towarzystwo, wciąż stojąc w drzwiach. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie Loz trzymał nieprzytomną dziewczynkę. Zaniepokoił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Mógł się domyśleć paru rzeczy.

Gdy miał już otworzyć usta, przystąpiła do niego Yaroui.

Już nie masz nic od nich? – zapytała, szczerze modląc się, aby na dziś to był koniec jakichkolwiek sprzeczek i innych zawiłości. Wszyscy są zmęczeni.

Blondyn kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że dziewczyna obeznała się z tym, co zrobić. Miał już bez słowa się oddalić, lecz w głowie, nie wiadomo z jakiej przyczyny zaświtał mu jakiś koncept. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale z wrodzonej grzeczności chciał ich zaprosić na kolację.

W milisekundach myślał nad tym. Już prawie unieważnił tą sposobność, ale język był szybszy.

Czy może chcie... – zerknął na srebrnowłosych. – libyście... Coś zjeść? – zdawało się, że sam sobie zadał to pytanie.

Młodzieży spojrzała po sobie. W sumie, dlaczego nie? Tyle się dziś wydarzyło. Wprawdzie rodzeństwu po Ajit stało się jedzenie nie niezbędne, ale dobrze czasem zaspokoić nawet nie wołające żołądki.

Pokiwali głowami.

Dzieciarnia zawrzała radością. Wtem Clouda coś strzeliło.

A wy jeszcze tutaj? Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, która godzina? – nie krzyczał. Mówił głośno, ale z uśmiechem i jakby... ojcowską troską. Może nie ojcowską... Bardziej przyjacielską. Podszedł do dzieciaków i przymilnie wygarniał je pojedynczo z pokoju. – już, już, już! – zajęczały wszystkie głośno, z niedwuznacznymi minami, co o tym wszystkim sądzą. – Bez marudzenia! – zajęczały jeszcze głośniej. – Yaroui, pomóż! – zakrzyknął do dziewczyny.

Razem targali, wynosili, wygarniali dzieci z pomieszczenia. Robili to w formie zabawy. Jedna wlazła Kadajowi pod płaszczyk, inna wdrapała się na barki Yazoo. Srebrzaki nie wiedzieli, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Według ich mniemania zachowanie ich dawnego wroga było... co najmniej dziwne. Stali i się rozglądali, jakby miała zaraz wyskoczyć ukryta kamera.

Dwoje zostawiło na moment gości w pokoju. Musieli ujarzmić dzieciarnię. Zagarnęli je po kilka na motór Clouda, i kilka w samochód Yaroui... pożyczony samochód. Jeszcze zanim odjechali, dziewczyna pobiegła spowrotem do srebrnowłosych.

Zostaniecie tu... na noc.. uff... W ogóle... tu... będziecie... uff... przebywać. Ale się zmęczyłam... – chwilkę pomilczała, by złapać oddech. – Chodźcie. – machnęła na nich ręką. Wyprowadziła ich wychodząc z pomieszczenia, bezpośrednio schodami na górę w prawo. Tam były również dobudowane pokoje gościnne. – Tu będą wasze pokoje. – wskazała na mały korytarzyk, od którego było odprowadzonych pięć ciemnych, mahoniowych drzwi.

Nasze... pokoje? – zapytał Kadaj, podchodząc niepewnie do jednych z nich. O nie, nie... To nie może tak wyglądać. – My będziemy tu cztery dni w wygodach, a matkę szlag trafia? – Gwałtownie odwrócił się do reszty – Nie możemy tu przecież zostać!

Yaroui czuła, że zbliża się furia.

Kadaj, wiem.. – zainterweniował średni. – Mi to też się w ogóle nie podoba. Jednak plan Strife'a nie jest właściwie suchymi argumentami bez potwierdzenia.

Młodszy spojrzał na niego jakby jego wzrok miał zabić. Napad powoli się zbliżał i trzeba będzie jakoś go ujarzmić. Za dużo się stało dzisiaj. Za dużo nagromadził w sobie już emocji.

Ty go bronisz? – zapytał mrużąc oczy. Zaciskał i otwierał pięści. Jakby sam nie był do końca pewien, co chce zrobić. – Przecież braciszek jest wrogiem, zapomniałeś? Udaremnia nam wszystkie poczynania. – podszedł do brata. Miał w oczach pusty obłęd. Coś takiego widać tylko w bezwzględnych zabójcach. Po plecach Yazoo przebiegł zimny dreszcz, choć nie tracił twarzy. Wiedział, że trzeba zacząć coś z tym robić, zanim...

Jesteś zmęczony. Wszyscy jesteśmy. – rzekł Loz spokojnie. – to, co mówisz jest prawdą, zgadzamy się z tobą. – Yaz i Yaroui pokiwali energicznie głowami – ale teraz udaj się do swojego pokoju.

Patrzył na niego. Nie myślał za bardzo racjonalnie. Chciał ich wszystkich rozgromić. Oni też mu przeszkadzają! Wszyscy! Pobiegłby na ślepo, za słodkim zapachem Matki. Znalazłby ją, wyrwał z pętów ShinRa, uciekliby... daleko, daleko. Wyrżnąć cały świat! Na przekór wszystkiemu dalej istnieć! Tylko on i jego Matka!...

_Moment... Co się dzieje! O czym ja myślę? Przecież... ja kocham moich braci! Na tym świecie są także inne istoty, które mają prawo do życia. nie, nie, nie!_

Chwyciwszy się mocno za włosy zaczął krzyczeć i się miotać. Bracia zaraz przystąpili do działania. Doskoczyli do niego. Loz chwycił go mocno z tyłu za barki, Yazoo skrępował mu ręce od przodu. Przez niemałą chwilę się z nim szamotali. Wył i krzyczał, niewiadomo dlaczego.

Z boku wyglądało jak unieszkodliwianie przestępcy, który ma nierówno pod sufitem, jednak od środka było w tym dużo jeżeli nie delikatności, to może starania się, aby nikt nikomu nic nie zrobił.

Kadaj! Posłuchaj mnie! – próbował przemówić mu do rozumu bliżej wiekiem brat. – Posłuchaj!

Wciąż krzyczał. Wył. To była jego reakcja na to wszystko, co się dziś wydarzyło. Wylewał to wszystko ze łzami. Mimo, że powrócił myślami sprzed tego roku, to nawet teraz wciąż została mu ludzka część. Jest chyba jeszcze bardziej podatny na uczucia nim targające. Te pozytywne, neutralne, ale i naturalnie, że te negatywne.

Yaroui patrzyła przejęta na ich zmaganinę. Nie miała za dużo czasu, aby tu zostać. Musi odwieźć dzieci. Ale bracia potrzebowali teraz jej pomocy. Co zrobić? Jak pomóc? Hm...

Loz obejmował Kadaja za tors, jak prasa hydrauliczna. Yaz próbował zatkać usta młodszemu, mówił do niego. Próbowali. Dziewczyna podeszła do nich. Zajmowała się dziećmi. Kadaj jest teoretycznie wciąż dzieckiem.

Yazoo, przytul go. – poinstruowała. Tamten spojrzał na nią, ciągle zwracając uwagę na brata. Nie wiedział o co jej chodzi – Obejmij go mocno, ale czule. Musisz zapewnić, że wszystko w porządku, no. Loz, puść go.

Najmłodszy wciąż się rzucał. W małym momencie, w którym najstarszy go puścił, a średni przylgnął do niego, zdołał jeszcze zamachnąć się rękoma i walnąć Loza. Na szczęście nie mocno. Średni obejmował go kurczowo, starał się go nie wypuścić. Przygwoździł Kadaja do ściany. Spojrzał na dziewczynę ze wzrokiem pytającym: „Co dalej? Tylko szybko!"

Ostrożnie! On teraz nie wie co robić. Jest zdany na instynkt. Jeżeli instynkt mu powie, że jest bezpieczny to się uspokoi. Musisz mu zapewnić ochronę. Powiedz coś!

Szybko, choć skrupulatnie zebrał myśli w całość. Jednak nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Mógł powiedzieć wiele, bardzo wiele. Mógłby wyrzucić z siebie wiele bezwartościowych, schematycznych słów, ale nie mógł. Coś mu podpowiadało, że to nie pomoże. Wybrał ostateczną wersję. Przytulił go najmocniej jak umiał, tamten wciąż się rzucał, więc przywarł z nim jeszcze mocniej do ściany. Młody krzyczał, żałośnie. Jego uczucia wylewał ze swymi krzykami. Yazoo pośpiesznie, lecz gorliwie szepnął mu prosto do ucha: „Kocham cię"...

Ostatni jęk został urwany w pół słowa.

Cisza.

Kadaj usłyszał. Głęboko jego słuch przeniósł wyznanie do umysłu. Wciąż przerabiał to, co chciał zrobić i to, co go od tego odwiodło. Miłość do braci. Miłość do matki. Miłość do świata, choć ten świat tak ich nienawidzi.

Stał bezruchu, choć wciąż cicho łkał. Patrzył w przestrzeń. Z jego oczu płynęły ciche łzy. Zrozumiał. Przyjął... Zaufał...

Postanowił...

_Cloud wami pokieruje... Nie bój się, kochaniutki._

Znów ten głos. No tak... są w katedrze. W jej katedrze. Ona jest wszędzie.

Schował twarz we włosach brata, przytulając się do niego. Ten odetchnął z ulgą. Zwolnił uścisk, ale wciąż trwał w ich braterskim geście.

Konwalie. Ten zapach chyba nigdy go nie opuści. Jest taki piękny...

Brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się. Naraz przypomniało jej się to, co miała zrobić.

Rozgośćcie się – rzekła. Yaz podniósł na nią wzrok. – Niedługo wrócimy.

Okey. – odpowiedział najstarszy. Średni kiwnął głową.

Rzuciła im po uśmiechu i pędem zeszła na dół, na zewnątrz, do zniecierpliwionego Strife'a.

Loz zwrócił się do swoich młodszych braci. Kadaj musi się pozbierać. Yaz kiwnął mu, oznajmiając, że da sobie radę. Najstarszy podniósł kąciki ust. Westchnąwszy, podszedł do pierwszych drzwi pokojów i otworzył.

Ot zwykły pokoik gościnny. Łóżko, szafa, szafka, komoda, okno, drzwi chyba do łazienki, jakieś obrazy, kolejna szafka z książkami, dywan, żyrandol. Mimo skromności, bardzo przytulnie. Loz, patrząc na ten obraz, przechylił głowę na bok z uśmiechem. Rzuciwszy braciom ostatnie spojrzenie, wszedł do środka, przymykając drzwi.

Yaz zadrgał. Jest noc. Już chyba jego pora. Za chwilę odda temu wieczorowi swoje najmilsze uczucia. Mimo zmiany, jaka w nich zaszła w Wodach, wciąż ich poprzednie życie dla nich istnieje. On może wciąż, każdej nocy stawać się taki, jaki właśnie teraz.

Podniósł nieznacznie głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy młodszego brata. Nie spojrzał. Miał je zamknięte. By dać odczuć jego bratu jego uczucia, pogładził go wierzchem dłoni po policzku. Wejrzenia się spotkały.

Chodź. Musisz iść spać. – rzekł spokojnie starszy.

Kadaj bez słowa poddał się woli brata. Był zbyt zmęczony – fizycznie i mentalnie – aby sam decydować o sobie.

Yazoo, obejmując kurczowo acz delikatnie, swojego braciszka, prowadził go przez drzwi do pokoju, którego to najmłodszy miał zająć. Wszedłszy do środka podprowadził go do łóżka i usadowił na aksamitnym posłaniu. Myśląc nad tym, co tu jeszcze z nim zrobić, podszedł do lampki nocnej i rozjaśnił nieco otoczenie wątłym światłem. Kadaj padł w poprzek łóżka, wydając z siebie przeciągły jęk. Był bardzo zmęczony. Dlaczego? Bo długo nie spał? Nie... bo już miał dość tego świata i tego wszystkiego, ale musi żyć. Przecież jego matka na nich czeka. On musi poprowadzić braci. Musi tak dużo zrobić.

Widok bezbronnego dziecka wzmaga uczucia troski. Yaz usiadł koło niego na krawędzi materaca pokrytego brązowo-złotą narzutą. Zdjął rękawiczki i bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów z grzywki brata, zapytał:

Co chcesz?... Czego ci potrzeba?... Wiesz, że otrzymasz ode mnie wszystko, czego pragniesz.

Spojrzeli na siebie. Ich cicha więź zawsze wzrasta z nastaniem strachu. Teraz, kiedy strach żywi się ich smutnymi duszami, są praktycznie jednością. Silna więź braterskiej miłości, budowana na sztucznych wspomnieniach oraz na tym, co niegdyś ich przywołało.

_Lifestream... _

Kadaj patrzył na Yazoo wymownym, choć niemym spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że brat to odczyta.

Starszy westchnął. Zsunął się z krawędzi i wstał. Widział uśmiechającego się chytrze, ale i szczęśliwie braciszka. Już zdejmował mu buty.

Dobra, ale takiego lenistwa się po tobie nie spodziewałem... – szepnął, na poły z wyrzutem, na poły rozbawiony.

Młodszy nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechał się. Już teraz sennie, bo było naprawdę późno. Yaz podsunął się do niego na łóżku. Odsuwał zamek jego płaszczyka. Od góry klatki piersiowej w dół... Roztworzywszy jego ubranie, gestami nawoływał go do podniesienia się. Niechętnie i chwiejnie uniósł się trochę do góry, oparłszy się o ramiona Yaza. Ten zsunął z niego pelerynkę, dając delikatnemu światłu lampki otulić kruche ciało brata. Zaśmiali się. Nie wiadomo z czego i nie nam to wiedzieć. Być może z tego, jakie to dziwne, jakie to nienaturalne, jakie to inne. Tak jak oni. Nie są zwyczajni, więc każdy ich uczynek jest niezwykły.

Yaroui właśnie wróciła i zmierzała przez katedrę do korytarza, a z korytarza na górę, do pokoi. Usłyszała cichy śmiech dwóch młodszych braci. Poweselała. Wszedłszy na piętro, skierowała się z ciekawością do sypialni, skąd dochodziły przyciszone, rzadkie głosy. Zajrzała z wahaniem do środka, przez szparę w niedomkniętych drzwiach. Doznała nagle miłego zaskoczenia. To było takie piękne i jeszcze nigdy nie widziała takiego przejawiania więzi. Jej ulubiony właśnie kładł swojego braciszka jak małe dziecko do snu. Młody się już położył, a Yaz otulał go miłym w dotyku, ciepłym kocem oraz własnymi cichymi słowami: „Śpij już. Zaśnij. Niech ci się przyśni piękny świat. Nie zapomnij nas w nim, dobrze? Śpij..."

Łezka jej się zakręciła w oku. Patrzyła wciąż jak średni głaskał młodszego po głowie, aż tamten zasnął. Nie trwało to długo. Gdy to się stało, Yaz już sięgał, by zgasić lampkę, bardzo cichutko zapukała i została zauważona. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie nawzajem. Yaz wyszedł z pokoju, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Cicho przeszli dalej.

Mój pokój jest tu. – wskazała drugie drzwi, koło pokoju, gdzie Loz się ulokował. – Ten – pokazała naprzeciw – jest twój.

Zerknął bez słowa na drzwi, które dziewczyna wskazała. Wciąż na ustach miał nieuchwytny, miły uśmiech. Kiwnął jej, również bezgłośnie. Cofając się tyłem do pokoju, wciąż patrzył na nią tym rozmazanym wzrokiem. Jakby wołał. Jakby zapraszał delikatnie. Czysto i niewinnie. Załapała się. Niby za czymś świętym, kroczyła spokojnie za nim. Znikli oboje za mahoniowymi powojami.

W pomieszczeniu było prawie ciemno. Gdyby nie liczyć delikatnego światła księżyca, rozświetlającego podłogę i rysującego na niej kwadraty z ram okiennych. Jakaś część tych czworokątów roztaczała się mdłym blaskiem na łóżku o biało-popielatym odcieniu narzuty. Szklane detale na szafkach i komodzie także odbijały jasne promienie.

Dwoje młodych ludzi nie myślało nawet nad tym, aby zaświecić sztucznym światłem. Tyle wystarczało. Widzieli siebie.

Yazoo podszedł do okna i zapatrzył się w niepełny jeszcze, choć świecący mocno księżyc. Westchnął. Jakby zapomniał, że ma gościa, zdjął z siebie opończę, machinalnie, jak gdyby robił to zawsze, rozczepiając sprzączki od trzymających odzienie pasków. Rzucił ją na jakąś najbliższą szafkę.

Obecna w pokoju dziewczyna patrzyła na niego. Na jego zachowanie. Był jakiś dziwnie odmieniony. Już nie tylko tak jak wtedy nad urwiskiem. Czy zaraz po Ajit. Emanował inną aurą. Poczuła się w jego obecności nadnormalnie bezpieczna. Poczuła również, że ten chłopak jest stworzony dla niej. Doświadczała zupełnie obcych dla niej uczuć. Chciała zostać z nim. Nie onieśmielał jej teraz, a jedynie go kochała. Nie imponował jej, a tylko kochała go. Nie był dla niej ideałem, a tylko go kochała. Łaknęła go, ale skromnie i pokornie go kochała.

Gdy tak stała, bezmyślnie patrząc w ciemnawą przestrzeń, nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy chłopak obnażył swój tors. Blada skóra w bladym świetle jeszcze bardziej wyglądała na trupio białą. Cienie jego mięśni na skórze tańczyły z każdym jego ruchem. Otworzył okno i dopiero wtedy, gdy chłodne, nocne powietrze połechtało dziewczynę po nagich udach i ramionach, ocknęła się z kontemplacji. Zwróciła uwagę na wieczornego anioła, który stał w oknie. Jego skrzydła się zgrabnie poruszały, a włosy od nie chcenia furkotały na wietrzyku. Anioł. Tak w tym momencie pomyślała. Tylko to jej przychodziło do głowy.

Zaczarowaną poniósł jakby wiatr i już stała wtulona w swojego anioła. Lekko zaniepokoiło ją zimno, które od niego odchodziło. Ogrzeje go. Na pewno. Tylko musi oddać mu swoje ciepło. Przytuliła go jak najmocniej i jak najzmysłowiej mogła. Ale jej ciarki przechodziły.

Jesteś zimny... – szepnęła mu w szyję, obejmując za kark. Yaz, aby ją troszkę ocieplić, rozcierał jej plecy, przy tym bardziej ją przytulając. – Nie czujesz chłodu?

Przeniósł na nią spojrzenie. Zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Pogładził jej jaśniutkie policzki.

Nie – rzekł w końcu – nie czuję.

Zwróciła uwagę w dół. Obejmowała wzrokiem każdy obszar jego kredowej skóry. Od szyi, poprzez dekolt i ramiona... delikatnie muskała opuszkami palców każdy detal... mostek, klatka piersiowa... Zatrzymała się gdzieś poniżej lewego bicepsa. W tym miejscu powinno znajdować się serce. Zerknęła niepewnie w oczy Yazoo. Kiwnięciem głowy pozwolił jej na dalszą penetrację. Pozwalał jej na wszystko. W stosunku do niej nie miał żadnych ograniczeń. Dziewczyna miała jakieś niewyjaśnione wątpliwości. Przecież on musi mieć serce. Czuła je... po drugiej stronie. Położyła na prawym muskule całą dłoń. Tu je czuć wyraźnie. Równomierne, powolne bicie. Spokojne, choć mocne.

Jestem leworęczny. – wyjaśnił.

Rozumiała. Kiwnęła głową. Spowrotem wtuliła głowę w jego włosy. Ręką wciąż delikatnie muskała jego skórę.

A on patrzył daleko. Wczuwał się w mały obrządek, który był sceną pod oknem, ale również myślał o wielu rzeczach. O Yaroui, o braciach, o matce... W każdej z tych myśli kochał i cierpiał jednocześnie. Myślał o każdej radości ale i smutku. Smutku... było tu więcej. On, jeden ze szczątków, jeden z tych, których uczucia są wystawiane wiecznie na próbę. Jego emocje musi ukrywać, a ukazywać dopiero po nastaniu nocy. A tyle tych uczuć jest. Czemu nie może czuć normalnie? To jest dla niego ciężkie. Tyle osób w dzień potrzebuje od niego ciepła, a on jest wtedy taki egoistyczny...

A teraz? …

Spojrzał na Yaroui. Od kilku minut również się w niego wpatrywała. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. On nie mógł się uśmiechnąć. Miał w oczach łzy. Czuł głęboki żal. Kochał, ale bał się tego. Cieszył się, ale nie przystoi. Smucił się, bo to jedyne co mu zostało.

Dziewczyna zobaczyła jego przygnębienie. Zaraz później bardzo mocno się do niej przytulił, zacząwszy płakać jak małe dziecko.

Yazoo..?

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nagle tak się zmienił. Płakał, cicho wył. Było to dla niej szokiem. Czy ona coś zrobiła? Nastawiła go na cos przykrego? Poza tym... on nigdy nie płacze. Zawsze jest twardy, niezłomny, a tu nagle...

Jego łzy wilgotniały na policzkach ich obojga. Serca waliły bardzo szybko. Dziewczyna obejmowała go bardzo mocno i uśmierzająco. Nie pytała, dlaczego. Może się bała odpowiedzi, ale wiedziała, że on nie odpowie.

_Przepraszam... Nie powinnaś się w to mieszać. To nie twoja wina..._

Co nie jest jej winą? Dlaczego przeprasza? To niemoralne. Ona tak wybrała. Ona chce w tym brnąć dalej. Ona...

Ale co ona może?

_Masz problemy. Wiem o tym. To nie twoja wina, tylko moja. Nie możesz... Nie... nie chcę...Nie możemy!_

Yazoo momentalnie poderwał głowę do góry, szybko, jakby zrobił coś zakazanego, odsunął się od dziewczyny. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Wbiła wzrok w oświetloną połowę twarzy chłopaka. Przeraziła się. Poprzedni żal zastąpiła... wściekłość. Jego wyraz był przeraźliwy. Jej anioł zdawał się być teraz pięknym Upadłym. Pięknym, ale niebezpiecznym. Bała się, ale miała w świadomości to, że nic jej nie zrobi.

Yazoo? – niepewnie zachrypiała – Co się stało?..

Podeszła krok do niego. Nie zdążyła oderwać drugiej stopy od podłogi, a Yaz znalazł się nagle tuż przy niej. Ścisnął ją boleśnie za ramiona. Strach walczył z zaufaniem. Krzyknęłaby, ale nie mogła.

Srebrnowłosy wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co robi. Jakby wahał się nad każdą decyzją. Lecz wyraz miał tak samo nieprzyjemny. Ostatecznie popchnął niemocno dziewczynę w tył, mówiąc: „Idź stąd." Wciąż nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. Coś się stało. Czemuś zawiniła, ale... dlaczego?

Stała patrząc w mako oczy. Ani myślała się ruszać.

Idź... zostaw mnie... – wciąż sapał.

„_Śni mi się to. Śni mi się. To niemożliwe. To nie jest normalne. On by nie był taki. Nie." _

Potrząsnęła głową i przybrała bardziej poważną, stanowczą pozycję. Jeżeli on jej każe cos takiego, nie jest sobą. Trzeba do niego wrócić. Trzeba wypędzić to, co sprawiło, że jej Yazoo taki się stał. Ostatecznie mógłby chcieć trochę pobyć sam, ale wtedy inaczej by jej to powiedział.

Podeszła do niego. Yaz nie chciał. Wiedział, że przebywa właśnie wędrówkę przez swoje uczucia. Zaraz może wybuchnąć szałem, a nie chce zrobić cokolwiek tej dziewczynie. Choć, jeśli się postara, może nastawić się na pozytywniejsze uczucia.

Tak by chciał, aby Kadaj tu był...

Cofnął się o krok od dziewczyny. Jeszcze jedno stąpnięcie.

Zniecierpliwiony tą zabawą w podchody pokręcił głową. Poczuł inne uczucia. Inne doznanie cisnęło mu się do serca. Odetchnął. Lecz jeszcze się to nie skończy.

Skrucha. Miłe wrażenie, choć znów smutne.

Yazoo, powiedz... – nie zdążyła zadać pytania, a Yaz opuścił ręce bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. Miał niewyraźny wzrok. Bez dalszego słuchania przyjaciółki przeszedł przez pokój i położył się na łóżku. Ot tak. – Yaz?

Podeszła do niego. Nie rozumiała jego zmiennego zachowania. To jeszcze się u niego nie zdarzało. Pomyślała, że to na pewno od dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Musi odreagować.

Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok. Chłopak nie patrzył na nią. Leżał tyłem, skulony w kłębek. Poczuł dotyk na ramieniu. To ona. Położyła się obok. Czuje jej oddech na karku. Coraz bliżej. Na szyi, na policzku. Jej ręka opasała go w zmysłowym objęciu. Nie może. Ona nie może. Przecież, jak zaraz on wybuchnie, to może coś jej zrobić!

Yaroui... – wyszeptał, zaciskając powieki. Przycisnął bardziej kolana do brzucha. Zadrgał, gdy poczuł, że odsłania mu szyję, przeczesując kosmyki długich włosów.

Yazoo... co się z tobą dzieje? – Szepnęła mu w policzek tak blisko, że gdy mówiła, jej wargi minimalnie muskały jego skórę. Można by powiedzieć, że zignorowała jego poprzednie wzywanie. – Dlaczego taki jesteś?

Odpowiedział jej kolejny szloch. Nie, nie szloch. Jęk. Niezidentyfikowane pomrukiwania. Bardzo ciche. Yaroui poczuła, jak Yaz się trzęsie. Otuliła go sobą. Wychyliła się trochę, by posłuchać, co mruczy. Jego marudy były zlanym, tłumionym w poduszkę bełkotem, lecz mogła odsłuchać kilka słów, takich jak: mamusia, braciszek, boję się... wiedziała, że takie reakcje zazwyczaj miewają małe dzieci po jakimś przeżyciu. Powinna go pocieszyć, pomóc.

Objęła go. Bardzo subtelnie. Głowę przytknęła mu do grzbietu, a ręce skrzyżowała na klatce. Było to nieziemsko czułe i uczuciowe, lecz było w tym coś przepełnionego erotyzmem. Półnagi chłopak obejmowany przez niewiele bardziej ubraną dziewczynę, na łóżku, w nocy.

Jednak nie popadając w skojarzenia, gdyż chłopak ten był przeładowany strachem o wiele rzeczy, które targały jego myślami, a ona chciała jedynie go trochę odciążyć.

Pogłaskała go po głowie, jak głaszcze się małe zwierzaczki.

Zaśnij, Yazuś. Jesteś bezpieczny. Nic ci nie grozi. Jeżeli chcesz, zostanę tu z tobą.

Nic mu nie grozi. Czuje się bezpieczny. Chce mu się tak strasznie spać...

Ale zostać ona tu nie może. Ani chwili.

Odwrócił się do niej przodem. Był już normalny. Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Ze spokojem. Cicho. Nie musieli mówić. Ale powiedzieć należało kilka słów. Jednak zanim... kilka sekund chyba nie zbawi.

Wciąż głęboko spoglądając w oczy, jakby machinalnie, lecz powoli i łagodnie przeciągnął ręką wzdłuż jej boku. Od ramiona, poprzez talię, plecy, na biodrze skończywszy. Yaroui wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, a jej ciało zadrgało. Poczuła także, jak Yaz przyciąga ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Spijali swe oddechy. Nie zdążyła pochwycić, co się dzieje. To stało się tak nagle i tak mimowolnie. Spletli się ramionami. Jej piersi przylegały do jego bicepsów. Biodra do bioder. Miły pocałował ją lekko, a następnie zbliżył usta do jej szyi. Delikatnie musnął. Potem znów, tak samo delikatnie. Yaroui zamknęła oczy i ponownie wciągnęła powietrze. Brak jakichkolwiek przemyśleń. Oboje zaczęli głębiej oddychać. Yaz bezwiednie i podświadomie delikatnie całował jej szyję i ramiona. Nie spieszył się. Robił to pomału, wnikliwie. Rękami bawił się jej włosami i obejmował jej plecy. Stopniowo zaszedł nieznacznie niżej. W okolice mostka, międzypiersia. Lekko zagiął i tak głęboki dekolt bluzki w dół. Dziewczyna westchnęła półgłosem. Powoli przekręcił się, sytuując się na niej. Niosły go emocje. Silne napięcie, które z każdym swoim ruchem przekazywał dziewczynie. Doprowadzał ją do ekstazy, jednak starała się nie tracić trzeźwości. W chwili bliskiej kolejnemu jękowi, zaczęła myśleć...

Jedna część jej mózgu mówiła, co robić, a inna pytała, co się dzieje. Nie wiedziała, czy to, co robi jej ulubiony to kolejna część jego odreagowania z dzisiejszego dnia, czy jest to... naprawdę. W sumie zawsze tkwiła w niej ta myśl, aby oddać się szalonej rozkoszy z nim. Aby się zapomnieć. Aby nie przespać jednej nocy, tylko spędzić ją z nim... Ale czy była na to gotowa?

Szczerze, zamiast się tego domyślać, wolała to przerwać, choć to było takie namiętne... Ten czas nie jest najlepszy na odprawianie takiego intymnego aktu. Poza tym... co z moralnością? Jeżeliby to zrobili, co by było z ich przyjaźnią? Co by było dalej?

Ona nawet nie jest z nim zaręczona.

A jakby Cloud się dowiedział..?

Dotknięta tym powodem odjęła ręce z barków Yazoo i oparła je na jego bicepsach, delikatnie dając do zrozumienia, aby przestał.. Posłusznie przerwał całowanie. Spojrzał z góry w jej oczy pytającym wzrokiem. Niesforne kosmyki jego długich włosów opadały kaskadą na jej skórę. Dziewczyna podsunęła się na poduszkach, bardzo zawiedziona, że musiała to przerwać, ale to było dla dobra ich obojga. Poprawiła nerwowo ramiączka od biustonosza i bluzeczki, które zostały zdjęte podczas obcowania. Uciekając wzrokiem poczekała chwilę, by ochłonąć po czym pokręciła głową, stopniowo ją spuszczając, nie dając spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

Srebrnowłosy zrozumiał. Sam nie mógł pojąc, co go napadło. To te jego uczucia. Wariują. Jak nigdy mieszają się i niezgodnie z każdą normalnością wyłaniają się na powierzchnię. Powoli do niego trafiło, co robił. Ogarniał go wstyd i wyrzuty sumienia. Dobrze, że do niczego nie doszło...

Dotknął ramienia Yaroui. Tym gestem nakazał jej spojrzeć na niego. Niepewnie podniosła wzrok. Uśmiechnął się blado.

Mówiłem... lepiej będzie jak teraz pójdziesz... naprawdę.. i przepraszam...

Przyznała mu rację. Za długo tu zabawiła. Wcześniej nie chciała dopuścić do wiadomości tego, że mógł ich pobyt tutaj tak się skończyć. A jeszcze mają dużo do zrobienia. Dużo do przejścia. I jako para i jako nastolatkowie i... jako podwładni ShinRa Inc...

Hej... – przymilnie zawołał ją z rozpamiętywania. Spojrzała na niego. – Yaruś. Kocham cię.

Nie mogła ukryć łez. Za każdym razem się wzruszała, gdy to mówił. Odpowiedziała: „_Ja ciebie także! Kocham cię." _Pocałowali się na 'dobranoc', choć w tym delikatnym buziaczku tkwiła tęsknota i nienasycenie po niedawnym wydarzeniu. Po tym ona wyszła.

Och tyle się wydarzyło. Spotkanie, spacer, uczucia, przebywanie, Loz, znów uczucia, złość, miłość, strach, wściekłość, remont, ucieczka, napięcie, walka, matka, Cloud, Ajit, walka, katedra, Kadaj, noc, Yaroui... W jednym dniu. Tyle zdarzeń. W jednej godzinie tyle uczuć. W jednej chwili tyle myśli...

Yaz leżał na plecach, patrząc bezmyślnym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Wciąż miał na ustach smak jej skóry. Na plecach czuł jej dłonie. W okolicach łopatki pewnie ma nawet ślady paznokci. Wciąż rozpamiętywał barwę jej głosu. Każde westchnienie. Czuł jej bliskość. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robił. co chciał zrobić. Wiedział tylko, że był z nią blisko. Czuł niewyobrażalne uczucie. Czuł do niej miłość. Odczuwał gorąco, napięcie. Ale był również spokojny, choć serce rwało mu się w piersi. Był spokojny, bo wiedział, że ona jest przy nim i nic im obojgu nie groziło.

Przewrócił się na bok, przytulając poduszkę do piersi, jakby była dla niego bardzo ważna. Pośrednio była. Przeszła zapachem jego ukochanej. Ona na niej leżała. Z tą poduszką wiązała się dla niego jego miłość. Wciąż o niej myślał. Choć wiedział, że ona jest w pokoju obok, tęsknił... za jej dotykiem, za jej uśmiechem, za jej radosnymi oczami.

Zasnął, wciąż myśląc o swojej muzie...

Wszyscy zasnęli. Dzisiejszy dzień naprawdę dużo przyniósł. Uczuć, walki, cierpienia, innych starych znajomości... Zmienieni bracia nawet nie podejrzewają, jak bardzo im się przydadzą te cztery dni pod okiem zawodowego, choć pseudo Soldiera. Walka się zacznie już niedługo...

Znów wrócił do poprzednich przesiadywań przy tym bezdusznym ciele. Tym razem jednak nie jest to w szpitalnym łóżku, przy nieprzyjemnym, laboratoryjnym otoczeniu. Chociaż teraz było to w tej samej placówce naukowej, to teraz pomieszczenie wyglądało normalnie. Może oprócz wiszącej przy łóżku końskiej dawki kroplówki i stojącego na szafce nocnej urządzenia pomiaru tętna, pulsu, ciśnienia itd. Do tej szpitalnej aparatury była podłączona Jenova. Obok niej siedział Hojo. Znów rozpamiętywał poprzednie dzieje. Stare wojny, dawne wrogości i ją... Cetrę w każdym calu. Moc jaką pobierał od Planety. Znów ją. Starą ShinRa, dawniejszą i dzisiejszą. Współcześnie rozwijający się Avalanche.

Myślał i patrzył bezwiednie na kobietę. Istotę, którą trzymali nie wiedzieć dlaczego pod silną narkozą. Lecz miał wrażenie, że zaraz otworzy oczy. Była zbyt silna, by oprzeć się jakiejś śmiesznej substancji... Jednak pomyślał, że przecież ona jest prawie człowiekiem. Ma prawo reagować organizmem jak oni. Ale...wciąż ma jakieś swoje domysły...

Ciemność. Już jak zasnęła na jego ramionach, wiedziała, że będzie spać długo. Spała i spała. A była przytomna. Pomyślała, że jednak ją uśpili. A to, że nie czuła żadnych bodźców zewnętrznych trzymało ją w napięciu. Bała się, że znowu ją walnęli w ten okropny płyn. Postanowiła, że wytęży zmysły, by się tego dowiedzieć. Skupiła się wewnętrznie. _Chcę coś poczuć. Muszę coś poczuć. _

Na zewnątrz poruszyły jej się powieki. Mężczyzna poderwał się i już odruchowo chciał zawołać kogoś z doktorowych, ale zaraz się rozmyślił. Chciał być przy niej sam, gdy się obudzi. Spojrzał w ekran. Czynności życiowe się poruszyły.

Zaczęła głęboko, lecz spokojnie oddychać. Próbowała przekazywać z mózgu różne komendy do kończyn. Skupiała się maksymalnie. Wyczuła coś w dolnej części ręki. Naraz bodziec ten stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Zorientowała się w pewnym momencie, że do jej prawego nadgarstka są przyczepione rurki. Wewnątrz odetchnęła z niemałą ulgą. Przynajmniej nie była w komorze. Na szczęście.

Następnie przywracała sobie inne czucie. Była już całkiem świadoma tego, co się dzieje, lecz wciąż trwała w nieprzytomności. Poczuła także ucisk na dłoni. Nie, nie ucisk. Delikatny dotyk. Zastanowiła się. Zna to czucie... tą szorstkość...

_Hojo..._

Trzyma ją za rękę, gdy ona jest nieprzytomna. Czy on..?

To możliwe, że naukowiec przywiązuje się do swoich wyników? Czuje do nich sympatię? Troszczy się?

_No, doktorku, a więc to jest twój sekret. Ciekawe, czy zrobili mi już badania wewnętrzne. Co zrobisz, jak odkryją we mnie twoje geny?_

Jenova... – usłyszała szept. Jego szept. Był on subtelny i taki niewinny. Starała się nie popaść jego czarowi. W końcu jest jej wrogiem, choć stwórcą... ściślej: odtwórcą.

Ale ton jego głosu i sam fakt, że to on, uspokajał ją. Znów czuła się bezpieczna. Czuła, że nie musi już wiele cierpieć. Że już nic się nie stanie... Głupio czuła. Wcale nie chciała tak czuć. Jednak... co poradzić. Sama mówiła, że łatwo przywiązuje się do osób z bliskiego otoczenia. A on był pierwszym, który ją wprowadził w ten świat, po odtworzeniu. Był jak ojciec, brat i... ukochany. Lecz wiedziała też, że jest wrogiem. On ją najbardziej kontrolował, on chciał wsadzić do jej domu szpiega. A co zrobił, to wyrwał ją siłą z grupki, którą kochała. Jej trzej synowie. Szczątki. Skrzywdził ich. Udaremnił im ich wspólne marzenia. Piękne sny. Mięli być razem, na zawsze.

Takich rzeczy się nie robi.

Otwierając oczy dała wypłynąć z nich po kropelce łez. Leżała i próbowała załapać ostrość wzroku. Zobaczyła beżowy sufit. Normalnego pokoju. Nie szpitalnego przedziału. Słyszała szum działających sprzętów.

_Gdzie jestem?_

Witaj... – powoli, ociężale, wciąż na prochach, spojrzała na mężczyznę. Miał na ustach uśmiech. Jego niebieskie oczy, nienaturalne jak na szatyna, tryskały radością. – miło znów cię widzieć.

Zanim zauważyła, co się dzieje, on nachylił się nad nią i złożył na jej wargach delikatny pocałunek. Naprawdę urzekający i niewinny buziaczek.

Nie zareagowała. Była zbyt... na haju, by myśleć trzeźwo. Jednak zastanowił ją ten gest. Poza tym, on wciąż trzyma ją za rękę. Za maską romantyka ukrywa naprawdę złego człowieka. To ją w nim naprawdę irytuje.

Powiodła wzrokiem po suficie. Byleby jakoś uniknąć wejrzenia doktorka.

Ten usiadł spowrotem z zawiedzionym westchnieniem. Puścił jej rękę i przybrał spowrotem poważną twarz. Znów nastąpiła cisza, w której jedynym źródłem dźwięku było ciche buczenie urządzeń. Po chwili Hojo chrząknął.

Jesteś w naszym laboratorium. Tylko w bardziej dogodnym miejscu. Pewnie jesteś z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Sam musiałem negocjować warunki twojego pobytu tutaj.

Teraz powoli przeniosła wzrok na niego. Im dłużej jest przytomna, tym narzuca jej się na myśl coraz więcej pytań i niewiadomych oraz sprzeczności. Poczuła, że wraca jej możliwość mowy, więc spróbowała chrząknąć. On to zauważył i zaraz zareagował.

Nic nie mów. Nie powinnaś się przemęczać.

_Do jasnej cholery, ale ja chcę coś powiedzieć!_

Zacisnęła powieki na tyle, ile jej pozwalały dopiero nabierające wprawy mięśnie, i znów je otworzyła. Znów spróbowała chrząknąć, ponownie nie patrząc na bruneta. Napinając mięśnie dłoni, przywracała im motorykę.

Poczuła jego dotyk na ramieniu i zaraz się zdenerwowała.

- Nie rusz... – spojrzała na niego, a jej wzrok nie był zbyt przyjemny. Profesorek się troszkę przeraził, a że wiedział, że lepiej nie zadzierać z Cetrą, odsunął posłusznie rękę. Jenovę to zadowoliło, choć ukryła to przed nim.

Mężczyzna popatrzył jeszcze na kobietę. Nie chciał tego, co mięli jej zrobić. Jednak tak powinno być lepiej. Najgorsze jest to, że kazał zostawić jej Szczątki. Przyjdą po nią. Na pewno. Będzie to wyglądać, bardzo prawdopodobne, że podobnie do tych wydarzeń sprzed roku. Trójka black silverhead braci, wywołujący ogólna panikę i siejący wiele zniszczeń, szukający Matki. Nie może, albo nie chce zrozumieć, dlaczego tak postąpił.

Powiesz coś? – usłyszał żeńskie pytanie. Zreflektował się. Spojrzał na nią. Ściągnął brwi. Siedziała na łóżku i bawiła się odczepionymi właśnie od siebie kabelkami.

Tak, że nie powinnaś...

Momentalnie na jego szyi zacisnęła się jej dłoń.

Przestań mi mówić, co powinnam, a czego nie! – znów pajała złością. Jej lawendowe oczy lekko zabłyszczały. Tak go nienawidzi, a jednocześnie kocha...

Zgiął ręce w łokciach na znak uległości. Zakasłał.

Dobrze... Puść... mnie...

Zwolniła uścisk, ale nie puściła go. Nawet nie naciskała. Tylko trzymała dłoń na jego gardle. Ochłonęła. Nie powinna tak zaraz reagować. Choć miała prawo. Jest przewrażliwiona. Mrugnęła, a przy tym towarzyszył jej szybki uśmiech, kierowany do Hojo. Ten nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. Z czyjąś ręką przystawianą zbyt blisko przełyku?..

Chwycił delikatnie tą że dłoń. Patrząc w oczy właścicielce, powoli odsunął się od śmiercionośnej kończyny. Szczerze... bał się jej. Jednak miał nad nią przewagę.

Wiesz, - zaczęła – że nic ci nie zrobię, mimo to, czuję od ciebie niepokój. – zabrała rękę. – teraz lepiej?

Jenova, ja...

Ciii... – uciszyła go, przykładając mu palec do ust. Bardzo go to zdziwiło. Był to rodzaj jakiegoś przekroczenia granicy. To był bardzo subtelny gest. W sumie... sam nie trzyma się żadnych granic, więc czemu miałby nie pozwalać jej ich przekraczać? – Mam do ciebie kilka pytań...

_Młodzież... Trudna młodzież... Młodzież XXI wieku. Jasna cholera, w co ja się zaciągnąłem?_

To już nie jest codzienne opiekowanie się młodszymi, musisz to zrozumieć. Będziesz miał ciężej...

Miło, że mi to uświadomiłaś.

Daj spokój, jeszcze nie skończyłam! Po pierwsze, sądzę, że większość obowiązków powinien przejąć Avil. Po drugie, trzeba ci, abyś więcej spał, a w czasie, gdy nie będziesz się nimi zajmował, poćwiczyłbyś. Po trzecie... weź nie pij tyle! A przede wszystkim wstrzymałbyś się, kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Tifa, to moja sprawa co...

Chcesz za parę lat wyglądać jak stary żul! Brzuch ci urośnie, że stóp nie będziesz widział! To nie wszystko! Wiesz jaki alkohol jest niezdrowy? Cloud, jaki dajesz przykład dzieciom! Poza tym śmierdzi od ciebie! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, żadna cię nie będzie chciała!...

Króciutki moment patrzenia w oczy. Po tym kobieta wyszła z pomieszczenia, głośno zamykając drzwi. Albo mężczyzna miał wrażenie, albo usłyszał za nią zdławione szlochy. W środku pomyślał, że jednak mu się nie zdawało. Zawsze wiedział, że Tifa tylko czeka na jego jakiekolwiek okazanie uczucia, a on traktował ją tylko jako przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. Być może tkwiła w nim jakaś sympatia, a czasami tęsknota do poczucia wspólnoty z bliską osobą. Kiedyś skrycie fantazjował, a obiektem tego typu refleksji była właśnie Tifa, ale... to minęło z wiekiem...

Rozmyślania przerwał mu głuchy dźwięk, gdzieś koło prawej stopy i nagłe poczucie pustki w ręce. Zerwał się z fotela, szybko sięgając po jeszcze nie pustą puszkę, która nagle wypadła mu z ręki na podłogę, a konkretnie na dywan, który Tifa szczególnie lubiła. Chmielny napój zdążył prawie do końca wysączyć się właśnie na miękki chodniczek. Cloud zakrzątnął się. Szybko odstawił puszkę koło dwóch innych na stoliku. Mokra plama na podłodze wyraźnie się odznaczała. Blondyn nie za bardzo wiedząc, co w tym momencie zrobić, nasunął na nią fotel. Do tego przesunął drugi i odsunął nieznacznie stolik, aby nie wyglądało to zbyt podejrzanie. Spłoszony szybko uciekł z pokoju.

Cicho otworzył drzwi od pomieszczenia, w którym stały dwa łóżka. Jedno było zajęte przez Tifę. Cloud popatrzył na nią, na swoje łóżko, które od dobrych paru lat zawsze stoi w tym samym miejscu w oddaleniu pięciu stóp od łóżka Tify. Zawsze tak blisko a tak daleko. Chciał się poruszyć w jej stronę, lecz zreflektował to, co mu powiedziała. Westchnął bezgłośnie i z głupawym uśmiechem na ustach skierował się do łazienki. Zawsze mu wypomni jego zapach, nawet jeżeli wydawało mu się, że nie śmierdzi aż tak bardzo. Po prysznicu miał na sobie tylko kalesony do spania. Ponownie spojrzał na śpiącą Tifę. Nie zmieniła pozycji. Blondyn nie wiedział, czy to z wpływu alkoholu, czy przez te wcześniejsze rozmyślania, ale niezdecydowanie zaczął podchodzić do nieswojego łóżka. Spojrzał na zastygłą w śnie twarz kobiety, na którą padało blade światło księżyca. Jej ciało przykryte było miękkim kocem. Cloud się zawahał. Jednak poniosła go chwila. Łagodnie nachylił się nad posłaniem. Przysiadł obok. Położył się. Pomyślał, że musi zapomnieć o tym, co było, a przynajmniej nabrać do tego dystansu. Powinni zacząć nowe życie. Dużo razem przeszli. Długo razem prowadzą interesy i życie prywatne. On sam powinien stać się bardziej otwarty. Koniec z ukrywaniem. Koniec z ignorancją. Koniec z ... Aerith.

_Tak. Koniec z tym wszystkim. Zacznijmy od początku... _  
Objął swoją przyjaciółkę od tyłu, jak leżał. Może zaczyna zbyt nachalnie, ale... nie chce mu się już nad tym myśleć. Alkohol również robi swoje. Teraz jest teraz, a co jutro... się zobaczy.

„_Kadaj... jesteś coraz bliżej. Wiesz, że ja cię nie opuszczę. Będę zawsze czekać, aż się dokona. Pamiętaj. _

_Drogie dziecko, jesteśmy jednym."_

Wszystko wokół niego zaczyna wirować. Karuzela obrazów przyprawiła go o niepohamowane lęki. Chwycił się za głowę. Całe otoczenie się rozmazało. Słyszał jedynie śmiech. Głęboki, męski, wżynający się w duszę metaliczny rechot. Chciał zawołać kogoś, kto by mu pomógł, ale gardło odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.

„_Ktoś ci przeszkadza. Ciągle tobą kieruje. Nie daj się omamić. Wiesz, co masz robić..."_

Śmiech wciąż narasta i pozostaje w głowie. Odbija się echem i dociera do każdego nerwu. Kadaj stara się go nie słuchać, lecz on jest coraz wyraźniejszy, coraz bardziej wprowadza w letarg. Coraz głębiej zagnieżdża się we wciąż niedojrzałym umyśle...

Ciało zadrgało. Nogi niekontrolowanie znalazły podłogę i uniosły ciało do pionu.

Podświadomość go prowadziła. W swojej jaźni istniał tylko on i jego dusza. Jego dusza wypełniona przez śmiech i głos tego Jedynego. Tak. Kadaj wie, że nie ma duszy jedynie dla siebie. Dzieli ją z Nim. Z Pierwszym. I On go prowadzi przez najbardziej brutalne i bezwzględne pułapy psychiki.

Teraz też. Najmłodszy z synów Jenovy jest prowadzony nie przez swój umysł i rozum, ale przez duszę i podświadomość w których zagnieżdża się najgorszy wróg ludzkości.

Nie ma co ukrywać. Sephiroth jest w nim.

Podchodzi flegmatycznym krokiem do drzwi. Jego oczy są puste. Ma jeden cel. _Zabić ich. Zniszczyć tych, którzy stoją mu na drodze ku Matce._

Wyszedł na korytarz. Wciągnął nosem powietrze. _Kogo najpierw? Komu pierwszemu odebrać najważniejsze prawo? Komu odebrać prawo do życia? _

„_Tej, która jest najbliżej twojego wroga, moja marionetko. Ta, której zgaśnięcie wywoła największe zamieszanie wśród twoich tak zwanych sprzymierzeńców..."_

Z pustym wzrokiem, instynktownie najmłodszy skierował się ku pokojowi Yaroui.

127


End file.
